THAT ROAD IN FORKS
by enov10
Summary: Four years after Eclipse, Bella returns to Forks, unmarried and human.
1. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PROLOGUE

**SM Owns Twilight** **THAT ROAD IN FORKS** **PROLOGUE******

Charlie sat in the back of Edward's Volvo with Sue, trying **_very_**** hard not to be pleased with himself at the moment. He never thought he would succeed in his venture, since Bella had thwarted his plans for the past four years, but something must have changed her mind. It didn't matter to Charlie, either way, he was just glad that she was coming home. Finally.**

The couple in front of him were not speaking to each other at the moment, but Charlie could care less. After Bella left Forks over four years ago, he had failed to convince her to come back. At first, Charlie was adamant that she come home by herself to visit, but Bella wouldn't dream of leaving Edward's side. There were many arguments over the phone, which ended up with Bella hanging up most of the time. Charlie thought Bella's reluctance to leave Edward and come to Forks by herself had to do with her fear of abandonment. The damage of having been left by Edward in her senior year had left its permanent mark on her, and Charlie thought she was afraid of Edward disappearing on her again. He just couldn't understand the dynamic between the two. There was love, and then there was obsession. The more Bella acted out, the more Charlie began to realize how unhealthy the bond was between Edward and Bella.

He had spent the past two years flying over with Sue to spend time with Bella over Christmas holidays since she refused to come to Forks. The visits had not been enough for Charlie, and he desperately missed her and wanted to spend more time with her. Bella had left Forks just when they were getting closer, and it bothered Charlie that he was missing out on her life.

Bella stared out of the window as Edward drove them away from the crowds of students and parents in attendance for the college graduation. Edward and Bella had just graduated from Dartmouth, and Charlie and Sue, along with Renee and Phil, flew up to celebrate this milestone in Bella's life. The Cullens had been gracious enough to find and fund the accommodations for them, something they were appreciative of.

Edward had been privy to Charlie's thoughts for a few years now. He had a hard time accepting Charlie's analysis of their relationship, but couldn't fault him for missing his daughter and wanting her to come home. He understood that Charlie wanted to spend some quality time with Bella, and thought it was her fear of being separated from him that kept her from visiting Charlie. It was his fault she feared abandonment.

He had discussed this with her during the graduation ceremony.

"Bella, he is your father. He loves and misses you, he just wants to spend some time with you. Alone. Go home with him, spend some time with him, I will be here when you get back."

"Okay," Bella said quietly.

"What?" Edward asked with a confused expression. He had expected an argument, waiting for her stubborn nature to take over; at least some resistance on her part. After all, Bella had not wanted to visit Forks at all in the past few years. There wasn't anything Charlie or Edward could say to convince her **otherwise. Her 360 degree turn surprised Edward, but that was nothing new. Bella had always managed to surprise him with her strange human ways.**

"I'll go to Forks. It's time."

Bella thought about her answer on the drive back to the hotel Charlie and Sue had been staying at. She didn't really want to go back to Forks, but had to. The idea of facing certain people had stopped her from going back to Forks all these years. Charlie's reluctance at allowing Edward to accompany her back to Forks kept her away, and made the decision to stay away easier. She might have gone, had Edward accompanied her. She had been afraid of going back by herself, knowing that she was weak-willed and might end up doing **_something_****...**

Going back unmarried and human, may give the wrong impression to **_someone._**

**A wrong impression she ****_may_**** not have wanted to correct.  
**


	2. THAT ROAD IN FORKS CHAPTER 1

Rating: R

CHAPTER 1

Once upon a time, Isabella Marie Swan had been an unselfish creature. She placed her needs below the needs of others. This changed once she caught the eye of Edward Cullen. Everything else in Bella's young life took a backseat to her love of Edward Cullen-Charlie, Renee, her plans for the future (pre-Edward, of course), her friends. Bella had her eyes set on joining the immortal realm, knowing that she would be sacrificing her family and friends and all of the opportunities human life had to offer, but it didn't matter to her as long as Edward was by her side.

She had been so sure of Edward and her future as a vampire that the abrupt departure of her beloved left her in complete shambles. What she foresaw as a terrible future of nothingness turned into something hopeful with the unexpected friendship with a most handsome childhood friend. Her interaction with him in that shabby garage would forever change her.

_**The day after the newborn battle**_

_Bella awoke clinging to Edward, assuring him that she had cried her last tear for Jacob. _

"_Edward, I'm fine. Really. Charlie will be worried, and there's a lot I have to do around the house."_

"_I'll keep you company," Edward said cautiously. He still didn't believe that Bella would be so quick to put aside her feelings for Jacob. _

"_You'll be bored, I'm just going to clean the house."_

"_I'll help," Edward said, flashing is crooked smile that sent her heart into a flutter._

_Bella had finished cleaning the house in an hour with Edward's help, just in time for Charlie to come home to check in on her. He had been concerned that she had spent most of the night crying and though his fear of tears kept him away for the night, he had to know she was okay._

"_Edward, why don't you go home and spend some time with the family."_

"_You sure you'll be okay?" Edward asked hesitantly._

"_Yes, I'll be fine," she said, reaching up on her toes to kiss him softly. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." In a flash, Edward had disappeared through the back door just as Charlie walked in through the front door. _

"_Bells?" The nickname caused Bella to pause for a second, her heart fluttering in remembrance at someone else calling her by that name._

"_Yeah, Dad, in here," she all but whispered. Her emotions were all over the place today. She was happy with Edward, but half of her conscious pushed her to run to her truck and head down to La Push. It was Jacob's request for some time that kept her away. The only thing that kept her away at the moment. _

"_Bells, you okay?" Charlie asked, startling her by putting his hand on her shoulder. _

"_Yeah, Dad, I'm okay. I'll get some lunch out for you," she said as she hurried around the kitchen, grabbing ingredients to make some sandwiches. As she made her way to grab some plates, the writing on an envelope caught her attention: Dartmouth._

_Dartmouth._

_College._

_A Life Experience._

_In those three seconds, something shifted inside of her. Just as Edward coming into her life had shifted her entire being into another realm, the simple logo on the envelope shifted some of what belonged to Edward back the other way. It would take her a long, long time to realize that college had nothing to do with the shift, there was something gnawing at her subconscious that she chose to ignore. For now, college seemed to be the best option._

"_Dad," she whispered again as she brought their food to the table. _

"_Yeah, Bells?"_

"_What do you think about me going to college at Dartmouth?"_

"_Dartmouth?" Charlie asked as he choked on piece of his sandwich. "What happened to Alaska?"_

"_Well, I..I don't know, it's a better school…" Bella trailed off, aware that she was unable to provide Charlie with an adequate answer. _

"_Will Edward be going with you?" Charlie asked reluctantly, even though he already knew the answer to that question._

"_Of course Dad." Charlie mumbled something and shook his head._

"_Well Bells, if you think it's what you want, go for it."_

**Four years later…**

Bella sat in the back of Charlie and Sue's car, silently thanking the universe that she was not being paraded around town in the back of Charlie's cop car. Sue had been ecstatic with Bella's decision to return to Forks. Charlie missed her a lot, and someone else did as well, although no one ever said her name around him. Even though gossip spread through Forks and La Push like a wild fire, no one had ever come to know that Charlie and Sue had been visiting Bella these past two Christmases, and now for her graduation.

Charlie suggested they keep the visits to themselves, for Jacob's sake. After Jacob's 'motorcycle' accident, Bella never returned to La Push to visit him. She left for the East Coast without a word to anyone other than Charlie. He never spoke to Billy about it, knowing that Billy would have to tell Jake. After a few weeks, there wasn't a need to tell anyone. Carlisle called Sam and left him a message on the answering machine, telling him that the Cullens would be leaving Forks, and would never return to the area. He apologized to Sam for the phasing of this generations of wolves, and made it clear that they would take care never to disturb anyone's peace again.

Sam issued an order to the pack that no one was to think about the message when Jacob was in wolf form. They succeeded, only because Jacob was preoccupied with Bella's engagement and wedding to Edward. He wondered if she would invite him, and if she did, would he go? He had wanted to say goodbye to her, perhaps beg her to change her mind. When Billy returned from a trip to Charlie's with no news of a wedding or Bella or the Cullens, Jacob became concerned and traveled to Forks to see Bella. Charlie would remember the look on Jacob's face for the rest of his life.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked, already sniffing the air for the leech's scent.

"Where's Bella, Charlie?" He asked as he only caught a faint trail of Bella's scent in the hallway.

"She left," Charlie said stoically. Jacob could feel two things at once: his heart dropping into his stomach, and the tremors rolling up his arms. No, it couldn't be possible. She wouldn't leave. Not like this.

"What?" he asked, his mouth drying up as he formed the words.

"Bella left, so did the Cullens." Charlie's words were drowned out by Jacob's thudding heart as he ran out of the house and into the woods, phasing just beyond the tree line. It was a surprise that Charlie never saw a giant russet wolf as he chased after Jacob.

Charlie's thoughts about that day were interrupted by the soft sigh he heard coming from Bella in the back seat. They had just turned into the driveway.

"Welcome home kiddo," Charlie beamed, his eyes on the rearview mirror. Bella met his gaze and smiled back affectionately.

"It's good to be back Dad."

By the next morning, Bella was bored out of her mind. She had been so used to doing things for Charlie when she lived there, but Sue had the house under control now. She didn't have anything to do, other than relax. Relaxation was not a desired luxury; it gave her too much time to think about Jacob.

"Bells?" Charlie called up from downstairs.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm coming." She made it half way down the stairs when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Billy Black's eyes met hers as he gazed up at her from the hallway. Upon seeing Bella's human form, Billy Black smiled a smile that could light up the entire world.

"Bella, it's good to see you," he said enthusiastically. Left speechless, Bella ran down the last few stairs and hugged Billy Black with everything she had.

"Billy, it's so good to see you too," she said as she loosened her embrace and kissed him on the cheek. Before she knew what she was doing, the words escaped her mouth,

"Where's Jake?"

Jacob Black was on his lunch break, where he was supposed to be having lunch. Instead, he was having some dessert for lunch. A dessert he bought back to his bedroom.

"Jacob!" the girl screamed as Jacob thrusted into her. She had been panting out his name since the ride over from the shop. He wasn't even sure what her name was, and he didn't really care. She knew his name, obviously, and that's all that mattered to him.

As he returned to the shop with her in tow, Quil groaned under his breath.

"Dude, she's a freaking customer. Her car needed a tune-up."

"And so did she," Jacob replied cheekily.

The pack opened up a shop on the rez, providing any services needed by the good people of Forks and La Push. Jake, Quil, and Embry handled the cars and motorcycles, Paul, Jared and Sam handled construction projects, and everyone else did whatever was asked of them: plumbing, electric, painting. It kept the pack together and gave everyone the opportunity to make a decent living. Prices were affordable and the boys had a stellar reputation, not only in Forks and La Push, but in the surrounding areas as well.

(Little did they know that a pixie leech and the leech lover herself were responsible for funding their project. After leaving Forks, Carlisle felt guilty over what happened to the pack and felt it was only fair for them to be taken care of financially. Bella knew Jacob and the others would die before ever taking a penny from a vampire, so with Alice's help, a generous donation had been made in the form of federal money to the Quileute people for the purpose of helping start small businesses.)

"Jake, you need to stop screwing the customers," Embry mumbled.

"Hey, she came onto me," Jacob said smugly, raising his hands in surrender.

"Really? Cuz the only thing I heard her say was "Hello," Quil retorted back.

"That's good enough for me," Jacob replied back, an arrogant expression crossing over his handsome features.

Embry and Quil went back to work, each lost in their own thoughts about what had become of their friend Jacob. He kept his heart locked behind a stone wall, and as the years went by with Jacob only entering into relationships that lasted one night, the boys knew he would never let anyone in. Sometimes they thought about Bella and how she disappeared. Would Jacob have been different if Bella had given him closure by saying goodbye to him before she left? Her sudden departure and selfishness of leaving him without a goodbye scarred him for life. Though the pack never mentioned it around Jacob, a lot of them hated her with passion.

"Thanks for everything Jacob," the girl purred to Jacob while running her hand down his bicep. "You did a really good job." Quil rolled his eyes. He was the one that fixed her car, and did he get a thank you. No.

"Anytime," Jacob said, smiling back at her. It was just his luck that Billy was gone for the day, or he would have had to take her into one of the back rooms to have his way with her. As he watched her drive away, Jacob realized he still didn't bother to learn her name. There really wasn't a point in learning her name. After all, the only name that he had learned long ago left her permanent mark on him, and he was the paying the price to this day.

By the time Jacob got home from work, Billy had come back from wherever he had ventured off too.

"Son," Billy said, nodding at Jacob as he passed by.

"Dad," Jacob replied back absentmindedly, stopping his tracks as he caught the whiff of a particular scent.

Strawberries. He turned towards his father and walked closer. Billy stared at Jacob in confusion,

"Son, what are you doing?" Jacob didn't answer, but leaned over his father's wheelchair and sniffed again.

The scent was coming off his father. Billy immediately understood what Jacob was doing. He knew this moment would come sooner or later, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to be the one to tell Jacob.

"Where were you today Dad?"

"At Charlie's. Sue invited me to have lunch with her, Charlie, and…Bella."

"WHAT?"

"Bella's back."

_Oh hell no._


	3. THAT ROAD IN FORKS CHAPTER 2

SM owns Twilight universe

CHAPTER TWO

"I'm back."

"Who is this?" Emily asked, confused as to why a woman was calling her and Sam's home.

"Emily, it's me, Bella," Bella replied nervously.

"Bella! Oh my God! I'm sorry, it's just, I never expected to get a call from you. You usually email," Emily replied back excitedly.

"Yeah, well, since I'm back in Forks, I thought I'd call you this time."

"What? You're back in Forks? What, what about..."

"I'm by myself, the Cullens didn't come back with me."

"Oh, okay. Well, come down and see me."

"Are you sure? What about Sam?"

"He's at work, then patrol. He won't be back till late. Come down, I really want to see you. I've missed you."

"I missed you too Em. I'm leaving right now. See you soon.

"See you Bella," Emily said as the line went dead. She smiled to herself and she set down the phone.

The friendship between Emily Young and Bella Swan was a strange one. When Bella lived with Charlie, Emily saw her a hanful of times with Jacob and the pack, but once Bella disappeared from their lives, Emily never expected to hear from her again. She had always wondered what happened to Bella, but a few months after Bella's disappearance, Emily received an unexpected email from Bella.

_Emily,_Emily had replied back to Bella, letting her know in two sentences that Jacob was doing as well as could be expected. She wanted to tell Sam about the email; after all, they shouldn't keep secrets from each other. She remembered the day, not long after Bella first emailed her, that Emily deciced to sit down and tell Sam about Bella's email.

It's me , Bella. I know you're probably wondering why I'm emailing you since I left without saying anything to anyone, but I didn't want to make things harder on Jacob (even though I probably already did). He's probably mad at me for everything, and I know I don't have a right to ask you this, but I really need to. You don't owe me anything after all the trouble I put you and everyone else in the Pack through, but I just wanted to know if you would keep tabs on Jacob for me. I just want to know that he's safe, he's okay, and he's moving on.

I can't call you because, well, you know. But, please let me know how he's doing.

Thanks Emily.

Bella

P.S. I know this is way too much to ask, but please don't tell Sam. I know he'll think about it when he's phased, and I don't want Jacob to know I'm checking on him.

She never got to tell Sam that day-thanks to the arrival of one Rachel Black.

Rachel Black was a force to reckon with. She had escaped rez life at the first chance she got, but now that school was over, she was forced back to the rez until she could find a more permanent solution to escape La Push. Things didn't go as planned. Jacob was moping over some girl, Billy was worried about Jacob, her best friend Leah was heartbroken over Sam, and some sixteen year old punk named Paul started stalking her. She finally learned the truth about the Pack, Leah-Sam-Emily, Paul and the imprinting.

To say she was _pissed_ was an understatement.

She was shocked to find out the tribe's legends were true; vampires and werewolves existed, Paul would be whatever she wanted him to be, and Sam dumped Leah to shack up with her cousin. Unable to deal with all three things at once, Rachel decided to go to bat for her best friend Leah.

Emily had thrown together an impromptu luncheon for Rachel, Leah, Kim, Paul, Jared, and Sam, of course. She wanted to welcome Rachel back to La Push. Leah seemed fine with the idea; it was the first time in a long time Leah seemed somewhat happy about something. Emily had started to hope that she and Leah could get back to the way things were before-before Sam.

If she had any hopes at all, they were crushed the moment Rachel Black stormed into her kitchen.

Sam and Emily were in a sweet, loving embrace when Rachel spotted them, and all hell broke loose.

_"Are you freaking kidding me? Seriously, you have to be the worst kind of woman out there! Not only do you shack up with the guy who was once the love of your cousin's life, but you have to throw it in her face too! Did you think it was okay to be macking on each other because Leah's not here yet? What the hell is wrong with you?"_Sam had started shaking in anger, and this only pushed Rachel's temper.

_"You know what, a woman who doesn't understand the pain of another woman, especially that of her own cousin's, deserves to have half of her face clawed off! You didn't just turn your back on the sisterhood, you turned your back on your entire family! And for what? Him?"_The first tear that slid down Emily's face pushed Sam to the edge. Emily feared for Rachel's safety, but there was no need to fear for the angry girl at all. Paul had arrived in the nick of time and now stood between Rachel and Sam. Rachel, realizing she was now protected, continued her rant against Emily.

_"It's a good thing he imprinted on you; no man would want a woman with claw marks up and down her body! You know what, Sam, you derserve to spend the rest of your life with Scarface here!"_

Paul immediately whisked Rachel out of harm's way. On her way out the door, Rachel spotted Leah, tears glistening in her eyes. She hugged her best friend and whispered, "I've got you back."

Rachel hadn't been kidding around about having Leah's back. When Kim went to confront Rachel on Emily's behalf, Rachel went after Kim as well.

_"You know what Kim, you're just as bad as Emily. Neither of you have any pride. For God's sake Kim, Jared never even knew you existed before he imprinted on you. If he hadn't imprinted on you, he never would have looked at you twice. Doesn't that bother you? Or is your self-esteem so low that you don't care at all, as long as this good looking guy likes you. I mean, really Kim, you had to have noticed that your looks aren't worth attracting the attention of someone like Jared. It's just luck, and you sure are living it up! He doesn't really love you, he's forced to love you. Don' t you think he would have fallen in love with someone more at his level? Don't you think what Sam feels for Emily is just forced, it's not real love? You guys make me sick! You can go back and tell Emily I said this. Leah will always be the real love of Sam's life. As for you, well, Jared be may tied to you, but when he sees other women, he's going to wonder if he wouldn't have fallen in love with them!"_Kim didn't get to defend Emily; instead, she ran away, crying. When Jared found her and learned what Rachel had said, he too, came to confront Rachel. Paul, of course, prevented Jared from coming within ten feet of Rachel. When Sam went over to confront Rachel, the same thing happened to him. Rachel had obviously learned how to manipulate Paul. She could say whatever she wanted and Paul would always defend her.

Pack tensions had reached an all new high. Sam, Paul, Jared would not speak to each other unless absolutely necessary. The pack never gathered at Emily's for meals. Rachel and Leah were joined a the hip, and Kim, wounded by Rachel's words, dumped Jared. Or tried to. Jared did his best to take away her pain, but words have an impact. Kim couldn't stop thinking about Rachel's words, and believing it all to be true, left La Push and took off to California to stay with some distant relatives for a while. When Jared came back from patrol and discovered that Kim had left, the wolf in him took over and he ran through the woods, straight to the Black's residence, intending to scare the arrogance out of Rachel Black.

It didn't come to that. Jacob heard the howl and phased mid-air in the yard before realizing that leeches weren't the problem. For the first time, he feared for Rachel and immediately called for back-up. Paul arrived and both of them thwarted Jared's efforts to get to Rachel. They knew Jared would never intentionally hurt another woman, especially an imprint, but this was the wolf-in-pain, and at the moment, Jared' thoughts revolved around making Rachel cry the way Kim cried.

If a vampire decided to feed in the area, that night would have been the perfect night. The entire pack were trying to keep Rachel safe, and prevent Jared and Jacob and Paul from killing each other. It was little Brady who noticed, for the first time in a long time-well, since he phased-that the Pack wasn't fighting about Bella Swan.

It was also the night that Jacob assumed the role of Alpha, only to protect his sister when he noticed Sam's thoughts revolving around Emily's tear ridden face and how he would like to inflict the same pain on Rachel.

Bella Swan had become a nightmare of the past. Even Jacob stopped thinking about her, but he didn't fool anyone. They were sure when they spotted him looking at any girl, that secretly, he wished it was Bella.

What had once been a close knit family now existed only in their memories. The pack patrolled together, and the guys worked together, but they never talked about their imprints. Kim came back after a few months, changed for the better. Self-assured, confident, she got back together with Jared-sort of. They were never the same, and though it broke Jared's heart, he took what he could. He suspected that Kim had moved on to another guy in California, but she never said anything to him. Much of the pack tried not think about it while they patrolled, but they all thought she had. Kim never gave Jared a reason for coming back, and some thought, it was only a matter of time, before she left again.

As for the infamous Rachel Black, she stayed on the rez, only because she feared for Billy's health. Billy was glad to have one daughter back in the house, so he didn't complain. He was even more thrilled that Rachel still hadn't accpeted Paul imprinting on her, though the constant sight of him in their yard annoyed him.

Emily, unfortunately, lost her support system, and was left only with Sam's love and company. So when she wrote to Bella Swan, and told her all that happened on the rez, both girls quickly became the closest of friends. Though they never spoke with each other, Emily knew she could confide in Bella, and Bella knew Emily would always tell her the truth.

When Rachel said Emily betrayed the sisterhood by getting together with Sam, Emily decided that she would honor Bella's request to keep the email a secret from Sam. It woulnd't make up for betraying Leah, but she could try to honor the sisterhood in this small way.

Bella Swan drove down the famililar roads of LaPush towards Emily's house. As she pulled up, she smiled at the sight of Emily, walking down the steps to greet her.

"Welcome back, vampire girl," Emily teased as she hugged Bella.

"Hi wolf-girl," Bella replied back, hugging Emily back.

Bella sat, her hands around the mug of hot chocalate, waiting for Emily to answer her question.

"Too many to count," Emily said flatly.

"Like, girlfriends?" Bella asked, her voice quivering.

"No, like one-night stands."

"Oh," Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the thought of Jacob doing these things with so many women, too many to count, drove her crazy with jealousy. It wasn't just jealousy, though. She was hurt.

"Bella, you okay?" Emily asked, concerned that all color was draining from the already-pale faced girl.

"I, I don't know. Hearing these things makes me not want to face him right now."

"Why? Why does it bother you?"

"I'm angry, I can't imagine him with any other woman than..."

"You," Emily said, smiling softly. She walked over to place her mug in the sink when she looked up and saw a car pulling up to the house.

"Yeah," Bella replied sadly.

"Well, you better get used to the idea about facing him."

"Why?" Emily never answered. Both girl heard a door slamming, and footsteps coming up the stairs. Bella walked to the front door, took a deep breath, and opened it.


	4. THAT ROAD IN FORKS CHAPTER 3

**SM Owns Twilight**

**Chapter 3**

Edward had been playing Bella's lullaby when he read Alice's mind: Bella's future disappeared. Immediately, the panic took over and he dialed Bella's cell. When she didn't answer on the first ring like she normally did, he dialed Charlie's house, his mind trying to fight the panic bursting through his chest. As waves of calm spread over him, he realized Jasper and Alice had joined him in the room, her vision still blank.

"Hello," Sue answered the phone.

"Sue, hello, this is Edward. Is Bella there?" he asked, desperation seeping into his voice.

"Oh, hello Edward. No, she went to visit Emily down at the reservation. She should be back for dinner. I'll have her call you."

"That would be great, thank you," Edward replied somewhat hastily. "Please tell Charlie I said hello."

"I will Edward, and please tell your family we said thank you for their hospitality."

"I will, goodbye Sue." Edward hung up the phone, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jasper, please stop trying to calm me down."

"Jasper's just trying to help, Edward, and you know she's safe with the dogs," Alice chimed in.

"I know she is, I just panicked."

"What else is new?" Jasper teased. Alice smacked him before turning back to talk to Edward, who had moved towards the window and stared out into the forest beyond their yard.

"Are you worried about Bella meeting Jacob?" Edward didn't answer immediately.

"You know she hasn't asked me to change her since we left Forks? I thought we would be married by now; she wanted to have a physical relationship and I told her we could after we were married. She hasn't tried to pursue a physical relationship with me since we left Forks. I used to be the one who had to pull away when we kissed, but she pulls away now."

Alice and Jasper looked at each other silently. Clearly, Edward wanted to get some things off of his chest.

"I've seen her stare off into the forest so many times during the past four years; it almost seemed like she was waiting for something, someone," he said quietly.

Alice didn't say anything, but instead, thought of all the times she had seen the same far off look come over Bella's face. Jasper remembered the feelings he felt emanating from her on the rare occasions he was present for some of Bella's '_staring off' _moments. She yearned for something, longed for it so much, that it always took him by surprise, how strong Bella felt about things.

Edward read their minds, but didn't react to what he had seen. He continued to stare out of the window, remembering when the change in Bella started.

_The day after newborn fight_

_Edward had been spending time at his house, playing chess with Jasper when the vision came in. Alice had been looking through a magazine when she saw Bella and Edward, holding hands and walking to class at Dartmouth. _

"_What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, noticing the look on her face._

"_She's staying human," Edward answered. 'What else do you see Alice?"_

"_Nothing. Just that the both of you are going to Dartmouth."_

_Soon after Charlie left, Edward snuck in through the window to find Bella looking at her acceptance letter from Dartmouth. Bella looked up at him and smiled cautiously._

"_So you know?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you think it's a good idea? What if I fail out?" Bella asked._

"_Of course I think it's a good idea. I always wanted you to go, and you won't fail, I promise."_

"_Edward, I can't take your money to do this."_

"_It's too late. Alice has already taken care of everything." Bella bit her lip, wondering how to bring up the topic._

"_Bella, what are you worried about?" Edward asked, sitting next to her on the bed. Bella looked up at him, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it without hurting him. _

_Since she was now going to college and wouldn't be changed into a vampire anytime soon, there really was no reason for her to go through with getting married. Initially she agreed to it so Edward would be the one to change her; then she decided to go through with it so Edward would have sex with her, but now, she saw no point in it. _

_As she continued to look into his eyes, she realized that Edward hadn't exactly promised her that he would have sex with her, just that he would try to. Knowing him as well as she did, she knew that he would try, but wouldn't go through with it because he feared for her safety. At first, she didn't care if he lost control and bit her; it would be better that way. Now, she wasn't so sure. She knew how he would argue this out-when she felt the rejection washing over her, he would simply tell her that he promised he would try and that he did, therefore, he kept his promise. _

_She would already be married at this point; he would get what he wanted, and she wouldn't. _

"_Bella, what is it? What are you thinking about?" Edward asked impatiently. He really hated not being able to read her mind, but he knew her expressions well enough to know that something was amiss._

"_I think we should leave soon. It gives us time to settle in."_

"_What about getting married?" he asked earnestly. Bella sighed loudly. _

_Damn._

"_Edward, I love you, but you know I really don't want to get married…"she wanted emphasize the words __**never ever **__somewhere in her previous statement, but now she couldn't because of the look of pure hurt etched on Edward's face, so she simply said, "right now." _

_Edward nodded like he understood, but his dead heart was breaking. He so wanted to make her his wife, for the world to know that she belonged to him. Before he could mope some more, Bella sat up on her knees and kissed him on the cheek._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered against his cheek, before hugging him tightly. _

"_Don't be. We have time to get married later on."_

_Bella was thankful that he wasn't looking at her face when he said that. She was sure her grimace would have hurt him even more._

As he continued to stare out the window, he began remembering how Bella had acted these past four years. When Bella stopped pursuing a physical relationship and started to pull herself away during their kisses, he deluded himself into thinking that she was trying to make things easier on him. She knew what he could and couldn't handle, and acted accordingly.

Now, he realized that she could have pulled away for another reason, another person.

The feelings coursing though him at that moment bought Jasper to his knees.

"Edward, stop!" Alice screamed, trying to comfort Jasper. Edward didn't turn back; instead he made his way out the back door before running into the forest, scaring every little creature in his path.

As he ran further into the forest, he heard the thoughts of Emmet, Rosalie, and Esme coming closer to him. They had been off hunting and were just returning to the house. He didn't want to talk to anyone, so he took off in the other direction, hoping for some quiet so he could decide what to do.

Eventually, he stopped at the clearing the middle of the forest. He sat down against a tree and closed his eyes, images of Bella flashing through his mind.

What could he do now? Should he fight for her? Or do the honorable thing, the one thing he had failed to do time and time again…leave her-for good this time? -

When Billy told Jacob that Bella was in Forks, all he felt at the moment was pure rage.

He ran out the door and got into the car, driving as fast as the car could go to get to Forks. It would have been better for him to have run there, but he didn't want anyone else to know what was going on in his mind right now.

How dare she come back here like this? She left, without so much as a goodbye, no

e-mails, no letters, no phone calls. He assumed she was a vamp, running through the woods, sucking the life force out of animals.

She left him without closure. Now she comes back, hugging his father, bringing home the smell of strawberries.

He was going to give her the verbal bashing of a lifetime. He didn't care if the leech was with her, but he would get it all off of his chest. No one ever called her out on her selfish behavior.

Jacob would be the first. He would do it in such a way that the only thing to make it better would be to see her cry and suffer, just as he had all these years.

As he got to Charlie's, he got out of the car without turning it off. He ran up the stairs and rang the doorbell, breathing heavily, trying to control the tremors creeping up his spine. Sue answered the door, took one look at him, and said,

"She's visiting Emily." Jacob swore, stormed down the stairs and got back into his car. His car practically flew back to the rez. He couldn't believe Bella Swan's antics.

She not only deserted him, but now she comes back and the first person she goes to see is EMILY! He was not going to let her get away with that either.

He pulled up to Emily's house, and ran up the stairs to the door when it opened from the inside.

All of the anger he had been carrying with him since seeing his Dad earlier had melted away at the sight of her. His heart thudded so loudly, he was sure it would break through the stone wall encompassing his heart. His fists clenched at his side, his eyes bore into hers, drowning in the brown eyes.

He wasn't sure how long he stared at her before removing his eyes from hers and glancing down at the rest of her. Bella Swan was no longer a sullen teenager, she had bloomed into a beautiful woman. Her hair was shorter this time, her breasts-fuller, her hips curvier, and her lips; well, they seemed fuller to him, but probably because they were calling out to him. He watched as she blushed, her mouth opening to lick her lips. It took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to step over the threshold and kiss those luscious lips senseless.

She was beautiful, just as she had always been.

She smelled like strawberries. Still.

She was blushing. Still.

She was human. Still.

As she stood barely a foot away from him, he breathed in her scent once more, all anger vanishing. The only thing that remained was the constant thudding of his heart against the stone wall. It threatened to break free at any moment, and Jacob wasn't sure he would stop it. They continued to stare at each other.

She took a deep breath, almost as if she was trying to breathe in his scent the way he had breathed in hers. If he hadn't been paying attention to her eyes, he never would have registered the change.

She blinked, her expression blank. Then, she opened her mouth to speak to him the first time in four years,

"You should take a shower, I can still smell _her_ perfume all over you," she said coldly.


	5. THAT ROAD IN FORKS CHAPTER 4

SM Owns Twilight

Chapter 4

Sue was startled to see Bella walk through the door. Did she see Jacob?

"Hey Sue," Bella said pleasantly as she came to the living room and sat down next to her.

"Hi Bella, how was your visit with Emily?"

"Good, it was nice to see her after all this time; we only ever talked over e-mails."

"Really? I didn't know you guys kept in touch," Sue was shocked to know that Bella had kept in touch with Emily.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted someone to tell me that Jacob was okay, so I asked her to keep me up to date."

"Oh, I see. Speaking of Jacob, he came here."

"Yeah, I know, he showed up at Emily's," Bella replied, looking down at her hands. Sue waited to hear more, but after a few minutes of silence, decided to just come right out and ask.

"How was it?"

"Bad. Brief. I told him to go take a shower because I could still smell the girl's perfume all over him," Bella said somewhat sadly.

"Oh, yes." Sue was aware, along with the rest of the La Push community, that Jacob had an insatiable appetite for women. Sensing Bella's despair, she decided to change the subject, and asked, "How is Emily?"

"She's fine, or as well as can be expected."

"Yes. A lot has changed since you left Bella."

"Can I ask you something? How do you feel about Emily?" Bella asked, surprised at her behavior. She had never been one to try to pry into people's personal lives, but was unable to contain her curiosity anymore. Sue chuckled, shaking her head.

"That's the million dollar question isn't it? How do I feel about the girl who is family, but who also destroyed my daughter at the same time. It's not Emily's fault that Sam imprinted on her, and there were times when I argued with Harry about how he could accept Emily and Sam when his own daughter stayed at home heartbroken. Of course I didn't know about werewolves and imprinting then, and I had a very hard time believing Emily couldn't say no. You always have a choice. No matter what. Then again, maybe I just don't understand the power of imprinting. I know this will sound terrible, but all those years ago, everyone had been giving Leah a hard time, telling her that she should just get over it and accept it. No one stood up for her. Yet, four years later, it seems as if Leah came out on the other side, and Emily's all alone. I don't know what to make of that," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Bella said, unsure of what else to say.

"There was a time when we all got together for the holidays, and had family time. After I married your dad, Seth and Leah stayed at the house they grew up in, but they come over here all the time. We don't really have anything to do with Emily anymore, and it's tragic because she and Leah were so close at one time, but there are just some things you never get over. Leah's my daughter, and no matter what's said about her, I know that she's still heartbroken, but at the same time, I know that Emily's all alone- even her family seems to be distancing themselves from her."

"I guess it's a good thing she has Sam then, he won't be able to leave her because of the imprint," Bella added, realizing a second too late that her statement was not the most appropriate thing to Sue, Leah's mother. To her surprise, Sue laughed.

"Yeah, she'll always have Sam. That's the thing about imprinting; it's that guarantee that you'll always be loved and never abandoned." Bella nodded, but didn't say anything. She had felt that confidence once, before Edward left, and though she was 99.9% sure that Edward would never abandon her again, she couldn't help but wonder sometimes if he would.

If he did, what would she do?

"Yeah," Bella mumbled unenthusiastically.

"Bella, can I ask you a question? I've been meaning to ask you, and I'm sure Edward's read it from my mind, but I wanted to ask you while you were here?"

"Sure, Sue. What is it?"

"Why haven't you been changed yet? I was under the impression that you would have been changed once you left Forks?" Bella sighed loudly, causing Sue to flinch. She didn't want to intrude, but she wanted to know why Bella, who had already chosen Edward over and over again, had not become _like_ him.

"Honestly Sue, after I got back from Italy, all I did was beg to be changed, over and over. Edward never wanted me to be changed. I guess he was happy just being with me while I grew older, day by day, and he said that when I eventually died of old age, he would follow. He wanted me to have a normal, human life; that's why he left the first time."

"That's very noble of him," Sue noted.

"Yeah, it is. The thing is, he always kind of makes the decisions for me. He does what he thinks is best for me, without really hearing me out. We never discussed anything when he left. He said he didn't love me and left; after we came back from Italy, he told me the truth: he was lying and never stopped loving me, but he wanted me to have a human life," Bella teared up, remembering that empty period of her life.

"I never expected my life to be the same; you remember what I was like back then. Then, on a whim, I took two motorcycles to Jacob's, and then..." Bella let the sentence go, not sure of what to say.

"When Edward came back, he thought that the wolves were dangerous and he forbade me from going to the reservation. He took out a piece of my car, he had Alice kidnap me so I couldn't hang out with Jacob. Even when Victoria came back, he whisked me off to Florida, not telling me the real reason why he wanted me out of town. I was so mad when Jacob told me Victoria was back. Edward said he wanted to protect me, which is nice, but I spent most of my life taking care of my mom, and then when I came here, I took care of Charlie. I hated that he thought and acted like I wouldn't be able to handle any bad news."

"Where does Jacob fit in all of this Bella?" Sue asked politely. She noticed Bella say Jacob's name with a certain fondness in her voice.

"Jake," Bella said, smiling, "he was so pushy, and he challenged me. Made me see things that I would have rather ignored. I couldn't give up Jacob, I had to see him and had to know that he was okay. Somewhere along there, I fell in love with him, but I didn't love him as much as I loved Edward. The last time I saw Jacob, he had been injured in the newborn fight, and after I left, I spent the entire night crying for Jacob. He begged me to choose him, to choose life, but I couldn't do it."

"Were you afraid of choosing Jacob, knowing that he would imprint?"

"The imprinting issue bothered me. I figured Jacob leaving me wouldn't be _as bad_ as Edward leaving me, but I knew it would still devastate me. I didn't want to risk being abandoned again. Edward made it clear that he couldn't leave, and wouldn't leave me, and I was ready to become a vampire, even if meant losing Charlie, Renee, my friends, Jacob, and whatever my human life was going to offer me. But the day after the fight, I saw my acceptance letter, and I don't know what happened, but I wanted a life experience, so I decided to go to college."

"Did you think about Jacob a lot?" Sue asked, not even attempting to hide her curiosity. To her surprise, Bella burst out into a fit of nervous giggles.

"Much more than I should have, but I couldn't help it. I felt guilty for being happy, for being with Edward, when I knew I destroyed him by taking away his happiness. Over the years, I stopped asking Edward to change me, partly because I wanted him to ask me to change, to know that he wanted me as much as I wanted him, but I knew I was delusional to even think he'd want me to change to become like him. The other part of me felt like I was betraying Jacob by getting my happy ending, and I wanted to make sure that he was okay and moving on with his life, but I couldn't risk coming back because I seemed to be missing and loving Jacob more as the years went on. Emily had hinted that Jacob was fine and moving on, but when Charlie asked me to come, I couldn't resist. I just had to know."

"Know that he was okay and moving on, or know if he still felt the same way about you?"

"Both; but now that Emily's told me of his _activities_, I can say for certain that it's made things a lot easier for me. Jacob's moved on, and I may not like it because I'm a selfish person and all, but I think I can be at peace, finally. I know that it's not proper closure, but it's close enough. College is finished, and I think it's time for me to commit to Edward."

"Bella, do you still love Edward the same as you did back then?"

"Yes, of course, Sue. It's just that, back then, I loved Jacob less than I loved Edward. Now it seems to be equal. I made a choice back then based on which of them I loved more. Coming back here, seeing Jacob, knowing he's _moved on_," Bella said the words sarcastically, "it makes it easier for me to decide."

"You'll be turned then?" Sue asked, horrified at the thought of what this would mean for Charlie and Jacob.

"Yeah."'

"Your friend, the one Seth said that could see the future, what is her name?"

"Alice."

"Yes, Alice. What does she have to say about all of this?"

"I don't know, but now that I've made up my mind, maybe I'll hear from her soon." Bella turned to Sue, who looked disturbed, and smiled at her step-mother. "You know Sue, I'm never this open with people, and I feel really good about being able to talk to you about it. I can't exactly tell Renee about all this, you know?"

"I'm glad you could talk to me. If there's anything else you ever want to talk about, I'll always be here to listen."

"Thanks Sue. I think I'm going to go up and take a shower."

Bella spent a lot of time in the shower thinking about her conversation with Sue. Had she divulged too much? She didn't mean to, but Sue had been so kind to her, and she brought Charlie back to life. Plus, Sue had gone through the experience of losing the man she loved—she knew what it was like to feel that emptiness—Bella felt a sense of camaraderie with the woman

She also thought about Edward; she knew he must have wondered time and time again why she never asked him to change her, or why she never pushed herself onto him anymore. It was stupid of her to want him to ask her to change. He would never ask her to change.

Edward always acted and did what he thought was _best_ for her. Jacob, on the other hand, acted and said things _in reaction_ to what Bella said and did. He treated her like she was capable of making her own decisions; decisions he never agreed with, but, instead of going to the extremes like Edward had done—taking out pieces of her truck so it wouldn't run, having Alice kidnap her to keep her away from Jacob—Jacob simply listened to what Bella had to say, and then argued with her, kissed her (which was an extreme, she had to admit), fought with her. He kept her on her toes, made her actually _think and feel, _instead of just _feel _like she did with Edward.

She didn't want to care about Jacob's man-whoring escapades, but she did. Images floated through her head of Jacob doing things...with a lot of women, and she felt the urge to vomit. What had he said to the girls to get them? What did they say to him to get him? Was he sweet, as she imagined he would be during it, did he utter sweet nothings into their ears? Did he do with them what he had always wanted to do with her?

Bella did not like these unanswered questions. She didn't like being replaced, even though she had no right to care. She couldn't fathom the idea that Jacob gave something of himself to those _women_ when all along it should have been given to her. It took a lot out of her to admit this, but she kind of got a perverse pleasure from being wanted by Edward and Jacob. She wanted to have her cake and eat it too.

Damn Jacob.

There was nothing to be done at this point.

It was time to put Jacob out of her mind; he obviously put her out of his mind or he never would have been able to do what he was doing with all of these women. If he really loved her, he wouldn't have been able to give himself to these women. At least she knew Edward would be faithful to her; he wouldn't run to Tanya if Bella had chosen Jacob.

As she dried her hair and made her way to her room, she realized she was really glad she didn't pick Jacob back then. He really didn't love her like Edward loved her.

As Bella showered, Sue had answered a call from an unexpected person.

Alice Cullen.

"Bella said that you would call now that she made up her mind," Sue said to a surprised Alice.

"I was so surprised, Sue. She hasn't made up her mind about this in four years. Why now? What could have happened in Forks on her first day back?" Alice asked, hoping Sue would tell her what caused Bella to change her mind. Edward had come back from moping and now stood in front of her, listening to the conversation at hand.

"She went to visit Emily, and Jacob showed up," Sue replied. Edward tensed, wondering what the mongrel had done. "I guess you wouldn't know this, but after Bella left, Jacob has been keeping company with a lot of women. Well, Bella wasn't pleased about this and dismissed him. When she came home, she told me this made it easier for her to decide what to do. She said that she felt guilty about being happy with Edward when she took away Jacob's happiness, but now that he's moved on, she feels it's time for her to change, I guess." Alice didn't respond to this; she was too busy watching Edward walk to the nearest wall, and press his back to it, sliding all the way down to the floor.

"Thanks for telling me this Sue. Please tell Charlie I said hello. You don't have to tell Bella I called, I'm sure I'll talk to her later." Alice hung up the phone and watched Edward, waiting for him to make a decision. He leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes closed, looking distressed. Jasper tried sending calming waves towards him. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett had heard the conversation as well, and decided to leave Edward in Alice and Jasper's hands. They knew he wouldn't want an audience.

"So she wants to be changed now because Jacob has moved on?" Edward asked, his voice breaking up.

"That's not all Sue said. Bella felt guilty about taking away Jacob's happiness, now that she knows he's moved on, she doesn't feel so guilty about being happy with you," Alice said enthusiastically. "She's ready to change, Edward. Everything you've been worrying is all for nothing. She chose you."

"No, she didn't Alice," Edward replied, his eyes still closed. "She was probably just saying that to Sue to justify her decision. She went to Forks to see Jacob; she wants to be changed because he's moved on. She doesn't really want to be with me; if she did, she would have asked me to change her four years ago. She wants a human life, Alice. She wants a human by her side. Dartmouth was just an excuse to put the change off!"

"Christ, Edward. Will you never stop over-analyzing everything? You know Bella's always loved Jacob, and felt guilty for leading him on and breaking his heart. You know what she's like; she cares about everyone's happiness above her own. Now that Jacob's moved on, she can move on too!"

"Damn it Alice! That's not what's going! I've read that mongrel's mind. He loves her, nothing will ever stop him from loving her. Even if he imprinted, he would still love her. Now that she knows he's back, he's going to try and be with her."

"Edward, she's already decided."

"No, she's just doing this because she thinks he doesn't love her. I won't take away her happiness. I should have known, I should have known when she wanted to go to Dartmouth that she didn't want to be changed because she wanted to be with Jacob."

"Edward," said Jasper, still sending waving calms towards his over-dramatic brother, "if she wanted to be with Jacob, she would have chosen him four years ago. She spent the last four years with you because she wants to be with you."

"If she wanted to be with me, she would have wanted to change."

"You never wanted her to change! Now you're blaming her for not wanting to change! You can't have it both ways Edward!" Alice screamed.

"Tell me Alice, will she be happy as a vampire?" Alice looked, and she saw a smiling, sparkling Bella with Edward.

"Yes."

"You're lying. You didn't see her eyes. Can't you see?"

"Edward, her eyes are blood-red. You can't see into them like you can see into her brown eyes. She will be happy."

Before Edward could respond, Alice had the vision. He stood up from his place on the floor and told her,

"No, she wont' be happy because she won't become a vampire. I won't change her when I know, like I've known all along, that she's better off as a human!"

"Edward, you're over-reacting, as usual! You can't do this without discussing it with her!"

"No. This is what's best for her!"

"Damn it, Edward! Didn't you learn your lesson last time? You can't tell her what's best for her!"

Her plea fell on deaf ears as Edward made his way to his room; his decision already made.


	6. THAT ROAD IN FORKS CHAPTER 5

SM Owns Twilight

Chapter 5

Charlie was happy man today. His daughter came home for the first time in four years, and he came home to discover a five meal course was waiting for him.

They had just sat down to dinner when the doorbell rang. Charlie secretly wondered if it was Jacob, but was not surprised to see it was his step-son. He should have known. Seth always stopped by around meal times; not that Charlie minded. He loved Seth as if he was his own. It just surprised him how the kid always knew when to show up.

"Seth, that nose of yours brings you here at the right time all the time," Charlie commented as Seth entered.

As Bella stepped out of the kitchen into the hallway, Seth swept her up and spun her around and around, till she giggled and begged him to let her down so she could breathe.

"Hey wicked step-sister!" Seth teased Bella.

"Wicked!" Bella scoffed, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "If I was wicked, I would make you watch us all eat," she teased right back.

"Pfff, you could _never _do that to me, could you sis?" Seth asked, pulling out the puppy dog eyes and pouty lips, making him look like an abandoned puppy looking for shelter. Bella rolled her eyes, but she wasn't fooling anyone; she grabbed him and lead him to his seat at the table, and spent the better half of the time fussing over him. Seth enjoyed the attention, and spent most of dinner asking Bella questions about her life over the past four years.

There were questions Seth braved asking, and Bella answered them without hesitation. He thought he was being subtle; there was no way for her to know that he was really asking her all of these questions so he could show Jacob all that happened once he phased.

Bella was no fool; she knew that Seth really didn't care that much about her personal life to ask these questions. He was the messenger. The only problem with it was that Bella didn't want him to give any message to anyone.

Seth finished off all of the food; Sue had hoped they would have leftovers for a day or two, but that was an impossible feat with the presence of a hungry werewolf.

Bella volunteered to take the trash out, and Seth jumped in to help.

"What kind of a brother would I be if I didn't help?"

Charlie and Sue retired to the living room to watch some television. Before Bella went out the back door, she stopped to watch Charlie and Sue. They were sitting on the couch, Sue with her head on Charlie's shoulder, his hand on her leg, and they were whispering quietly. Bella smiled at the scene; if anyone deserved happiness, it was Charlie. He really loved Renee, still did even after she left and remarried. She had been so caught up in her own drama that she never bothered to think about Charlie's state of mind, but she could see that Charlie was okay now. He would be fine. Sue would always be there for him.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Seth asked, peeking over Bella's shoulder.

"They're good together," she commented happily.

"Yes, they are."

"Seth?" Bella asked without turning to face him.

"The conversation we were having over dinner, it stays between us."

Damn.

"I'm asking as a sister," she pleaded. Seth cleared his throat, unable to deny her. He wondered if Jacob would use an Alpha command to force it out of him, but he couldn't be sure.

_**Earlier in the Day**_

_Jacob stood, flabbergasted and watched Bella walk away from him._

_After four years, after all they had been through, the only thing she could tell him was to take a shower!_

"_Jacob," Emily called from the kitchen, a smile crossing her scarred features, "Sit down, I'll get you something to eat."_

_Jacob stayed in that chair without uttering a single word; hell, he didn't even eat the goodies Emily left for him. That had to be a first in the history of werewolf legends. He didn't even hear Sam come through the door._

"_Jacob, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, surprised. It had been a long time since one of the pack dropped in for no reason._

"_Let him be Sam," Emily said as she made her way over to Sam to kiss him on the cheek. They left Jacob sitting in the chair and made their way to the bedroom._

"_Emily, what's going on?"_

"_Bella's back." _

"_Oh." OH. Sam finally understood. Bella Swan, Cullen, whatever she was now called was back in town. _

"_She came by for a visit," Emily commented._

"_SHE WHAT?" Sam roared, tremors shooting up and down his spine. How dare she come to the reservation? How dare she break the treaty? She could have killed Emily!_

"_I'm going to kill her!" Sam exclaimed. _

"_What?" Emily asked, horrified at this change in Sam. "Why would you kill her?"_

"_Why? Emily, she broke the treaty! She can't come here! She put you in danger!"_

"_Sam, she's human. Human!" Emily emphasized, placing a hand over Sam's heart._

"_What?"_

"_She's human. Still. She came here for a visit, Jacob found out and came over to see her." Sam stared at Emily dumbfounded. He grabbed her hand and made his way to the bed and sat down. Last he checked, Bella Swan's days started and ended with the Cullens; everybody in on the secret knew she wanted to become a vampire._

"_I don't understand," Sam mumbled._

"_Sam, it's really not that difficult. Bella is here, she is human. Jacob saw her."_

"_What happened?" Sam asked, wondering why Jacob was still sitting in the kitchen like a moron._

"_Um, well, Bella told him to go take a shower because she could still smell the girl's perfume all over him," Emily said, stifling a giggle._

"_What girl" Sam asked, still confused. Emily rolled her eyes; she would apparently need to spell it out for Sam._

"_Jacob had sex with some girl and he still smells like her."_

"_What does that have to do with Bella?" He just didn't get it. Jacob was fucking crazy in love with Bella Swan. Sometimes he wondered if Jacob wasn't a werewolf, would he have asked to be changed into a vampire just to be with Bella when she was a vampire? Sam just didn't understand why Jacob was still sitting there instead of going after Bella. Why would this girl's perfume bother Bella?_

"_SAM!" Emily hissed. _

"_What?"_

"_Bella smelled the perfume all over him; she knew he had just had sex with some girl and told him to shower it off. In plain English, she dismissed him."_

"_Oh, okay."_

"_Do you get it now?"_

"_Yeah. Why does it bother her though?" Emily, as much as she loved Sam, couldn't bother answering any more of his questions. He was not 'all there' today. He couldn't understand that Bella still loved Jacob, and was suffering from a bit of jealousy._

"_Stay here," she said before going back out to the kitchen. Jacob still sat in his chair, looking distressed and confused._

" _Jacob Black," Emily said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He snapped out of it for a moment and looked at her._

"_Yeah."_

"_Go home and take a shower before you approach Bella again!" Jacob blinked a few times, before realization set in. He got up, kissed Emily on the cheek, and ran out the door. _

_It was Sam who called the pack together. Jacob had run home to shower, and when all the wolves phased, they learned what had happened. Quil and Embry couldn't stop howling in laughter, listening to what Sam told them about Bella's departing statement. The others wondered why she wasn't a vamp. _

_Of course it was Leah who thought, "The bitch is back!" She wasn't the least bit bothered by this; instead she relished in the fact that there was someone else to torture, or be tortured by Rachel. She couldn't wait to torture the girl; nothing would make her happier than to see her cry._

_Sam growled in disgust;he couldn't even look at Leah anymore. There was a time, before Rachel Black came back to town, when it looked like there might be a semblance of hope for Leah, but it was destroyed when she partnered up with Rachel. This need to inflict pain on others made her utterly unlovable. _

_Leah heard all of this and growled back at him._

"_Funny, you find me unlovable now, after you took all the love I had to give and just shoved it back in my face," Leah snapped back._

"_How can you want to torture Bella Swan when you're exactly her?" Leah roared with such ferocity that the rest of the pack angled themselves between the two, knowing Leah would attack._

"_Don't you EVER compare me that bitch! She's a selfish, pathetic excuse of a woman. She pined over that leech and destroyed Jacob in the process!"_

"_She pined for six months. What the hell have you been doing all these years, Leah? You pined for me longer than that and now you're just being vindictive. Everything you've done since then has always been about lashing out at me for leaving you! Bella moved on with her life! What the hell have you been doing Leah?_

"_She never moved on with her life; she never would have been happy with Jacob!"_

"_Guys, cut it out!" Collin urged, knowing where this argument was heading. Sam and Leah's personal history had always been a sore point in the pack, and the pack tried to intervene during heated moments, but they all knew the time would come when these two would just need to 'have it out'._

"_Wait, Collin. I'm not done yet. Leah, Bella Swan would have moved on with Jacob, and she probably would have been happy somewhere down the road. She was starting to move on with Jacob before the leech came back; the point I'm trying to make Leah is this: you have no right to torture Bella because she is capable of moving on; you apparently, are not capable of moving on, or growing the hell up!" Sam breathed a sigh of relief, while the other wolves all turned their attention to Leah. He had waited a long time to say something to Leah, and was relieved to have finally gotten this off of his chest._

_The pack was aware of Leah's anger and resentment, they could feel it themselves. It was the next few words out of her mouth that shocked them the most._

"_You know what Sam, I hope the Cullens returns. I think the one with the battle scars would find Emily very appetizing," she smirked as Sam attempted to get to her to attack her. The pack stood their ground and had to physically prevent Sam from attacking Leah. Knowing she was protected, for the moment, she continued her rant, a devilish smile appearing on her face. "I never wished for anything bad to happen to you, but now, I want you to know I how I feel, how I've felt all these years. I want you to suffer, more than me. I know the only way for that to happen is for Emily to suffer more; since you're too careful around her to finish the job, I'm sure a vamp could do it successfully."_

"_Leah, you don't mean that!" Quil said harshly._

"_You're wrong. I do now. It'll kill two birds with one stone. Emily deserves to suffer for betraying her family. Sam deserves to suffer for what he did to me." Leah ran off and phased behind a tree, making her getaway while the pack tried to control an irate Sam._

_Though she wouldn't admit it to them, the thought of Sam trying to kill her hurt worse than anything. 'How did it ever come to this?' she asked herself. How had he gone from dumping her to now wanting to kill her for saying what she did about Emily? If a vampire attacked Emily, would she stand by and let it happen? She couldn't say at the moment_

_As for Bella Swan, Leah cringed at the idea of being compared to her. She hoped Bella's stay was short and she returned to the crypt to keep her leech company. Yet, the idea of a Rachel Black torturing Bella was mighty appealing. _

_By the time the pack had calmed Sam down and phased back to human, they came up with a plan to keep Jacob occupied. Though they didn't want to admit Leah's rant about Bella, the truth was harsh. Jacob, being Jacob, would not leave Bella alone, no matter how short her visit would be. They were surprised to learn from Sam's thoughts that Jacob hadn't run after Bella when she bolted, but the fact that he ran home to shower as soon as Emily urged him to do so might have given them an indication as to how quick he would be to pursue her again. The man had no barriers when it came to the pale faced gird; he would pursue her again, she would (un)intentionally lead him on, and he would be destroyed when she left. _

_The only reasonable plan was to make sure Jacob was busy for the evening, and the pack was back on patrol till Bella Swan left Forks for good._

_Quil had an idea that might have gotten him into some trouble with Jacob, but desperate times call for desperate measures._

_He found the phone number of the client that got a 'tune-up' from Jacob earlier that day. She was happy to hear that Jacob had not been able to stop talking about her. 'Quil was so sweet,' she thought, to invite her to visit Jacob at the shop when no one was around. _

_She couldn't wait for a repeat of the afternoon, and then some. This was the perfect time to bring out the whip._

_Quil called Jacob and told him that a customer was waiting at the shop, but he and Embry weren't available to help since they had other places to be. Jacob grudgingly agreed and made his way over to the shop. What he really wanted to do was go see Bella. And kiss her. He didn't care about anything else._

_Embry was on patrol in the 'Swan' area as the pack called it. He wasn't close enough to hear what was going on, but knew Seth would let him know what happened at dinner later on. He was too busy watching Jacob through Quil's thoughts. _

_The others all had placed bets on how many times Jacob would 'fine-tune' the girl. _

_All of them heaved a sigh of relief when Jacob finally entered the shop. They knew, Bella or no Bella, Jacob was still a man and he would not be able to turn down the chance to 'take a ride in a really great car'._

_They couldn't have been more wrong._

_Apparently, a vagina and breasts would never get in the way of true love! Jacob exited the building thirty seconds after entering. They didn't know why he had left, but watched in shock as the girl stepped outside the door in nothing but a G-string, sky-high heels, and a black leather whip._

"_Jake!" she screamed into the night. "I expect to be fucked!"_

_Normally, the guys would never take Jake's 'leftovers' because the man was gifted and they were kind of afraid to attempt and fail, but it had been a while since Embry got some, and the sly boy that he was, had a thing for whips._

_(Most of the pack spent the rest of the evening patrolling far away from the shop, each with a new-found respect for one Embry Call, the whip master. Brady and Collin couldn't stop hearing the whipping sound in their heads, and each vowed to try it out sometime—of course, not on each other.)_

_They were so busy admiring Embry's courage to go after Jake's leftovers that they didn't know when Jacob had phased. He had scanned all of their thoughts and, needless to say, had been livid to discover the true intentions behind 'tune-up' girl's visit to the shop._

_One Alpha command later, all members of the pack were phased, and returning home. Quil was ordered to patrol the rest of the night until dawn._

Jacob ran to Charlie's house in time to see Bella stepping out of the house with Seth. They were throwing out the garbage. Seth became aware of Jacob's presence in the trees, but ignored his Alpha for once.

"Ugh, I should have worn a jacket," Bella complained as she threw the garbage in the trash can.

"Hey, you don't need a jacket when you have me!" Seth exclaimed before placing a hand around Bella's shoulders, bringing her to his side.

"Oh shut-up! You are not that hot!" Her joke had not been heard by Seth, who was busy fearing for his life when he heard Jacob's growl from the woods. He wondered how much more he could get away with before Jacob actually showed himself. Bella, unaware of anything, said,

"You know, I don't know if you ever knew this, and I don't see why you would know this, but Edward really likes you. He respects you for the way you fought for me on that mountain." Jacob growled louder and became restless as he heard Bella utter the leech's name. "For the record, I really like you too, and I'm glad you fought for my life!" Bella, knowing that the time would soon come when she was no longer welcome in Forks, needed to get some things off of her chest. "I want you to know that I'm always going to remember you."

Seth, touched, by Bella's words, but unaware as to why she was feeling sentimental all of a sudden, grabbed her and gave her a big bear hug. As she squealed in his ear, his eyes met the furious gaze of Jacob's, who now stood a few feet away from them. If looks could kill, Seth would bleeding to death on Charlie's lawn right now.

Jacob would commit murder tonight. He couldn't stand the fact that Seth was touching Bella, step-brother or not, he didn't want anyone touching Bella. He would make sure Seth patrolled for the rest of his life for this. Seth seemed to be reading Jacob's mind and decided that if he was going to get in trouble, he might as well do something really, really bad.

He hoisted Bella up over his body, throwing her over his shoulder, his hand resting a little too close to her ass to keep his hold on her. He performed a "Miss America' wave to Jacob, and ran back into the house with Bella screaming bloody murder.

Jacob vowed to kill Seth the moment he left the house.

Hours later, Seth, aware of what was waiting for him outside, decided to ask Charlie and Sue permission to stay the night. He knew he was welcome, but needed the words to be said out loud so Jacob would know he wasn't coming out anytime soon.

"Of course you can stay, Seth. Maybe Sue and Bella will whip us up a big breakfast tomorrow!" Charlie said cheerily.

Jacob watched from the edge of the woods as light after light went out in the Swan household. He was lucky enough to see Bella in her room, in her tank-top and short-shorts, walking around, tidying up. His heart soared for a minute when he thought Bella made eye-contact with him, but his hopes failed when Bella closed the curtains, effectively cutting off of his view.

It burned him to think that she _had _seen him, but turned away from him. Then again, turning away from him was nothing new; she turned away from him at every opportunity. Yet, he kept coming back.

Four years. She left over four years ago without a word, but he was the one sitting outside of her window, waiting for her. He thought he had kept his feelings well contained behind a stone wall in his heart, but after the afternoon at Emily's, he realized this was his second chance. She was here, it was definitely a sign. He would win her back.

"_You're fucking delusional," Leah remarked._ He hadn't noticed that phased.

"_Get lost Leah," _Jacob was not in a mood to deal with her bitchiness right now. Unfortunately for him, Leah and Rachel were inseparable, and he had seen more of Leah that he had ever wanted to see.

"_I will, but I just thought I would be nice and remind you that SHE'S STILL WITH THE FUCKING LEECH! Considering you're my Alpha, I just thought maybe you'd like to be the Alpha in your personal life as well. Going after Bella Swan will make you Beta, cuz Edward will always be her Alpha. I mean, really, isn't that why you fuck every girl that's out there? Cuz they're the only ones that put you in your Alpha place! Swan's just going demote you!"_

"_Shut the fuck up Leah! You don't know what you are talking about!"_

"_Yeah, I do. You don't seem to get it. She fucking told you to go take a shower cuz you reeked of perfume and pussy. You know what she's doing now: she's making her list, leech vs. Jacob, and you are at the bottom of her list. Just like you always have been, and like you always be!"_

"_Leah, shut the fuck up or so help me..." Jacob roared._

"_Default. You should get that tattooed on your arm, and when people ask, you can tell them that you're with the girl by Default. Default man. Hahahahaha!"_

Jacob had heard more than enough. He had heard more than enough from Leah a long time ago, but this was the last straw. He wanted her to hurt.

"_YOU ARE OUT OF THE PACK LEAH!" _Jacob exclaimed in his Alpha voice.

Three seconds passed before Leah realized that she couldn't hear anything from Jacob. She had been dismissed. Unable to figure out what to do, she phased back to her human form, shaking as she put her clothes on. Jacob had just kicked her out of the pack.

Sam dumped her, Emily dumped her, and now her Alpha dumped her. What could she do now? Her entire existence after the transformation had been dedicated to making those who wronged her to suffer endlessly. She had been victimized, and now defeated.

No. Leah Clearwater had _something_ left in her. She wouldn't rest until they all paid.

Jacob knew his Alpha command worked when Leah's hate-filled mind was completely shut out from his conscious. It was the right decision. She had been spewing her poison for far too long, and now she crossed the limit by challenging Jacob on the subject of Bella.

As far as he was concerned, Leah was a problem that needed to be handled a long time ago, but his command seemed to be the best solution to the problem.

Jacob waited all night, the only thing calming him down had been the sound of Bella's breathing. Around five in the morning, he noticed a car approaching Bella's driveway.

A yellow Porsche.

Exiting the yellow Porsche with their eyes fixated on him were Alice and Rosalie Cullen. Fury tore through him at the sight of the leeches. He didn't want to be reminded that Bella had a tie to the leeches. Unable to contain himself, he growled, but had been cut short by Rosalie's hiss.

"_Back the fuck off dog. The treaty says Forks is part of our land, so get the hell out of here!"_

Jacob had no choice but to leave, though a large part of him wanted tear off the blonde's head. The draw to Bella was excruciating, especially at this moment because the leeches were coming in between them again. The presence of the leeches reminded him that they were still a part of her life; that Edward was a part of her life. He had conveniently deluded himself into thinking he could win her back, that her visit to Forks was a sign he still had a chance.

He took one look at the bedroom window, before running off back to La Push.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked as she leaned against the Porche, watching Alice stare into oblivion, trying to see the future.

"He hasn't done it yet," Alice said solemnly. Then, turning around, she asked Rosalie a question that had been nagging her the entire trip over here. Rosalie, who didn't care about anyone, especially Bella, had volunteered to come to Forks to see Bella. Why?

"What are you doing here Rosalie?"


	7. THAT ROAD IN FORKS CHAPTER 6

SM Owns Twilight

Chapter 6

Bella woke up, tired and agitated. She couldn't help but feel anxious—something was definitely wrong, she could sense it. When she called the Cullen household, Esme told her Edward had gone hunting with the boys, but Bella could tell something was off.

"Esme is everything okay?" Bella asked worriedly. Esme looked at Carlisle, but the head of the Cullen coven was at loss for words. Esme realized that she would have to lie to Bella, something she hated to do, but would have to do it again.

"Yes, Bella, everything is okay. Just heard some unexpected news from the Denali clan," Esme lied smoothly.

"What happened Esme? Are they hurt?"

"No, no. It's just that they haven't heard from Irina in over a year, she usually called once or twice a year since she left them, but they haven't heard anything from her and they're a bit worried that she won't rejoin the family." This had not been a lie, but Esme felt it was a better excuse than the truth.

"Oh," Bella said quietly.

"I'll have Edward call you when he gets back. Please tell Charlie and Sue I said hello."

Bella ended her conversation, feeling slightly better now that Esme told her the truth. She hadn't heard much about the Denali clan these last few years, they had been angry at Carlisle for not allowing Irina to go after the pack. Soon after the newborn battle, Irinia left the Denali coven, and had apparently disappeared.

Bella got out of bed, showered, and made her way downstairs to help Sue with breakfast. Seth had been asleep on the couch still, but the smell of bacon woke him up.

They enjoyed a hearty breakfast, with Seth still eating after everyone else had finished.

"Save some food for the rest of humanity, Seth," Bella teased. Seth gave her a dopey smile.

"Bella, I have some errands to run in Port Angeles and was wondering if you would come with me?" Sue asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that would be great Sue," Bella said happily. She realized that this would be her last chance to bond with her family, and she wanted to make it a memorable trip.

"I'll walk you guys out," Seth said, licking the bacon grease off of his fingers.

"Sure, sure; Seth, there is still some back grease in the pan if you want to lick it too," Bella said, eliciting a laugh from Charlie and Sue.

"Don't think I won't do it," Seth said, making his way to the pain.

"Oh, gross Seth. You really are a dog," Beth said, taking the pan and putting it into the sink.

"Aw man, come on, I'm still hungry. You're really playing the role of the wicked step-sister!"

"Sure, sure," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Sure, sure," Seth replied back, smiling at Bella's use of Jacob's phrase.

When Bella made her way up to her room to get her purse, Sue pulled Seth aside to ask about Jacob.

"He's probably still outside," Seth whispered.

"Seth, there's something he needs to know. Bella's going to be changed."

"Aw, crap." They didn't have anymore time to discuss it since Bella came downstairs, ready to go.

As they made their way to the car, Seth stopped and sniffed the air. Sue, noticing what he was doing, and eyed him cautiously. Recognizing the scent, Seth shook his head and made his way to give Bella and Sue a hug.

"I'll be by for dinner," he told Sue before heading back inside to ask Charlie for a ride. Now that two of the Cullens were back, he couldn't phase in Forks. He wondered why Edward wasn't with them.

Bella was thoroughly enjoying herself in Port Angeles. They had gone shopping for a few things that Sue needed for the house, and enjoyed a lunch of soup and sandwiches at a local restaurant. She felt more comfortable with Sue then she had expected.

It was late in the afternoon, and Sue had finished her shopping for the day. Bella was surprised to learn she didn't mind shopping as much when she was with Sue. Then again, Sue didn't subject her to unnecessary torture like Alice did.

They were on their way to the car when Bella looked up and spotted a bakery at the corner of the block. It had a going out of business sign.

"Bella?" Sue asked when she noticed Bella still standing on the curb. She looked to see what had caught Bella's attention. "Oh no, the bakery is closing! It used to do so well, but now that Mr. Baker and his son have disappeared, his wife hasn't been able to keep it running," Sue said sadly.

"They disappeared?" Bella asked, still looking at the store.

"Well, they were avid hikers, so..." she didn't need to finish the sentence because Bella caught on quickly, a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no! Are you sure?"

"Their bodies were found, made to look like an animal attacks. Ever since they disappeared, Mrs. Baker hasn't been able to handle the business, and her grandson, the only living relative she has, is in grad school, so the only thing for her to do now is sell it. It's a shame, their treats are delicious. Do you want to go in and try some?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Bella should not have been surprised to hear about 'animal attacks' anymore, especially since she had been around vampires for years, and had been in the presence of the Volturi for their feeding time. Yet, the thought of some poor old woman losing her husband and son at the same time, broke Bella's fragile heart.

As they sat down, Sue excused herself to use the restroom. Bella used the alone time to look around the bakery, and couldn't help but falling in love with it. She sensed a connection to the place; it was dull, like herself, but there was something about the store that drew her in. If _she_ owned the store, she would make sure to bring it to its full potential.

Her phone rang, interrupting her daydreaming.

"Hello?"

"I foresee you, in a blue ball gown, opening a bakery," Alice chirped from the other end of the line.

"What?"

"I see Charlie and Sue, oh my, Charlie in a suit looking dapper...hmm...I believe there is an apartment at the end of the block that has your name on it...oh, and you might even make it in to the newspaper!" Alice chirped excitedly.

"Alice! You also said I'd win the lottery!"

"You did!"

"Twenty-five dollars!"

"I think you'll keep the name of the store the same...Bakers," Alice said thoughtfully.

"Come on Alice, enough joking. You know that's not going to happen. I've made up my mind."

Bella didn't get a chance to hear Alice's reply because Sue just arrived at the moment.

"Have fun, Bella, talk to you soon," Alice said, hanging up the phone.

"Do you really see Bella opening up a bakery in Port Angeles?" Rosalie asked Alice. They had been staying at their home in Forks.

"Are you ever going to answer my question? I asked why you were here? You don't like Bella."

"You'll know what I'm doing here when I actually do it!" Rosalie hissed.

Alice tried to _see _what Rosalie had decided to do, but was interrupted with another vision.

Edward was on his way.


	8. THAT ROAD IN FORKS CHAPTER 7

SM Owns Twilight

Chapter 7

"Why the hell are the Cullens here?" Jacob yelled, slamming his fist into the wall.

"I don't know, but Seth said he smelled their scents outside of Bella's house," Embry said, stuffing a donut into his mouth.

"This happened the last time too. Bella and I were so close to getting together, then the psychic leech showed up and ruined everything. This can't happen to me twice! Damn it!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Jake, come on man, just eat a donut," Quil was at a loss for words, and he didn't know how to cheer up Jake other than to offer him some food.

"Seth didn't see them, maybe they just wanted to check to make sure she's okay," Embry commented. He didn't have the heart to tell Jacob that he was delusional to think he was getting anywhere with Bella. She had been back one day, said one sentence to him, and left. Embry couldn't understand how Jacob thought he and Bella were getting closer. They had thought that Jacob, whose heart had turned to stone because of Bella, would have learned something since she left years ago. Yet, here he stood, a foolish man in love.

"Don't even get me started on Seth! I can't believe he hugged her and threw her over his shoulder!"

"She's his step-sister. Plus, he just did it to get you riled up! He showed me when he phased this morning!" Embry scoffed.

"I don't give a damn! Nobody touches her but..."

"EDWARD!" Embry said, slamming his fist on the table as well. Thankfully, the customers hadn't arrived at the shop yet, so nobody could hear all the yelling. "She is with Edward! It's over man!"

"It's not over! She's here, she's alive, she's human. I have a chance with her!" Quil and Embry just stared at each other, each one trying to figure out what happened to their rational, man-whore best friend who was emotionally unavailable to all of his conquests.

"She chose _him._"

"No, she didn't. I can't tell you why I feel this way, I just do. I know she's here _for_ me." Jacob whispered. It was a gut feeling, and he trusted his gut.

Quil was about to respond when he was interrupted by Seth, who just walked in the door.

"No, Jake, she's not here for you. This is her goodbye tour. She's going to to change."


	9. THAT ROAD IN FORKS CHAPTER 8

SM Owns Twilight

Chapter 8

The next day

Edward felt sick, if that was even possible for a vampire. He rushed out of the airport, and made his way through the streets of Seattle, as fast as he could without attracting attention. Then, he ran through the familiar forests until he reached the woods behind Bella's house. He registered Sue's thoughts, which had been focused on Charlie and how Charlie would feel once Bella changed. Charlie's cruiser was gone, so he could go in to the house, but didn't want to be interrupted. This was hard enough to do.

Again.

He picked up pebbles and started to throw them at Bella's window. A few seconds later, she emerged behind the curtains, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Her eyes widened when she saw Edward standing in the woods. She smiled and waved. He waved back, motioning for her to come downstairs.

Bella got dressed quickly and made her way out the door.

"It's time," Alice said sadly. Rosalie walked to the window, alert and restless.

"We should go to Bella," she suggested calmly.

"No, not we. I should go to Bella," Alice corrected Rosalie from her seat on the couch. "She's my best friend."

"No offense Alice, but if I was Bella and you were my best friend, I would have dropped you, not only as my best friend, but my friend as well."

"How can you say that?"

"Instead of going to her and telling her what Edward is planning on doing, you're waiting for it to happen. After it happens, you'll go and be her shoulder to cry on."

"There's no point in me telling Bella because it won't change anything. She'll get mad, she'll beg Edward to change her, and he'll still say no. I've seen all of the possibilities, and trust me, it all ends the same way. Edward leaves," Alice whispered, the sadness echoing in her voice.

Rosalie turned to look at Alice. She felt sorry for Bella. Despite the fact that the girl had been with them for the past four years, they were going to inflict some serious damage into Bella Swan's psyche.

"I'm not as pathetic as Bella. If I was her, and you all did what you're about to do, I would never forgive you. She won't be mad at you, she'll just beg and plead with you not to abandon her," Rosalie commented.

"We're not abandoning her."

"Edward won't change her. It doesn't mean the rest of you can't change her. The reason you're not going to change her is because your first loyalty is to Edward. That stupid girl has been with us for four years, but our first priority is Edward. He's family, and what he wants, he gets. She's pretty much the Cullen pet, don't you think? We do what we want with her, then send her on her way. You know, I can't stand the girl, but she doesn't deserve to be abandoned like this, especially after she's wasted four perfect years of her youth with us."

"We're not abandoning her, damn it! The bakery is hers, the apartment is hers, she's got funds!"

"So we're paying her off. Here, Bella, sorry about the past few years, but thanks for amusing us. Here's some money you can use to get some therapy because you're so god-damn pathetic that you can't function without my idiotic brother!" Rosalie replied sarcastically.

"What is with you Rosalie? Why do you care for Bella all of a sudden?"

"I just try to put myself in her shoes, and trust me, I never want to be in that pathetic girl's shoes, but I realize that we're not really good to her. Especially when we're about to stand by and watch this happen. She's obviously felt that she's been a part of this family, and now she's going to learn the truth that she never really was a part of the family. It sucks to be her."

"So you're here for moral support then?" Alice asked angrily. She didn't want to admit it, but she could see Rosalie's point of view on things. It did seem like they weren't treating Bella like a part of the family when they were ready to stand by and watch Edward do what he wanted to do, despite the heartache it would cause for the girl who had lived with them for the past four years.

"Something like that."

Bella was sure this was a joke.

"Edward, this isn't funny. I've been here one day, one full day, after having spent every day of the last four years with you, and now you want to leave me because I came to Forks? At your insistence?"

"How many of those days did you spend thinking about Jacob?"

"What does he have to do with anything. If I wanted to be with him, I would have chosen him years ago. I chose you!" she said angrily.

"Really? Then why haven't you asked me to change you? Why haven't you tried to seduce me like you did in high school?"

"Because..." Bella was cut off by Edward continuing his line of thought without stopping to listen to her answer.

"Because you want to be human so you can be with Jacob!"

"Edward, you can't assume anything. You have to wait for me to answer your questions!"

"I don't need to wait. I know your answers!"

"No, you don't," she whispered, her arms wrapping around the middle of her body.

"Yes, I do. I don't need to ask you for your answers, I don't need to hear you say them. I know what they are!"

"How can you know what they are when you never bother to hear my answers. You just assume you're right..."

"I am right!"

"How so?"

"You didn't want to be changed until you found out Jacob had moved on. You care about his happiness more than mine!"

"You never wanted me to change!"

"That's not the point!"

"What is the point Edward?" Bella asked, sitting down on a tree stump, exhausted from this never-ending argument. " I don't understand why you're doing this. You know I love Jacob, you've always known. I chose you."

"But you didn't want to choose me," he said angrily.

"Why would you say that?"

"I say that because I know it's true."

"Edward," she said exasperatedly, "you can't know these things because you think that's what it is, you have to ask me and wait for my answer. You can't assume you know what's right! I chose you because I love you, it's as simple as that. I can't live without you. Don't you see?'

"You can live without me! You did it before!"

"No, that was not living Edward, that was me dying because you weren't in my life anymore. I spent one day in Forks, and you question everything we've had for the past five years!

"You want to be human."

"No, I don't. I've made up my mind."

"There's no point in discussing this Bella, this is what's best for you. You chose to go to college because you want to be human, you want to be with Jacob," he replied in a quiet voice.

"EDWARD! Stop trying to analyze everything. You're not my mind reader. Stop trying to figure out my intentions for this, my intentions for that! I'm not asking you to look at the state of my mind! I'm asking you to hear the words coming out of my mouth. This is what's been wrong with us Edward, you refuse to listen to me, you refuse to listen to the words I'm saying!"

"I know that this is what's best for you," he said, kneeling down in front of her.

"No, it's not. You can't keep making decisions for me. You did that the last time. It doesn't matter what you _think_ I feel, you have to listen to what I want, and I'm telling you what I want. I want to be changed."

Edward didn't respond. There was no way around this; she would justify everything to him, but in his dead, stone cold heart, he thought he knew what was best for her. To stay human. To be with Jacob. He didn't need to discuss this with her, she was her own worst enemy, and he would protect her, even from herself. She had no idea what she was doing, requesting to be changed. No idea at all.

He stood up abruptly.

"Goodbye Bella, I will always love you," he said, kissing her on the forehead before turning around and running into the trees.

Bella, shocked at the abrupt departure, got up and ran after him in the direction she thought he took. It didn't matter if it wasn't; he would still be able to hear her. She couldn't understand how he left again, without listening to her, without discussing anything with her. This was not how relationships were supposed to be; one party didn't dictate the terms of the relationship.

"EDWARD! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" she screamed into the trees.

"EDWARD! COME BACK! COME BACK TO ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

She continued running into the forest, desperation seeping out of her.

Jacob knew he was taking a risk by going wolf in the woods in Forks. Alice or Rosalie Cullen might still be out here, but he didn't care. He had to see Bella, and the Rabbit couldn't get him there fast enough. He had just entered the 'Swan' zone when he caught the familiar stench of a vampire.

Heading straight to him at lightening speed was Edward Cullen.

Edward stopped a few feet in front of him, eyes blazing. Jacob trembled, the desire to destroy his rival and enemy so fierce that it took him a moment to register the other noises in the forest. Particularly, the screams of a girl.

"EDWARD, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS AGAIN! EDWARD, PLEASE!" Bella sobbed hysterically.

Jacob stood perfectly still as his mind tried to comprehend what he just heard. Bella was screaming for Edward. The leech left her. In the woods. Again.

EDWARD! PLEEEAASEEE!"

Jacob roared loud enough for all the un-phased wolves to phase on the spot.

"_You god damn bastard! You can't fucking do this to her! I'll fucking kill you, you bastard!"_ he yelled at the leech before lunging at him. Edward dodged his attack and took off further into the woods, Jacob running after him.

"_Coward! You bastard! How could you do this to her?"_ Though Jacob wanted the leech out of Bella's life so he could have her for himself, he never wanted it to happen like this. He wanted Bella to choose to be with him; he never wanted her to suffer and be in pain. He loved her too damn much to ever want her to be in the amount of pain she was in at the moment; he could hear it in her voice and the way she continued screaming and sobbing for Edward.

"_Come back, you coward! Come back here! I'll fucking kill you for hurting her like this!" _The pack had all phased and witnessed the chase. Some of them even admired Jacob for hunting down Edward. They thought it was odd that he was in so much pain at the moment. How could he be mad at the leech for leaving her like this when she herself had left Jacob pretty much the same way, except she never said goodbye.

The girl didn't care for Jacob's feelings, but he still cared for hers; so much so that he suffered while she suffered, he cared for her enough to want to kill the leech for hurting her.

They could admit, without a doubt, that he was a better man then most of them. They would never do this for a girl who repeatedly walked all over them.

"EDWARD! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Seth and Quil made their way to Bella. They were shocked to discover how far she had come.

"_Stay with her. I'm going to kill this bastard!" Jacob ordered. _

Jacob never caught Edward; he was just too fast.

He ran as fast as he could back to Bella, who was now on the forest floor, sobbing so hard that her entire body shook. He remembered this to be very different from the last time Sam found her in the woods.

Seeing her with his own eyes broke his heart. He phased quickly and went over to her, kneeling down next to her and picking her up gently. She curled into him and continued to cry, her tears landing on his chest.

Seth and Quil escorted them back to the Swan house. Sue heard the commotion outside, and opened the back door to find Jacob carrying Bella and walking towards her.

"Oh my God! What happened Jacob?" Sue asked, horrified at the sight in front of her. Jacob ignored her and walked straight into the house, up the stairs, and sat down on Bella's bed, his back resting against the headboard as Bella continued sobbing while clinging to him.

Charlie was greeted by Sue at the door. Before she could say anything, he heard the racket coming from upstairs.

"What's going on?" he asked, worried that his family was in peril.

"Edward broke up with Bella," Sue whispered.

"HE DID WHAT?" Charlie yelled. His face had turned a new shade of red, the vein popping out of his forehead.

"He came here today to break up with her. He's gone."

"WHY?"

Sue never answered because she didn't know. Charlie ran up the stairs and opened the door to find Jacob, bare-chested, holding Bella in his arms as she cried. At a loss for words, he sat in the rocking chair for a few hours, watching his daughter fall apart again.

The doorbell rang around ten that night. Bella had fallen asleep on Jacob a few hours ago, and Charlie had been sitting in the living room with Sue when the late night visitor arrived.

"Charlie," Alice greeted stoically.

"Alice, why..." Charlie mumbled.

"We don't know why he did it Charlie, he just left. Rosalie is here with me, she wants to talk to Bella. I promise you she will get through this."

Charlie watched Rosalie and Alice ascend the stairs.

"Alice" he called.

"Yes, Charlie?" she asked, stopping in the middle of the stairs to turn around and look at him.

"I will kill your brother if he shows his face again."

Jacob growled when the scent hit him. Rosalie rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

"We need to talk to Bella," Alice explained.

"No way in hell," Jacob replied. Bella heard the whispering around her and woke up, her sight landing on Rosalie and Alice.

"Alice!"

"Bella, we need to talk to you alone. Please tell Jacob to leave," Rosalie said politely.

"Please leave Jacob. I need to talk to them," Bella whispered, turning her head to face Jacob. He saw the misery in her face and decided not to argue.

Alice waited for him to reach the living room before she nodded at Rosalie.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. My reason is really simple. I'm here to tell you to stop crying for my brother. He left you again, without discussing anything with you. He made a decision for you. There's no need for you to waste your life behind him anymore! You've wasted enough of it already!"

"Rosalie!" Alice hissed.

"Shut up Alice! Bella, stop pining after my brother! You can't do what you did last time! Grow up! Get a life! Stand on your own feet!"

"I can't!" Bella whispered.

"Yes, you can, you pathetic moron! Listen to me. You will stop crying and mourning him. Be thankful that he left you now instead of twenty years down the line when all of your youth had already been wasted!" When it looked like Bella would start crying again, Rosalie decided to try another tactic.

"For God's sake, stop being so selfish! Do you have any idea what you're doing to your Dad and Sue? You're going to ruin their lives if you spend the rest of your life staring out of your window like a crazy person! You're putting your father through a worse hell than you are in right now! Don't you care about anybody but yourself?"

The last question struck a chord with Bella, and she stared at Rosalie for a minute before asking,

"What am I supposed to do now?"

Rosalie and Alice left a few hours later. Bella sat in her rocking chair and thought about everything Rosalie told her. As she got up to close the curtains, she spotted a wolf in her yard, looking up at her.

Again, she closed the curtains without making eye contact and returned to her bed, hoping to sleep away her pain.

"What aren't you telling me Rosalie" Alice asked as they drove back to their house.

"You may be closer to Edward than I am, but I think I know him well enough to know this. He will come back for her. He tried to stay away from her the last time, and it didn't work. It won't work again. He's too selfish in his need for her. These incessant running away episodes are just a way for him to rationalize his decision to be with her. He wants to feel like he's doing something good by leaving—giving her a chance to be human, but he really doesn't want her to be human. Not really. If he did, he would have left the moment he realized he was in love with her. She lost her chance at a normal life when Edward came into it."

"I can't see anything, he hasn't made up his mind yet," Alice said sadly.

"Doesn't matter. He'll come for her, but that time, hopefully, she won't let him destroy her."

"So you're pep speech is supposed to inspire her?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Yes. If she lets him back into her life again, he will always end up doing this to her. It's not fair for her, nor is it giving her a chance at a normal life. She has to be strong. She will be."

END OF PART 1


	10. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 2 PROLOGUE

THAT ROAD IN FORKS

PART 2

SM Owns Twilight

(PROLOGUE)

Day 1

The days of hell ended, followed by a somber week.

Bella stayed inside of the house.

Alice called incessantly, Jacob sat under her window every night, but Bella ignored them.

This was not like the last time—it was much worse. Bella spent half of her days thinking about the past five years with Edward. Sometimes the memories were so intense that she spent a lot of time on the bathroom floor, head over the toilet.

Last time, Bella felt like the six months she spent with Edward could be described as the high point of a roller coaster-a small coaster to represent the short amount of time they spent together before he left—but the moment he left, the coaster dropped with her, and she feared that the drop wouldn't end.

It ended all right. It ended when she inadvertently climbed another hill—with Jacob. The climb was high, but the drop was low because she couldn't resist going back up the big hill to Edward. A few twists and turns along the coaster, and this time, a big drop—letting Jacob go; but it wasn't as big a drop as it had been when she lost Edward.

So as the years went by, Bella climbed, back up the Edward hill, always remembering the Jacob hill, but stayed on course. Now, four years worth of climbing left her at the top of a very, very large hill.

The bad thing about being at the top of a really large hill; sometimes, you can't see the end of it.

After spending sufficient time on the bathroom floor these past few days, Bella heaved herself off the floor, brushed her teeth thoroughly, used the mouthwash to rinse, and splashed some water on her face. She didn't recognize the person in the mirror, and it bothered her. Stripping her clothes off, she took a long hot, shower.

An hour later, Bella was dressed in comfortable sweats, and this time, when she looked in the mirror, she was met with the image of a fierce, determined young woman-someone she had never known before.

Day 7

"Bella,"

"Dad," Bella responded while setting her luggage down at the foot of the stairs.

"You can't do this to him again. This habit of yours needs to end. Now."

"Fine."

Jacob was shocked to see Bella standing on his porch.

She didn't make eye-contact with him.

"I came to thank you for finding me that day, for taking care of me. I appreciate it."

Jacob stepped out of the house, onto the porch, to get closer to her.

Bella stepped back, and down the stairs.

"I also came to say goodbye. Charlie wanted me to actually say goodbye to you this time. So, goodbye Jacob."

The irony of her leaving Jacob wasn't lost on her; after all, it was on this day, four years ago, that she had bid him farewell.


	11. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 2 CHAPTER ONE

SM Owns Twilight

PART 2

Rated R

CHAPTER ONE

**1 ½ YEARS LATER**

"To Bella swan, the guardian angel of Bakers, here, here!" Mrs. Baker raised a toast to the girl squirming behind the counter at all of the attention on her.

"Here, here," voices around the bakery rang out, much to Bella's embarrassment.

"Bella," Mrs. Baker said, making her way over the counter, "stop hiding and come here."

Bella scuffled around the counter and approached the elderly woman whom she had grown fondly referred to as Grammy.

"You're a god send, you know. All three generations of my family have spent their life growing up in this place, but after Michael and Andrew passed away..." she choked up a bit before continuing, "I never thought we could save this place, but there you were, drenched in the rain, asking to buy the store, to keep the name, wanting me to stay on...to save our dream."

"Grammy..." Bella's face turned red, and she tried to cry herself.

"Look what you did Bella. Look at this place. It's magnificent. There are people coming from other cities to eat our treats—your treats. For someone who majored in Literature at Dartmouth, you have a gift for baking."

"Grammy, please stop," all these compliments were making Bella uncomfortable.

"Sweetie, I know compliments and attention make you uncomfortable, but you have to hear this from me. Look at the people here, they're all here because of you. We used to have six tables. Six. We now have fifteen tables, with every chair occupied day in and day out. We have a dessert catering business now. You should be proud of yourself," Bella teared up as she gave the old woman a hug.

As she looked around the room, she saw her long lost high school friends, her dad, her mom, Sue, Phil, her employees—she considered all of them as part of her family, she couldn't help breathe a sigh of relief, that despite the pain, despite the heartache and disappointment, she could open her eyes in the morning and walk out the door with her head held high.

"You've done great kiddo, congratulations on all of your success!" Charlie exclaimed, as he and Sue approached Mrs. Baker and Bella.

"Mr. Swan," Mrs. Baker said,

"Charlie, you can call me Charlie," he said smiling affectionately at the older woman.

"Charlie, you should be very proud of your daughter,"

"I am," Charlie said, his voice trembling with emotion. The Bakery had been voted 'the best sweets-n-treat' place in the state of Washington. Bella didn't consider much of the title, but Mrs. Baker, her parents, and her employees thought differently. They wanted a celebration.

A hand appeared around her shoulder and she was whisked back into someone's chiseled body.

"Hells Bells, are you enjoying all of this attention? Cuz if it isn't enough, I would be happy to serenade you with a song," said a loud voice. Bella rolled her eyes and turned to the person in question, retort at the tip of her tongue.

"This is a party, Alex, not a funeral," she said, smiling at the good-looking guy next to her.

"OH! OUCH! Score one for Hells Bells," Alex said, laughing at Bella.

"You know the only reason I put up with you is because you are Grammy's grandson right?"

"Well, that, and I'm good for business," he replied cheekily.

"Really, how so?" Bella asked, now intrigued.

"Cuz when the girls see a good-looking guy, such as myself, in a store, they're bound to want to come and get a closer look. I lure them in, and boom! We're rich!" Then, as an afterthought, "Hey, I should get a commission for my services!"

Everyone laughed at Alex's self-indulgent comment.

XXX

"She looks good," Emmett commented from his seat in the Mercedez, parked across the street of the bakery.

"I want to talk to her," Alice complained from the back seat.

"Alice, I know you want to, but she hasn't spoken to you since that day," Jasper said sadly.

"You were right to give her that speech, Rosalie," Alice whispered as she watched Bella talk with her high school friends.

"Of course I was right!" scoffed Rosalie. "I was always right!"

Esme and Carlisle were in their own car, parked ahead of them.

"I miss her," Esme said sadly, watching the girl she come to love as a daughter embracing Renee.

"I do too," Carlisle said as took Esme's hand in his. They watched in silence as Bella walked her high school friends out of the bakery.

Bella had felt odd throughout the night, and she usually got this feeling when she knew she was being watched. She felt _their_ presence tonight—as well as many other nights in the past year-and-a-half. Though she never acknowledged their presence before, tonight she felt the need to.

It happened by sheer luck, some would say. As she turned to go back in the bakery, she spotted two cars with tinted windows and _knew_ it was them. She glanced at the car for a mere three seconds before turning around and going back to the party.

"You guys definitely deserved that!" Rosalie said, laughing gleefully.

"What do you mean 'we'?" hissed Alice. "She ignored you too!"

"Yeah, but I'm the only one here who doesn't care."

"Really? Then why did you give her a pep talk the last time we talked to her?"

"I did it out of pity. It was either kill her to put her out of her misery, or talk to her. I think my merciful side came out that day, so I took pity and helped her. Now look," she said, pointing towards the bakery, "this is all because of me!"

"No, Rosalie," Carlisle said from his car. "This is because of _Bella._" He was heartbroken over her dismissal of them from her life, but he understood. They had not been kind to her by allowing Edward to do what he did.

XXX

All the guests had left around ten; Alex had taken his grandmother home, promising to return to help Bella clean up. She hadn't taken his promise seriously, so she tidied up the place and made preparations for business the next day—something she did every night.

So she was surprised to see walking back through the door. He looked around, surprised that the place had been cleaned.

"Hey, I told you I was going to come and help. I promised."

"I've never known any guy that wants to help clean up a party."

"Hey, I'm not just any guy," Ales defended himself. She tilted her head to look at him, analyzing him for a moment.

"No, no you're not just any guy. If you want to help, I need you to open the packets of chocolate chips and store them in the bins.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted before retreating to the storeroom.

Alex watched Bella wander around the store, studiously arranging and rearranging everything, wiping tables, arranging things on the tables...she sure did keep herself busy. He wasn't the least bit surprised that the store had become a success.

When his Grams called him and told him that a young girl was going to buy the shop, he assumed Gram was desperate to get rid of the store and this girl would take advantage of Gram's desperation. So when he arrived at the store three months later, he was shocked to see the place.

People...everywhere. Thirty different types of goodies. Behind the counter, his grandmother stood next to a young woman, looking as happy as she could be. He recognized the change in décor, but the atmosphere was still as welcoming as it had been when his grandfather had run the place.

He had a little crush on Bella, nothing more, nothing less. He found himself coming to the bakery often enough to be put to work by Bella, and slowly, but surely, they had become friends...with no benefits, must to his chagrin. He recognized that she wasn't that type of girl, so he settled for flirting shamelessly.

Bella's other employees (they were the first one to respond to the ad)-Zach, Lily, and Mary became Bella's 'bakery groupies', members of her circle of trust. Bella never divulged the pertinent information about her past, just the basics, but these friends were very much a part of the present.

She'd built herself a life, one that she hadn't expected, but nonetheless, a human life.

Alex and Bella quickly finished their work and Alex waited patiently by the door for Bella to collect her things so he could walk her home—which happened to be at the end of the block, twenty feet away.

"Hells Bells?"

"Yes Alex?" she asked exasperatedly.

"You still emotionally and mentally unstable?" he asked cheerily.

"Yeah," she replied back, a smile blooming on her face. It had become a running joke with them when Alex started to flirt with her. She told him, point black, half of the truth. The other half of the truth, the part about her bringing destruction to the men who loved her, she kept to herself.

"All right, just checking. Wouldn't want you to get all normal on me now," he teased. Bella laughed, her laughter lighter than it had been years ago.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to disappoint you."

"Good. So are you excited about being in the paper?"

"No, because I'm pretty sure that I'm cross-eyed in the picture they took, and the only reason I'm in it is because I lost a bet to Lily.

"Well, on the brighter side of things, it means more business. You ever think about putting tables outside?"

"Yeah, actually, I have. It's just, we've been so busy that I never got time to do it."

"Don't worry, I'll help you out. We can try to do it after closing tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella said as she made her way into her apartment."

XXX

Jacob laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was three in the morning, and he just finished a fucking his girlfriend of two months. The word didn't roll off of his tongue naturally. He found that the nicest thing about having a girlfriend was the constant availability of sex. In the bedroom, on the floor, on the kitchen table, against a wall, in the shower. The bad thing about having a girlfriend was the constant need to keep the conversation going, forcing himself to do romantic things in order to get some.

The reality of his predicament was quite simple for an outsider to figure out: he didn't have any feelings for the girl, other than the feelings he felt from below the belt. She was a nice girl, and really easy to take to bed, but not someone he was planning on keeping around forever.

The only reason he semi-committed himself to the girl was to prove a point to his friends that he wasn't delusional anymore, that he had grown up. He could stop having sex with two girls at once, and focus on one girl for a long period of time. The problem was, he hadn't expected it to last this long.

Would it be rude of him to get up and disappear? After all, that was the way _she _had left his life—disappeared without a care in the world. He had it happen to him, so what if he did it to this girl

It turned out, Jacob didn't need to disappear. His girlfriend dumped him. She said that now that they had fucked every which way, she found herself to be bored of his repeat performances in the bedroom.

Jacob Black went back the rez, his tail tucked firmly between his legs.

After laughing at his expense, his friends decided to give him a break and let him be free; or as free as he could be until he found the next conquest or two.

XXX

"Charlie, you're literally killing me here, you know that right?" Billy asked his old friend angrily. "I mean, why don't you just roll me off of a cliff already?"

"Look, Billy, don't be mad, okay? She's my daughter. I didn't know what else to do," Charlie mumbled apologetically.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"All this time, I expected her to run off and find Cullen. Then, when we got back last night, Sue told me that she thought it was safe to assume Bella would be staying, so I should tell you."

"I'm not going to tell Jacob. After she left, again, he seemed to be suffering more than the time before. Of course, he had deluded himself into thinking that she was back for him, but it took its toll on him, that's for sure."

"Look, Billy, I'm sorry for what Bella's done to Jacob. I blame myself. This must be a 'abandoned father' thing, or whatever it is that Dr. Phil said. I wasn't there for a lot of her life, so she's acting out now," Charlie said half-heatedly.

"Charlie, stop watching Dr. Phil. Stick to Oprah. She knows what she's talking about. Now, I think Sue should tell Seth, and Seth will tell his friends...word gets around. Jacob's got a girlfriend now, so we'll see what happens, but, no offense Charlie, you're daughter was a lot of trouble for my son. He used to think she was worth it, and truth be told, he probably still thinks she's worth it. I don't know what to do if she does what she always does with him."

"There was a time, pre-Edward Cullen, when I thought my daughter wouldn't be the one to cause grey hairs. Now, I got two of them. Lord knows what Leah's been doing, but I know Sue is worried!"

"Well, Rachel is no picnic basket, and I'm sure her and Leah are up to no good."

Charlie took out two beers and handed one to Billy.

"To our girls," he toasted.

"To our girls."

XXX

"I can't believe Bella's bakery is doing so well!" exclaimed Jessica Stanley in the Forks Diner.

Four heads turned towards her voice, one of them trembling in his seat.

"Come on Jessica, don't sound surprised! She's worked really hard for it, and now look, she's in the newspaper!"

Seth scanned the diner, looking for a spare copy of said newspaper, spotting one on the next table. He reached over and grabbed it, while Quil and Embry leaned over to read the news.

Jacob sat quietly in his chair, his eyes focused on the picture of Bella Swan.

The guys looked at each other, and back at Jacob to see his reaction.

They were pleased to notice that he seemed indifferent. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

Jacob maintained his facial expression, but the war within raged on.

_''Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me a third time...I might as well kill myself and rid this world of my stupidity,'' _he thought to himself as he concentrated on the article.


	12. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 2 CHAPTER TWO

SM Owns Twilight

PART 2

CHAPTER TWO

Leah Clearwater smiled a real, genuine smile. It lasted all of five seconds before it was replaced by her usual sinister, malicious smirk.

"Leah Clearwater, what was the smile all about?" Rachel asked, her eyes narrowing at her best friend's face.

"One down, two to go," Leah replied back.

"Has this girl actually done anything to offend you? I mean, I should have a reason to hate her, she destroyed my brother, but what's your beef with her?"

"She exists," Leah hissed angrily.

"Look, Leah, after the stunt you pulled with Emily, you're still lucky to be alive. You go after the girl my stupid brother is in love with, and he finds out about it, he'll kill you!"

"You're brother can't touch me. Nobody knows I'm here, except you."

"Leah, look, I can handle the girl myself, you don't want to get in more trouble," Rachel suggested warily.

"More trouble? More trouble? Rachel, your brother kicked me out of the pack. My mother disowned me. Whoopty-freaking-do!"

"Well, it was your genius idea get your revenge on Sam and Emily that got you kicked out from La Push. You're public enemy number one! If you were standing in front of the pack, and a vampire was about to feed on someone, I'm pretty sure they'd all ignore the vamp and kill you first."

"Look, I don't know why everyone's still making a big deal about it, okay? They got the vamp, and Emily...well, she and Sam got what they deserved," Leah said angrily.

"Leah, you might as well go down in history as the bat-shit crazy ex-lover!"

"I never would have gotten caught if the leech didn't spill her guts!" Leah exclaimed, her mind remembering the fateful deal with the devil that got her kicked out of La Push, and disowned by her mother.

_One Year Ago_

_Leah had been lost for a long time...ever since Jacob kicked her out of the pack. Lost, no in the literal sense, but lost in life—her need for revenge the only thing on her mind. It left her with nothing but a backpack, wandering through the forests aimlessly. She considered herself lucky to be able to defend herself against predators lurking in the trees,but she hadn't come across any as of yet._

_Somewhere up in Canadian wilderness, she recognized the sweet, sickly smell. _

_It was close by._

"_Show yourself leech!" she yelled into the trees. She wanted to watch the leech while it watched her change into a monster. A part of her mind, whatever little rational part of it that remained, recognized her odds against a vampire. They were indestructible, and she very well could die here. Alone. Like the universe intended._

_A blur of something rushed at her, stopping ten feet away. _

"_You know what I am" the angelic voice hissed? Leah stared in awe, her mind racing with the possibilities. Surely, this couldn't be a coincidence._

"_You drink blood from the animals?" she asked the female leech in front of her._

"_How do you know that? How do you know what I am?"_

"_Your eyes are the same as those fucking Cullens!" she spat out._

_Irina crouched and hissed at Leah, ready to attack._

"_You're the fucking werewolf! You killed my Laurent!"_

"_Laurent...oh the black hair leech that tried to kill Swan! Between you and me, I wish he had." This statement surprised Irina a bit and she relaxed her posture._

"_But you dogs were trying to protect her!" Irina exclaimed._

"_Ha! No, I was not a werewolf at that time. If I had been, I would have ripped Swan's head off myself, make it easy for your leech to suck her dry."_

_Irina stood erect at this statement, her head tilting towards the right, observing Leah. At the same time, Leah had been having strange, surreal thoughts and ideas. Before Irina could say something to Leah, or attack her, Leah's mouth started moving and the words flew out of her mouth. _

_She could kill two birds with one stone._

"_I have a proposition for you. Something that could benefit the both of us. Your leech is dead because the leader of the pack ordered the others to kill him. If you want revenge for your mate, you should go after his mate." Leah suggested gleefully. _

_Irina narrowed her eyes at Leah, looking for any sign that she was about to be betrayed._

"_What, may I ask, is in it for you?"_

"_I was in love with the pack leader, Sam, we were together for a long time. Then, he turned into a werewolf, and fell in love with my cousin, Emily—we were as close as sisters. He dropped me like I was a piece of trash and now they are living happily ever after. You can see why I want my own revenge."_

"_Why don't you do seek revenge yourself"_

"_Can't. Got kicked out of the pack."_

"_I can't take on a pack of werewolves by myself," Irina said cautiously._

"_You won't have to. I have a plan."_

_After crossing back into the United States on foot, Irina and Leah drove the rest of the way. Leah knew the only way to get back to La Push without the pack detecting the leech would be to drive Irina right to Emily's doorstep. _

_The plan had been simple. Irina seemed to trust Leah's words that the only reason the others attacked was because of Sam. She didn't need to go after the rest of them, the decision had always been with Sam. So it made perfect sense, mate for mate. Irina would wait for Sam to arrive so she could see the anguish in his face as she killed his mate. Irina couldn't help but thank Victoria for the ingenious idea of going after the mate, instead of the culprit himself. Once she finished with Emily, she could take care of Sam. She could handle one werewolf alone, and none of the other wolves would even know she was on the rez. _

_Leah kept her face blank, her heart rate steady. She didn't need to give Irina any indication of her betrayal. Sam might not be at home when she showed up with Irina, but surely, once word spread around the pack that a leech was at Emily's house, they would all rush to Emily's aid. Leah knew Irina wouldn't kill Emily until Sam got there, and she knew Sam wouldn't come back alone. Irina couldn't handle the pack by herself, so she most likely would try to fight, or flee. _

_All in all, Emily would be dead, Sam would be destroyed just as she had been destroyed by him, and the pack would kill the leech. _

_She would get her revenge. _

_'How did it come to this?' she wondered. How had she come to hating the man she once loved so much that she was going to destroy him? How could she take a leech to her rez and let her loose on her cousin?_

"_I've been thinking," Irina interrupted the silent drive. _

"_About?" Leah asked, worried that Irina might catch on._

"_I should bite her."_

"_What?" Leah asked, surprised._

"_What fun is it to just kill the girl? If I bite her, she will be turned. And then the werewolf would have to kill her himself!" she exclaimed gleefully._

_'He won't; He can't,; Leah thought angrily. There was no way Sam would kill Emily, even if she turned into a vampire. Leah thought about this scenario a bit more. Irina bites Emily, pack takes Irina down, Sam squares off with the pack. They're not supposed to harm the imprints, but they know what Emily will turn into; she'll be uncontrollable. Paul will think of Rachel, Quil will think of Claire, Jared with Kim. Any threat to their own imprint would negate the safety of Sam's imprint. Sam would die defending Emily, the pack would kill Emily (hopefully). End of story._

"_It's perfect. What better revenge could I get? The werewolf's love turns into a vampire, that's a fate worse than death. No offense," she said, turning to Irina._

_ XXX_

_Leah drove Irina to Emily's house, then parked the car out of sight. She watched Emily's eyes widen in horror as Irina grabbed her and pushed her on the ground. Irina went inside the house and picked up the phone to dial Sam's number._

"_Hey baby," Sam crooned into the phone._

"_You know, your baby's blood smells magnificent. Mouthwatering even," hummed Irina._

"_WHO IS THIS?"_

"_Come and find out. Meanwhile, I think I might have a taste or two."_

_Leah wasn't the least bit surprised to see the pack running at full speed to Emily's house. _

"_Don't you dare touch her, you filthy leech!" Sam was trembling—they all were. He couldn't phased with Emily right there._

"_You're not really in a position to threaten me, are you dog?" _

"_You're friends of the Cullens, aren't you?" Jacob asked in a menacing voice. "The same eye color...birds of a feather stick together."_

"_Why do you care if I know the Cullens?"_

"_Because, as friends of the Cullens, you would know that vampires aren't allowed here. We have a treaty."_

"_Your treaty is with them, not with me!" Irina hissed, circling around a frightened Emily._

"_Doesn't matter. I know you know there is a treaty, there aren't a lot of bloodsuckers out there who are like the Cullens. It would be stupid of them not to tell you there's a treaty here," Jacob said somewhat smugly. "This is what's going to happen now. You are going to let the girl go and leave!"_

"_JACOB!" yelled several members of the pack. The leech had to be killed. They couldn't believe Jacob was willing to let her go, especially when she threatened an imprint. He raised his hand, silencing their protests._

"_I came here to avenge Laurent! I'm not going until this girl is dead!"_

"_You are going to leave, because if you don't, we will kill you, and then, we'll go and take out your entire coven. We've killed newborn vampires before, we've killed a lot of your kind, so it won't be a problem for us._

"_They didn't do anything wrong!" cried Irina, who had clearly been frightened at the thought of her family in danger._

"_Doesn't matter, we hold you to the same treaty we have with the Cullens. Just because you don't drink human blood doesn't mean we'll let you roam our lands freely. Leeches die when they do that, simple as that," Jacob whispered, his voice promising the danger in store for her. _

_Jacob never intended the leech to go free. As far as he was concerned, a good leech is a dead leech._

_Irina looked like she was considering the option until her eyes fell on Sam, who was shaking, and crying, looking at Emily. She followed her gaze and remembered her vengeance. _

_All thoughts and concerns for her family left her mind while her entire focus shifted to Sam and Emily. He ordered Laurent's murder. He took away her happiness. _

_It was too late to save herself. She just had to make sure her family was safe._

"_You can't touch my family because the Cullens are with them! You're outnumbered!"_

"_We'll take our chances!" Jacob said smugly. He had no intention of going after her family._

_Irina panicked; she was running out of viable options. _

_She'd dug her grave, she might as well get in it. If she was going down, Leah was going with her. The bitch clearly set her up._

"_Did you pick up my scent?" she asked Jacob. He had been surprised by her question. When he didn't answer, she continued. Leah, who had been watching, became extremely agitated._

"_I didn't come through the forest. I came here, by car. Don't you want to know why I singled her out?" She didn't wait for acknowledgment of her question. "I came here to kill her because she's your mate," she said to Sam, "and you were the pack leader who ordered the rest of these dogs to kill Laurent, so I figured, mate for mate. Do you want to know how I know that Sam?" Irina hissed, grabbing Emily and leaning her head back, exposing her throat. The pack moved in menacingly._

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," she giggled, her lips a few inches away from Emily's neck. _

"_LEAH!" Seth screamed._

"_It was her suggestion." _

_Leah blanched. She was a dead woman. The pack stood absolutely still, still processing the idea that their former pack member had purposely bought the devil onto their lands to kill her cousin._

"_She drove me to the doorstep; in fact, she's hiding over there," she said, pointing to Leah's hiding spot. Everyone but Sam turned towards Leah, murder in their eyes._

"_Now, sorry to interrupt this engaging conversation, but I really must be going, so if you don't mind..." she said as she opened her mouth to bite._

_Everyone phased at the sight. Sam, in an attempt to save his imprint, launched himself at Irina, who, upon seeing the situation around her, threw Emily directly at Sam. Her body made contact with his paws, and the pack cringed at the noise of her flesh being torn. Irina smelled the fresh blood, but it was too late for her to do anything about it. Jacob and Jared tore her to pieces._

_Her last thought had been 'I never should have left home,'_

_ XXX_

_Sue stood shaking in front of Leah, her hands stinging from the slap she knew Leah didn't even feel._

"_I never thought I'd ever say this, Leah, but I'm glad your father is dead so he never had to know what a disgrace you turned out to be for our family and tribe. I can't look at you anymore, Leah. Not after what you did today," Sue turned her back on her and left the Clearwater home. She stopped and looked at Jacob, as well as the rest of the boys. _

"_I'm sorry," she said, tears falling down her face. She needed to get this out of her system before she went home to Charlie. He could never know what has happened today._

_Jacob walked into the Clearwater living room, along with every other member of the pack except Sam. Emily had been admitted into the intensive care unit, the other half of her face and body, scarred just like the left side. _

_Though the boys tried to be sensitive about their thoughts, they couldn't help but picture Emily, and knew they would have to be very careful with their thoughts from then on. Sam would kill anyone who thought about Emily's look. She was sadly, grotesque. _

"_You are to leave these lands and never return. We're only sparing you're life because we're not like you, and out of respect for your dad," Jacob said, his voice calm and steady. The pack all turned and walked back out the door, but Jacob stopped at the door, turned his head slightly, and said,_

"_Don't even think about doing this to any of the other guys imprints or girlfriends. I will not stop them from killing you."_

_ XXX_

_Leah didn't leave the area right away; she waited until she could see what had become of Emily. Everything she had done, everything she had been through, had all been worth it when she saw Emily out in Forks for the first time since her bandages were removed, and her scars healed._

_Emily and Sam had been to the grocery store when a child screamed in horror, yelling, _

"_Monster, monster!" while pointing at Emily. Everyone in the parking lot stopped to look at Emily, cringing when they laid eyes on her. A teenage girl who stood in her group of friends yelled at Sam_

"_You can do a hell of a lot better than her!"_

_An elderly woman approached Sam and told him, point-blank, that he would be led to the gates of heaven for what he was doing for this young woman._

_Emily burst out in tears and ran back to the car. Sam ran after her to pacify her._

_Leah was about to leave, thinking this had been worth it, when she heard her cousin say the words that Leah had hoped Emily would have said long ago._

"_This is all your fault Sam! If you would have left me alone years ago, I wouldn't have been scarred in the first place!"_

_Leah laughed out loudly from her hiding place; Sam turned the sound, and when his eyes found Leah, she pointed towards Emily and mouthed, 'Monster,' before leaving Forks and LaPush for good._

_ XXX_

In the end, it was Rachel who helped Leah start a life in Sequim. She left La Push with her best friend, disappearing from La Push for two months to support Leah while she got settled. When she returned to La Push, and Paul ran over to embrace her, she merely told him that she had found someone else, and it was time for him to "fuck off."

Leah was grateful to Rachel, who stopped by often. She let Rachel use her apartment for her booty-calls from the guys she met every time she came to visit Leah. She was afraid of having her best friend abandon her too, so she did whatever she could to keep Rachel happy.

What would make Rachel happy right now was to go to Port Angeles and publicly humiliate Bella Swan.

Leah remembered Jacob's farewell words, but she found a loophole to torture Bella with. Bella wasn't an imprint or a girlfriend, and she wasn't going to try to kill her, just humiliate her. Good enough.

XXX

The store was crowded and Bella had been so busy catering to the customers' needs that she didn't notice the two girls enter her store.

"Well, if it isn't the slut who destroyed my brother!" Rachel yelled, effectively silencing the store.

All of the color drained from Bella's face.


	13. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 2 CHAPTER THREE

SM Owns Twilight

PART 2

CHAPTER THREE

Bella stood frozen in place, wishing for once, that red-eyed vampire was standing in front of her.

All the customers seemed to ignore their own private conversations and concentrated on the drama unfolding in front of them.

Leah nudged Rachel, and the girls made their way to the counter so they could corner Bella in. Bella caught the eye of her employees and raised her hand to tell them to keep working.

This was something she had to deal with on her own. Though the customers looked on, hoping to catch some fight, they were sorely disappointed as Bella's employees started talking loudly, scattering things around, making unnecessary noise so Bella could have her privacy.

Leah and Rachel stood in front of Bella, angling themselves at different sides, effectively cutting off her escape routes since the wall was behind her.

"You are the biggest, selfish bitch I have ever met," Rachel said angrily. "My brother did so much for you, he saved your life over and over, he picked you up every time that leech left you, and what do you do to repay him? You use him when you're lonely, and then you throw him away like he's some piece of trash!"

"I didn't mean to," Bella whispered, pathetically attempting to defend herself.

"Didn't mean to?" Leah asked angrily. "Are you fucking insane?"

"My brother loved you...always. You knew he was in love with you, but you couldn't let him go. Even after you picked the leech, you kept coming down to the rez cuz you needed Jacob in your life. He just kept falling deeper and deeper in love with you, and you let it go on as long as you could have your cake and eat it too. You destroyed all that was good in my brother, you filthy leech loving bitch!" Rachel said angrily.

"I...I..." Bella thought she could hold her own, but she couldn't. Her lip trembled, and the tears glistened in her eyes.

"Don't you fucking even dare cry?" Leah ordered.

"You destroyed all the joy and happiness in my brother's life! The Jacob I knew, he died. This brother I have now is a shell of the person he used to be. Did you make a pact with God or something? The leech broke you, so it was only fair for you to break someone too? He died, you stupid fuck, he died, a thousand times over you! The guy can't even look into a girl's eyes anymore. You ruined him, you ruined my family!"

Bella let out a sobbing gasp, just as she caught the eye of Mrs. Baker, who was now approaching the trio.

"Is there a problem here?" Rachel turned to the elderly woman and replied,

"Yes, there is. Your employee of the month over here is good at one thing and one thing only: destroying people who love her. Just ask her, her first boyfriend dumped her twice, and she ran after him into the woods, begging like a pathetic dog, for him to come back. My brother is the one who picked her up off the floor and stayed with her. What does she do in return? She completely disregards his feelings for her. She knows she can get away with it, and that's why she keeps doing it!"

"This is a place of business, not Jersey Shore. You will stop harassing the girl and leave this establishment."

Leah turned her hateful gaze onto Bella,

"You know after Cullen dumped your ass in the woods—for the second time, I might add—Jacob ran after him and threatened to kill him for hurting you. He called him a coward and told him to come back so he could kill him! Swan, you don't deserve anyone's love, which is why you're alone today. You know what the difference between you and me is? I got my revenge, but you never will, because you're so god damn pathetic that you'll go running back to Cullen the minute he comes back. That is why you deserve all the misery in the world!" Leah heaved a sigh of relief, and stormed out of the door with Rachel.

Bella looked up around the store through tear ridden eyes and found one of her worst nightmares to come true...everyone was looking at her. Despite her staff's best efforts to divert their attention, the tension between the trio proved to be an addiction for the customers and they all watched the train wreck unfolding in front of their eyes. Though they couldn't hear what was being said, they watched with fascination as Bella's face crumpled into misery, followed by uncontrollable sobs, and a cascade of tears.

XXX

"Charlie, it's Mrs. Baker,"

"Mrs. Baker, how are you? Is everything all right?" Charlie asked, surprised to learn who had been calling him at home.

"Um, Charlie, two young girls came into the store and harassed Bella. I picked up from the conversation that one of them has a brother who was in love with Bella?" Charlie groaned. Rachel. That meant the other girl was Leah.

"Yeah, I know who they are. Is she okay?"

"She's crying in the back storeroom. The entire store watched her fall apart, so naturally, she's humiliated and hurt by what the girls said to her. I called Alex to call her and cheer her up. You don't need to come down Charlie, but I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks Mrs. Baker," Charlie gathered his thoughts, and a minute later, dialed Billy's number.

XXX

Jacob came home with the newspaper.

"Did you know about this?" he asked his father angrily. Billy sighed,

"Charlie told me about it recently, but we've got bigger problems to deal with then Bella's whereabouts. Rachel and Leah," Jacob's face darkened at the mention of Leah, "went to Bella's bakery and verbally bashed her in front of her employees and all of her customers. Charlie said she had been in the back storeroom crying."

Jacob felt the wolf within want to burst out of his skin and hunt down Leah and Rachel, but his heart tugged him to Bella. Of course. _'Fool me once, fool me twice...kill myself...rid the world of my stupidity.'_

"Dad, what the hell is wrong with Rachel? Is she suffering from some mental illness that we don't know about? Who does this stuff at her age? I know Leah's a god damn disaster, but what the hell is wrong with Rachel? This needs to stop!"

"I will stop Rachel. As for Leah, she won't do much without Rachel's encouragement, so once Rachel is stopped, Leah will stop too."

_'Once this nonsense ended, what would happen to Leah?' Billy wondered._

XXX

Jacob arrived in Port Angeles just after dark. He parked the bike behind a small tree on the curb, giving him the perfect hiding spot. He waited five minutes before the usual Bella-induced-panic set in. She was nowhere to be seen.

One by one, the customers left with their bags of treats. The last three people in the store seemed to be employees.

_'Where's Bella?' _

No sooner had the words entered his mind, that he noticed two figures emerging from some back room. A tall guy, and on the other side of him, her head tucked into his chest, one hand around his waist, was his Bells.

Jacob's vision clouded as a jealous rage coursed through him. '_No...no...no,'_; he wished for a leech to show up and kill the guy—that's how much he hated him. The very small, rational part of his brain (and what a small part it was indeed), recognized that he shouldn't be jealous, didn't have right to be jealous. She wasn't his. Never had been. Probably never would be, but it didn't he had to stand there and be happy that she found comfort in the arms of another guy.

Stupid brown haired loser with the preppy clothes. He was probably smart. Rich. Probably give her a good life.

Asshole.

Douchebag.

If he walked in there now, would she leave preppy boy's arms and come to him?

Could he comfort her now?

There had been a time when she came to him for comfort, months after the leech left—for the first time. What she needed then was a friend. He had been her friend first, and if this meant he could be a part of her life, he would settle for being her friend.

_'That's fantastic, Jacob, really great. You can cheer her up, and then watch while she picks this guy over you. Just do yourself a favor when it happens, light yourself on fire so your friends won't get the chance to kick your dumbass dead body when you're dead!' _the small rational part of his mind yelled at him.

Jackass doucebag kissed Bella on the forehead and waited while the other employees hugged her and left the store.

_'Walk this way, walk this way, walk this way,' _Jacob wished to himself, hoping that the guy would walk by him and he could beat the crap out of him. He watched the guy get into his car. A hybrid.

'_God damn tree hugger.'_

He focused his attention on the three employees, especially watching the way the girls reacted to the guy.

They flirted with him, and he flirted right back.

_'Great! He's probably flirting with Bella all the time. He's a douchebag too,' _he concluded.

Jacob stood outside the bakery for a while after everyone left. He watched Bella carry a carton of ice cream in one hand, and a red velvet cheesecake in the other. He was surprised that she had not dropped either of them, and what was more surprising was the fact that she didn't trip over her own feet.

He could see the tear marks on her face. Her eyes, puffy and red, her face set in a miserable expression. His stupid, bleeding heart broke at the sight of her pain, and before he knew it, he had his hand on the door.

The street seem to be deserted, and this worried the protector in him. Any perv walking by could see the beautiful girl in the window, and break inside and hurt her. He knew she lacked all self-preservation skills and common sense, but surely, she did not hang out here by herself every night?

Bella had just cut into the red velvet cheesecake with her fork when the door opened. She cursed herself for not locking it in the first place, and looked up to see who had walked into the shop at this hour.

As she met his gaze, all the words of Leah and Rachel came back to haunt her. She was sad to see him there, only because it proved they were right. This Jacob was so different from the one she knew. He really was a shell of his former self.

Jacob stood by the door, waiting for her to acknowledge him with some words. Instead, she got up and went to the counter and came back...with an extra spoon and fork. He watched cautiously as she placed the utensils on the table in front of her. It took him a minute to realize what this meant.

She was inviting him in to eat with her.

Jacob walked into the shop and pulled out the chair across from her. She didn't make eye contact with him, but continued to eat her cheesecake and ice cream.

He did the same.

Pretty soon, the cake was gone (surprise, surprise) and the ice cream carton was empty, thanks to Jacob's voracious appetite. Bella took the trash to the back, and retrieved her purse. They walked out of the door in silence. He waited while she turned off the lights and locked the door.

She started to walk to her apartment, hoping he'd say say something to stop her.

"Do you want a ride home?"

It was such a simple question, with such a simple answer. _'I am home,' _she thought, '_now that you're here.'_

She had been worried, while they ate, that the silence was too much, that too much had happened in the years gone by that would make the silence uncomfortable. It wasn't uncomfortable. She took comfort in knowing he was there, right in front of her.

She knew why he had come; she always knew there was a possibility of him showing up to chew her out on all the crap she had put him through, but that's not why he came today.

Despite _everything_, he still cared for her, still cam through for her.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"Sure," she said, shrugging her shoulders. He handed her the helmet and got on the bike. Their bike.

Bella felt ridiculous doing this, but she thought it was funny at the same time.

"Where to?" Jacob asked. She pointed towards the end of the block.

Thirty seconds later, Bella yelled,

"Stop." Jacob stopped, worried at Bella's outburst. He was more shocked to find her climbing off of the bike and taking off her helmet.

"What are you doing? I'm taking you home!"

"I am home," she said, smiling gleefully as she pointed to the apartment behind her. Jacob's eyes widened before he turned back to look at how far they had come. She knew what he was thinking, and said,

"Hey, you offered," she shrugged casually, offering him the helmet. To her delight, he chuckled.

"Yeah, I did." _'I offered you a lot of things,'_ he thought sadly.

"Did you have dinner?"

"What?"

"Did you have dinner? I know we had dessert, but I'm asking you if you had dinner?" Bella asked hastily.

"Um, yeah," Jacob said warily.

"Really? Cuz you've been outside for hours, so I don't really know when you had your dinner."

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. How had she seen him? He thought he hid out of sight.

Bella didn't divulge her secret, that Alice had texted to her that her future was disappearing in the five minutes before Jacob showed up. At the time, Bella was too busy sobbing on Alex's shoulder, and she was hoping it meant someone was there to kill her. She didn't reply to the text—she didn't respond to anything having to do with the Cullens these days.

She turned and walked up the stairs slowly, waiting for him to follow.

She told herself that if he followed, it was a sign that things would get better, that there was hope for her to redeem herself.

Finally, she reached the top of the stairs and unlocked the door. A wave of disappointment washed over her when she couldn't hear him behind her. She knew she had no right to feel his way; after all, she deserved this.

She stood still, her hand resting on the doorknob, when, unexpectedly, a warm hand fell on top of hers, turning the doorknob to open the door.

She heaved a sigh of relief as they entered the apartment.

For the first time, in a very long time, Jacob and Bella could just...be.


	14. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 2 CHAPTER FOUR

SM Owns Twilight

Part 2

Chapter Four

Jacob stared at the empty IKEA boxes, and the content of those boxes littered on the living room floor. It appeared they were pieces for several bookshelves.

He noticed that Bella had started to assemble one bookshelf in the corner, and it was in danger of falling apart at the touch of a hand.

Jacob let out a husky chuckle, the sound heading straight to her heart.

Bella followed his gaze and her face reddened.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the shelf and dismantled it.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"You can thank me for saving you a trip to the ER," he teased.

"I followed the directions," she said pathetically.

"Sure, sure." Bella turned her head so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to escape her eyes. _'Get a hold of yourself. Don't ruin anything for him anymore!' _

They ate dinner quietly, Jacob sneaking in quick glances at Bella, who maintained eye contact with her plate and utensils.

She stayed in the after dinner, washing the dishes, while Jacob walked around the adjoining living room (avoiding the mess) before stopping at the one of the walls containing a large board, covered in pictures.

Photos of Bella as a baby, throughout her childhood in Phoenix, photos of her friends in Forks...bella with the Cullens...Bella with Edward. Last but not least, a photo of Billy and Jacob, and one with just Bella and Jacob.

He wondered how many times Bella passed by the pictures and actually stopped to look at them, look at him.

Just as he was about to walk away, he noticed something hanging from nail sticking out of the board—her bracelet with the wolf charm. He touched it gently, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I had to stop wearing it because it spent way to much time getting soaked in cake batter," Bella said, standing next to him, admiring the bracelet with a smile on her face. He noticed that the diamond heart the leech gave her had been missing.

She looked at him while he continued to look at the bracelet. As if she could read his mind, she said quietly,

"I sold it to pay for Emily's operation." Jacob turned his head so fast, she thought he might have suffered from some whiplash. His eyes locked onto hers, and her beat faster at the softening of his dark eyes—she could sense the emotion behind them, and knew she had to look away before she started tearing up as well.

"You...You...were the one?" Jacob asked stunned.

After the incident with Leah in the parking lot, Emily stayed inside the house, never mingling with anyone other than Sam. Two months after the accident, the pack heard that Sam and Emily were leaving for Seattle so Emily could see some hard-core plastic surgeon extraordinaire. They had never been able to figure out where the money had come from. Seth secretly wondered if the Cullens had picked up the expenses, but they probably wouldn't have helped the pack out if they knew the pack had destroyed one of their 'friends'.

Bella walked back to the kitchen and stood behind the island, almost as if she was protecting herself from some invisible force out to hurt her.

"Irina should have been after me instead of Emily. Laurent tried to kill me, and you guys were just saving me. She should have come after me because the pack fought for my life, destroying her mate's life in return. The Denali's refused to fight for me in the newborn war because Carlisle wouldn't let them come and kill you for killing Laurent. Just like with Victoria, this one is all on me."

"After the accident happened, Sue told me Emily's body and face were covered in streaks of crevices. She also, admitted for the first time, that she was thankful for Sam imprinting on Emily because a lesser man wouldn't have been able to deal with Emily's scar and her emotional breakdown. Emily has always been a good friend to me, and I've never been able to repay her. I wasn't just feeling guilty about Emily though, over the last year I had a lot of time to think about the newborn fight, and I realized that a lot of people lost their lives because of me...those who were turned, those who were killed for blood. I never really bothered to think about them before, you know, because I was always concerned with Edward. What I was able to do for Emily, it's nothing compared to what I owe a lot of other people for their pain."

Jacob could not have loved her any more if he tried. His Bells had grown up. She was mature, thoughtful, and gracious enough to see the world outside of the supernatural.

"You gave Emily her life back, Bella. She's beautiful, not one single scar left. She's going to be a stunning bride." Bella smiled softly at him.

"I don't know if Leah knows about Emily's surgery, I don't even think Rachel knew, so Leah wouldn't know. Speaking of Leah and my sister..." he said apologetically.

Bella raised her hand to stop him,

"What they said was absolutely true," Bella looked him the eye, vowing to maintain eye contact no matter what happened. She took a deep breath, and uttered the words she had been meaning to say for years now.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain. I never considered that leaving you would be as painful for you as it was for me when Edward left. I knew you would be hurt, but I had been so wrapped up in my own selfish desires that I never stopped to think that I should have said goodbye to you when I left for college." She started fidgeting with her fingers, but kept her gaze on him.

"When I left—again-I came to say goodbye to you only because Charlie told me to. I just, I just didn't care about anything, and I didn't even bother to _think_ how it would make you feel when I said goodbye to you in such a heartless way. You did so much for me that day," her voice broke, remembering the pain, "and once again, I didn't care about anything but me."

Jacob watched as one tear fell from her eye, his fingers aching to feel it, to catch it, to wipe it away.

"You always run away when things get hard, and you don't just run away from me. You had friends here, Quil, Embry, Seth, Emily, Billy, and Charlie. You just...left. You don't do that to people when you really love them. I know that you focused all of your attention on the lee-Edward, but it's not a good enough excuse for what you did to me, what you did to all of us."

'_You deserve much worse than this, so don't even start crying,' _she told herself as Jacob stared at her, unapologetic for what he said.

He meant every word.

"It's hard to trust someone when they bail all the time."

She nodded, sniffing.

Jacob's arms twitched, wanting to go and hold her against him. Instead, he walked towards the door. As he stepped out into the night, he heard her say,

"I'm sorry."

He knew she was sorry, and truth be told, he had forgiven her.

She just didn't need to know that yet.


	15. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 2 CHAPTER FIVE

SM Owns Twilight

Rated: R

PART 2

CHAPTER FIVE

Bella yawned as she opened the door to get the paper. She scanned the headlines, looking for one particular piece of news. Missing people or strange deaths in the Port Angeles area. She did this, everyday, looking for signs that a vampire was on the loose in the area. Though Alice would have warned her by text or e-mail, she knew Alice's vision weren't full proof.

She was exhausted from a night of restless sleep. Grudgingly, she mad her way up the stairs to her master bath. After the second break-up, Alice had purchased the bakery and loft apartment for Bella, with top notch appliances and furniture. In fact, the first purchases she had made for the apartment had been the bookshelves in the boxes from IKEA, and what a disaster that had been.

Bella turned on the stereo and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. There was a time when she hated music, but now, she loved it, and had it on all the time. Every type of music except one—her lullaby.

As she put on her bra and panties (the lacy, sexy kind that her sexually frustrated bakery group gals Molly and Lily forced her to buy by going through her underwear drawer and throwing out all of her granny panties), she realized all her laundry was in the dryer downstairs.

She hummed along to the song as she made her down the stairs, turned left to enter the living room and shrieked.

Jacob eyes widened, and for a minute, he was sure they were going to leave his sockets. Bella, standing in front of him, wet, with a lace bra and panties...he (accidentally) dropped the part of the bookshelf he had been working on, effectively forcing the rest of the structure to crumble as well.

Bella, mortified, yet happy to see the effect she had on him (did a little happy dance in her head) threw her hands to cover herself.

Jacob had never been affected like this; he had never been turned on this quickly, even when the girls were naked and had made physical contact with his body. Her vulnerability, her biting her lip while placing her hands over her chest drove all of the blood to his groin, and he trembled to control himself.

She held her breath, trying to figure out what to do without further humiliating herself. Run back up the stairs, leaving him with an impression of her ass, or walk backwards until she reaches the laundry room on this side of the apartment.

Jacob was in pain, and at that exact moment, when he thought this couldn't get anymore...interesting, Bella let out soft gasp, exhaling the breath she had been holding.

'_Oh God, yes...no...yes...'_ Jacob couldn't believe he had to battle himself in a moment like this. That gasp sent his imagination running, wondering what kind of things would make her gasp like that, wondering what the gasp would feel like on his skin, what he could do to her, to make her make that sound again. Images of a naked Bella, grabbing the sheets, rocking her hips, her body covered in sweat and shaking with pleasure, the gasps...the continuous sounds of those gasps...

Jacob turned away from her so fast that she missed it. He grabbed the pieces of the shelves and started to rebuild the structure, giving Bella the time to run to the laundry room and throw on some clothes.

She stayed in the room for an extra minute or two, trying to calm down.

By the time she got back out to the living room, Jacob had rebuilt the structure.

"What are you doing here?" she shrieked. "How did you get into my apartment? Why are you building my shelves?"

She never expected to see him here, today, the day after he called her out an all her shit, the day after he stormed out of her apartment (or that's what it seemed like to her).

"I came by to build you your shelves because all of this," he pointed to the mess around the floor, "is a disaster waiting to happen. I got in here because you left your front door unlocked, which is really stupid of you."

"Why?" Bella asked, not believing that he came all the way to set up her bookshelves.

"Why what?" Jacob asked, pushing the finished bookshelf against the wall. She had to admit he did a pretty good job, considering how fast he had assembled it.

"Why are you here?"

'_Because I thought about you all night, and I had to see your face. I had to be with you,' _was the real answer. He chose not to give it, or any answer for that matter.

Bella waited for an answer and when she realized she wasn't getting one, went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Knowing Jacob's appetite, she decided to go all out and at least feed the guy for doing all this work for her.

Scrambled eggs with cheese, pancakes, french toast, sausage, bacon, coffee, orange juice...

"You didn't have to do all this," he noted as he came to the island and sat down on one of the stools.

"You didn't have to do all that," she argued, pointing to the shelves. He kept his eyes on her as he ate, and had been a bit worried when she only ate a few bites of breakfast.

She had a full day's worth of work ahead of her, and as much as she wanted to stay behind, she knew it was better for her sanity to go back to the normal things in life.

"Where are you going?" he asked, as she grabbed her purse. She could sense the panic and the hurt in voice.

"Work" '_Stick to short sentences,' _Bella instructed herself.

"Oh." In all of his excitement to see her, he never considered the fact that she would have to go to work. On the other hand, he did switch shifts with Quil, telling him he wasn't coming in until later.

"I'll leave you a key. There's food in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Sure, sure," he said, his voice dull. She looked up at him to find him...pouting.

"You can stop by the store for some goodies," she suggested. His face lightened up at the invitation.

As she walked out the door, she turned her head slightly, and said,

"Thank you."

XXX

The store was closed today. She wasn't lying about going to work, this was just a different type of work.

The carnival arrived today, and would be up and running tomorrow. Bella had been asked to bring her goodies to the carnival since she saved the day last year.

The carnival—which used to make several appearances in the city- had been stopping in Port Angeles only once a year this past decade because people in the area didn't really seem interested in going to the carnival.

It wasn't any different this time either.

The equipment in the funnel cake stand stopped working, and everyone knew that a carnival without something cake-like was an absolute failure. One of the people attending the carnival suggested that they try out this incredible bakery in Port Angeles. A phone call later, Bella was in the funnel cake stand, her treats selling out so fast, that she had to have her employees close down the store and bring what was left to the carnival.

There had been an uproar when her normal customers visited the store, to find that it had been closed, and the employees were at the carnival.

An exodus of the bakery's patrons arrived at the carnival, and then stuck around to wander about the carnival. It was the first time in years that the carnival had seen this many people.

Seeing as how most of the population of Port Angeles made their way to the funnel cake stand when Bella arrived, the carnival asked her to return this year. They would give Bella a booth, were willing to pay her a hefty price for one day's work.

This year, Bella decided to make things simple. Cupcakes. She had decided on five separate flavors, and her employees were lining up to help.

About an hour after everyone started working, she heard a knock at the front door. She was shocked to find Quil and Embry standing at the door.

"Oh my God! I would seriously pay him for the night!" Lily exclaimed, staring at Embry with her mouth hanging open.

"Don't drool into the batter, please," Zack begged.

"I don't need to pay him, he should be paying me for all my goods!" chimed in Molly

Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation,

"Ladies, this is a bakery, not a brothel. Please keep your clothes on. These are my friends," '_if they even consider me to be a friend anymore,_' she thought dryly, "so please behave."

Bella walked over and unlocked the door, opening it to find Quil and Embry shaking in laughter.

"My nightly rate is $250.00," Embry joked, winking at her. Bella smiled at him, biting her lip, nervous that she was going to get another lashing, one that she deserved.

Quil seeming to read her mind, and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"We missed you Bella,"

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, "I'm sorry for everything." Embry stepped forward and hugged her too.

"Feed us for the rest of your life, and we'll think about forgiving you," he said as he and Quil walked past her into the store.

"Hey, where's the food?" Quil asked, disappointed that there were no goodies in sight.

"We're closed. We're making cupcakes for the carnival tomorrow."

"CUPCAKES!" Embry and Quil screamed together, sounding like twelve year old girls.

"You have to wait until tomorrow, but," an idea suddenly forming in her mind, "if you help me today, I will make you something fantastic for dinner."

"Done," Quil said enthusiastically.

"Why aren't you guys at work?"

"Oh, well, Jake's there, so we thought we'd come and see you. Word on the rez is some psychos came after you."

"Um, Quil, Jake is here."

"What?"

"Jake's here, in my apartment, building my bookshelves."

"Really?" Embry said, exchanging looks with Quil. "Hmm...that's interesting."

"Hi, I'm Lily, this is Molly," Lily said excitedly, her hand outstretched waiting for Embry to take it.

"Embry Call, this is Quil Ateara. It's a pleasure to meet you both," he said slyly.

"Lily, Molly, why don't you guys head back and get these guys some aprons."

"Oh, oh, can I have one of the pastry chef hat things?" Quil asked excitedly.

"Sure can, sugar," purred Molly. Bella groaned.

This was just perfect. Her horny girl friends, her horny guy friends, all together under one roof.

XXX

Jacob finished the shelves and put them all back against the three walls. There were a lot of shelves, but he couldn't see any books around, until he spotted a back hallway lined with boxes, organized by type of literature.

An hour later, her bookshelves had been filled with all of the books in the boxes.

'_Sentimental fool!_

Jacob was just too damn pleased with himself to listen to the part of his brain yelling at him. He locked the door on his way out and made his way down the block to the bakery. When he arrived at the door, he was surprised to see the store closed, the door locked. He knocked on the door twice, and was shocked to see who had come out of the kitchen.

Quil and Embry, both with white aprons and pastry chef hats on, let him into the store.

Jacob lasted a half a second before bursting out in laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Quil asked.

"What the hell are you wearing? What are you doing here?"

"We'd ask you the same thing, but we already know the answer," Embry said with a casual shrug.

"Yes, you are both pathetic and predictable," Quil said, rolling his eyes at Jacob.

Their banter was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was a delivery boy holding a bouquet of flowers. Jacob opened the door for him.

"Hey, delivery for Bella Swan,"

"I'll take them to her," Quil offered.

"Hey guys, what are you doing out here?" Bella asked, stepping out of the kitchen. She was surprised to see Jacob standing at the door, grinning at her.

"Your shelves are done."

"Already?" Bella asked, surprised. "Wow, that's amazing." He nodded towards Quil and Embry,

"What are these two morons doing here?"

"They're helping me with making cupcakes for the carnival tomorrow, and I promised to feed them later."

"Is that why the store's closed?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. We have a lot of cupcakes to make." Bella saw the flowers in Quil's hands. "Are those for me?" she asked, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah." Quil walked over and handed the flower bouquet to Bella, returning to the kitchen with Embry by his side.

"Come inside, Jacob," she urged. Jacob watched as she opened up the card and read it, her cheeks reddening.

_'Who the hell sent those flowers? What does the card say? Why is she blushing?'_

"_Fool me once...fool me twice...just kill yourself, you stupid jackass, and rid us of your stupidity.'_

Jacob clenched his fists and followed her into the kitchen.

A/N: I forgot to mention this in the earlier chapters, but since I'm mad crushin on Channing Tatum and Ian Sommerhalder, Alex and Zach look like them...I just can't decide who is who...:)


	16. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 2 CHAPTER SIX

SM Owns Twilight

Part 2

CHAPTER SIX

Jacob stood in the corner of the room, brooding. He hadn't spoken a word since receiving instructions to crack eggs. It gave him some satisfaction to know that he got to crack _something_ at least. He did glance at Bella few times—but thought better of it when he saw her bite her lip, reminding him of the incident in the morning, and he was getting hard just at the thought of it. To make matters worse, the flowers were right in front of him—minus the card.

When no one was looking, he took one flower, tore the petals off, and crushed it into confetti pieces.

It made him feel a _little _better.

Bella didn't have time to wonder about Jacob and his odd behavior, she was too busy trying to organize everything. There had also been a fight between Quil, Embry, Molly, and Lily on who got to taste the cupcakes. She settled the fight by appointing Zack as designated taste tester.

"Thanks beautiful," he said seductively.

Jacob smashed an egg in his palm. Oops.

Everyone seemed to be getting along well, except for Jacob, who continued to remain melancholy well into afternoon. Bella had planned on talking to him, but thought better of it. He was obviously ticked off about something.

They were about to call it a day when Bella noticed a batch of cupcakes missing. Quil nudged Embry, hissing,

"I told you to take care of that!"

"Quil, Embry?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"You're fired!"

"Okay," Quil said, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"But you're still going to feed us right?" Embry asked, his face filled with an expression of pure horror.

"Yes, but if we don't have enough cupcakes tomorrow, both of you are going into the dunking booth."

"I would be more than happy to go into the dunking booth with you, Embry," Lily said batting her eyes, "of course, I'll have to wear that red bikini I got the other day." They shared a look that worried Bella.

"Okay, I need to go to the supermarket to get a few ingredients for our special dinner, if you guys could clean up that would be great. We'll meet back at the house in half-an-hour."

"I'll go with you," Jacob said.

"Of course he will," Quil whispered, earning a menacing glare from Jacob.

As they exited the bakery, Bella said,

"The supermarket is three block away, and I don't have a lot of things to get. Do you care if we just walk?" Jacob shook his head, not answering.

They started walking in silence; Jacob walked ahead with his eyes narrowed, jaws and fists clenched—anybody passing by would have thought he was deranged.

Bella stole a few glances at him, and when they stopped at the crosswalk, she looped her arm with his. Jacob gave a start, turned to look down at her, and was met with a tentative smile.

He peered into her eyes, every angry part of him softening as he stared into the never ending chocolate brown. She stared back at him, at the eyes that shined whenever she was around, the eyes that watched her since they were children.

If anyone had stopped to look at the two, they would have never known they had been estranged for so long. Then again, there are some types of bonds that can't be broken, won't be broken, and from the look in Bella's eyes as she looked into Jacob's eyes, _that _ bond had been brought back to the surface.

Jacob forgot about the flowers. The only thing he could think of at the moment was the fact that Bella was the first one to make physical contact. She held him affectionately, possessively. They hadn't embraced yet, and wild crazy Jacob would have swept her off her feet right there, but the sweet, sensitive Jacob knew this wasn't the place for their union.

He was also afraid that he would become emotional and actually cry.

'_God damn pansy, get a tissue for your issue.'_

The wind blew strands of her hair into her face. Slowly, reverently, Jacob raised his right hand, and used his index finger to touch her skin and move the strands of hair out of her face, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he whispered back. Bella smiled softly, raising her hand to rub his cheek with her thumb.

"For just being you."

"Sometimes, just being me isn't good enough," he said sadly, turning his head forward as they walked across the street.

"Yes, it is. _I _know it is."

XXX

"Okay, is there something wrong with your friend?" Lily asked Embry.

"No, of course not."

"Embry, I watched him shred a flower into confetti!" she exclaimed. "He thought no one was looking but I saw him tear the petals off of the stem. Who does shit like that?"

"He's jealous," Molly said quietly.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"How do you know that?" Quil asked, surprised.

"His sister is the nut job that came in the other day. Jacob was in love with Bella, still is. He's jealous that someone sent her flowers."

"Okay, if he's related to that psycho, then there is definitely something wrong with him! Who sits in a corner and sulks all day?" Lily asked.

"Jacob," said Quil and Embry together. "Especially when it comes to Bella," added Quil.

"What about Alex?" Lily asked, now confused.

"Who is Alex?"

"He's Mrs. Baker's grandson. He and Bella are pretty tight. He's the one who sent the flowers."

Quil and Embry exchanged nervous glances.

"How tight?" Embry asked.

"Tight enough that your friend Jacob needs to worry," said Lily laughingly.

"Shit."

XXX

Bella walked down the aisles, concentrating on remembering what she needed. She finally reconnected with Jake, as odd as that sounded since it never seemed like they had been disconnected. Stretched thin—yes, but never entirely disconnected.

She realized that if they were anybody besides Jake and Bella, they probably would have cut their losses and walked away a long time ago. That's the way the real world worked. Too much damage, too much pain-it forced people apart.

Jacob stood a few feet behind Bella, just watching her in amazement. He was always watching her, and would be happy to do it forever.

He never believed he was enough; how could he after she left him the first time, then the second time. He compensated for his lack of confidence by making sure he was 'enough' in the bedroom; of course, that had been shattered by his former ex-girlfriend who told him that she was sick of his repeat performances.

Sometimes he wondered if he was really suited for being that 'just fucking' type of guy. Every guy was that type of guy, at some point in their life, right? The fucking became so much more than a need for pleasure; it gave him the confidence to believe he was 'enough' for a night or two.

He never realized how much it meant to him, to hear Bella say he was enough. It mattered more to him than anything else in the world.

'_When she leaves you for the third time, keep telling yourself that you're still enough,' _Jacob ignored this part of his brain, and instead, focused on Bella grabbing items from the shelves.

"Do you need anything?" Bella asked, turning toward him.

'_I have everything I need right here,'_ he thought happily. He shook his head.

'_Oh, for Christ's sake! Just cut off your balls and gift wrap them for her already!'_

XXX

They arrived at her apartment before everyone else.

Bella had just entered the living room when she noticed the bookshelves, completed, and filled with all of her books. Jacob watched Bella as she made her way to the shelves to inspect them. He made sure that her books were organized according to genre, just as she had them in the boxes.

She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. It would have taken her days, weeks, to get these shelves in working order, and another week to put the books on them. He had done it all in a few short hours.

All for her.

There were so many things she didn't understand about the world, her world. Why had Edward fallen in love with her? Why did he keep leaving her? Why had the people she once considered family stand by and do nothing?

Why did Jacob keep doing these things for her when she knew she didn't deserve them?

She thought of their history, and images of her past came rushing at her like a tidal wave.

It was from those images that she found her answer.

She knew why Jacob kept doing these things for her.

It was his way of showing her, that _she_ was 'enough' for him.


	17. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 2 CHAPTER SEVEN

SM Owns Twilight

Part 2

CHAPTER SEVEN

**Rated: R/NC-17/M**

A/N: This is probably more of an outtake type chapter, and I thought of posting it after the story was completed, but what the hell? I thought it would nice to get off of the emotional, melodrama roller coaster for a chapter, and I figured what better way to do that then with some sexual tension/frustration/deeds.

XXX

By the time dinner was over, Quil and Embry just wanted to push Bella and Jacob into the bed and tell them to go at it.

Lily wanted to push Embry onto the dining room table.

Zack tried to decide if Jacob was a bigger threat than Alex.

Molly...well, she couldn't wait for the Alex vs. Jacob battle.

Bella knew everyone was watching, and it annoyed her because she knew what they were probably thinking. She didn't know how to explain it to them.

She was finally in a good place with Jacob. It didn't mean she was off the hook for all the crap she put him through, but he showed her that she still mattered to him, and he would allow her to redeem herself.

"So what time do we have to be at the carnival?" asked Zack impatiently.

He just saw Jacob glance at Bella for the hundredth time, and needed a distraction. It wasn't like he was in love with her, per se, he just had a tiny, maybe borderline, obsessive crush on her. He was out the loop on a lot of things, but knew this new guy was trouble. Zack and Alex, were friends, and that had been the only reason he hadn't pursued Bella full time. Everyone knew Alex had a crush on Bella, but he had always been a shameless flirt, and knew how to charm the ladies. It seemed to him that Bella was the 'long term' kind of girl, and Alex was the 'in the moment kind of guy.' The more he contemplated, the more he realized that Alex and Bella probably wouldn't be getting together.

He couldn't say the same for the chump at the table.

"I think everyone should be here around nine. My dad's coming to help move the cupcakes, and the carnival people said they'd have the booth ready for us, so we should be ready by ten."

"How long does the carnival last?" Quil asked, wondering if they would be able to swing by. After all, they deserved to enjoy some of these cupcakes too.

"It's open till about six."

"Hmm...well, maybe we can swing by," Embry suggested. They did have a lot of work to do at the garage, but it would be nice to have some time off to eat junk food (not that they didn't do that when they worked too.)

Jacob volunteered to do the dishes after dinner.

"You cooked dinner, it's only fair that I do the dishes," he said to Bella.

Quil and Embry waited until Bella was out of earshot to approach Jacob with a gift.

"Here, wear this," Quil said, thrusting the apron into Jacob's hands. Embry snickered at the look on Jacob's face.

"I really hope you know what you're doing," he said, patting Jacob on the shoulder.

XXX

Meanwhile, Bella had been ushered into the laundry room by Molly and Lily, poor Zack looking like a kicked puppy when Molly told him to stay out of the room.

"What's going on?" asked Bella.

"What I'm about to tell you, well, I've never told anyone this before because I didn't think it was possible, but after seeing what I saw today, I have to tell you and I have congratulate you," Lily said excitedly.

"Tell me what?"

"Jacob Black's fuckability level is a ten!" Bella's face reddened.

"Excuse me?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Built your bookshelves, put your books on them, came to help with the cupcakes, volunteered to go the store with you, doing dishes. Oh, and did I mention his hands? Girl, you are so lucky to have a chance with the 'ten' guy."

"Oh, my God! Lily, shut up!"

"Listen, he's been looking at you all night with those 'please fuck me right now or I will die' eyes, and I'm telling you that you are never going to get the chance to fuck a 'ten' guy because they don't exist. A ten! He's a freaking ten! Embry's a nine, I might have to change that after...you know...I'll see how well he does."

"Lily!" Bella exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Bella, listen," Molly said placing her hands on Bella's shoulders, "we're all going to leave now. Take my advice. Ride him till the cows come home!"

Bella's face was in a permanent state of red at this point.

"Listen, just hop on top and do it till its right," Lily suggested with a far off look that Bella understood as Lily conjuring up some fantasy, probably involving Embry.

"Yes, and when you go down on him," Bella choked back a gasp at Molly's hand gestures, "lightly scratch his balls while you do this thing with your tongue to..."

"Shut up!" Bella yelled, running out of the room.

She was mortified, especially because she knew Jacob, Quil, and Embry, with their super hearing powers, would have heard every word. Oh no. Jacob. How was she going to face him after this?

Why couldn't people just let them be without pushing them to bed?

'_Because it's been heading that way since you first walked into the garage with the motorcycles,' _the logical part of her brain told her.

She wasn't surprised to see Quil and Embry shaking with laughter. She was surprised to see that Jacob wasn't with them.

"Jake left, you know, so you could avoid being embarrassed," Quil teased.

"Too late for that now."

"Hey, does your friend Lily like whips?" Embry asked with a cheeky grin.

"I love whips," purred Lily, walking out into the living room with Molly.

"What about you Molly?"

"I like handcuffs."

Zack choked on his drink, unable to keep the shocked expression off of his face.

"Bella, I think I'm going to go. Thanks for dinner." Bella smiled warmly at him.

"Your welcome. See you tomorrow."

Poor Zack left, dejected. He had heard the girls' conversation in the room. If Jacob Black was a ten on Lily's fuckability level scale, he had no chance with Bella.

XXX

Jacob did not go directly home. He couldn't. There was something he had to do, or he would be in a permanent state of having blue balls.

He heard every word the girls said to Bella, and when Lily and Molly started talking graphics, his imagination ran wild and he had to leave before seeing Bella, because if he didn't, he would have whisked Bella into her bedroom and spent forever in there, doing things to her that he had always wanted to do with her.

He just made it outside of the city limits, when he pulled over, and took off into the woods. Before he pulled his pants down, he tried to remember if any of the pack were on patrol in the area. He hoped not.

Images of Bella in her lace bra and panties came to mind as he started to stroke himself. More images flashed of Bella, biting her lip, blushing. Then he thought of her going down on him, scratching his balls lightly, while her tongue...he started stroking faster. The final vision, Bella, on top, riding him, her breasts bouncing, begging for his attention as he took one into his mouth, sucking on her nipple as she gasped, over and over...

He came. Hard.

How was he going to handle this? They just got to an okay place, and he was not going to be the one to push her this time. She'd have to come to him, if she wanted him.

Jacob remained in the forest for another hour; every time he thought he could be finished for now, another image of Bella, more graphic, flashed in his mind and he desperately needed the release.

He'd have to settle for jerking off- a lot. There was no going back. He couldn't go back to plain old 'fucking random strangers.' It was important to him now, to wait for Bella. H wanted to look into Bella's eyes when they were together, to watch her, to see how he affected her. He wanted to feel that gasp on his skin, on his lips. He wanted to get lost in her eyes as he brought her to climax.

'_When this ends badly, be sure to come back here and bury yourself.'_

Finally, Jacob pulled up his pants and went home.

XXX

Quil had to leave by himself. Embry and Lily hit it off, and Embry was going to get laid. He got to La Push as fast as he could, he had to start patrol soon, but he wanted to run to Makah and check in on Claire. He was, after all, an imprinted wolf.

XXX

Embry knew he found his soulmate. Screw imprinting.

Lily was outrageous.

As soon as they walked out of Bella's house, she pulled him towards her, and said, "I'm going to give you head all night long," she purred, "and while I'm giving you head, you're more than welcome to enjoy Molly's breasts in your mouth."

'_Holy crap!"_

As he followed the girls to Lily's apartment, he made a mental note of making sure he got something nice for Bella; a gift for introducing him to such nice friends.

He did get head all night long, but not just from Lily. Lily thought it was only fair that he treat her breasts with the same attention that Molly's had received, so Molly took over in the head department.

Just before sunrise, he decided to return the favor to both of them.

Lily kicked Molly out after Molly received her favor.

"Tell Bella, I'm going to be late, really late," she said before slamming the door in her face.

Within a second, Lily hopped on top, and did it till it was right.

Embry Call left hours later, with a score of ten on Lily's fuckability scale.

XXX

Bella woke up the next morning, covered in sweat, breathing hard...and _really, really _wet.

Thanks to the conversation with her pervy friends, she had the most graphic dreams of her life.

She needed to do something to relieve this tension, or she would explode. After thinking about it for a while, she put her hand into her panties.

Unfortunately, Charlie rang the bell just as she was about to start.

A/N: I promise we'll be back to the high stakes drama of Jacob and Bella in the next chapter. I will give you a few hints: the presence of several of Jacob's conquests, a kissing booth, and somebody plants one on Bella...and it's not Jacob. Will he see it happen?


	18. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 2 CHAPTER EIGHT

SM Owns Twilight

Part 2

Rated R/NC-17/M

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Dad!" Bella exclaimed, throwing open the door.

"Hey Bells, you alright? You look a little feverish," he said, fatherly concern taking over for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, fine," '_just horny', _'just nervous about today."

"Oh, don't worry. Everyone loves your cupcakes."

"Thanks, Dad. Hey, there's some coffee, I'm going to go and get ready. Be down in ten."

"Hey, Bells?" he asked as she was about to start climbing the stairs. "Mrs. Baker told me about Rachel and Leah's visit..."

"Don't worry about it Dad. Jacob came and tried to talk to me about it."

"Did he now?" Charlie asked, surprised and pleased at the same time.

"Okay, Chief, let's get this out in the open. Jacob and I had a talk, I apologized for my behavior, and we're sort of friends..."

"Sort of friends?"

"It's complicated."

"It usually is with you," he teased.

"Hey, be nice or I won't give you any cupcakes for free."

XXX

"Lily is going to be late," Molly said, a huge smile on her face.

"Why?"

"Do you _really _ want to know?" she asked suggestively. "Because if you do, I can tell you because I was there too..."

"No, don't need to know."

They were placing the cupcakes on the tables in front of them.

"Bella, Molly," Sue greeted them, giving Bella a hug.

"Hey Sue, my dad's here somewhere, probably at one of the other food stands," Bella said, laughing at her step-mother's expression.

"I'll go find him."

Molly waited until Sue left before turning on Bella.

"So, did you ride him till the cows came home?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Molly, no, I did not. Stop talking about this, please."

Molly let out a disappointed sigh.

"Fine." She walked away from Bella for a second, then ran back quickly, and explained excitedly,

"Embry's tongue is absolutely magical," before running away from a mortified Bella.

XXX

Jacob and Billy had planned to go the carnival; Jacob wanting to get there as soon as possible, but Billy said they weren't going up alone.

It was eleven already, and Jacob was growing impatient. Who was coming with them?

He heard the front door open and someone walk in. He left his room to investigate.

Rachel was home.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed angrily, heading towards her.

"Not now, Jacob," Billy said calmly. "Rachel, sit down!"

She scoffed at his request.

"You will sit down now, and you will listen to what I have to say."

"Or what?"

"Or _I _will banish you from La Push forever." Rachel stared at him, stunned.

"Really? Cuz that would be great for me. It's not like I want to stick around here."

"Where else do you have to go Rachel? If you had somewhere to go, you would have left by now. If you had someone on the outside like your sister, you would have left too. Face it, this is the only home you have."

"Come on Dad, if I left, who would take care of you?"

Jacob laughed loudly.

"Please! Like you've done anything to help him?"

"Stop it now!" Billy yelled.

Paul, who had been doing his daily run by of the Black house (hoping that today was the day Rachel came to visit) came running through the front door, immediately whisking Rachel behind him.

"What's going?" he asked angrily. Rachel pushed him out of the way.

"Get the hell out of my way! Christ! Don't you have anything better to? Scratch that, of course you don't. You're so pathetic. That's what makes this so fun. I throw the stick, and you go and fetch like the dog you are!" Paul's face crumpled, and Jacob recognized the look in his eyes.

He had it seen it many times before.

In the mirror.

"Rachel! You will not speak to Paul that way! He is wolf, he is a protector of our people, and he is my friend," Jacob said, surprising Paul and himself.

"Paul, can you wait outside for a minute please?" Billy asked. Paul nodded, and away, dejected.

"SIT DOWN RACHEL!" Billy yelled, his voice full of authority. Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down.

"What?"

Billy took a deep breath, wondering how to start. Jacob just glared at his sister.

"Your mother is not coming back, Rachel," he said regretfully. Jacob's eyes widened, and Rachel just chuckled.

"No kidding. She died, she's dead, she's never coming back, I get it," she said sarcastically, though Jacob could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Do you?" Billy asked quietly. "Do you understand that your mother is not coming back to reprimand you?" Rachel blinked, but didn't say anything, so Billy continued.

"Your mother was the disciplinarian, if you remember. Anytime you did something wrong, Rebecca would lecture you, then your mom would lecture and punish you. I've never been able to say anything to you, especially after your mom died, but I can't accept this kind of behavior. I just can't Rachel. You're breaking my heart," he said, his voice breaking.

Rachel and Jacob were stunned. This was the first time they had seen their father choke up to the point of having tears in his eyes.

"Your mom's gone, Rachel, she's never coming back to lecture you, punish you...forgive you. Rebecca's gone too. I can't be in denial anymore. She's your twin, she has a special bond with you, so I don't know how it feels for you, but I know how it feels for me. We haven't seen Rebecca since she got married, I haven't spoken to her in years," he broke off, clearing his throat before continuing.

"I don't think Rebecca's ever coming home, Rachel. I don't even think she'll come to my funeral." Rachel choked back a sob. Billy leaned forward and took Rachel's hand in his. "I must be a really terrible father to chase away both of my daughters. I don't want to lose you, Rachel, but you have to stop acting out like this. Even if your mother and sister aren't here for you, we still are. Please, for me, stop this childishness."

"Leah does it too."

"We both know who the instigator is here, Rachel," Jacob chimed in, crossing his arms.

"Leah doesn't have anyone but you. If you're not there, she'll eventually come around," Billy said. "Come back to us, Rachel." Rachel let a few tears fall down her face before she leapt out of seat and hugged Billy.

"I'm sorry," she said between sobs.

"You know you're going to have to prove yourself to us right? It's kind of hard to trust someone that's crazy." Jacob asked.

"We need to know that you mean it, Rachel. You need change."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You will come with us and apologize to Bella Swan. After that, you are going to go to Emily's house and you will apologize to her as well. Then you're going to go to Kim's house and try to fix her situation with Jared,"

"Okay."

"There's one last thing."

"What?" Rachel asked, confused. Billy pointed towards the door.

"You will apologize to Paul for all the misery you inflicted on him. That boy out there has done nothing to harm you. He has sacrificed a lot for you, for this tribe. You will be kind to him." She nodded.

"Do I need to be with him?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Okay, but there's one thing Jacob needs to know. I will apologize to Bella, but I will never like her, and I will never be friends with her, no matter what she means to you." Jacob was about to argue, but thought better of it.

"So, you're really not going to be a bitch anymore? Cuz I'll believe that when I see it," Jacob remarked.

Rachel kissed her dad on the cheek, and went out to talk to Paul.

XXX

"Dad?" Jacob asked after Rachel walked out the door.

"Yeah son?"

"We talk to Rebecca three times a week"

"I know, but it made for a better story since she didn't know that, don't you think?" he said, winking at his son.

"You really are something, you know?" Jacob said, laughingly.

"Look, Rebecca hasn't been talking to Rachel because she's disappointed in her, so I used it to my advantage."

"Nice, real nice, talking about your funeral."

"Emotional blackmail suits me well, don't you think?

XXX

Bella stood behind the booth, catering to her customer's needs.

"One, please," said a familiar voice. Bella looked up, shocked.

"Seth!"

"Hey Bella," he said quietly. Bella was surprised to see him without his usual grin.

"What's wrong Seth?" Bella asked, worried about his serious expression. He didn't say anything, but paid for the cupcake and left.

"Guys, hold down the fort. I'll be back," she said, running out of the booth after Seth.

"Seth, wait, what's wrong? Seth stopped walking and turned towards her.

"What's wrong, Bella, is that I thought I was your friend, your step-brother. Yet, you leave, without a goodbye."

"Oh Seth," Bella said, throwing herself at him, hugging him tightly, waterworks on the way. "I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Yeah, you are, but I love you anyway," he said, hugging her back. "Now, stop blubbering and go back to work." Bella wiped away her tears and mock-punched him in the arm.

"Only if you go back to being happy Seth."

"Done," he said, smiling widely.

"Good, it's nice to have the old you back," Bella said, smiling back at him.

"You too sis, you too." He threw his arm around her shoulder and started walking. "You think you can hang for a while?"

"Sure, why not?"

XXX

Bella should have been surprised to see Jessica Stanley in the kissing booth, but she wasn't.

"Hey Bella," shrieked Jessica. She then turned her attention to Seth, "Hey, you want help save a puppy. You get a kiss for a dollar."

"Jessica, this is my step brother, stop trying to corrupt him," she said, leading Seth away from Jessica's watchful eye.

"I'm starving, I need food," Seth said, rubbing his stomach, "You want anything?"

"No, I"m good." She watched him run off in another direction, and decided to head back and chat with Jessica.

Bella rounded the corner, and caught Jessica in lip-lock with some stranger.

"Word on the street is, you might be taken off the market," said a voice close behind Bella. She turned to see a wicked smile on Alex's face.

"I don't know why everyone gossips behind my back."

"You're hella intesting," he grinned, pulling her for a hug.

"I'm really not. What are you doing here by the kissing booth?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to see if you were in it, and then I was going to give a charity a lot of money to save a puppy so I could kiss you. After all, if the rumors I heard are real, I may never get a chance to kiss you," he said, pleading shamelessly with his eyes.

Bella laughed, pushing him away.

"You're such a flirt, Alex."

"Damn proud of it too!"

XXX

Bella wandered around the carnival aimlessly until she came to a cotton candy stand. There were a group of six girls standing by, talking amidst themselves. She purchased one cotton candy and started to leave when she heard the girls' conversations.

"Did you see that Jacob Black is here?" Girl number one asked the others excitedly. Bella stood by the cotton candy booth and observed the girls.

"Hey, didn't you used to date him?" asked girl number two to some other girl in the group.

"I wouldn't call it dating. Now, hot, rocking sex for hours, yes," said girl number three.

"Oh God, his dick needs to be replicated and sold as a vibrator to every woman out there. Ugh, I'm getting horny just thinking about it," said a fourth girl.

Girl number three interrupted,

"Oh, and don't forget his fingers!"

"His fingers!" Girls number one and two screamed together.

"Oh no, the fingers are great, but that tongue of his...oh my God, do you remember Kelly?" a fifth girl asked the sixth girl, Kelly.

"What? You two together? With Jacob?" asked girl number four, clearly shocked and jealous of the other two girls.

"Oh yeah, the man really does know how to handle his girls together. As for his tongue, oh, did he do that thing with any of you, you know the...? asked Kelly.

They all collectively groaned.

"Seriously, every time he went down on me, and he did that move with his tongue, I came faster than I did with any other guy.

"Amen, sister. Jacob's tongue and finger, along with his penis, need to be replicated, and that 'tongue move' needs to be patented. Whew! Oh, if we keep talking about him, I might just jump him when I see him."

Nobody noticed the girl with the cotton candy walk behind a booth by herself, shaking so hard, it looked like she was seriously ill.

Bella dropped the cotton candy and sank to the ground, crying quietly.

It was bad to hear about Jacob's ways from Emily, it had been worse to smell the girl's perfume on him, but this...this was absolutely brutal. To hear it from the mouths of six beautiful girls, nonetheless!

Bella was quickly spiraling into darkness. The green eyed monster took a backseat to the overwhelming sadness she felt at realizing that if she and Jacob ever...it wouldn't be special for him; it would just be another conquest for him to use his special moves on.

Eventually, she got up and left her hiding spot; the girls, long gone. She walked with her head down, eyes focused on her feet, all the color gone from her face. If Charlie would have seen her now, he would have recognized the expression from the days following Edward's initial departure.

When she finally looked up to see where she was, she spotted Jessica Stanley in the kissing booth, talking to Alex.

She walked directly to Alex, grabbing him by the hand.

"Save a puppy Alex, and you can kiss me."

Alex blinked, shocked at Bella's offer, but quickly pulled out some money and put it into a jar.

$100?" Jessia squealed. "You're paying $100 to kiss Bella Swan!"

Alex didn't answer because Bella grabbed his face and brought it down to hers.

_'You haven't kissed anyone besides Edward and Jacob, two supernatural beings. Why not try a normal, human?'_

She clung to Alex as his tongue rolled with hers.

_'Hmmm. He really knows what he's doing.'_

Surprisingly, Alex had to pull away, breathing hard.

"God damn woman, you're gonna kill me!" he teased. Bella tried to catch her breath. The kiss was great, and she had been satisfied that her first 'human to human' kiss was great.

"Wow, you're a really good kisser!" Some part of her was shocked at her behavior and her declaration, but she told that part of her brain to shut the hell up.

"Yeah, you too!" he said enthusiastically. "Been practicing a lot?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She laughed, pulling his face down so she could kiss him on the cheek. Though he was an excellent kisser, the kiss didn't touch her deep down inside, the way Edward and Jacob's had. She could very well kiss him many more times, but that jolt, that feeling of being with you were supposed to be with didn't happen when she kissed Alex.

'_Oh well, I guess I really am a freak if my best kisses have been with supernatural beings.'_

"Thanks for saving the puppies, now go have fun."

She turned and walked away, running into a very furious, very hurt Jacob Black.

XXX

"You're paying $100 to kiss Bella Swan!" Jacob turned towards the voice, and watched as Bella pulled the guy's face down towards her. As soon as he saw their lips connect, he felt like someone kicked him in the stomach. Then, as he watched her mouth open up to allow that jackass's tongue to infiltrate it, he was sure he was in the process of phasing. All of the familiar feelings passed through him, but most of all the anger and rage.

"Dude, chill the fuck out now!" Quil exclaimed, grabbing hold of Jacob's shoulder, while Embry came in front and pushed Jacob back a little.

"Remember out secret! Remember what we have to protect," Seth said, putting his hand on Jacob's other shoulder.

It wasn't helping. As long as Bella's mouth was attached to the guy's mouth, Jacob would never be able to control himself.

To make matter worse, Jacob watched as the guy pulled away before she did. His eyes stayed on her as she kissed the asshole on the cheek.

When she came in his direction and made eye contact, he couldn't help but shudder under the pain.

_'Hahahahaha. What did I tell you? What did I say? You stupid fool, running around, jerking off in the woods like a pervert, all for a girl who kissed another guy in front of you! Stupid piece of shit. That's what you are. Go back and bury yourself at the place you spent jerking off last night!_ '

Jacob thought she would be embarrassed at having been caught, but she wasn't. She just stared at him like she didn't have a care in the world.

Bella walked towards him, maintaining eye contact. When she got closer to him, he saw the state of her lips and his body trembled in anger.

"I never thought you would sell yourself! How could you be so cheap?" he hissed. Bella felt like he slapped her in the face, but didn't show any of the hurt on her face. To make matters worse, she spotted the group of girls walking in their direction.

"I sold myself? I'm acting cheap? Really? What about you Jacob?" she said, pointing to the group of girls. "Do they look familiar to you? Or have there been so many that you can't remember?"

Recognition dawned on Jacob's face, just as the girl number one spotted him, and ran towards him.

"Hey Jacob, want a repeat of our last time?" she asked bluntly.

"Have fun!" Bella spat out before turning and walking away.

XXX


	19. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 2 CHAPTER NINE

SM Owns Twilight

Part 2

CHAPTER NINE

Rated: R

XXX

"Jacob?" Paul asked hesitantly, afraid to disturb his Alpha in a delicate moment. Jacob was sitting on a bench, his face in his hands, trying to erase the images his mind conjured up. Embry and Quil stood behind him."Look man, you stood up for me with Rachel, so I need to return the favor."

"What is it Paul?" Jacob asked, irritated and not in a mood to deal with Paul, or anyone else for that matter.

"Rachel and I split up to look for Bella, she was going to apologize for yelling at her the other day. I found Bella, and she was at the cotton candy stand when the girls started talking about you and you know..." Jacob groaned, pulling on his hair. "You know I don't care for her, but even I felt a little bad for her. She walked behind the stand and pretty much fell to the floor crying," Paul stopped talking as he watched Jacob's hands tremble.

"Shit!" Jacob hissed, standing up and paced back and forth in front of the bench.

"When she started walking away from the stand, she looked like she did when Sam found her on the forest floor when the leech left her for the first time."

Jacob looked like he was going to cry.

He couldn't handle Bella in pain, it broke his heart.

"I don't know why it would upset her," he said, frustrated out of his mind.

"Oh Christ, I knew you were a douchebag, I didn't know you were a dumbass too!" exclaimed Rachel, sitting down on the bench. "By the way, I apologized to the girl, she said it's okay, and then went back to looking pathetic and sad. Back to what I was going to say. She's upset because she found out that you're the world's biggest man whore. Seriously, Jake, for there to be six girls here, all talking about their time with you, it's crazy. Is there a girl within a sixty mile radius of La Push that you haven't screwed!" She stood up, and approached her brother, who looked positively miserable.

"Think about it Jake. Do you want to know how many guys she's been with?" She watched Jacob clench his fists; that was enough for an answer. "Do you think Paul wants to know how many guys I fucked?"

Paul growled, trembling in place. Quil and Embry both approached him and tried to contain him. Rachel turned to see what all the fuss was about.

"Oh my God, seriously, Paul, what did you think I was going to do? Stop my life because you imprinted on me? I told my dad I would be nice to you, and I would be your friend, but you have to chill out, or you're going to lose me." That statement snapped Paul out of his pity party.

"But, she wasn't even here," Jacob said pathetically. Rachel rolled her eyes at her brother, and decided to try another tactic.

"True. You're absolutely right Jake. She wasn't here, so she shouldn't care about how many women you slept with, just like you weren't there with her, so you can't care how many guys she hooked up with, right? You're not even together. You just started talking a few days ago. You can't be pissed that she kissed another guy when she's not even with you."

"He paid her money!"

"To save a god damn puppy, you moron. It's for charity."

"Why are you defending her," Jacob asked, surprised that Rachel was thinking about Bella.

"I'm not on her side, I'm telling you why she's upset with you, and I'm also telling you that you can't be mad at her for kissing somebody else, when you're not even together. That being said, when she leaves you again, I will be the first one to say I told you so."

Jacob _really _hated Rachel right now.

XXX

"Bella?"

Bella turned her head towards the familiar voice,

"Billy," she whispered. "It's good to see you," she said quietly.

"No hug this time?" he teased.

"Of course. She leaned down and gave him a hug and a kiss."

"I've heard good things about your bakery Bella. I'm proud of you." Bella felt incredibly touched by this compliment, especially coming from Billy.

"Thanks, Billy."

"Bella, listen, about Rachel..."

"She already came by and apologized, don't worry about it Billy."

"Oh. Okay. Good."

Bella vaguely remembered a dark haired girl approaching her at the booth and apologizing to her. She had no idea it was Rachel. In fact, she thought it had something to do with the cupcakes. .

'_You can't get lost in your head when you get emotional, Bella. Look at what it's done to you in the __past!'_

She _tried _to listen to this part of her brain, the very small part of it that actually worked.

"Don't worry about Leah, we'll handle her. It's something we should have done a long time ago, but it'll be taken care of," Billy said confidently.

Bella simply smiled and nodded.

The cupcakes were going quickly, now that Charlie bought two dozen, claiming it was for work, and Sue bought two dozen for the house. Bella had a feeling Charlie was going to have the sugar high of his life, and poor Sue would be the one to who had to deal with. The thought of Charlie completely unhinged brought a smile to her face.

She hadn't seen Jacob, or any of the others since the 'fight'. Alex left to meet with some friends. She spent a lot of time thinking about the kiss, analyzing it over and over. By the time the last cupcake sold, she realized that it was a good kiss, it just wasn't the _kiss of kisses_. At least Alex wasn't going to be heartbroken over it.

Or so she hoped.

XXX

"I can't believe we sold all of our cupcakes! This is crazy!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up and down, cell phone in hand.

"Why are you jumping with your cell phone?" Bella asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm waiting for Embry to call," she said excitedly. "I called him twelve times, and sent him fourteen texts, but he hasn't answered. He must be busy."

"Oh," Bella said quietly. This Lily-Embry thing was going to be a complete disaster.

"So, how about some Thai food at Bella's?" Sue asked as she helped clear out the booth.

"Thai food?" Charlie asked gruffly. Charlie liked his steak and potatoes, with some peach cobbler.

"Yes, Thai food Charlie," Sue explained affectionately.

"Hmmm..." he grumbled as he stared at Sue, but immediately changed his tune when she gave him a secret smile, "all right. I'll try it. Billy, what do you say? Call up Jacob and the boys."

"Sounds good."

Lily, Molly, and Zack all got in their car and headed over to Bella's place. Charlie, Sue, Billy, and Bella were all getting ready to leave when they heard Seth calling after them.

"Wait for me!" As they turned towards the sound of his voice, Bella threw her hand over her mouth, laughing uncontrollably.

Seth was walking towards them with giant sized stuffed animals.

"Look, I won all of these."

"Congratulations son, that's quite an accomplishment," Billy said, hiding his amused smile.

There wasn't room for all of Seth's toys, and he threw a tantrum with Sue when she suggested he just give them to some kids, so Bella, Seth, and his stuffed animals took a cab.

Bella tried not laugh at the look on the cab driver's face, who clearly thought, '_This kid is never going to get laid.'_

XXX

"Jake, Billy said they're all going to Bella's for Thai food, and we're invited."

"I'm not going," Rachel said, getting up from the bench. "I don't like her, and I don't want to eat with her," she said stubbornly.

"I'll take you to Italian, if you want," Paul said, hoping she'd say yes. Rachel looked at him suspiciously before deciding that Paul was the lesser of two evils.

"Yeah, that would be great," she said as she walked away. Paul giggled like a twelve year old girl in love with Justin Bieber. He was so damn happy at the moment.

"Come on Jake, let's go," Quil urged.

Jacob was nervous about seeing Bella again. What if she kicked him out of her life again? He would die if she did.

'_Jeez! You sure you have a penis? Cuz from where I'm standing, you look like you must have the biggest vagina in the world!'_

XXX

Bella stood against the island in her kitchen and quietly observed her family and friends mingling in the living room. All three parts of her past were present, her family, the pack, her employees. Well, not all parts of her past. She tried to picture the Cullens in the living room. Would they fit in here?

No. They would never fit in here, just as she had never fit in with them, no matter how hard she tried to belong.

Everyone seemed to be getting along quite well...a little too well.

Embry and Lily were sneaking off to the laundry room, but Bella whispered a warning, knowing Embry could hear her.

"You do _anything _in my house, I will never feed you again!" Apparently, Embry valued Bella's food over Lily's skills because he dragged her back to the living room, and glared at Bella, mouthing 'cockblocker.'

Bella giggled, and the sound of it warmed Jacob's heart. He had been watching her all night, but she hadn't looked at him. Not once.

While everyone ate, Bella finished her dinner quickly and went to the kitchen to start on dessert.

"Do you need any help?" Jacob asked, following her like a lost puppy.

"No, I got it, thanks," Bella said calmly without looking at him. He couldn't take this subtle dismissal from her. Even though she was only dismissing him from helping in the kitchen, he saw it as a sign that she was dismissing him from her life.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I said that to you. You need to know that nothing happened with that girl."

"No, Jacob, I don't need to know that. It's not my place to know that. I had no right to judge you. You are free to live your life the way you want. I need to apologize to you. It's just that, I didn't want that for you Jacob. I _wanted _better for you. I thought _you_ were better than that," she said looking at him with a disappointed expression.

Jacob felt his stomach hit the floor.

She expected better of him, and he had failed. Big time.

He started to walk away, but Bella reached out and put her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry if that was harsh, but Jake, I want you to have the best."

He nodded and left, feeling like shit.

_'I think it's safe to say that she cut off your balls and fed them to you. Haha.'_

XXX

He thought his day couldn't get any worse, but ten minutes after his conversation with Bella, the doorbell rang.

'_The worst thing that could happen right now would be for the leech to show up!'_

It wasn't Edward.

Alex walked into the party with a smile on his face.

_'God damn it! Why God, why are you punishing me?"_

"Hey, the party can't start without me!" he said, throwing his arm around Bella's shoulder.

'_Yup. God's got it out for you.'_

He knew this was a fact because Bella decided to introduce him to Alex.

"This is Alex, Alex, this is Jacob," Bella said cautiously. The guys shook hands, and Alex tried not wince when Jacob's grip tightened.

"Strong handshake you got there, man," Alex said, laughing it off. Jacob glared at him with so much hatred, that he secretly wished he would see the guy in some deserted ally so he could rip his head off.

As Bella and Alex walked away, he heard him whisper,

"Your friend hurt my hand," he complained

'_Hahaha, serves you right!'_

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, concerned.

"No_. _You want to kiss it and make it better?"

'_Nooooo!'_

Bella laughed at his dumb joke and pushed him away.

XXX

Everyone started leaving around ten, but Jacob wanted to stay. Alex was still in the house, and he didn't trust what would happen if he just left Bella there by herself. Unfortunately, he drove, and they still had to go pick up Rachel and Paul before heading back to La Push.

He didn't bother saying bye to Bella. After all, she was too busy talking with Alex and Seth.

"Bella, I'm going to leave the stuffed animals here for you," Seth said, with a dopey smile on his face.

"Really? Why? You won them, you should keep them."

"Yeah, I know, but you know, I don't want some girl to come into my bedroom and see it filled with stuffed animals! I have a reputation to maintain!

"Really?" Bella asked, amused.

"Hey, don't make fun of me. I won those prizes fair and square. I don't want to give them away to anybody else because they're mine, but I want you to have them. You're a girl, it doesn't look weird if you have them." Bella smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Best brother ever!"

XXX

"I got to hand it to you Swan, you really know how to pick 'em," Alex said, drinking his beer.

Everyone left, except Alex, but Bella was so used to his company, she didn't think anything of it.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, confused.

"Your friend gave me the death glare the entire night! I'm still here because I'm afraid to leave. He might beat the crap out of me!"

"Jacob would never do that!" Bella exclaimed, wondering if she was telling the truth.

"Aha! Jacob!"

"What?" Bella asked, confused by the victorious expression on Alex's face.

"I said 'your friend,' but there were several guys here, all of them giving me odd looks, but you said Jacob!"

"And?"

"And? You immediately jumped to his defense!"

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?"

"You defended him first. You said his name, even though all the other guys gave me crazy looks too, but you said his name first, which tells me, he's on your mind."

"I don't understand your logic," Bella confessed.

"Sure you do. You just don't want to admit it."

"There's nothing to admit!"

"Really? Cuz I think you kind of got a kick out of making him jealous by hanging out with me, not that I mind at all."

"Alex!"

"Bella!"

They stared at each other, Bella nervously chewing her lip. Damn it, she had been caught.

"I didn't mean to," she whined.

"Sure you did, but like I said I don't mind. Look, we're really good friends, and I have a crush on you, but at the same time, I have a crush on all of the girls I'm friends with, including Lily and Molly. I am not in a place in my life where I want to commit to one girl for the rest of my life, but you, you deserve to be with someone who wants that. Now, if you don't want to be in a committed relationship and just want to have some fun, hey I'm all for friends with benefits."

Bella's face turned red.

"Don't freak out Hells Bells! I'm really glad I got to kiss you, I always wanted to, and like I said, you want more, I'll give you more."

"Oh my God, Alex, stop it!" Bella said, her face as red as a tomato.

"I will, I will, I just don't want you to freak out thinking things are going to change because we kissed. You're one of my best friends, and you single-handedly saved my family's bakery. Nothing's going to change between us. In fact, I am offering you my services to make your 'special friend Jacob' jealous, as long as you continue to feed me," he offered, with a huge smile.

XXX

It was midnight and Bella had been tossing and turning for at least an hour. She felt terrible about lying to Jacob. Sort of. She couldn't admit to him not yet anyway, that she was jealous. Really jealous. At the same time, she was also sad and frightened. Sad because she would be a number on his belt, frightened that it wouldn't be special for him, as it would be for her.

So, she decided to turn the tables on him, and express her disappointment by making him feel awful for his ways.

She also realized she was still a bit immature.

XXX

Jacob couldn't believe he was doing this. There really wasn't a plan in place. It was pretty much a suicide mission.

If Alex, was there, well, then pretty boy was shit out of luck.

He rang the bell, and waited with bated breath.

Bella was startled by the doorbell. She hadn't been expecting anyone, and it frightened her.

"Who is it?" she yelled, running down the stairs. Jacob listened carefully, recognizing only one heartbeat.

Good. The jackass was gone.

"It's me Bells," he yelled back.

"Jacob!" she exclaimed, throwing the door open to see Jacob standing on the top step, looking up at her sheepishly.

Damn.

His eyes raked over her body, now dressed in low, very low sweat pants and purple tank top that stopped just below her bellybutton. There was a lot of skin between the top of her sweats and the bottom of her shirt.

'_Focus damn it! Penis: shut down, blood being redirected from groin to the brain. Now open mouth.'_

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said, stepping aside to let him in.

He followed her to the kitchen island, looking at her ass swaying in the sweat pants. She stood behind the island and crossed her arms across her stomach. Fortunately, this motion of crossing arms forced the top of her tank top to be pulled down as well, exposing a little bit of cleavage, but enough for Jacob to stare at it and fantasize about it.

"Jake," she said, bringing him out of his fantasy-induced zombie-like-trance.

"Where's Alex?" he blurted out angrily.

"Gone."

"Oh. I thought he would be here, you know, staying over," he said, his eyes boring into hers. He was looking for a change in her expression, something to give away her secrets.

"Did you now?" she asked, amused at the frustrated look on his face. Her heart raced a mile an hour, hoping that Jacob really was here because he was jealous. "I think he might be coming back," she said, laughing at her immediate boldness.

She was baiting him, he could sense that much. He watched as she bit her lip nervously.

Two could play at this game.

"Well, then, I should make this quick," he said, walking towards her like a man on a mission.

He stepped in front of her, maintaining eye contact. Raising his right hand, he uncrossed her arms and let them fall to the side.

"Like I was saying, I should make this quick so you can go on with your night," he whispered. He placed five fingertips on her exposed stomach, raised his other hand to place on her waist, and pushed her back until her back hit the refrigerator.

Bella was breathing quickly. It seemed as if there wasn't any oxygen left between the two of them; he was _that_ close. The fingertips hadn't moved, and she so wanted them to move.

As if he read her mind, he started dragging his fingertips across her exposed stomach, effectively causing Bella to shudder. He stopped looking into her eyes for a second to look down at her hardened nipples.

'_Fuckin hell, man!'_

"I know that we just started talking a few days ago, and it might be too soon, but I don't care," he said breathing in her scent. She had showered, and he could smell the strawberries.

"I love you. If you want me, you have to come to me this time. You need to say it, and mean it enough to stay with me, okay? You're it for me Bells. I love you so much it hurts. So decide..."

His words were cut off when Bella brought his face down to hers and kissed him.

_'Blood rushing back to groin, I'm giving up control now.'_

It took a second for Jacob to register what had happened, but when it finally dawned on him that Bella had kissed him, everything changed. His hands grabbed at her waist as he stepped closer, if that was even possible.

She moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced with each other. He trembled at the sound. Bella moved her hands to the back of his neck, holding him close. She then ran her nails down his neck, the touch so light, so erotic, so in the right place...that Jacob let the wolf out.

A thousand things seemed to happen at once. He released Bella's waist and grabbed her thighs and, hoisted her up. Bella automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

She moved her hands to his chest, scratching lightly. Jacob groaned and grabbed her hands, and pushed them against the refrigerator. He raised her hands high above her head, and laced his fingers with her.

This was the _kiss of kisses_. She bit his lower lip, and he returned the favor. They were making noises straight of a porn video, and they were only kissing. Jacob could only image what the real thing would be like.

Bella was running out of oxygen, but didn't care. If she was going to die, this was the way to go. Jacob, sensing that they both needed to draw breath, released her lips and immediately moved to her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Bella arched into him, taking in huge gulps of air.

As he took her earlobe into his mouth, she let out 'the gasp'. He kissed his way back to her mouth.

'_Okay, okay, stop now! You have to stop now! I don't think doing it against the refrigerator is her idea of romance.'_

Jacob pulled back from Bella, his whole body trembling from an emotional and sensual overload. Their hands were still intertwined above her head, and he brought her hands back down, placing them over his shoulder. He then wrapped his hands around her waist, and carried her a few feet to the island, setting her down carefully, tenderly.

"I love you," he said, cupping her cheeks, " Come to me when you're ready," he whispered, kissing her once again.

Bella, who had never been in such an _erotic _situation like that (she couldn't call her mere attempt to bed Edward on the night he proposed an _erotic_ event—it was nothing compared to _this_) wasn't thinking clearly when she blurted out,

"For sex?" she asked, breathing heavily. Jacob laughed at the bewildered expression on her face before kissing her again.

"No, not sex. Not now."

_'Oh for the love of all that's holy! The girl wants to be rocked out of her socks, and you're saying no! Don't worry, Alex will come back and pick up where you left off!"_

"Wh...what?" she was having a hard time thinking coherently.

Jacob chuckled, kissed her nose, and whispered in her ear,

"I love you." He kissed her on the forehead before walking out the door, saying "Come to me when you're ready."

END OF PART 2


	20. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 3 PROLOGUE

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

PROLOGUE

xxx

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes?" Bella said, turning to the customer with a smile on her face. She had been smiling nonstop all day.

"I'm Richard Evans. I was wondering I could talk to you for a minute?"

A minute had turned into two hours. Mr. Evans was a pudgy, bald man who owned several successful five- star restaurants in New York, and was now planning on expanding his business to high-end bakeries. His niece pointed him towards Bella's bakery, and he had been in the shop since nine o'clock, and had tried every dessert available. The staff had been watching him closely, all making bets on whether the zipper on his pants would explode before he'd vomit over himself, or if he'd simply slip into a diabetic coma and die in the bakery.

Ninety minutes into the conversation, he stopped talking about his accomplishments and got to the point.

"Ms. Swan, as you've probably noticed, I've tried every single dessert in your display, and they are absolutely phenomenal. I would like to offer you a position as executive pastry chef for my bakeries in New York."

"What?" Bella asked, completely baffled by his proposition.

"I'd like you to consider working for me, in New York City," he said with a serious expression.

"Uh...I'm not a trained pastry chef," she said pathetically. Mr. Evans chuckled at the expression on her face.

"I know you're not, but it doesn't matter. You're clearly the best at what you do. I can see that I've overwhelmed you, sorry about that. I tend to just get things right out in the open, that's how I like to handle my business. So, how about this; why don't you come to New York City for a week and check things out, see if it's a good fit?"

"She'll come!" screamed four voices. She turned around to see Lily, Molly, Zach, and Alex standing around, eavesdropping.

Bella's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled out the phone to read the message.

**1**** New Message**

_Do it, Bella. It'll be be the opportunity of a lifetime._

_Alice_

_Miss you_

"Mr. Evans, I'd like to take you up on your offer. I'll come to New York for a week, but if you don't mind, I'd like to bring someone with me."

xxx

"I can't believe we're going to New York! Thank you so much for bringing me!" squealed Emily, reaching for the emergency instruction manual in front of her airplane seat.

It had not been easy for Emily to get away from Sam, who insisted that New York City was just as dangerous as the woods. He was about to pack his bags and come with her, when Emily reminded him that they were getting married—finally, and now was the perfect time for a few days in the big city with her friend. He caved after a night of mind blowing sex.

"No, I should thank you for coming with me," Bella said, turning off her cell phone.

"I have to say, I'm surprised you asked me."

"Why? Who else would I ask?"

"Jacob," Emily said with a sneaky smile on her face.

"Oh, um, well..."

"Don't worry, I know what happened. Jacob couldn't hide his thoughts when he phased, so naturally, the whole pack knows."

"Oh no, that's what I was afraid of," Bella complained, hiding her face in her hands.

"So, what are you going to do? It seems like he left the ball in your court."

"I don't know, I haven't had time to think about it since Mr. Evans showed up."

"Listen Bella, when you get back, no matter what you decide about this bakery business in New York, talk to him and have an honest conversation with him. Put all the cards on the table. I know we live in a world of supernatural beings and magic," she whispered, "but the fact that you guys still feel this way about each other after so many years says a lot. He's always carried a torch for you, and you've carried one for him. Whatever you do, you owe each other the chance to work it out and be happy. You never know when life is going to end, might as well make the most of it."

"Yeah, you're right," Bella said, trying to figure out what to say to Jacob when she came back.

"So, I've been thinking about inviting Leah to the wedding," Emily blurted out.

"What?" Bella asked, whipping her head around to look at Emily to see if the girl had been serious.

She was.

"What Sam and I did was inexcusable, and it drove her to do the inexcusable. I don't know if she's still the same or has gotten better, but I forgave her a long time ago. I just don't have it in me to hate her."

Bella stared at the girl in awe.

She wanted to believe that Emily was crazy, but couldn't bring herself to think _that_ about the sweet natured girl. After all, Bella had been in the habit to forgive those who wronged her too quickly as well, so she wasn't in a place to judge. Thankfully, that habit seemed to have ended when she was abandoned by Edward (with no warning or help from the Cullens) for the second time.

"That's really nice of you, but how is she going to come to the wedding if she's been kicked out of La Push?"

"Billy's going to invite her to come back and live in La Push. I'm sure Jacob will let her back into the pack, that's what Sam said, but she can come back home, finally."

"How does Sam feel about this?" Bella asked. After all, Leah almost killed his imprint.

"I know that the pack is supposed to protect their imprints, and Sam would have probably killed Leah for what she did, but I've come to forgive her, and he sees that. He can be as mad as he wants, but at the end of the day, the imprint calls the shots, so I'm handling this one. Leah needs to come home, and Sam will behave with her. I made sure of it."

"Do you really think it's wise to invite her to your wedding?" Bella asked. Emily shrugged.

"Before Rachel came back, it almost seemed like she was getting to a point of accepting everything that had happened. She was even going to be a bridesmaid. I have to believe that there's hope for her."

"That's really, really noble of you," Bella said affectionately. She was proud to have Emily as her friend.

"Well, I've learned how be noble from the best," she said, pinching Bella's arm. "You changed my life, Bella"

"Okay, okay, now you're just making me uncomfortable," Bella whined.

Emily decided to change the subject.

"I heard Rachel apologized to you. I hope it was more heartfelt than mine," Emily said, laughing at the memory. Rachel literally knocked on the door, waited for Emily to open it, and then said "I'm sorry for everything," and turned around and left.

"Um, no, I don't really remember it, but I think it was a three second apology," Bella said apologetically.

"Well, I guess that's good enough for now. Let's hope she changes too."

xxx

"Oh my God!" Emily exclaimed, standing on the curb, staring up at the skyscrapers. "This is amazing!

"Yeah, it is," Bella said, craning her neck to look at all the buildings surrounding them.

"We have to go to the top of the Empire state building!" Emily took off without Bella.

"Lead the way," Bella murmured, following a very enthusiastic Emily down the street.

They had seen all of Mr. Evans' restaurants and the sites for the bakeries. It was rather impressive, Bella thought.

They were making their way to the elevators when Bella got another text.

**1 New Message**

_Bella, he is going to make you an incredible offer. Take it. You will be very, very successful._

_Alice_

_Miss you_

Bella snapped the phone shut and followed Emily into the elevator. They had the time of their lives these past few days and were reluctant to have their vacation end at the end of the week. Emily had never been outside of Washington, and she felt like she was in another world. She realized what she was missing by living in La Push.

"I try to imagine what my life would have been like if the world was a normal place. Maybe I would have lived here," she said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

They reached the top and stepped out to enjoy the view.

Emily walked around, admiring different views, but Bella stood in one place and let her mind wander.

Her life was about to change, or so it seemed. She would leave Washington and head for New York, become uber successful, and make a lot of money.

Yet, as she stood there by herself, looking out at the magnificent view, she realized this was not the view that captured her heart.

She had never been an ambitious girl; she didn't care for success or money. It didn't matter what Alice saw in her vision.

Jacob asked her to come to him when she was ready. At the time, she thought he had been talking about sex, but now she understood his request.

She had burned him too many times, so now he wanted some assurances. He needed to know that she wasn't going to bail when things got tough, when things weren't going the way she wanted them to go. Perhaps, the one assurance he was _really _looking for was simply to know that she wouldn't leave him for Edward, _if _he ever came back.

A young couple walked by Bella, stealing a few kisses while enjoying the view. She watched them, remembering her youthful romance with Edward, her budding romance with Jacob that had been abandoned (by her) before it could even start.

It was time for her decide which side of that road in Forks she belonged to.

Her choice had been made when all she could think of was the little red house, and the person in it, now thousands of miles away.


	21. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 3 CHAPTER I

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

CHAPTER I.

XXX

Jacob had been humming for a few days. It had now gotten to the point where Quil and Embry considered throwing the man into the trunk of a car and driving the car off of a cliff.

"Jeez, Jacob, come on, we're trying to work. Can't you just hum in the shower?"

"Yeah, while you're jerking off?" Embry suggested.

Jacob didn't bother listening to his friends; he was just going about his day, working on the cars, and thinking about Bella—the feel of her tongue, the thrumming of her heartbeat, her moans, the feel of her nails on his neck, her legs around his waist...the list went on.

There wasn't a thing that could ruin his mood.

Unfortunately, life got in the way of his good mood.

"Jacob," Sam called, entering the garage. He nodded to Quil and Embry, and they nodded back.

"What's up Sam?" Jacob said, smiling.

"I hate to burst your happy bubble, but Billy has contacted Leah and asked her to come down to the rez."

"Damn it!" Jacob yelled. It seemed Billy was trying to win another battle by forcing Leah to change, just as he had done with Rachel.

"Yeah, I know," Sam grumbled. He didn't seem thrilled by the prospect of Leah visiting either.

"When?" Jacob asked.

"The day after tomorrow," Sam replied.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Quil asked.

"No!" Jacob and Sam exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, too bad, cuz you're going to have to listen. I think you should talk to her, Sam."

"What?" Sam asked, staring at Quil like the guy had just confessed his desire to become a vampire.

"You need to to talk to Leah. I mean, really Sam, the only conversation you've had with her after you imprinted on Emily was to break up with her. You moved on, she watched you move on, and she needs some type of closure. Just talk to her," Quil suggested.

"He's right, Sam," Embry added, "don't do it for the girl she is now, but do it for the girl you once loved and were going to marry."

"The girl I loved died a long time ago. I killed her myself," Sam replied regretfully.

XXX

"Leah" Billy said cordially, opening the door to let the girl in. Leah didn't respond verbally to the Chief of her tribe, but gave him a curt nod in acknowledgment.

Rachel was waiting on the couch, with Paul sitting close to her. It took three seconds for Leah to recognize the change in Rachel, to know her 'best friend forever' was bowing out of the battle. She could sense the change in Paul too. He seemed lighter, happier; that could only mean one thing- Rachel was starting to cave into the imprint.

She knew why Billy had called her after all this time; to let her know that she was on her own, Rachel was no longer supporting Leah.

"Leah, I'll get to the point. What you did is completely inexcusable and unforgivable, but you are one of our own, and your father meant a great deal to me. Now, if you can change, and accept your grievous mistakes, I'd like you to come back home. This is your home, Leah. Your mother will forgive you, she's a mom, she has to, and I believe Sam and Emily will also come to forgive you."

Leah remained silent.

"That's all I wanted to tell you. You're free to go and pack your things to bring back home," Billy said softly. Leah was his best friend's daughter, he knew Harry would want Billy to try and look out for her.

Leah looked at Rachel, waiting for her to say something. Rachel just shook her head; that was enough for Leah to shoot her with a look of utter betrayal before she turned and walked out of the little red house.

XXX

Leah made a quick trip to her old home; Seth wasn't there, so she walked in through the front door. It was a mess. Leah guessed Sue didn't stop by often.

She wandered around her childhood home, memories flashing through her mind. Her old room was empty; Rachel had packed it up after Leah had been banished, and brought it to her. The only thing remaining had been her bed and bureau; she stared at the bed, remembering all of the timeS she had sex on it with Sam.

As she walked back into the living room, she spotted a framed picture over the fireplace. It was the last family picture they had taken before Harry died. She thought about her dad, and how her mom had been right to say he was better off dead than learning what she had turned into.

After leaving the house, Leah made her way to her favorite place in La Push, First Beach; it had been too long since she had been here. She stepped into the frigid water, the cold comforted her today.

"Leah?" a familiar voice called out to her. She turned to see Sam standing twenty feet behind her. He looked apprehensive.

Leah turned back to stare at the waves coming in. She could hear Sam coming closer to her. He came and stood next to her; this was unexpected, she thought he would have already killed her.

"I'm sorry, Leah. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I don't know what else to say," They stood side by side, eyes on the ocean.

Leah couldn't believe he was apologizing to her. After all she had done to Emily and the pack, _he _was apologizing to her.

_'What the hell's happening here?' _ she thought to herself.

Sam waited for Leah to speak to him; he wondered whether or not she would apologize for her antics. If it hadn't been for Emily's penchant for forgiveness, he didn't think he could ever face Leah without wanting to kill her. She put his imprint in danger, it went against everything in him not to tear her to shreds. Yet, Emily's humble acceptance that they were responsible for Leah's downfall, and her ability to forgive Leah forced Sam to act rationally.

"Emily forgives you," he said quietly. Leah turned her head a fraction of an inch towards him. Sam didn't look at her, but continued to talk. "Bella Swan paid for Emily's plastic surgery. She got all of the scars removed—from the second accident, and the first one too."

Leah tried not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. She had been so hell bent on revenge, but it completely backfired.

Once again, she was the only one who remained miserable.

"Jacob wants to see you at the shop," Sam whispered. Leah spent a few seconds staring off into the horizon before abruptly turning and walking away.

Sam watched her go

The old Leah he knew and loved really did die, and along with her, a small part of Sam's heart.

XXX

"Leah," Jacob nodded as she approached the shop. The rest of the pack gathered around Jacob. "My dad told me he asked you to come back. I don't think it's right for you to come back after all the shit you put people through, but I think people can change, and if Emily can forgive you, then who are we to stop you from coming back. We're allowing you back, but you better not pull anymore of this shit. I don't know how to get you back in the pack since I cut you out, but I'm sure there is a way to get you back into everyone's mind." Several pack members groaned at this.

Leah looked around at the pack, only stopping to stare at Seth. He stared right back, his eyes full of grief. She knew Seth had found a new sister in Bella, and that was just as bad as Sam dumping her for Rachel.

"So, I guess, a welcome back is in order," Jacob mumbled. "We know it'll take you some time to get your things in order before you can just pack up and come home, so just let someone know when you've moved back into your old house, and we'll go from there, okay?"

"Leah, Mom doesn't know that Billy asked you back. She's still mad at you, but you should go see her," Seth urged. Leah tried not to roll her eyes. Her mother had made her feelings very well known on the day Leah left. She was aware that Sue had several conversations with Rachel about how disappointed she was, how angry, hurt, and betrayed she felt because of Leah. Those conversations always ended with Sue ordering Rachel not to encourage her daughter's stupidity. Why Seth would want Leah to visit his mom was only a question her stupid brother could answer.

"Welcome back Leah," Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin said with a smile and a wave. Jared nodded. She noticed he seemed rather...peaceful. Perhaps Kim was coming around again.

Leah left without saying anything to anybody. They all stared after her, wondering why she didn't look happy to be invited back home and into the pack.

_'What is wrong with the people here? How can they be so forgiving? Oh my God, they've all turned into peace-loving hippies" _she thought as she drove out of La Push.


	22. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 3 CHAPTER II

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

CHAPTER II.

The pack breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way back to the shop. Leah hadn't said a word to them, and they considered themselves lucky for it. Perhaps the loss of Rachel's encouragement had cooled her down a bit. Except for verbally bashing Bella in her place of business, she had been rather quiet this past year in exile.

Though Jacob wouldn't admit it, he found the whole experience with Leah very strange. Leah was never one to hold her tongue.

"Well, that's done," said Embry, already working on a car.

"Yeah, it's about time," said Quil, eating a twinke, "hey Sam, aren't you going to go home and tell Emily that the bitch is back in town?" he asked, laughing at his own joke."

"I'll have to tell her when she calls," Sam replied, taking the other twinkie from Quil.

"Why, where did she go?" asked Embry.

"She's in New York City," Sam mumbled.

"New York City!" exclaimed Quil and Embry. "What's she doing in New York City?"

"She went with Bella," Sam replied. Jacob whipped his head around to look at Sam.

"Bella's in New York?" he asked, horrified.

"Yeah, didn't she tell you?" Sam asked, now confused.

"No," Jacob replied sadly.

"Why is she in New York?" asked Jared, stuffing his mouth with a muffin.

"Something about cupcakes..." Sam tried remembering what it was that Emily told him when she mentioned Bella's invitation. He was reluctant to let her go simply because he was not comfortable with her going by herself. It was his job to protect her. What if something happened to her?

Emily decided to tell him the important details in between taking a special part of his body into her hot, wet mouth. It was hard to remember the details of the conversation when all he could remember were the sensations coursing through his body, and the noises Emily made during the time.

"What?" Jacob asked impatiently, getting annoyed with Sam for daydreaming about some sexcapade with Emily.

"I don' t know," Sam muttered, snapping out of his daydream. He had to stop thinking about Emily or he would be walking around the shop with a boner.

"Well, let's find out," Embry said, whipping out his cell phone. He could sense the panic in Jacob's voice and figured it was time he got all of the necessary information.

"Embry!" exclaimed Lily on the other line.

"Hey Lily," Embry replied casually.

"You haven't been answering my calls," she whined into the phone.

"Sorry babe, it's been busy, but don't worry, I have something planned for us," he reassured her. He didn't really have anything planned, but making plans seemed like a waste of time when he knew they were just going to end up in her bed.

"Really? I can't wait," she purred into the phone, "hey, baby, where are you?"

"At work?"

"Well, go on a break, I want to have phone sex!" All the guys could hear the conversation and had burst out in laughter. Jacob was the only one not laughing. Go figure.

"Listen, babe, we'll do that a little later, I promise, but I was hoping to talk to Bella," he said quickly.

"Oh, Bella is in New York."

"Really? Why?"

"Some guy came in the day after the carnival and ate up the whole store. He was some hot shot business guy that owns a whole bunch of restaurants in New York City, and wants Bella to go there to work in the bakeries he's opening."

The guys stood by silently, watching Jacob with worried expressions. He looked like he had been punched in the gut.

Jacob walked out of the garage, stripping his clothes off as he ran.

He phased before he got to the tree line.

_'Cue the music. Jacob Dumbass Black has been left behind again! Go back to the tree where you jerked off, and dig yourself a hole, moron! She left, for the third freaking time. Oh, and the best part, she didn't even bother to tell you or say goodbye.'_

'It's not like she's leaving forever,' he argued with himself.

_'She left without telling you, after your big declaration. She's still selfish.'_

Jacob didn't know what to say to himself. He needed a sign, some reassurance that his Bells wasn't _that _selfish to leave him for a third time.

_'Here lies Jacob, Beloved Son, Brother, and Doormat.'_

XXX

Jacob had remained moody for the next few days. He snapped at everyone.

The only good thing to come out of all of this had been Jacob's obsessive work ethic. He worked from dawn till dusk, finishing his work, along with Quil's and Embry's as well.

They were thankful for the free time, but decided to thank him when he was in a better mood.

When the cars were all fixed, Jacob decided to clean up the shop. By the time he finished, the shop was spotless, and everything had been organized down to the smallest detail.

It was close to midnight when Jacob decided there was nothing for him to do in the shop, so he went to the back room and hopped in the shower. He was so depressed that he couldn't bother jerking off.

He stormed into his house, slamming the door shut. Billy was in the living room, reading a book. Jacob ignored him and made his way to his bedroom.

He opened the door...to find Bella asleep on his bed.

"Charlie said she turned down the offer. She's going to stay—for good." Billy said from the other room.

Jacob was so overwhelmed, he thought he might actually cry.

This was the sign he had been waiting for.

All of his anger evaporated at once.

'_Pathetic.'_

He was angry with her for leaving without telling him, but the words out of Billy's mouth were the words he had been hoping to hear for such a long time.

Jacob shut the door, changed into his sweatpants, and crawled into bed with Bella. She was facing the wall, so he lifted her head and placed his arm underneath her head, while his other arm went around to her stomach.

Bella, sensing the change in temperature, realized Jacob was in bed with her. She took his hand from around her stomach and brought it up to her face, kissing it, before lacing her fingers between his and setting their hands down on the pillow.

Jacob held her as close as he could, not wanting there to be any distance between them. He placed several kisses on the back of her neck and shoulder.

They had so much to talk about, but for now, for this moment, he was content with falling asleep with Bella Swan in his arms.


	23. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 3 CHAPTER III

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

CHAPTER III.

Jacob had the best sleep of his life. He woke up before Bella, his arms still wrapped around her, their fingers still intertwined. His nose was buried in her hair, and he inhaled her sweet scent, hoping it would stay with him for the rest of the day. Unable to help himself, he placed a few kisses to the back of her neck. When his lips made contact with her skin, he realized she had been sweating. He raised his head to look down at her and almost lost it.

Her entire body had been covered in sweat, not in a disgusting 'you need to take a shower kind of way,' but more of a 'it makes you glow' kind of way. He was instantly turned on.

Just one taste. Would it be wrong for him to lick her?

'_Um, yes, you weirdo. Wait till she's awake and consents to be licked by a dog.'_

Jacob decided to hold off on the weird licking fetish until she woke up.

He waited exactly three minutes before turning her over and kissing her all over the face. This was innocent enough, he told himself.

Bella opened her eyes to see Jacob's face hovering close above her own. His dark eyes gazed lovingly into her brown eyes, and he smiled down at her.

"That's not a bad way to wake up," she giggled. Jacob didn't respond. He ducked his head to her neck to kiss her, his tongue slipping between his lips to lick the sweat off.

Bella's heartbeat sped up, setting off alarm bells in his head.

'_Let her come to you, let her come to you. This is not the time or place. Let her decide when she wants you to ravish her.'_

Jacob reluctantly withdrew from her neck. He couldn't look at her face, so he hid his face in the pillow. One look at Bella biting her lip, or one look at—what he hoped—her lustful expression, he wouldn't be able to reign himself in.

_'Keep it in your pants. You're not even together yet. Just because she came back doesn't mean she wants you to rock her world in your shitty bed, in your house with your dad in the room next door.'_

"Jacob?" Bella asked, running her fingers through his hair. The sensation was overwhelming, and he actually bit the pillow.

_'Freak!'_

He let go of the pillow, and picked his head up to look at her.

"Why did you come back?" he blurted out.

"Good morning to you too," she said, rolling her eyes. He bent down and kissed her gently.

"Good morning," he said, releasing her lips. "Why did you come back?"

"Everything I want is here. It was a great opportunity, and I'm glad that it was presented to me, but it's not for me."

"Bells, I don't want you to give up your dreams for me,"

"I'm not," she said, raising her head and kissing him on the chin. "I don't have dreams that are that ambitious. I like my bakery, I like my friends, I like my people in Forks and La Push." Jacob kissed her forehead, her nose, and made his way back to her lips.

"I'm mad at you," he teased, kissing her cheek, "you left without telling me."

"I wasn't leaving forever, it was just a trip. You didn't really think I was going to bail on you like that, did you?"

"You've done it before," he mumbled. He regretted saying it the minute it left his mouth.

"I know. I guess you do have a reason to worry. My past actions definitely point to someone who is unreliable."

Jacob rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes, savoring the moment. Bella scratched the back of his neck, making him tremble. She realized it was a unique position to be in. They were in his bed, he was pretty much on top of her, his arms wrapped around her body, while hers rested on his shoulder.

They hadn't had a serious talk about anything, and she wasn't sure if it was appropriate to be in bed with him, kissing each other and touching each other like this.

_'Well, you guys made out against the refrigerator in your apartment, he declared his love to you, and you gave up New York because this is where you want to be, this is who you want to be with...and most importantly, his lips are amazing, so yeah, it's okay that you're kissing him in his bed. It's not like you expected this to happen. You just rushed over here to let him know you weren't leaving, and then Billy told you it would be okay if you got some rest in his room. So, it's okay. Continue kissing, but only kissing.' _the rational part of her brain told her.

"Well, as long as you're working on it," he teased as he rolled onto his back. Bella sat up and he started rubbing her back.

"What time is it? I'm supposed to go to work in the afternoon," Bella mumbled. Jacob looked around for his clock.

"It's ten."

"Crap! I need to go!" she said, leaping off of the bed. She grabbed her clothes off of his desk and threw them on. Jacob groaned and got up himself.

As they walked into the kitchen, Rachel sat at the table with a smirk on her face.

"Wow, you got her into bed pretty fast," she observed. Bella's face burned, while Jacob shot his sister a warning glance.

"We were just sleeping," Jacob said, placing a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Ha! Jacob, you've never just 'slept' with a girl," she replied with a wicked grin on her face.

"That's enough Rachel," Billy said, rolling into the kitchen.

"Hey, I wasn't being mean-spirited, I was simply telling the truth."

"Rachel!" Billy's yelled. Rachel rolled her eyes and got up.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said walking away.

"Bella, don't mind Rachel, she is having a hard time adjusting to being nice. Luckily for us, she keeps her comments restricted to the inside of this house. Why don't you I make us all some breakfast?" Billy suggested.

"Dad, she has to go to work. I don't think she has time to make a side trip to the hospital for food poisoning," Jacob said, as Billy laughed, knowing that he'd been caught.

"I'll make us something," Bella offered, already making he way to the refrigerator. Billy smiled like he just won a great victory.

Bella whipped up some eggs, bacon, potatoes, and pancakes. She spent the entire time thinking about Rachel's words, and her 'happy' bubble burst into a million pieces.

She recalled Emily's words to her, and decided that she and Jacob needed to have a frank conversation about...everything.

Jacob was so busy eating that it took him a while to notice Bella picking at her food, her brows furrowed in concentration. Billy finished his breakfast quickly and left the room, leaving Jacob to worry about the change in Bella.

"Bells?" he asked worriedly. She didn't look up from her plate or acknowledge him in any way. "Bells, what's wrong?"

She put down her fork, and raised her head to meet his worried expression.

"We need to talk...put all of our cards on the table." Jacob nodded, wondering what this was all about.

He wasn't very well versed in girl-speak; that was more of Quil's area of expertise.

"Okay, do you want to back to my room?"

"No, I think we should go outside."

"Okay...the garage?" Jacob suggested.

"No, no, not the garage," Bella replied.

"How bout the beach?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." They could talk at their spot.

XXX

He had been worried while they were in the kitchen, but now, he was petrified.

Bella walked a few feet ahead of him to their usual spot on the beach. She stopped, staring out at the ocean while Jacob approached her.

"What is it Bells?"

"I don't know if it's too soon to talk about this, but I don't know when else to talk about it. To tell you the truth, I can't even believe I'm going to talk about it."

"Hey, whatever it is, we'll handle it together. Why don't you have a seat?"

"No, why don't you have a seat. I need to be standing for this," she replied, her voice shaking.

Jacob sat down and watched as she paced back and forth. The anxiety was killing him.

"Bells?"

"I hate that you've been with all these women. I'm jealous, okay, I hate knowing that you've given what I always thought to be mine to someone else. That day, at the carnival, I felt like somebody punched me in the stomach, and then stabbed me right after. You know, I'm afraid that I'm going to be looking at every girl on the street and wondering whether or not she's been with you. I have no right to care because I wasn't here, and we weren't together, but I can't help it, I do care."

Jacob hid his face in his hands. This was the conversation he had been dreading. Well, this one and any conversation that led to her telling him she was leaving him for the leech again. Bella stared at him for a full minute before continuing.

"I can't be another notch on your belt. If...when...if we're together, I want to know that it's special for you, and you are not just doing things that you're used to doing with the other girls. I need to know that I'm different from them, that your time with me is different from all of your other times!" she exclaimed, exhaling dramatically. Her face had turned beet red, but she didn't care. If she didn't get it off of her chest now, she never would.

"Why, Jacob, why did you do this with all of these women? Look, I'm not a prude, I just never expected you to be off with so many!" she exclaimed pathetically.

"Because being with them made me feel like I was good enough for someone!" he exclaimed furiously, jumping up on his feet. "Because you told me that you loved me less than you loved him. I wasn't enough for you and that's why you chose to be with him. Do you get what I'm saying Bella? You should know. After the lee-Edward left you for the first time, after he told you that you weren't good for him, what did you do? I'll tell you what you did—you believed him and you shut down. I believed you, and I tried to make myself be good for someone, and it turns out, I was good enough for them in their beds, and that was enough for me."

He was on the verge of dropping to his knees and begging her not to leave. She was disgusted with his behavior, and she wasn't hiding it this time.

"You're blaming me," she asked, looking at him like she'd never seen him before.

"No," he said, his voice trembling. "I'm simply telling you what it felt like for me after you left, what I did to make myself feel better. Bella, you weren't here, you and I weren't together, you were with Edward. I was wild and crazy, yes, but I never stopped loving you. You don't think that every time I spent the night with a girl, I had secretly wished it was you?"

"What if I can't meet your expectations?" she asked, horrified at the thought. Jacob walked directly towards her, and cupped her cheeks.

"I love you. I don't think you understand how different it is to be with someone like that when you love them with every fiber of your being. I know I don't know what it's like because I haven't been with you, and you're the only person I love."

Bella didn't answer. She was mortified, jealous, angry, and sad.

"How many, Jacob? Who are they? No, wait, I don't think I need to know." Jacob could see this conversation was taking its toll on her, so he released her and stepped back, giving her some space.

"Bells, if you're asking me about my past, then can't I ask about yours?"

"You already know my past, Jacob. I was with Edward all this time. Edward and I never...because it was too dangerous for me." Jacob looked mildly relieved.

"And Alex and Zack?" he asked, now worried that she had taken up with the douchebags.

"They're my best friends, so no, I haven't been with either of them or anyone else for that matter," Bella said calmly.

Jacob was so happy to hear that she had never been with anyone that it took him a moment to register Bella walking away from him.

"Come to me, Jacob, when you're ready to prove that you can be patient and faithful to me."

_'Score one for Bella. You need to prove to her that you can keep it in your pants, and be loyal to her.'_

XXX

Quil and Embry were rolling around on the garage floor, clutching their stomachs, howling in laughter.

Jacob stood against the door to the office, and crossed his arms while watching his friends mock him for his past indiscretions.

"It's not funny. She actually asked me who they were and how many, then decided that she didn't want to know!"

Quil stopped laughing and got up off the floor. He looked nervous.

"What is it Quil" Jacob asked impatiently.

"Um, okay, I may be able to help you out with this, but you can't freak out!" Quil exclaimed, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Wh..What did you do Quil"

XXX

Jacob stared at the papers in his head, then looked up at Quil, then down at the papers, then back at Quil. He didn't know what to make of it.

Embry stood behind Quil, looking amused and embarrassed all at the same time.

"Quil," Jacob said, his voice breaking, "this kind of fucked up." Quil groaned.

"Look, I'm not some sort of a perv, okay. I just figured, you know, it would be better to keep a list of the girls you hooked up with, just in case, somebody showed up and said you were their baby-daddy."

"I am not anybody's baby-daddy! I'm sure of it! I was careful!" Jacob hissed.

"How did you get their names?" Embry asked.

"Well, we were usually with Jake whenever he met his conquests at some party, or bonfire, or wherever, and then I remembered their names and wrote them down once I know Jacob hooked up with them," Quil replied.

"What about the girls whose names he didn't know?"

"Oh, that's easy. Most of the girls left their names and numbers around on a paper, napkin, condom wrapper, probably hoping for a repeat, so that helped in making the list."

"You're a freaking pervert, Quil," Embry said, trying not to look amused.

"Hey! I was trying to be a good friend. You think you guys could stop looking at me like that!" he yelled. Embry and Jacob continued to look at him skeptically.

"Quil, if you're lying to me, and the real reason you made this list is so you could fantasize about me with these girls, we're going to have a serious problem!" Jacob said, shaking his head. Embry roared in laughter.

"I don't, okay! I'm not some perv. I think it's important to know who you've been with, and I'm sure Bella feels the same way! You're pretty irresponsible, Jake."

Jacob sobered up at the mention of Bella's name. Quil was right, he was irresponsible. He should have known the names of the girls he'd been with.

"You're right, I am, but what do you want me to do with this list?" he asked Quil.

"Give it to Bella."

"WHAT?" Jacob and Embry shouted.

"Give it to her."

"Are you completely crazy? She'll never speak to me again."

"Maybe, maybe not. She wanted to know who they were, so here are the names. Let her get it out of her system. You know her past, let her know yours."

"You know what, Quil?" Jacob asked angrily, throwing the papers at his face, "since you're so sure you know what you're talking about, you can go and give the list to her, and tell her why you have a list of all the girls I hooked up with."

"Fine." Quil grabbed the papers and put them in a folder. As he walked out the door, Jacob stopped him with a threat.

"Quil, if she leaves because of this, it's all your fault." Quil turned, locked eyes with Jacob, and replied back.

"No Jake, if she leaves you, it's because of _you; _it's your dick that's been all up in every girl's grill!"

XXX

Bella was surprised to see Quil at the bakery. She wasn't surprised to see him stuffing his face, dessert after dessert.

"Did he pay?" she asked Molly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Give him back his money. It's on the house." Quil noticed Bella behind the counter and waived at her.

"Bella!" he yelled, his mouth full of food. She waved back.

After twenty minutes, Quil decided to put off the inevitable and approached Bella with the folder.

"Bella, I have something for you, and you're probably not going to like it."

"What is it?" she asked worriedly. She noticed the folder in his hands.

"It's a list."

"A list?"

"Jacob's list."

"Jacob's list?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, you know, the list with the names of the girls he's been with. I kept track of them. You decide what you want to do with Jacob afterward."

Bella had two options, send him back with the folder, or keep it for herself.

XXX

_'Every single girl he's been with is beautiful,' _Bella thought to herself as she facebook-stalked the girls. She simply searched for their names, and looked at their profile photo. If they didn't have facebook, she stalked them on myspace, twitter, and google.

Quil had been watching television in her apartment, while Bella worked diligently in her bedroom.

She was disturbed by this new wave of information.

XXX

Six hours later, Bella came down the stairs with the folder. Quil had decided to help himself to food and drinks, so he never complained about her absence.

"Okay, I'm done. You can have this back."

Quil took the folder, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading back home.

_'I guess the ball's in her court now'._

He concluded that this tennis match would last for months, at the rate the two players were playing.


	24. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 3 CHAPTER IV

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

CHAPTER IV.

Bella's bakery was crawling with people. They were always busy, but this was outrageous. She didn't know where all these people had come from, but there were lines out the door.

Bella had Alex and Zack set up ten tables outside, but it wasn't enough. People just kept coming.

After three days of nonstop business, Molly and Lily took to the internet to find out some information.

Turns out, a Food network chef said the pastries in the bakery were the best things he had ever eaten. They couldn't believe this chef had gone unnoticed in the bakery.

So, word spread like wildfire, and soon, the staff could no longer see any recognizable faces that had graced their bakery over the past year.

Bella was so grateful to her staff for sticking around and helping out. They all worked overtime and didn't complain. She was thankful that they were all single and didn't have kids at home, waiting for dinner. Mrs. Baker decided to handle the cash register, leaving the other four to make the treats and cater to the customers. Alex, ever the gracious friend, studied in the storeroom in between helping the staff out.

This scenario lasted three days before Bella called Charlie, tears streaming down on her face, asking him if Sue would mind helping out.

At seven o'clock the next morning, Bella opened her apartment door to find Sue, Emily and Kim, oddly enough, on her doorstep.

"Put us to work Bella!" Sue exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

XXX

The addition of her volunteers made a huge difference in the kitchen, so things ran a bit smoother. Unfortunately, the girls were only able to help out for a week before they had to get back to their own lives. Bella tried to give them something for helping out, but they wouldn't listen. She was disappointed that she didn't have any time to spend catching up with Emily, but before they left, she did learn one interesting piece of information from Emily about Kim

Rachel Black was on the mend, it seemed. She had given Emily and Bella a quick apology, but with Kim, it was a completely different situation. Rachel had been setting up double dates with Kim and Jared, ordering Paul to accompany her. (She still hadn't figured out that Paul didn't need to be ordered around, he would simply do whatever she asked of him.)

By the third date, Kim had gone home with Jared, and was seen leaving his place two days later, looking like she had just had the best sex of her life.

"I think Rachel just hates us, Bella," Emily said as they frosted some cupcakes in the kitchen one day. "That makes sense. I hurt her best friend, you hurt her brother, but Kim was just an innocent bystander."

"What about Rachel and Paul?" Bella asked, curious to know how two of the most volatile people she knew could end up together.

"She doesn't see it, but everyone else around her can. Rachel's changing, and she seems more in-tune with Paul. I know she's fighting it, but she's coming around. I just hope that when Leah comes back, they can still be friends," Emily replied.

The day after her helpful trio left, things spiraled out of control again. She was tempted to shut down the bakery for a few days, but a text from Alice stopped her from doing it.

In the middle of the day, a bouquet of flowers arrived for her. She didn't even have time to read the card until midnight.

_Bells,_

_I'm proud of you. If you need anything at all, let me know. I'll be there._

_I love you._

_Jake_

_P.S. I would bring Quil and Embry, but they would just eat everything :)_

The smiley face put a _smile_ on her face.

XXX

She barely got four hours of sleep, so when she got out of the shower the next morning and heard noises downstairs, she assumed sleep deprivation was taking its toll on her, and came to the conclusion that the noises downstairs were not real.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Jacob had taken out some containers from a bag and set them on a table.

"I got you some breakfast. You can't start your day on an empty stomach," he said, walking over to her and taking her hand in his. He led her back to the stool and put his hands on her waist to lift her up into the seat.

"Eat," he said, putting some pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and bacon on her plate. He then poured her a glass of orange juice and sat down next to her.

She noticed that he didn't get a plate for himself.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"No," he said smiling at her. She looked at him as if had gone crazy. Jacob was never _not _hungry. It was six in the morning, which meant Jacob had left La Push much earlier than that. He probably didn't eat breakfast himself, yet here he sat, making sure she was eating something.

"Emily told us you were swamped. She said you looked like hell, and I knew something was wrong because you never look like hell," he said, winking at her, "so I was really worried. I figured the least I could do was to make sure you were eating one proper meal, so here I am."

He stabbed the eggs with her fork and lifted it to her mouth, hoping to feed her. Instead, she took the fork out of his hand and put it back on the plate. Then, she placed her hands on either side of his cheek and pulled his face towards her, kissing him sweetly, softly.

It was a chaste kiss, much milder than their previous kisses, but it still made Jacob tremble in his seat.

"Thank you," she said, releasing him and picking up her fork.

XXX

Bella and her staff pushed on for another week...before everyone hit their breaking point.

Nobody said anything, but Bella could tell from the looks on their faces that they desperately needed a break, so she sent them all home at five, and told them to get a full night's rest. Mrs. Baker stayed on, and they stayed open until every item in the display sold out.

That took all of thirty minutes.

After Mrs. Baker headed home, Bella flipped the Open-Closed sign to Closed and proceeded to clean up the tables.

Three hours later, Bella was on the floor of the storeroom, crying. She was exhausted. Though they had all been thrilled at the increase in profits, it had been too much to handle.

Unfortunately, the Food network continued to play repeat episodes of the show She didn't know how they could go on like this.

She was sobbing so hard that she didn't hear footsteps in the kitchen.

"Bella?" chimed a long-forgotten, tinkling voice.

Through her tears, Bella could make out the form of Alice. Alice bent down and scooped her up, setting her on her own feet.

"Come on Bella," she said, leading her out of the storeroom and kitchen, and back to the front of the bakery.

When Bella came through the kitchen doors, she was shocked beyond belief.

Sitting at the tables in her bakery were Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper.

"I'm taking you home, so you can eat and get some sleep. Carlisle is going to give you some medicine to help you sleep. Don't worry about the shop. We're going to help."

XXX

Whatever medication Carlisle had given her, it strong enough to knock her out for ten hours. She hadn't woken up this refreshed since waking up in Jake's arms that one morning, not so long ago.

Her apartment had been cleaned, and the refrigerator, freezer, and cupboards had all been stocked with food. On the island was a plate of pancakes, and a glass of orange juice.

She ate every morsel on her plate, and drank her orange juice in one gulp before heading out to work.

Bella entered the doors to the bakery and stood absolutely still, trying to make out the scene in front of her.

Esme was at the cash register, talking to Mrs. Baker. Rosalie and Carlisle were catering to the customers, and Emmett...well he was donning an apron and pastry chef hat, holding a tray of goodies and setting them down at one table.

She noticed the male customers gawking at Rosalie, and Esme and the female customers fawning over Carlisle and Emmett.

She walked over to Mrs. Baker and Esme, who gave her an affectionate, motherly smile.

"Alice and Jasper are baking in the kitchen," she said. Carlisle smiled at her, while Rosalie gave her a curt nod. She nodded and made her way back to the kitchen.

Alice must have known she was coming because she didn't bother to hide her vampire speed. Jasper, too, had donned an apron and a pastry chef hat.

She didn't know why it was so funny—perhaps because of all the Cullens, Jasper always seemed to be the more dangerous one—but she doubled over in laughter.

"It's kind of funny, isn't it, to see Jasper all domesticated," Alice said, stopping right next to her.

"Yes, it is," Bella whispered, her voice breaking at the end. She had ignored the Cullens since Edward left, too heartbroken over their decision to let Edward leave without warning her. Despite her lack of interest in maintaining contact with them, they had not abandoned her completely.

"It's okay, Bella, we understand," Alice said sympathetically. She hugged Bella briefly, hoping to convey to the girl that they still loved her.

"Thank you all for helping, I don't know what I would have done. I didn't have time to interview anyone else..."

"Oh, hush. Don't worry, we're having the time of our lives here."

"Wait, where's my staff?" She realized she hadn't seen any of them in the bakery.

"In Hawaii, for a week. Don't worry, we'll be here till they get back. By the way, things will go back to normal in a week,"

By the end of the week, Bella could see business heading back to normal. She recognized some of her regular customers.

"Told you things are going back to normal, but not today. It's going to be a big one today." Alice said, stacking chocolate chip cookies on a tray. "Oh, and you should close the bakery for this weekend, it will chase away the crowds. Your regulars will be back on Monday," she said with a smile on her face.

XXX

Jacob had been worried about Bella. He hadn't heard from her, and was worried that she was in trouble.

Every time he called, her cell went to straight to voicemail. He had attempted to go and see her, but was stopped by Quil and Embry who told him to stop stalking her.

"Seriously, let her work. We'll all go see her. Seth wants to come too. The ball's still in her court, Jake. Stop being so pathetic," Quil said as he hunted around the refrigerator for some food.

They finished their work quickly, picked up Seth, and headed to Port Angeles, to visit Bella. Jake was bouncing in his seat like a kid that had eaten too much sugar.

Unfortunately, they had to park two streets down and walk to the bakery. As Jacob rounded the corner, he recognized the sweet, sickly scent. Quil, Sethand Embry stopped too, already trembling. Seth was the first one to calm dawn, immediately recognizing the scents.

"Hey, it's the Cullens!" he said excitedly.

Quil and Embry stared at Jacob, whose face was set in blank expression. He inhaled deeply, trying to sniff out the different scents. Once again, Seth beat him to it.

"Edward's not here," Seth said, his voice laced in disappointment. Jacob really wanted to throw him through a glass window. How could Seth be disappointed? Jacob was relieved that the leech wasn't back. He knew from experience that Edward always returned when he was _just _about to get together with Bella.

"Why are they here?" Embry asked.

"I dunno. You think they're here for Bella?" Quil asked, now concerned. If the Cullens bit Bella, the treaty was void and war was coming, whether they liked it or not.

"Let's find out," Seth said, walking ahead of them.

They maneuvered themselves through the crowd and entered the bakery, running straight into Emmett...wearing an apron and pastry chef hat, carrying a tray of pink cupcakes.

The guys weren't sure whether they should be attacking him, or laughing at him. Emmett decided to break the ice by thrusting the tray at them, saying,

"Cupcake anyone?" Seth couldn't hold in his laughter and proceeded to laugh hysterically. Quil and Embry laughed, wishing they had a camera to capture this moment. In all the years they had faced vampires, they never expected one to look so...ridiculous and nonthreatening.

Seth reached over and took a cupcake, followed by Embry, and Quil, who took two.

"Jacob," Carlisle said, appearing by Emmet, "it's nice to see you again," he said, offering his hand to shake. Jacob stared at for a minute before deciding to shake his hand. After all, the good doctor was the one to fix him up after the newborn fight.

"What's going on?" asked Quil.

"Well, Bella and her staff have been overwhelmed so we decided to help. When we got here, Bella wasn't looking all that healthy, and we knew she needed help," Carlisle replied.

"Yeah, this place is crazy," Embry remarked, looking around at the crowed. Emmett was now wandering around the place, serving the customers at the table.

"Well, Alice had told us that this is the last day for this rush." The guys stared at Carlisle for a few seconds before they realized what he was talking about. They had forgotten that Alice was the 'psychic.'

"Is Bella here?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"No, Alice took her home. I believe she was going to make some food for her. You can join her at her apartment. I better get back to work. It was nice seeing you again," Carlisle said with a genuine smile on his face.

The guys said goodbye to Carlisle before heading back out to Bella's apartment. Before they could answer the door, Alice opened the door, her expression annoyed.

"You know, it really annoys me when the future disappears?" she complained.

"Oh no, whatever will you do?" mocked Jacob. Alice actually stung her tongue out at him.

"Bella, the pound has released their pups," she yelled into the house. Bella came out of the laundry room, and smiled when her eyes fell on Jacob.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, don't worry about us Bella, it's not like we exist," Quil complained. Bella giggled, making her way to hug Jacob.

"Alice and I were having a movie night, and you all can join us."

XXX

For the first time in years, the guys were thankful for the rest of the Cullen clan coming through the door. When Bella said they were having a movie night, they should have known it would be a chick-flick fest.

Bella and Jacob were oblivious to the movie, or anything else for that matter. She was tucked under his arm, a blanket covering her legs, while Jacob's hand rested on her shoulder, drawing circles on her skin.

"Bella, I don't know how you put up with those people! They're so annoying!" Emmett complained.

"They're just customers, Emmett," Esme said affectionately, "I found them to be very nice."

"Hmm...whatever you say Esme," Emmett said, going to Rosalie and kissing her on the cheek.

Bella never thought she'd see the day when the Cullens and some of the members of the pack would act so cordially with each other. She thought they all behaved because they were in public and couldn't cause a scene.

As the Cullens entered the apartment, Jacob realized there was something he had to do. He knew it would be unpleasant news for the Cullens, but he realized that they weren't his enemies for now, and that they had been kind to his Bells.

"Dr. Cullen, there's something I need to tell you," he said getting up. "Last year, a vampire named Irina came onto our lands." Several gasps echoed through the apartment.

"What? Why would Irina do that? She knew we had a treaty with you?" Alice asked, horrified.

"It's a long story, but I'll get to the point. Leah Clearwater ran into Irina in Canada and convinced her to get revenge on Sam, since he was Alpha when Laurent was killed. Leah was pissed about Sam and Emily and wanted Irina to kill Emily," Esme gasped, while Jasper and Emmett looked stunned. Rosalie seemed to be agitated.

"Irina threatened Emily's life, and she's an imprint...we have to protect the imprints, so we destroyed Irina,"

The entire room fell silent. Carlisled looked devastated.

"The girl, Emily is she okay?" Carlisle asked, Jacob was surprised to learn this was Carlisle's main concern.

"Yes, she is now. Sam phased to get to Irina and injured Emily, again, so she was injured, and had some really bad scars, but she doesn't have them anymore. Bella paid for her plastic surgery."

None of the Cullens asked how Bella had gotten the money; they probably already knew because of Alice's vision.

"Irinia has been unhappy for some time now. She separated from the Denalis and took to wandering around by herself. They don't know where she is."

"Look, it had to be done," Jacob said urgently, "she threatened a human life."

"No, I understand completely, Jacob. You had to protect your own. Leah Clearwater may have been the one to provoke Irina, but Irina knew that we had a treaty with you, and she purposely ignored it."

"Carlisle, what are we going to tell them?" Esme asked, saddened to hear the news.

Carlisle was silent for a moment.

"We don't tell them anything. If we do, they will come after the pack for revenge, and we will be forced to fight for the pack, against them." Though the guys wouldn't admit it, they were kind of touched to know that the leeches would fight for them, and not against them. "As terrible as it is, they will need to assume that Irinia is not coming home anytime soon. It's the only way to maintain the peace and preserve life."

"Thank you, Carlisle." The last thing Jacob wanted was another war with a bunch of leeches.

Bella bid farewell to the Cullens...for the time being. She had plans to go shopping with Alice in a few weeks, and knew that she was being looked after.

"Thank you so much for everything!" she said as she hugged Alice.

"Your welcome, Bella, and please, stay in contact," said Esme, hugging her next.

Once the Cullens left, the pack lounged around the apartment, eating food and watching television while Jacob and Bella stayed in their own cocoon on the couch.

"Guys, it's really late," Bella said, yawning.

"Okay, okay, we'll go," they said, getting up.

"No!" Bella exclaimed. She was horrified to think that they would be heading back to La Push at this hour, especially when the woods between La Push and Port Angeles might be infested with vampires. She realized she was being quite silly, considering the fact that they were capable of handling the vampires, but she was concerned nonetheless.

"Both of the couches have pull-out beds, linens and towels are in the laundry room, and I have an air mattress. Everyone's staying!"

She marched up the stairs, holding Jacob's hands, hoping for a good night's sleep.


	25. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 3 CHAPTER V

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

CHAPTER V.

XXX

Bella had a very comfortable, luxurious King size bed (thanks to Alice) with more than enough room to spare. Jacob and Bella could have spread out over the entire bed for a restful sleep. However, they automatically resorted to their usual position of Jacob wrapping himself around Bella, who seemed content to be cocooned inside Jacob's arms.

Jacob, being Jacob, couldn't help but drop a few kisses on her neck.

"HEY! Keep it PG-13 up there! You don't have a bedroom door and this is a loft! We can hear everything down here!" Quil screamed from downstairs.

Bella giggle as Jacob groaned in frustration.

_'I'm destined to be surrounded by idiots. I can't even kiss my girlfriend...wait, is she my girlfriend? Does this mean we're officially dating? She never said anything...I mean, she's not going to New York, we spent the night at my place, we talked about my past, Quil gave her the list...oh no! She never called me after that. I came to give her breakfast and she kissed me, but that's it. Now we're in her bed, but I don't know what this means. What if she does this with all of her friends? Fuck! What if she did this with Alex too?'_

While Jacob tormented himself over the meaning of their so called 'relationship,' Bella was thankful that he wasn't facing her or he would have known the effect those sweet kisses were having on her. She had wanted to turn over and talk to him, but knew that the current predicament in her tank top would make things awkward.

XXX

Embry woke up early the next morning. He looked around to see Quil and Seth, snoring away, while Bella and Jacob's heartbeats were synchronized.

It had surprised him that Jacob didn't kick them out after Quil's remark the night before. He wondered how far Jacob would have taken it if he hadn't been interrupted.

Inspiration dawned on him, and a wicked grin soon spread over his face.

He waited for Quil to wake up before leading him up the stairs. Jacob and Bella were wrapped around each other in such a way that made Embry uncomfortable. It was so...romantic, and intimate that he thought of heading back down the stairs, but decided that this would be his one chance to do this.

Since Jacob and Bella were in one corner of the King size bed, Embry laid down on the other side, his face turned towards Bella. Jacob's face was hidden in her hair so he was safe...until Jacob woke up. He motioned for Quil to tickle Bella's feet, hoping to wake her up.

Quil did as he was told.

Bella felt something tickling her feet and kicked it away, only to have it come back again. She opened her eyes...to see Embry's face a few inches away from her own, his eyes open, his smile wide.

"Aaaahhhhh!" she screamed, throwing her arms around to untangle herself from Jacob's arms. Jacob, hearing his Bells screaming, immediately jumped into action...only to be hit in the groin by Bella's flailing arms.

"Oh fuck! Oh shit!" he screamed, falling to the floor.

"Oh my God! Jake, I'm so sorry!" Bella exclaimed as she stood on the bed, staring down at him. Embry and Quil stood by the stairs, laughing at him while high-fiving each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob asked, still clutching himself.

"I woke up and Embry was there in my face," Bella said, turning her attention to Embry.

"It was just a joke. I'm sorry Bella, we're stupid and immature, and we couldn't resist. Our bad," Emby replied.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jacob screamed from the floor.

"Hey Bella, we'll say a prayer for you," Quil said, winking at her.

"Why are you praying for me?"

"We're praying that Jacob doesn't suffer from any permanent damage so you can enjoy _him_," Quil laughed heartily, enjoying Bella's discomfort.

"What's going on?" Seth asked, now entering the crime scene.

"Oh, nothing. Jacob's not going to be able to have kids," Embry joked, before leading the boys back down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry Jacob," Bella whispered, kneeling next to him, "I wish there was something I could do to make it better."

_'There is. There is something you could do to make it better. Kiss it.'_

The image of Bella kissing him _there _made him groan.

"Jake?" Bella asked, worried by the look on his face and the sound he made.

"I'm fine, Bells. I'm fine." He could hear someone's cell phone ringing downstairs.

"I'm really sorry," Bella said _again_. She looked positively miserable, and for a minute, Jacob wondered if she had been worried about what Quil said. He was trying to think of something to reassure her-in the case such an atrocity would occur—he had other ways of making sure she'd enjoy herself.

Jacob opened his mouth to respond, when he heard shouting from downstairs.

He leapt to his feet and grabbed Bella's hand, leading her down the stairs.

"What's going on?" he asked the guys, who were all standing around Seth, who was on his phone.

"Leah's gone," Seth replied sadly.

XXX

They had all gathered in the Clearwater house, everyone standing around the living room, trying to absorb Rachel's words.

"I went over to her place in Sequim to talk to her. I knew she was probably mad at me for what happened the other day, so I thought I'd go and talk to her, help her pack up her stuff. When I got there, the landlady said Leah left. She left one envelope for me, and when I opened it, there was a sealed envelope for Bella," she said angrily, glaring at Bella. Jacob pushed Bella behind him, hoping to protect her from Rachel's hateful glare.

"Where's the envelope?" Jacob asked his sister.

"Here," she said, pulling it out of her purse, "although, I can't imagine what she'd want with you, Swan," she said menacingly, her eyes full of hate at the moment. Rachel's fragile ego had been bruised when she discovered her 'best friend forever' didn't even leave her a note, but left the stupid, pale-faced selfish girl with an envelope.

"Well, give it to her," Jacob insisted. Rachel refused to move, so Jacob walked over to her and snatched the envelope out of her hands. He placed the envelope in Bella's shaking hands, "Here, Bells."

Jacob stepped back and put his hands in his pocket, waiting for Bella to open the envelope. She looked at everyone in the room: Paul, Rachel, Embry, Seth, Quil., and finally Jacob. They all looked at her, waiting to hear what the note or letter said.

"Give me a minute, Jake," she said quietly.

"Are you serious?" Rachel yelled, but Paul gently placed his hand on her arm.

"Let her be, Rachel." Rachel locked eyes with him, and looked sheepish.

If they all weren't shocked enough by Leah's abrupt departure, _this _would have shocked them to their core. Rachel Black, all around menace to society and destroyer of the general welfare of mankind, was listening to her imprinter.

Bella walked out of the Clearwater house and towards Jacob's car. She leaned against it and tore the envelope open.

There were two pieces of paper inside, labeled #1 and #2.

_#1_

_Swan,_

_You won't matter once Jacob imprints. It doesn't matter what he tells you, he cannot and will not fight it. If there's anything in this fucking world that I'm sure of, it's that. You're just plain shit out of luck._

Bella's hands were shaking so hard that she dropped the letter on the ground.

Why? Why did she have to say that? Why, when things were finally starting to look up for her, did Leah have to drag her by the hair to hell?

Bella quickly turned to the next letter.

_#2_

_Swan,_

_You're going to tell the following people exactly what I wrote in here, word for word. _

_Screw Billy's good will and the pack for trying to act like they're all superior for asking me to come back to this hell hole._

_Tell Rachel to go to hell and that I hope she will never have another girlfriend she can betray._

_Seth's all yours. It's not like he was a good brother to me anyway._

_As for Sam and Emily, well karma is a bitch, and they will suffer in the end. I know it._

_Finally, Swan, you're going to tell my mother that I'm never going to come back—not even for her funeral._

_**You **should never have interfered between Emily and her fate. She was always meant to have those scars, to remind her of her betrayal._

Bella stared at the letter, unable to comprehend how Leah could, once again, do this to her people. How did one have such hatred in their heart? People were supposed to change, to realize their mistakes, to reform their ways, but Leah remained the same. Could having your heart broken, your dreams destroyed, really turn a person into someone no one else recognized?

Bella knew that answer, better than anyone.

Yes.

Though Bella did not inflict harm on others as Leah did, her selfishness to escape the pain resulted in hurting those closest to her, especially Jacob.


	26. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 3 CHAPTER VI

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

CHAPTER VI.

XXX

"Bells?" Jake asked, stepping outside the Clearwater house. "Are you all right?"

Jacob noticed Bella pick up a piece of paper on the ground, put it inside of her pocket.

"What is that, Bella? What's going on?" Jacob asked, alarmed at the look on her face.

She handed him the other letter.

Jacob read the letter over three times before he looked back up at Bella.

"What does the other one say, Bells?" he asked, concerned. The content had to have been bad for Bella to keep it from him. She shook her head, hoping Jacob would let it go.

"Bells?"

"It's for me to know, Jacob. Don't worry about it. Listen, can I borrow your car, I need to see Charlie."

"Why?"

"Jacob, please," she begged. He was about to argue, but the helplessness in her eyes forced him to hand over his keys. "I need the letter, please. Don't tell anyone what it said." Unfortunately for Bella, that task fell upon her.

Before Bella walked to the driver's seat, Jacob reached out and stopped her. She looked up at him, completely lost.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, kissing her gently. He let her go with a kiss to the forehead.

Bella drove off toward Forks, never looking back.

XXX

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, shocked to see Bella walk into the police station. He couldn't believe she was in Forks.

"Hi, Dad, sorry to drop by," she said, embarrassed that people were now staring at them.

"No, no, I can't believe you're in Forks, Bells! You have to come home. I won't take no for an answer," Charlie said excitedly, hugging her.

"Dad, there's something we need to talk about," she said sadly. This was not her idea of a good homecoming.

"What is it Bells?" he asked, worried.

Bella handed him the letter.

Charlie looked like he was going to be sick. He had some regrets in his life: never fighting hard enough for Renee, not being there for Bella for most of her life, but reading this letter, he realized he should add another regret to that list.

He should have been there for Leah after her dad died; he should have forced her to talk to someone... anyone. He should have asked Sue to invite Leah to live with them.

If he had done this, perhaps, his step-daughter would not have turned out like this.

"Bells, you can't tell Sue," he pleaded.

"Dad, I don't want to, but I have to. These are Leah's last words to Sue. She would want to know."

Charlie looked at Bella, horrified to know that his daughter thought this was the appropriate thing to do.

XXX

Bella knew why she wanted to tell Sue what Leah had written in the note.

Long ago, Bella's decision to become a vampire would have taken her away from her family. She would have wanted her parents to have some sort of closure. It would have been terrible for her not to have left them without any answers, without any last words. Bella never wanted her parents to wonder why she never came home, and she didn't want them to blame themselves for her absence.

Bella didn't want Sue to blame herself for Leah's disappearance. Sue shouldn't have to spend the rest of her life wondering why her daughter never came home.

Although, Leah's last words were absolutely cruel, Sue needed to hear them. It wouldn't stop her from always missing her daughter, or wondering about her whereabouts, but she would know her daughter's last words.

Charlie was mortified to his bones. How could Bella think that Sue wanted to know this? What parent would want to know that their child's last words to them were of pure hatred?

"Bella..." Charlie said, trying to get his daughter to change her mind.

"Dad, let me ask you something. What if I disappeared with Edward after high school graduation without a word? Let's say, hypothetically, that I hated you and left in the middle of the night? Would you rather have me leave without a note, or would you want me to leave you a note, telling you that I hate you and that's why I'm leaving?"

It took Charlie less than a second to figure out the answer. He would rather know why she was leaving, no matter how cruel it would seem, than to spend the rest of his life trying to figure out why his baby girl never came home.

XXX

Sue knew something was wrong when she spotted Charlie in his cruiser, pulling up into the driveway. He never came home this early.

She definitely knew something was up when Bella exited the car, her face blank of any expression.

Sue came outside, walking down the stairs slowly, her mother's intuition kicking in.

"Leah?" she asked Charlie. Bella opened her mouth to say something, when Charlie took the letter from Bella's hand and handed it to Sue.

Words like these should never have been said out loud.

As Bella watched Sue read the letter, she knew why Leah chose her to send her farewell message to everyone. She was pissed at Bella for helping Emily, and wanted Bella to be the one to tell everyone what Leah wrote in the letter.

She would be the messenger that no one would forget because of all the things she was forced to say.

Sue finished reading the letter, and handed it back to Charlie, who now looked positively sick.

"Bella, I'm sorry she used you to be her messenger," Sue said sadly. Bella was completely shocked. How could Sue be apologizing to her?

"Sue..." Charlie said, stepping forward to embrace his wife.

"At least I won't have to wonder why she never came home," Sue said, breathing heavily. She turned to Bella,

"Bella, come inside. You haven't been home in a long time. Stay with us."

"I will, Sue, but I have to..."

"Tell the others what she said to them," Sue finished her sentence for her.

Bella simply nodded.

XXX

Sue locked herself in the bathroom for a few minutes, while Charlie waited outside.

She eventually stopped crying, knowing that her tears wouldn't bring her daughter back.

Sue closed her eyes and prayed for her daughter. No matter where she was, or what she did, she hoped she was happy, but most of all, she hoped she would find peace.

She exited the bathroom door to find Charlie sitting at the top of the stairs. He immediately got up and embraced her.

"I hope she's okay," she whispered, "I hope she finds happiness."

Charlie led her to their bedroom, knowing that, if it had been Bella instead of Leah, he would still wish for his daughter's happiness, no matter how much pain she put him through.

These were the sacrifices that parents made for their children. He would never stop loving Bella, no matter what she did, just as he knew Sue would never stop loving Leah.

XXX

Bella read the letter to all those present in the Clearwater house. Everyone stayed in the house, on Jacob's orders. Rachel and Paul were sent to fetch Billy.

She heard Seth gasp when she read the part meant for Sue.

Bella finally looked up when she finished the letter. Everyone looked shocked, disgusted, and horrified.

Billy looked absolutely furious.

"This is the last time we will mention Leah Clearwater's name."

Billy didn't hold any ill will towards the girl, he simply wanted this matter closed once and for all. He accepted his failure as a friend, and felt sad that he couldn't help his best friend's daughter.

He hoped that, wherever she was, she would finally find peace.

XXX

Unfortunately for Bella, her job was not finished.

She took Jacob's car to Sam and Emily's.

"Bella," Sam said, smiling affectionately at her. He was a happy man these days. Ever since Emily came back from New York, he had woken up every morning to the best blowjobs he'd ever known, and they spent an obscene amount of time having sex...everywhere.

In fact, he had just finished pleasuring his fiancee with his lips and tongue for the past two hours when he heard a car drive up to the house.

Bella looked at Sam's happy face, and hated herself for what she was about to do. When Emily wobbled out of the bedroom, looking happy, her skin flushed from all of the strenuous bedroom activity, Bella wished for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

She was going to destroy their sex life...indefinitely, with the next few words out of her mouth.

"Bella, what a surprise!" Emily exclaimed, making her way over to give Bella a hug.

Bella held up her hand to stop her.

"Leah's gone. She left, she's never coming back."

Sam and Emily stared at Bella in complete shock.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

Bella took a deep breath, and read the letter to Sam and Emily.

Five minutes later, she left the house where Emily sat in a chair and cried, and Sam stood by the window with regret and sadness in his eyes.

XXX

Jacob waited for Bella in the Clearwater house. Seth had taken off, and the rest of them had to go back to their lives.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she walked towards him on the couch.

Bella walked towards him, her hands reaching for the letter in her pocket.

She handed it to him wordlessly.

Jacob read it once and looked up at Bella, completely shattered.

_'This is it. It's over.'_

Bella looked into his dark eyes, now pleading with her to stay, to love him back.

"Bells..." he pleaded, his voice cracking, his hands trembling.

The sound of his voice spurred her into action. She moved towards him, sitting on his lap, positioning herself to straddle him.

Jacob tried to say something, but failed when Bella brought his face to hers and kissed him. Her lips parted, and her tongue forced its way into his mouth. Jacob immediately wrapped his hands around her waist, lifting up her shirt to touch the exposed skin on her back, his fingertips stroking the skin, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

She released his lips before moving to his jaw, his neck, back up to his chin, and to his mouth again.

"I don't care what the letter said," she blurted out between gasps. "I don't care, I want to be with you. I'm giving us a chance."

This time, it was Jacob who pulled her face to his, kissing her senseless. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he was glad everyone had left. Especially when Bella started moaning.

He laid her down on the couch, but she wrapped her legs around his waist, anchoring his body to hers. Jacob pulled away from her lips, cursing, as he kissed his way down her neck. Bella arched her back, now gasping at the way his lips felt on her skin.

Jacob kissed every conceivable part of her neck that wasn't covered by her shirt. He was losing control. She wouldn't want their first time to be on the Clearwater couch.

'_Although, she is moaning, and groaning, and moving, and scratching like she wants you to take her Right Now!'_

When Bella let out a strangled, raspy moan, Jacob's hand automatically swept over the front of her blouse, his thumb grazing her hardened nipple through her shirt.

"_Uughhh!" _squealed out.

Jacob got off of her so fast that he fell onto the coffee table, breaking it.

Bella was breathing so hard, he thought she was going to pass out.

"You...you can't make noises like that. You're going to kill me!" he wheezed out, trying to think of anything except how hard he was.

"You can't touch me like that, then" she scolded him.

"You touched me first!" he exclaimed. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Yeah, yeah I did," she said blushing. Jacob turned away from her. He couldn't watch her blush, or he would be back on that couch, ripping her clothes off.

"Did you mean it?" he asked.

"Mean what?"

"About giving me a chance. Giving us a chance."

"Yes. We need this chance to prove that we can make this work. I need to know you're not going to go back to being the way you were with all of those girls, and you need to know that I'm not going to bail on you when things get hard."

Jacob laid down on the floor, breathing a sigh of relief.

Finally. Finally.

A/N:

Sorry for the week's delay. I thought I should finish the entire story before posting part three, but decided to do it now. I'm one of those fanfiction readers that gets hooked to stories, and then ends up feeling majorly disappointed when the story hasn't been updated for months and months, so I thought one week was too long to go without any updates.

Just a side note on the time-line of the story. This is supposed to be happening 1 ½ in from when Edward left. So, he left in June, which would mean the story is currently taking place in December of the following year to make it a 1 ½, but I've decided to subtract two months from the time-line, making it October when Bella and Jacob first make contact, so it should be close to November now.

I'm doing this so I can do Thanksgiving, and Christmas and New Year's etc. Hope that makes sense.

About Leah: I just thought she was too far gone to ever really come back and be at peace in La Push. There was too much damage, and she was too hateful and angry to ever really fit in again.

I wrote a one-shot piece for the Jacob Black N' Pack 'Howling in the New Year' contest about a month ago, but I don't know what happened to that contest, so I'm posting the one shot here on ff. If you have time, please check it out!


	27. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 3 CHAPTER VII

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

CHAPTER VII.

XXX

Bella and Jacob walked through the front door of Charlie's house, hand-in-hand.

Billy, Seth and Charlie were in the living room, watching television when they noticed Bella and Jacob walking in. Their eyes immediately fell on their clasped hands.

"So, we're together now," Jacob said happily, grinning from ear to ear like a dope.

"Billy?" Charlie asked, still looking at Bella and Jacob.

"Yeah, Charlie?"

"Do I have I-D-I-O-T stamped on my forehead?"

"You know, I think we both must have it tattooed on our foreheads," Billy replied.

"Why are you both saying that?" Sue asked, stepping out of the kitchen.

"Cuz they're wasting our time telling us things we don't need to be told," Charlie mumbled, taking a sip of his beer, "we have eyes, you know. We see it all!"

"All I can say is, it's about damn time! It took you years to get together, now don't go making it another five, six years before I get some grandkids," Billy teased, a wicked smile forming on his face.

"Stop badgering the kids, they just got in. Bella, I made up your room, you can go see it if you like," she said, giving Bella a hug.

"I will, thanks Sue."

Bella moved to go upstairs, Jacob following her when Charlie yelled from the couch,

"Don't think so, son! You stay right where I can see you," he ordered Jacob. Bella turned towards her dad, rolling her eyes at him.

"It's okay, you can stay Jacob, I'll be down in a few minutes," she whispered, before pulling his face down so she could kiss him. Jacob was shocked to his core; he couldn't believe she was willingly kissing him in front of her dad.

"Hey, hey, that's enough of that, now!" Charlie yelled. Seth fell to the floor laughing. This was just the beginning of Charlie losing his cool over Jacob and Bella's public displays of affection.

Bella let Jacob go with one more kiss before releasing his hand and going up to her old bedroom.

XXX

Bella wandered around her old room, remembering the last week she spent here. It had not been a good one.

She spent this past week realizing just how much the Cullens cared for her. They had never given up on her, they watched over her, and were there when she really needed them. She had held them responsible for Edward's behavior, now realizing it was not fair.

They could have warned her all they wanted, but in the end, Edward did what he wanted. It wouldn't have mattered if they warned her, she still would have begged him to stay, and he would have told her what was best for her.

Bella had wanted to ask Alice about Edward, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to know where he was, what he was doing, and if he was happy. That was the most important question. Was he happy?

A day hadn't gone by where she didn't miss him in some way or another, where her thoughts didn't drift to what would have been.

Yet, Rosalie showed up that fateful night and forced her to face her life. She couldn't drown in her sorrows as she did last time. As Rosalie pointed out so eloquently, she didn't have the luxury of time on her side, and she couldn't let it all go to waste.

Oddly enough, she was thankful for Rosalie's interventions. If Rosalie had not come to her room that night, she would have been more than happy to spend her life mourning Edward's absence.

She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, reflecting on her past, and how it all led to her reunion with Jacob.

XXX

Jacob sat on the couch next to Charlie, but his eyes remained glued to the staircase. Sue watched him, remembering a time when Sam used to sit on the couch next to Harry, waiting for Leah.

How the times changed.

She turned around and walked back to the kitchen, not wanting to alert Charlie or their guests to her emotional status.

She had just taken the potatoes out of the oven when Charlie walked in.

"Did you boys finish all of the beer already?" she joked lightly. She was surprised to feel Charlie's hands around her waist. He bent down and kissed her on the back of the neck, whispering,

"I love you."

"I know, and I love you too. I'm just worried about Seth," she added.

"Don't be. He'll be fine, we'll be there for him."

"Thank you Charlie, for being a good man," Sue said, turning around to kiss her husband on the lips. Charlie blushed furiously.

As she watched him make his way to the refrigerator to get more beer, she knew that he would get their family through this.

XXX

Sue had finished setting the table and had called the boys to dinner when Jacob made his way up the stairs to see why Bella was taking so long.

"Hey now, where do you think you're going? Charlie asked, yelling after Jacob.

"Come on Charlie, you're starting to act your age. You need to chill out," Billy said sarcastically.

"Hey..." Charlie started to reply when he was cut off by Seth.

"Come on Charlie, you know Jacob loves Bella and he would never hurt her."

"I know that, but he still needs to know who's the boss," Charlie grumbled, just as Jacob led Bella down the stairs.

"Where you been, kiddo?" Charlie asked as Jacob pulled out a chair for Bella.

"She fell asleep," Jacob teased as he sat down on the right side of Bella.

Jacob waited for Bella to put her napkin on her lap before he took her right hand in his left. As she turned to look at him, he winked, lacing their fingers together underneath the table.

Unfortunately, Charlie noticed Bella eating with her left hand.

"What's wrong with your right hand?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it," Jacob said as he raised their clasped hands to rest on the table, "it's just preoccupied at the moment."

Billy, Seth and Sue laughed at Jacob's courage, and at the constipated look on Charlie's face.

Every now and then, Jacob would lift up their hands to place a lingering kiss on Bella's hand, much to Charlie's dismay.

Jacob finally let go of Bella's hand when she helped Sue clear the table and wash dishes.

As he stepped into the living room, he was approached by a worried Charlie.

"Son, your father bought you into this world, but if you lose her to that Cullen kid again, I will be the one to take you out of this world," Charlie warned.

"Understood, Charlie. Understood."

XXX

Bella pulled Jacob outside so they could sit on the stairs. It was a chilly night, but she had her very own space heater to keep her warm. Jacob sat on the step above her, pulling her towards him, wrapping his hands around shoulder.

"I think you Dad likes me," he teased her. Bella looked up at his smug expression and laughed.

"You think you're so smart," she teased him.

"I don't think, I know," he said, kissing her on the head.

"Jake?"

"Hmmm..."

"Will you come back after you drop Billy off?" She could feel him tremble with laughter.

"I was already planning on doing that."

As they continued their talks well into the night, Bella couldn't help but notice how _right _this all seemed.

XXX

Bella opened the door to her room and walked in, humming softly. She put her dirty clothes into the hamper just as she heard Jacob enter through the window.

She flung herself at him, and he carried her to bed.

Once again, he wrapped himself around Bella, and let the scent of her hair pull him into a deep sleep.

XXX

"Bella never sleeps in this late," Charlie mumbled as he sat at the kitchen table with Sue, sipping his coffee.

"Charlie, it's the first time she's been home...let her get reacquainted with her surroundings. Eat your turkey bacon," she chided.

Sue had discovered Jacob in Bella's room early that morning. Bella must have forgotten to close her bedroom door after her shower, and anyone passing by could have seen the two on her bed. They were still sleeping, and they looked so peaceful that she vowed to let them get their rest by keeping Charlie distracted.

"Hmm..." he grumbled, just as the doorbell rang. Charlie got up and answered the door, stepping aside to let Seth in.

"Son, you don't need to ring the doorbell. You're welcome here all the time," he said patting Seth on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Charlie. You ready to go fishing?"

"Yeah," he said grabbing his gear.

"Have fun," Sue said with a genuine smile on her face. Charlie pecked her on the cheek before heading out the door.

"Oh, Sue?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Make sure Jacob's gone by the time I get back."

XXX

"What do you want to do today?" Jacob asked between kisses.

_'This. This is what I want to do today, Jacob,' _Bella closed her eyes, hoping to control her thoughts.

"Let's go to the garage. I want to watch you work on something," she said breathlessly, as Jacob's hand started stroking the skin on her stomach.

"Hmm, sounds good," he said, taking her earlobe into his mouth. "I just need a few more minutes to..." he mumbled between placing open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

"NO!" she hissed, pulling his head up. "I need a few more minutes of this," she said, leaning up to kiss him.

Their tongues danced with each other as Jacob's hands started trembling. Bella was moving under him, and he _really _wanted to move with her, but knew he had to stop soon. Unfortunately, Bella chose that time to moan into his mouth.

"_Fuck!" _he whispered, dropping his face into the pillow next to her head. "Bells...you are going to kill me," he grumbled.

XXX

Sue left a note that she had gone to the grocery store. She also mentioned that Charlie requested Jacob to be gone by the time he got back.

Bella was mortified to know that Charlie knew Jacob had spent the night. That would be an awkward conversation.

Jacob held her hand as he drove with the other. Instead of letting her walk to the garage, he carried her as if she was his bride.

"Jake! Put me down! What are you doing?"

"This is where we started Bells, and I just want you to have your grand entrance," he whispered seductively. She was so touched by the look in his eyes that she kissed every part of him she could reach.

They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting next to each other on the floor, as Jacob worked on several broken engine pieces.

"I don't want to go back," Bella whined.

"I don't want you to go back either," Jacob said, sneaking in a kiss.

"Come see me when you miss me," she said, sneaking in a kiss of her own.

XXX

They parted after several lengthy, hot kisses. Jacob almost, _almost _laid her down on the floor of his garage to have his way with her, but he stopped when he accidentally knocked over his tools.

"I love you, Bella," he said as he kissed her nose and forehead. Bella reached for his head and brought his lips back to hers.

"Bye," she said, breathing heavily.

XXX

Around ten that night, Bella's doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Jacob, in nothing but cut-off sweatpants, looking at her with those eyes that set her soul on fire.

"You said to come see you when I missed you, so I'm here. Plus, I can't sleep without you anymore."

As Bella led him up the stairs, she wondered when the time would come when they would use that bed for other _activities_ besides sleeping. She was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself.

Jacob was already ten steps ahead of her, marveling at what all they could do on this King sized bed.

_'Keep it in your pants, Romeo.'_


	28. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 3 CHAPTER VIII

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

CHAPTER VIII.

XXX

It had been three weeks, two days, four hours, and fifteen seconds since Bella made out with him on the Clearwater couch. He smiled to himself as he tinkered with the car parts, recalling their morning and nightly rituals of making out in her bed.

Jacob couldn't sleep without Bella, so every night after patrol, he would run all the way to Port Angeles to sleep with her. Well, he didn't just go there to sleep. She always cooked for him, and they would sit together at the island and eat dinner together, feeding each other, and kissing in between every few bites. She even surprised him with a drawer after his first week there.

"Well, it makes sense for you to have some things here, you know?" she mumbled, blushing at the way he looked at her. "It's big, so you can fit a lot of stuff in here," she stopped talking when he walked towards her and shut the drawer behind her. He gently pushed her against the bureau before smashing his mouth to hers.

He controlled the kiss, moving his head from side to side, forcing her to yield to him. The state of her lips and her continuous panting forced him to retreat before the temptation to throw her on the bed overcame him.

He continued smiling to himself, ignoring his friends, who were currently singing _'The Song that Never Ends.' _They had been singing it for the last forty-two minutes but Jacob didn't care.

It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving and Bella was coming to Forks for the rest of the week. They were all having Thanksgiving dinner at Charlie's, a bonfire on Friday, and Emily and Sam's wedding on Saturday.

It was going to be very small affair with only the pack, Emily's family from Makah, Billy,Charlie, Sue and Bella as guests. Emily, gracious as ever, felt it would be inappropriate to have a lavish wedding to celebrate her union with Sam when Sue and Seth—members of her own family—were mourning Leah's absence. She couldn't imagine what would be going through Sue's mind on the day, knowing that Leah should have been the one walking down the aisle instead of Emily.

Bella was going to be made of honor, while Paul was named best man. Rachel was going to be Paul's date, and she had promised Billy that she would not ruin Emily's wedding under any circumstances.

"Hey Jake, is Bella coming home?" Seth asked. He had to stop singing when his mouth became dry.

"Yeah, I heard her on the phone with Charlie, and she said she'd be coming down after work. Make sure the roads are safe," Jacob warned.

"Ay Ay captain," Seth said as he rolled his eyes, knowing that nothing short of the apocalypse would wipe the dopey look off of Jacob's face. Well, that and the return of Edward.

XXX

"Okay, Bella, I know you're all lovey-dovey, crazy-happy with your boy toy and all, but do you have to act like I don't exist anymore?" Alex whined as Bella stared at him with her mouth open, clearly offended.

"I do not act like that!"

"Yeah, right. Every time I talk to you, you've got one of those far-off looks on your face that's driving me crazy. You can't even have a conversation with me without looking like you wished you were a thousand miles away from here. It hurts my feelings, Hells Bells," he murmured, looking down at his pie.

"You're exaggerating," she replied.

"No, he's not," replied Zack, standing right next to Bella, staring at her with those crazy blue eyes of his. "I miss you too."

"Us too!" exclaimed Lily.

"It's like you're here, but you're not here," Molly complained.

"Yeah, I mean, really, do you always do this when you have boyfriend? Neglect everyone else?" Alex asked, exasperated.

Bella inhaled sharply. Alex's blunt question hit home. The answer was yes. She turned into one of those girls who lost herself when she was with a guy.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't know anyone at Dartmouth besides Edward and his family.

As for Jacob, well, she didn't know anyone outside of his pack. Her bakery groupies were the only friends she made, and this happened only when Edward and Jacob were out of the picture.

_'Don't lose yourself again,'_

"You're right. I'm sorry." She had the decency to look each one of them in the eye.

"You can show us how sorry you are by making it up to us," Lily said, bouncing up and down.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" she asked, knowing this would be the only way to appease them.

"Well, the first thing you can do is give us your cell phone," Lily demanded, holding out her hand.

XXX

Seth had been running back and forth between Forks and Port Angeles, waiting to see Bella's car drive by so he could follow her home. Jacob was forced to go to Sam's impromptu bachelor party so he had assigned Seth to make sure Bella arrived home safely.

An hour passed by, then another. Soon, Seth was panicked enough to phase back to human form and reach for the sack with his pants in it, trying to get his cell phone out so he could call his mother.

"Hello?" Sue answered on the first ring.

"Mom, is Bella with you?" he asked breathlessly.

"No, why Seth?"

"She was supposed to come home today, and Jacob has me patrolling the woods to follow her home."

"Oh, I thought you would have known by now. Bella's not coming home until Thanksgiving. She's gone to Seattle with Alex and her friends."

_'Shit!'_

XXX

It was close to midnight and Jacob had yet to hear from Seth. The bachelor party was boring...just a few members of the pack enjoying pizza and beer. He wanted to know if Bella had reached home safely.

As he stepped out of his house, he was surprised to see Seth standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at him, sheepishly.

"What are you doing here, Seth?" Jacob asked, confused by Seth's sudden appearance.

"Bella's not coming home until Thursday. She went to Seattle," Seth blurted out.

"What?"

"Bella has gone to Seattle with her friends."

"Which friends?"

"Lily, Molly, Zack, and Alex." Jacob's blood boiled as his hands trembled.

Damn that bastard Alex

"She didn't ask, I mean tell me she was going with her friends! Why didn't she ask me to come?" Jacob asked, angry and jealous at the same time.

"Uh, Jake, she probably wanted to just hang out with her friends. Sue said that Bella's friends took her phone away from her, and that they could reach her by calling Lily."

Jacob jumped off of his porch and took off to Embry's house. Embry had Lily's number.

"Jake, where are you going?"

"To Embry's. I'm going to talk to Bella. Why didn't she want me to go with her?" Jacob whined.

"You sure you're not just jealous that she's with Alex? I mean, he's no Edward, but he could still be competition, right?" Seth asked innocently.

Jacob turned on him faster than expected.

"Yes, I'm jealous. I'm jealous that she's spending 'us time' with her friends and that douchebag Alex. I'm her boyfriend, she should be here with me."

Seth stared at Jacob like he had just sprouted horns.

"Uh, Jake, you know you sound like a psychotic, possessive-stalker, right? She did have a life before she got together with you. She had friends. You can't expect her to ditch them because she's with you," he argued back with his Alpha.

"Shut up, Seth! Just go be wise with someone else! I don't want to hear it."

"Jake, snap out of it. She doesn't make you choose between her and your friends, why are you making her choose between hers? You're kind of starting to act like Edward did..."

Seth never finished his sentence because Jacob phased and chased his ass into the woods.

"_You know I'm right!" Seth yelled as he ran deeper into the woods. _

XXX

"Lily, it's Jacob. Let me talk to Bella," Jacob demanded.

"You know what, Bella's boy-toy extraordinaire?" Zack's voice slurred into the phone as he picked up Lily's phone.

"Who is this?"

"Bella's bakery stud, Zack," he replied, drinking his sixth shot of Tequila.

"Put Bella on the phone now!"

"No, you listen to me! Stop hovering! You're hovering over her like a helicopter!" he exclaimed into the phone while trying to demonstrate to the people in the bar what a hovering helicopter looked like.

"You're a hovering helicopter! Fly away, fly awaaaayyyy..."

The phone went dead.


	29. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 3 CHAPTER IX

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

CHAPTER IX.

Rated R

A/N: Heads Up: There's some lovin in this chapter.

XXX

Bella arrived in Forks on Wednesday, hungover, thanks something called a Long Island Ice Tea.

Well, two was the magic number and Bella spent the night in the hotel bathroom, heaving the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"How can she be _this _drunk?" asked Molly, now drinking tequila straight from the bottle. They had decided to leave the bar and make their way back to the hotel when Bella fell over and bumped her head on a table.

"She's soooo tiny!" Zack said, walking towards Bella with a wet towel. He had sobered up a bit since his conversation with Jacob, and dreaded telling Bella about it. Lily and Molly couldn't stand to be in close proximity to the vomiting without vomiting themselves, so Zack became the designated hair holder. Alex had been sent to find food.

Bella finished vomiting and flushed the toilet. Zack helped her off the floor and to the sink, where she proceeded to brush her teeth and rinse her mouth with some very strong mouth wash. He wiped her face with the wet towel, realizing that this was probably the only time he would be able to touch her like this.

"Bella?" he asked, working up the nerve to tell her what he did.

"Hmmm?" she replied, holding her head in her hands.

"Your boyfriend called and I kind of told him to stop hovering like a helicopter," he said sheepishly.

"Mmmm...I need to lie down," Bella mumbled. She seemed to be having trouble walking to the bed, so Zack bent down and swooped her off her feet. "Ohhh!" she said as she was overcome with a wave of dizziness.

"Sorry," he whispered, as he set her down on the bed, "I didn't mean to tell him he was a hovering helicopter."

"Mmm, okay, okay, I'll talk to him..." she said as she dozed off.

Zack had intended to sleep next to Bella on the bed, but his efforts were in vain. Alex showed up with the food, took one look at Zack, and said,

"No way, dude. You work for her, I don't, and I'm her best friend, so get lost," he said shoving Zack away from the bed.

XXX

Bella woke up the next morning with the mother of all hangovers.

_'How pathetic is this? I'm such a lightweight. Who vomits over two alcoholic beverages?' _

She opened her eyes to find Alex's face very close to hers, _too _close in fact. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, and she had unconsciously placed her hands on his chest.

'_Oops...well at least I have my clothes on.'_

"Stop staring at me, Hells Bells," he mumbled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a truck."

"Well, that's what happens when someone your size downs three alcoholic beverages."

"I only had two!"

"Plus a rum and coke. Remember, that was your first drink? You kept saying it tasted funny, but drank the whole thing anyway."

"Ohhh..." Bella mumbled, trying to hide her head in the pillow. "My head."

"Yeah, listen, take some aspirin. I think it's best if we take you back today. The others were drinking up until an hour ago, so I think it's safe to say that the partying is over for now. Sorry to cut the trip short. I'll drive you all back."

"Hmmm...okay. I had fun," she whispered. Alex laughed out loud enough to wake everyone else up.

XXX

"Here," Lily said as she thrust a picture as Bella got out of the car.

"What is this?"

"It's a Polaroid of you and Alex sleeping," she said, giggling, "something to remember your night by."

Alex got out of the driver's seat and made his way to Bella, who still struggled to stand up right.

"Here," he said, bending down to pick her up.

Charlie heard the commotion outside and opened the door, shocked to find Bella being carried by Alex.

"What happened? I thought she wasn't coming until tomorrow," he asked, running down the stairs to meet them.

"She, uh, she's hungover, Charlie," Alex explained while he tried to hide his laughter, "we decided to end the party a day early."

"Hungover? What, did she have a beer or something?" Charlie asked, thinking one beer would definitely be too much for his daughter.

"No, Charlie. Try a rum and coke, and two Long Island Ice Teas."

Charlie's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Well, I guess we won't be seeing her until tomorrow," he said, looking at the bruise on her forehead. Alex answered his unspoken question.

"She fell over and bumped her head,"

"Figures."

XXX

"We have to go to La Push," Zack said as Alex got back into the car.

"Why?"

"I need to man up and apologize to Bella's boyfriend," he mumbled.

"Why?" asked Lily and Molly.

"Cuz he called last night and I told him to stop hovering like a helicopter." His friends were silent for three seconds before everyone starting talking at once.

"$100 days Jacob beats the shit out of him," Molly said, pulling out her wallet.

"No, $100 says he punches Zack in the face, but beats the shit out of Alex," Lily commented with a wicked smile on her face.

"Why would he beat me up?" Alex asked, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous idea of Jacob beating _him _up.

"Um, well, let's see, I don't know. Maybe because you were in bed with Bella this morning, and I took two pictures of it."

"So?" Alex asked arrogantly. He kind of hoped Lily would give Jacob the picture, just to see what what he would do.

"You're not worried?" Molly asked.

"Not one bit."

XXX

Jacob had spent two hours fixing this piece of shit car, when he heard a car drive up the garage. Embry got up to go and greet their guests when Lily came running through the door, jumping on a surprised Embry, her tongue already in his mouth.

"Hey! PG-13 please!" Quil exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen with a bag of chips in his hand. Seth followed eagerly, trying to snatch the chips away from Quil.

Lily rolled her eyes and jumped off of Embry.

"There's somebody that wants to talk to you, Jacob,"

"Who?" he asked, just as Zack and Molly entered the garage. Zack squared his shoulders and walked directly towards Jacob, stopping a few feet in front of him.

'_I'm not going to be weak. I'm not afraid of Bella's boyfriend.'_

"I want to apologize to you for calling you a hovering helicopter. I was drunk, but that's not really an excuse, I guess. Sorry."

Jacob stared at Zack with a hateful expression. He really wanted to smash the guy's skull into pieces. However, his attention was diverted to Lily, Molly, Seth, Quil, and Embry, who were whispering in the corner, looking at a picture.

"Jacob doesn't have time to do anything about Zack. He should be going after Alex; I mean, look at this picture," Lily whispered, thrusting the picture into Embry's hands. Embry's eyes widened in worry.

Jacob marched over and grabbed the picture.

He looked at the picture of Bella sleeping next to Alex, and bit his tongue so hard that it bled.

The others watched his shaking hands.

"Dude, chill, nothing happened!" Alex said, standing at the door with smirk on his face. Jacob whipped his head towards his enemy and walked over to him, hands clenched in fists.

"What the_ hell _do you think you're doing?" he yelled as he grabbed Alex by the collar of his jacket. Alex didn't react, just continued to look amused.

"Listen, bro, Bella and I are friends, and we will always be friends, and there is nothing you can do to get in the way of that. Now, I'm not the kind of guy who steals another man's woman, but know this: if you fuck up, I will be more than happy to be there to pick up the pieces."

Jacob was losing his cool at the thought of Bella running into this douchebag's arms.

"Before you decide to beat me into the ground—not that you could—you might want to go check on Bella. She's at Charlie's house, with a really, really bad hangover."

Jacob let go of Alex, and marched out the door.

"Dude, you got some balls on you," Embry said, walking over to shake Alex's hands.

"Well, what can I say? Nothing scares me," he replied arrogantly. Embry laughed. He had a feeling Alex would be terrified if he _really_ saw Jacob for what he was.

XXX

Seth ran after Jacob, Quil on his heels.

"Come on Jacob, don't me mad," he pleaded.

"Who the hell does that jerk think he is, messing with my Bells? We're together now! What kind of a guy gets in the middle of someone else's relationship?" he asked angrily as he paced back and forth.

"You did," Seth replied. Quil stared at him, shocked.

"WHAT?" Jacob roared.

"You did it...to Edward. He was with Bella, and you kept getting in between them, trying to get her for yourself. Poor Edward, I felt so bad for him..."

Seth felt the sting before he realized what had happened.

Embry must have heard the noise because he came running out of the side door of the garage.

Jacob had slapped Seth...not just slapped, but...bitch slapped him.

"You talk about that leech one more time, I'm going to send you to go be his guard dog!" Jacob hissed, as Embry and Quil bent over, clutching their stomachs, laughing at the look on Seth's face.

"You...you bitch slapped me?" he asked, "who bitch slaps another guy, Jacob? Be a man, why don't you? Stop stealing other guy's girlfriends and fight like a guy!"

Seth went back home...with two black eyes.

XXX

Charlie and Sue were in the middle of making love, for the third time that day. Bella had been knocked out for hours, so she wouldn't hear the ruckus coming from Charlie's room.

Charlie had taken the day off, and had been sitting on the couch like a couch potato, watching television. Sue finished prepping dinner and decided that she and Charlie needed some alone time. After all, it had been two days since their last encounter on the couch.

She unbuttoned her blouse and walked over to him, blocking his view of the television. Charlie's eyes zoned in on Sue's state of undress, and before he knew it, she was leading him up the stairs.

Charlie Swan was a tender lover...in the first round, but after that, he acted like an enthusiastic teenager, and they did things in bed that they had never done before, especially with their former spouses.

"_Don't stop Charlie," _Sue begged as Charlie thrust into her.

"_Aaahh, Sue," _Charlie mumbled as he grabbed her hips and pushed into her.

XXX

Jacob phased just outside of Bella's house and had been in the process of getting his pants on when he heard commotion from the Swan house.

He listened just as Sue said,

"_Faster, Charlie...oh...oh...Charlie, harder, please!'_ she begged. Jacob's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. No, no, no. This could not be happening.

"_Sue, oh, honey, keep touching me there, aaahhh..."_

Jacob phased immediately, unable to put enough distance between himself and Sue and Charlie.

Unfortunately, Seth Clearwater phased two minutes later, ready to patrol when he felt Jacob's presence and scanned his thoughts.

_'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' _ he howled loud enough to catch the attention of the pack members. They phased one by one, and when they learned what had happened, dropped to the forest floor, laughing.

Poor Seth Clearwater, however, ran like his life depended on it.

_'MY EYES, MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE! NOOOOOOOO!'_

Dinner was going to be an interesting affair, Jacob thought.

XXX

Charlie heard the wolves howl and finished, much sooner than he anticipated. On the other hand, Sue was still waiting for her big finish, unable to hear anything other than her own whimpers and Charlie's heavy breathing. Though Charlie had intended to go and get his hunting rifle, the sight of Sue's bouncing breasts drew his attention away from the outside world.

He took a breast into his mouth, while sliding his hand down her body to rub her sensitive nub with his thumb.

That did the trick, it seems.

_'CHARLIE!" _she screamed, loud enough for Bella to wake up.

Loud enough that the beings with supernatural hearing abilities could hear.

XXX

Bella stayed in bed, too scared to leave her room. She knew where that scream had come from, and she was sure it would give her nightmares for the rest of her life. Charlie and Sue...

She closed her eyes and tried to rid her head of everything, falling asleep somewhere along the way.

XXX

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Sue asked as Charlie went to his closet and pulled out his hunting rifle.

"Huntin down those wolves," he replied.

"What wolves?" Sue asked, now horrified. Were there vampires in the area?

"You didn't hear them?"

"No, when did you hear this?"

"Oh, uh, when we were upstairs, you know..." The man was a god in the sheets but still couldn't muster up the courage to use words like 'sex' or 'making love.'

Sue looked like she had seen a ghost.

"It was really close this time, Sue. I swear, it sounded like it was by our yard," he explained as he got himself situated with this rifle and gear.

Sue still didn't move.

"I'm going go and check things out," he said, turning around to kiss her lips, "and thanks, for you know..." he stammered, blushing on his way out.

XXX

Charlie had no idea what the hell was going on at the dinner table. Seth showed up with two black eyes, and didn't offer an explanation as to how he got them. Jacob arrived looking positively murderous, and avoided eye contact with Sue and Charlie.

Seth ate his dinner so quickly that he left within ten minutes of arriving, never looking at or talking to Sue or Charlie.

Charlie saw Sue blushing throughout the meal, and half-way through dinner, he realized she was probably thinking about their time together. He smiled to himself and made a note to pat himself on the back.

XXX

Lily texted Bella every single detail about their excursion to La Push, ending with Jacob's almost fight with Alex. Then, Quil texted Bella about Jacob and Seth's fight.

She was furious!

How could Jacob actually get physical with Alex? Did he not see the error in his ways? After all, he had once pursued Bella to the extreme when she was with Edward, and now, he threatened one of her friends who had made it perfectly clear that he was not a threat to their relationship.

What about Seth? How could he punch him and slap him?

Luckily for Bella, Angela Webber texted and asked if she wanted to come to a get together at her house. Bella agreed immediately, needing to get out of this web of destruction.

She put on a tight, figure-hugging top, a pair of jeans, and some sexy boots. She dabbed on some lip gloss and mascara, grabbed her purse, and made her way down the stairs.

XXX

Charlie, Sue, and Jacob were all still eating dinner in silence when they heard Bella come down the stairs.

When she came into view, Jacob—who had lifted his fork to his mouth—dropped his fork back on the plate, splashing food everywhere.

Bella looked hella hot.

Bella didn't look at Jacob, she was too mad at him. She also avoided eye contact with Charlie and Sue, so she just stared at the cupboards above their heads.

"I'm going out, don't wait up," she said before heading out the door. Jacob got up to leave, but had been stopped by Charlie.

"I don't think she wants you to go with her, son. Sit down, finish your dinner, and have some pie."

XXX

Jacob sat on the stairs in front of Charlie's house, waiting for Bella's return. Charlie and Sue had already gone to sleep, but he didn't want to leave without talking to her. He learned from Embry that Bella had learned all about his afternoon activities from Lily and Quil and was quite displeased with them at the moment.

He had a right to be angry, though. That douchebag Alex was trying to pick a fight. Why else would he have gotten into bed with Bella?

Why hadn't she called to ask, tell him she was going to Seattle with her friends? Why didn't she invite him?

All of these questions floated around in his mind as Bella pulled up into the driveway. She hadn't seen him yet.

As she dug through her purse to get her house keys, she felt something large move besides her.

"Bells?" Jacob asked, now standing a foot in front of her. She gasped and dropped her keys in fear.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have startled you," he said, bending down to pick up her keys.

He waited for her to say something to him, but she just stood there and stared at him for thirty seconds before pulling him down by the shirt and kissing him passionately.

Before he could wrap his arms around her, she pushed him away.

"You're such a big, fat jerk, Jacob!" she said, pushing his chest in a threatening matter. "Where do you get off punching Seth? And threatening Alex?"

"I'm sorry, okay. Seth said something to piss me off and I overreacted, and Alex, well I don't like you hanging out with him. He's trying to steal you away from me," he whined.

"Jacob, please, Alex is my friend,"

"You and I were just friends once, remember? Look at where we are now?"

"Really, Jacob? You think we were every really just friends? Cuz I don't have dreams about my other guy friends the way I used to dream about you, Jacob. I don't kiss my other guys friends the way I kiss you. I don't feel this _need _ to be with my other guy friends as I do with you. Alex just slept next to me, it was innocent, I don't care what that picture says. Nobody holds me like you do, nobody touches me like you do, nobody kisses me like you do, and nobody will make love to me like you will one day!"

Jacob was taken aback by her declaration. Now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense. They had never 'just been friends'. He had always had a crush on her, and that crush turned into love. She may have tried to 'just remain friends', but obviously, she failed miserably at it. They were never friends...they were always meant to be extraordinary lovers.

He was touched by her outburst, and his heart swelled inside of his chest; not to mention the effect her words had on his ego.

"Why didn't you ask me if you could go with your friends? Why didn't you ask me to come?"

Bella scoffed at his questions.

"First of all, I'm not going to ask you permission to do anything. I will do what I want. That being said, I should have told you where I was going. I'm sorry I couldn't. My friends were upset that I wasn't spending time with them and they took my phone away before we left. It's not that I don't want you to come, I just wanted to show them that I'm still the me they knew when we all started."

"That douche Alex called me a hovering helicopter? Do you think I hover?"

Bella giggled uncontrollably.

"Well, when you get mad at me for not 'asking you permission' to go, then yes, you're hovering. When you threaten my friend because you're jealous, then yes, you're hovering. Jacob, I'm here. I want to be here. If I didn't want to be here, I would have left a long time ago. I'm not going to leave you."

He was speechless.

"Besides," she said, grabbing his shirt again, "I don't mind the hovering when we're in bed," she said, grinning wickedly.

XXX

Jacob hovered over her in bed for the next few hours.

A/N: I love Billy Burke as Charlie so I wanted to give him a love scene...plus, I love his stache.


	30. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 3 CHAPTER X

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

CHAPTER X.

XXX

Jacob and Bella walked downstairs, hand in hand. Charlie looked up, shocked to see Jacob, shirtless, in his kitchen, standing next to Bella, who looked very sweaty.

Sue, anticipating Charlie's reaction, ruffled his hair.

"Fine!" he snapped, ignoring them, and concentrating on his fishing magazine.

Jacob snickered.

"I got to home, pick up Billy and the guys. We'll be back soon," he said, cupping her cheeks and kissing her gently. He kissed her on the nose, then whispered into her ear,

"Sorry about the strap, but I couldn't resist," he added, smacking her butt slightly

Bella blushed a new shade of red.

_XXX_

_Last night..._

_Jacob hovered, all right. He was so close...but not close enough. He didn't touch her...at all, just kept his body over hers, breathing on her, blowing her hair out of her face, blowing his hot, misty breath down her neck, her chest...watching her body's reaction. _

_Bella had wanted to hold on to him, but he asked her to keep her hands to herself. He knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on her if her hands were all over him._

_Fortunately, Bella's night top was a size too big...all the blowing had moved it all over her chest. Her nipples were already erect and every time she breathed in and out, it took him every ounce of control not to swoop down and take her in his mouth. _

_Her strap had fallen off her shoulder and Jacob meant to put it back in place with his teeth...but the material was too thin, and his teeth cut into it. _

_The tank top was very, very close to revealing her 'assets' to him..._

_She would kill him for this...for teasing her, but he couldn't resist. He looked up into her eyes, opening his mouth right above her erect nipple, his hot breath blowing out against it. Bella closed her eyes and arched in anticipation..._

_Then...absolutely nothing._

_Jacob rolled off of her, tucked her under his arm, and tried to go to sleep._

_Bella was furious._

"_You know I'm going to get back at you," she said, before closing her eyes._

_XXX_

Bella helped Sue prepare the big Thanksgiving dinner. Emily, Sam, Quil, Seth, Embry, Billy, Rachel, and Paul were all coming over. Emily would be bringing some side dishes, Bella was in charge of desserts, and Sue was in charge of the turkey breasts. It seemed easier to just buy a whole bunch of turkey breasts instead of a whole turkey, so the Swan freezer was stacked with what seemed to be a ridiculous amount of turkey breasts.

Renee called, lamenting over the fact that she was unable to make it down to celebrate Thanksgiving with Bella. By this time, Bella had gotten used to being second place in her mother's life and told her mother she didn't mind.

After she finished preparing her desserts, Bella headed upstairs to shower and get dressed.

As she dug through her closet, she found an old dress that Alice had once given her. It was elegant, but sexy, and she decided to wear it to dinner.

She got a text from Alice..

_You'll look fabulous. Happy Thanksgiving!:)_

She heard several cars pulling up to the driveway when she finally put the dress on. A little lip gloss, a touch of mascara, some earrings, and a necklace...she was good to go.

The guys all congregated in the living room, watching television. No one bothered to turn to look at Bella until Quil spilled beer all over himself, saying,

"Holy Shit Bella!"

Though Bella was aware, and uncomfortable with the attention, the only person she made eye contact with was Jacob, whose eyes had darkened dramatically. He clenched his jaw, taking in huge gulps of air. Bella smirked and turned back to the kitchen.

Luckily, Emily and Rachel were dressed up as well, so she didn't feel out of place.

XXX

Bella walked out to the living room with a tray of appetizers. She kissed Billy on the cheek, making him squirm and giggle.

Jacob watched her like a hawk. He had tried to go into the kitchen several times, but Rachel told him to grow a pair and sit in the living room with the other guys. The girls were talking about Emily's big day.

She held the tray out in front of him, then pulled it back when he tried to grab an appetizer.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, don't you think?" she asked, smirking.

_Shit._

She was still pissed about last night.

XXX

People gathered around the several tables littering the Swan kitchen, hallway, and living room. They guys lined up the tables and chairs so it looked like one big table. Bella sat down next to Seth, and Jacob pushed Embry into the open refrigerator to get to the seat on the other side of Bella.

All throughout dinner, the pack couldn't figure out what the hell was going with Jacob and Bella. She hadn't said one word to him, and he hadn't said one word to her. They all knew what happened the night before, but didn't understand why they were ignoring each other. Fascinated, they watched as Jacob glanced at Bella when she wasn't looking, and she glanced back at him when he wasn't looking.

They were sitting so close together that it was a miracle that they hadn't touched each other at all.

Emily had been watching them closely. She could feel the heat from across the table, that spark of electricity, the sexual tension. Sam told her what had happened and she watched amusingly as Bella raised a hand to push her hair behind her ear, exposing her neck. Jacob eyed it, and swallowed.

He needed to concentrate on something else...but couldn't. She was driving him crazy...all the little movements, the shifts, the breathing, the biting of her lips...

Jacob hoped someone would stab him in the eye so he didn't have to suffer through all of this 'no-touching foreplay'.

Embry couldn't help but notice how the dress accentuated Bella's natural curves. She got up to go get another drink, and hell, he was a man, nonetheless, and he had to look when it was right in front of his face.

The low growling that came at the end of the table caught his attention. He turned to see Jacob glaring a hole through his head. Embry smirked at him and turned back around to watch Bella, his eyes gazing over her form appreciatively.

If dinner was bad, dessert was brutal.

By the end of it, all of the guys knew they would be dreaming of whip cream for weeks to come.

Bella thought her actions were only being monitored by Jacob, but since the pack had been watching their interaction closely, they watched as Jacob's eyes darkened, his jaw clenching and un-clenching several times.

The 'adults' didn't know anything. They were too busy eating like the world was going to end tomorrow.

XXX

Bella kept her window shut and locked that night.

By the time Jacob ran back to the house after dropping Billy off, he realized he was in big trouble. He laid down in wolf form under her window, hoping she would let him in.

XXX

Charlie just poured himself a cup of coffee when he spotted something unbelievable outside his kitchen window.

He grabbed his hunting rifle and went out the door.

Charlie took aim...and fired.


	31. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 3 CHAPTER XI

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

CHAPTER XI.

XXX

Bella jumped out of bed at the sound of the gunshot. She ran down the stairs, just as Charlie opened the door, walking in with his rifle, muttering,

"God damn dog, sleeping under her window."

Sue and Bella looked at each other, horrified.

No. This could not be happening. She ran out of the door, looking for Jacob.

What the hell was he thinking, sleeping in wolf form out in the open?

XXX

When Jacob heard the shot close by, he jumped up, scared out of his mind. Had he been spotted?

It was only when he looked at Charlie, standing a few feet in front of him, his face red, a rifle pointed towards the sky, did he realize what happened.

Charlie caught Jacob sleeping under Bella's window...naked.

He breathed a sigh of relief that Charlie didn't shoot him, and that he hadn't seen him in wolf form,

"Get the hell out of here, Jake, or so help me, I will shoot you,"

Sometime during the middle of the night, Jacob had started to fantasize about Bella. He stopped when he realized Jared, Brady, and Collin were on patrol. This wasn't something he wanted to share, right now, so he phased back, waiting until their shift was over so he could phase back to wolf form and have his thoughts be private.

Unfortunately, he fell asleep and forgot to phase back.

Jacob turned around and ran into the woods, hoping Charlie didn't shoot him in the back,

XXX 

"Charlie, what did you do?" Sue asked, horrified.

"Jacob was sleeping under Bella's window...naked!"

Bella had run around the house, looking for any sign of blood, or wolf, or Jacob.

"Dad!" she screamed as she ran into the house like a mad woman. "What did you do?" she asked, crying.

"Well, now, hold on a minute Bells, don't try defending Jacob. It had to be done."

"What, Dad? What did you do?"

"What did you think I would do, Bells? He's sleeping on my lawn, naked. I took the rifle and pointed it to the sky and fired a shot."

Bella's heart raced. Charlie didn't shoot Jacob?

"What? He's okay?" she asked breathlessly.

"Well, he is now, but if I see that again, I'll kill him!"

Bella watched Charlie leave before she sank into a chair and cried.

Sue rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Bella, he's okay."

XXX

When Bella arrived at Jacob's house later that evening, he was shocked to see that her eyes were red; she had obviously been crying.

"Bells, what hap..." He couldn't finish because Bella jumped on him and kissed him.

Jacob lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them to the couch, and sat down with Bella now straddling his waist.

Thankfully, Rachel was out with Paul, and Billy was at Old Quil's place.

Bella crushed herself to him, not wanting any distance. She had spent the better half of the day, crying over Jacob's almost death.

As much as Jacob enjoyed having Bella sit on top of him, and kiss him like this, he had to know what happened. He pulled back from her lips, trying to breathe in fresh air, but all he could breathe in was Bella's strawberry scent.

"I thought Charlie shot you...I was so afraid you were dead, Jake...I just can't imagine that," she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, nothing happened. I'm here, all right? I'm here, I'm not leaving, and I love you. Nothing is going to take me away from you, okay? Nothing."

She opened her mouth to argue, but her mouth was immediately occupied by his.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he murmured between kisses.

XXX

They arrived at the bonfire an hour later than expected. The pack knew why they were late, judging from the state of Bella's lips and the dopey smile on Jacob's face, so they decided to tease him about it later.

Jacob sat down, pulling Bella in between his legs, wrapping his arms around her. She ran her fingernails back and forth across his arms as she stared into the fire.

Emily came and sat next to them.

"I hate to interrupt," she said with a smile that told Jacob she meant to interrupt, "but Bella and I need to talk about tomorrow, you know, my wedding day and all." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, use your wedding day to ruin my alone time with my girlfriend," he teased as he let go of Bella.

"Aw, Jake, you're such a romantic," Emily teased right back. "Come on Bella, let's go for a walk. We have a lot to discuss."

XXX

Emily didn't want to talk about her wedding. She wanted to talk about Bella's sex life, or lack thereof.

"Okay, I know I'm talking about things I shouldn't be talking about, but it's my last night as a single girl, and I should be able to say this. Bella, you and Jacob...oh for God's sake, please just have him make love to you already!"

"What?" Bella asked, her face turning a bright shade of red.

"Have you told him that you love him?" Emily asked, pressing on.

"No..." she mumbled.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you told him..."

"I don't know..."

"Is it because of Edward?"

"No..."

"Then why?"

"I can never find the perfect moment."

"Bella, after what happened today, don't you think you should stop wasting time and just tell him? Life is short," Emily explained, throwing her arm around Bella's shoulders as they walked back.

XXX

Bella had been distracted after her talk with Emily. After all, the girl was right. It was high time she fessed up to her feelings.

Jacob watched as Bella seemed to struggle with something. He wasn't sure what it was, but rubbed her shoulder affectionately, hoping to let her know that he was there for her, no matter what.

As the bonfire ended, Emily went back to her place, and Sam went off to Paul's. Everyone watched as they kissed in front of the fire, knowing it was the last kiss they would share before they became husband and wife.

Bella had agreed to spend the night at Emily's, much to Jacob's dismay.

As they walked back to his house, hand-in-hand, Jacob grumbled the entire time.

"Bells, I almost died today, don't you think you should spend the night with me so I don't have nightmares?" he asked, giving her the kicked puppy look.

Bella did not find his joke funny. She was still scared out of her mind at the thought of losing him.

As Jacob left to use the bathroom, Bella entered the kitchen to get some water. She was shocked to see the dishes piled high in the sink. She immediately made her way over the sink and went to work.

Jacob walked in to see Bella, elbow deep in soapy water, washing his dishes, and couldn't help but just fall more in love with her...if that was even possible.

He knew he hadn't imprinted on her, but what he felt for her was so strong, it was indescribable. It was different from the way Sam had felt about Leah.

Jacob walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist, hugging her tightly. They stood in silence as she washed the dishes, and he kissed her neck, sometimes scraping his teeth over her skin, which resulted in Bella splashing water all over the place.

When the dishes were done, Jacob turned her around and kissed her sweetly. He kissed her eyelids, her nose, her chink, her cheeks, behind her ears, and her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

_'Say it, you moron. Tell him,' _Bella's mind scolded her.

"I know," she whispered back.


	32. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 3 CHAPTER XII

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

CHAPTER XII.

XXX

Bella tossed and turned all night. Emily's advice kept floating around in her head, and she was having a hard time trying to figure out how to say it.

This was Jacob. She couldn't just blurt it out. It had to be said at the right moment.

When would that right moment appear?

She fell asleep thinking about those three words.

Bella woke up early the next morning. She had just gotten out of the shower when she heard Emily screaming. She ran outside to find her friend freaking out over her hair.

"Emily, what's wrong?"

"I hate my hair," she cried, falling to the floor sobbing.

_'Oh boy, it's going to be a long day.'_

XXX

Eventually, Emily got a hold of herself, and put her dress and shoes on, while Kim came over to do her hair and make-up.

Bella wore a strapless, light pink dress, and Kim curled her hair, letting it cascade down over her shoulders.

"Oh my God, Bella, Jacob is going to die when he sees you," Emily said excitedly.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't because it will ruin your wedding."

Kim left to go get ready, leaving Emily and Bella alone while they waited for her family to arrive from Makah.

"Listen, Bella, I want to tell you something. Thank you, for being such a good friend, for saving my life, and standing up for me today," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, I should be thanking you. Don't cry now, Kim will kill you for ruining your make-up."

"Oh, there was another thing I wanted to tell you. Trust in love, Bella. We may live with vampires and werewolves and imprinting, but love, true love, it's out there. You have it already, don't waste it."

"I won't," Bella said, smiling at her friend.

XXX

The wedding and reception were to be held in the backyard of Sam's mother's house. The pack had set up tables for the reception, Jared was going to be the d.j., and the food was going to be catered by Ben Cheney's mother and aunt. They always catered in the area, it seems.

It was a chilly November night, but there were a few small bonfires around the yard, intending to keep the few guests warm.

Bella still had a few minutes before walking down the aisle, and she stayed with Emily in the living room. She looked down to see how her friend was doing, and had been surprised to see her solemn expression.

"Emily, you okay?"

"No, I'm thinking about Leah," she whispered sadly.

"Oh," Bella replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

XXX

As Bella stepped out into the yard, she immediately felt Jacob's eyes on her. She walked, step by step, smiling at Sam as she took her place.

She turned her head to look at Jacob, sitting in the middle row, staring at her with the tenderest expression she had ever seen.

He gave her the smile she loved, and she smiled right back at him, savoring this intimate moment.

When Jacob saw Bella walking down the aisle, he had an out-of-body experience. He saw himself as the groom, and Bella as the bride, walking towards him, her eyes full of happiness.

He was so lost in his daydreams that Quil had to nudge him to get him to stand up when Emily walked down the aisle.

Bella stood by and watched Emily and Sam become husband and wife, but her mind took her somewhere else.

She thought about Leah.

If Bella had been in Leah's place, would she have wanted to see Edward marry someone else? Would she have stood by and watched Jacob take another woman as his wife?

The answer had been simple: absolutely not.

Bella's heart broke for Leah, knowing that Leah was the last thing on Sam's mind at the moment. He looked ecstatic as he slipped the ring on Emily's finger.

Bella did something she never thought she would do: she prayed for Leah when the minister declared Sam and Emily as husband and wife. She prayed that Leah would find her own happiness.

After all, Bella had found hers. Finally.

XXX

"I know you hate dancing, but will you do it for me, please?" Jacob pleaded. Bella was suffering from an emotional overload, and immediately agreed to Jacob's plea.

"Of course I will. I'll always dance with you, Jake," she said, taking his harm as he swung her around on the dance floor. It really wasn't a dance floor, just the yard, but Jared was spinning some great tunes, and all of the guests seemed to be having a good time.

Charlie was even dancing. Who knew the Chief of Police had such smooth moves?

"You look so beautiful, Bells. You took my breath away," he said, his voice quivering with emotion.

"I could say the same about you," Bella replied. Jacob had dressed up...he had actually put an a dress shirt and dress pants.

He held her closely, inhaling her scent, letting it wash over him.

"Can we go to the beach later?" Bella asked him, kissing his chin.

"Yeah. Maybe I should get some blankets so we don't get your dress dirty," he suggested.

"Sounds good."

XXX

Bella stood by Quil, looking at something she never thought she'd see.

Jacob was dancing...with Claire. He twirled her around, and around, and around, until she collapsed against him.

"He's good with kids, isn't he?" Quil asked Bella, his eyes on Claire.

"Yeah, he is," Bella said, thinking about that vision she had so long ago.

Perhaps it was the setting, or perhaps Bella was just very emotional today, but she couldn't help but picture Jacob, dancing with _their _daughter.

Bella continued to watch Jacob smile and laugh with Claire,, but her mind wandered to another vision...something she hoped and desperately needed to have happen in the future. She would be baking in the kitchen with _their _twins, a boy and girl, and when Jacob would come home, _their _children would run towards him. He would pick _them _up, swing them around, their laughter echoing around the house. She would walk over to kiss him, welcoming him home. Charlie, Sue, Billy, Renee, and Phil would come for dinner, spoiling their grandchildren with love, while Jacob stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, watching their life unfold.

Bella finally understood Rosalie's desire to remain human.

It really was a very beautiful thing.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, laughing at the way Jacob attempted to do the macarena.

Oh, how she loved him.

Now, if she could only tell him.

XXX

Bella left with the bouquet she'd accidentally caught, and Jacob left with the garter. They walked to his house, hand-in-hand, to get blankets for their beach trip.

"It was a beautiful wedding," she said, leaning her head against Jacob's arm.

"Yeah, it was," Jacob added. He was worried about Bella. She had clearly been crying, and wouldn't tell him why. Maybe she would open up to him at the beach.

XXX

They sat on blankets, in front of the small fire that Jacob had started. Bella sat in between Jacob's legs, his arms automatically wrapping around her shoulders. They watched the sun set in the horizon, enjoying the peace.

Bella finally broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered, turning to kiss him on the cheek.

"You," he replied, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"What about me?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know? I'm afraid to say it."

"Don't be," she replied, offended that he would keep something from her out of fear.

He raised his hand and pointed to a distance some feet away from them.

"I see our kids, playing, right over there. They're loud and energetic, and they have your eyes, and my hair. The boy is obnoxious like me, and the girl, she's sweet like you. We have a family picnic, every Saturday, and you make brownies and cupcakes. After that, we go home for movie night, and end up reading the kids bed time stories..."

Bella turned around and buried her head in his neck, hugging him as tight as she could. She cried against him, so moved, so touched in this moment, that all she wanted to do was hold it in her hand, fearing it would slip away once they left the beach.

"Jake, I have to tell you something," she sobbed, "I..."

She was cut off by the howl of a wolf.


	33. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 3 CHAPTER XIII

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

CHAPTER XIII.

XXX

The pack ran through the woods, chasing the vampire that had eluded them thus far. It was just one vampire, they should have been able to handle it.

Or so they thought.

When they entered a familiar clearing (Laurent's final resting place), they were outnumbered by the largest coven they had ever seen, some of the members twice as large as Emmett Cullen, while the others looked more dangerous than that crazy bitch Victoria.

They were outnumbered: twelve to nine.

Jacob gave the Alpha command.

_'Attack until they're all destroyed.' _Each pack member knew what Jacob really meant: take as many as of them out before you die.

Just when the pack lost all hope of survival, they heard a voice they hadn't expected to hear.

"Attack!" screamed Alice, as the Cullens rushed onto the battlefield.

The coven looked surprised to see another coven come to the rescue of the pack, and charged the Cullens and the pack at the same time.

XXX

Charlie sat in a chair, his head between his legs.

They were still at Sam's mother's house, and Charlie didn't have the strength to get up and leave, not after what he saw.

It couldn't be.

He swore Seth Clearwater, his step-son, turned into a giant wolf.

No one knew what was wrong with Charlie, because he wouldn't say anything. They didn't know Charlie had witnessed Seth's phase, and just assumed Charlie had partied himself out.

"_I'm losing my mind!'_

XXX

Bella, Emily, Kim, and Rachel sat at Emily's kitchen table, waiting for their wolves to come home.

"It's never taken this long," Kim said, chewing on her nails. "Never. They've been gone for hours."

Emily didn't even care that her wedding night had been ruined. All she hoped and prayed for now was for the safe return of her husband.

To everyone's surprise, Rachel Black actually looked like she was going to cry over Paul's absence. Who knew the girl had emotions?

Bella repeatedly told herself one thing.

_'He's going to come back.'_

XXX

He did come back.

Carlisle and Emmett Cullen carried his bloodied body into Emily's house, laying him on the couch.

"JACOB!" cried Rachel and Bella, both running towards him.

Jacob had a large cut running from his shoulder down to his pelvis.

"He'll be okay, Bella, I'm just being cautious, that's all," Carlisle said gently. Alice ran into the house, stopping next to Carlisle, handing him his bag of medical supplies. She streaked over to Bella, hugging the shaking girl.

Rachel watched as the vampire and human embraced, backing away from the scene.

Unfortunately, she backed up right into Emmett.

"Woah, there," he said, raising his hand to help her steady herself. Rachel screamed and ran out the front door, straight into Paul's arms.

"There are vampires in there," she whispered before passing out.

XXX

Sam, Emily,Billy, Seth, Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice stood around Emily's house, talking about the battle.

Jacob slept on the couch, while Bella sat on the floor, watching him with a worried expression. She held onto his hand, hoping he would wake up the next morning, good as new, just as Carlisle promised.

"I usually look out for Bella in my visions," Alice said, "and then I saw vampires in the area. I knew you guys could handle a bunch of vampires, but this was the largest coven I had ever seen. I knew we had to come and help."

"Yes, it was the least we could do, considering you helped us before," Carlisle added.

"At least this fight wasn't over Bella," Emmett added, grinning like a fool.

"We have been doing regular patrols," Sam replied. "We never caught their scent."

"They just left Canada," Alice replied, "they were responsible for the ninety-eight missing people in British Columbia. They snatched people right out of their homes," she said, a disgusted expression crossing her face.

"Where are you staying, now?" Emily asked curiously.

"Olympia. We make it a point to be close, just in case Bella may need our help."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. We appreciate your help," Sam said earnestly.

"It's the least we could do. We are fond of Forks and would hate to see anything happen to the people here, and we will stand by you as you have stood by for us," Carlisle said kindly, "as I understand, congratulations are in order. You were married today?"

"Yes," Sam said, wrapping his arm around Emily.

"Well, you didn't get to have much of a wedding night," Alice complained. "Here," she said, placing a card on the kitchen table, "call this number tomorrow, and you'll have the best honeymoon ever!"

Emily looked like she was about to protest when Emmett cut in.

"Don't bother, she always gets what she wants," he said, laughing as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," Emily whispered.

"Well, we should be leaving now. Jacob will be fine, I assure you. He may not even have a scar. He was already in the process of healing, but I just wanted to make sure the cut wasn't too deep that it would cause problems later. You werewolves are resilient when it comes to healing, and I foresee no problems for Jacob," Carlisle said confidently.

As the Cullens made their way to the door to leave, Bella jumped up and ran towards them, wrapping her arms around Alice.

"Thank you, Alice. Thank you Carlisle, thank you Emmett. Please tell the others I said thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella," Carlisle replied as Alice kissed her cheek, and Emmett ruffled her hair.

XXX

Jacob woke up the next morning, complaining about having to save another Clearwater's ass. Bella had fallen asleep in the middle of the night, only to be picked up by Sam and carried to the guest bedroom.

Jacob followed her scent, and was soon wrapping his arms around his sleeping beauty.

XXX

"You don't even have a scar! How pathetic is that?" Quil remarked as he helped himself to another serving of spaghetti.

Quil and Embry and joined them for dinner at Jacob's house. Billy, after looking at Jake with his own eyes and ascertaining that his son was indeed fine, left to visit Old Quil to discuss tribal matters. He said he would probably end up staying the night at Old Quil's if it got too late, since Old Quil lived on the other side of the reservation.

"Why do you always have to be the hero, Jacob?" Embry asked, stuffing his mouth with garlic bread.

Jacob just laughed at his friends, while Bella thanked the powers above for not taking her Jake away.

XXX

Jacob hovered over Bella, his fingers tracing over her collarbone.

"I'm okay, Bells," he said, kissing her forehead. "Let me take your mind off of everything," he whispered before kissing her lips.

Bella kissed him heartily, hoping to express her love and devotion to him. In fact, Jacob had to be the one to pull away first, trying to catch is breath.

"Get on your back, Jake," she ordered.

Jacob did as he was told.

Tonight, Bella was going to be the one who hovered.

She kissed his neck, his shoulder, all the way down his chest and abdomen. Just when she was getting close to where he desperately wanted to be kissed, she kissed her way back up, taking extra time to kiss over the area he had been injured.

If Bella noticed the 'situation' in Jacob's sweatpants, she didn't comment on it.

"Gah!" Jacob murmured incoherently, as Bella scraped her teeth over his nipple. She giggled and decided she had 'hovered' enough for tonight.

Bella desperately needed some water.

"I need some water, do you want any?" she asked, getting off of the bed.

"No, I'm good," he said, watching her walk out of his bedroom. He needed to take these few minutes to calm himself down.

Bella had just made it to the kitchen when she heard a strange noise coming from the living room. She walked towards it, hearing the noise again.

As she stepped into the living room, she saw something...or someone, moving on the couch.

The moonlight streaked through the window to show Rachel Black, topless, hanging off the arm of the couch, moaning incoherently.

"_Paul, don't stop. Oh, ah, don't stop. Your tongue...don't fucking stop,' _she mumbled.

Oh.

From the looks of it, Paul was going down on Rachel...on the couch...in the living room...

It was time for Bella's exit.

Jacob was surprised to see Bella back in his room without a bottle of water. He pulled her onto the bed, kissing her on the nose.

"I figured you couldn't see in the dark. Don't worry, I'll get it," he said, jumping up and leaving the room so fast that she didn't have time warn him.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAHHH! OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU FREAK?" Rachel screamed at Jacob.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" Jacob roared.

Jacob came running back to the room, his eyes closed.

"I can't see, Oh my God, I can't see...I think I'm blind!" he

XXX

Jacob was so freaked out that he spent the night in Billy's room.

He couldn't bring himself to touch Bella for a week.


	34. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 3 CHAPTER XIV

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

CHAPTER XIV.

XXX

Jacob didn't come to Port Angeles to visit Bella. He couldn't.

There were just some things that you weren't supposed to see in life...things that would scar you forever.

Hearing Charlie and Sue go at it was bad enough...but _this _was absolutely unacceptable.

He wished he could pull out his eye balls, and set them on fire in some sort of a purification ritual.

To make matters worse, Rachel took every opportunity she got to call him a 'cockblocker' because Jacob's interruption arrived just before she was able to have her big finish.

Apparently, nobody messes with Rachel Black's orgasms.

He spoke with Bella every day, and she listened to him, making sure he never heard her laugh. After all, it wasn't a laughing matter because she had spent too many days without his kisses and touches, not to mention her inability to sleep without having him at her side.

"It's okay, Jake, I understand."

"I would go to therapy, but I wouldn't even to know what to say," he grumbled. "I miss you, so much."

"I know. I miss you too," Bella said sadly.

XXX

Bella wanted to hit her head against a wall. She had been so close to telling him that she loved him, but life got in the way.

Well, more like crazy vampires and his horny sister.

She could have told him over the phone, but that seemed too impersonal.

'_No. I will wait till I see him in person.'_

XXX

Bella didn't even bother asking Alice how she had gotten into the bakery.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Oh, since three a.m., I thought I would help you out so we could leave early and get started on our Christmas shopping!" she said excitedly.

"Oh no, Alice," Bella whined. As if she wasn't stressed out enough.

"Come on, Bella, this is the only free time you'll have before the holiday season rush comes in." Alice gave her the 'you just broke my vampire heart' look that had Bella agreeing for the shopping trip.

XXX

Jacob was ready to be a man... and step up.

He buried the disgust he felt for Rachel and Paul, and decided that he had been away from Bella for far too long.

"You should take her something, you know," Quil suggested, "something that says, 'I'm sorry I'm such a freak I couldn't touch you after seeing my sister and her skanky boyfriend go at it, kind of a gift.'

"Shut up Quil!"

"Why don't you go over to Emily's garden, steal some flowers, and give them to her?" Embry suggested, shutting the hood of a car.

"Cheapskate," Quil commented.

"I'm leaving now. I don't need anyone's help to woo my girlfriend."

XXX

"Jacob! Long time no see!" Molly said, smiling and waving at him from behind the counter.

"Hey Molly," Jacob replied back with a warm smile. He noticed Zack stepping out of the kitchen with a tray of goodies. Zack looked towards Jacob and nodded, his face void of any expression.

Jacob nodded back.

"Where's Bella?" he asked.

"Oh, she went for a weekend trip with that girl that's really white, looks like Tinkerbell," Lily chimed in.

"Oh."

Jacob looked down at the ground, his eyes sad, his expression absolutely miserable. Molly waled over and gave him a hug.

"She'll be back, don't worry."

"I know."

He didn't know what else to do, so he dragged his ass back to La Push.

XXX

Bella called Jacob that night, lamenting over her shopping trip.

"What do you want for Christmas, Jake?" she asked, laying down on the luxurious bed in some five-star hotel.

"You," he joked.

"Good answer!" Alice screamed from the other room while she tried on all of her newly purchased outfits.

"Tell the pixie I'm mad at her for taking you away from me, and tell her to leave the room so _you _and _I _can have some fun," he said, his voice low and husky.

"What kind of fun?" Bella asked naively. Jacob laughed at her innocent question, and decided to have some fun.

"What are you wearing, Bells?"

"Some ridiculous outfit..." she complained.

"Well, maybe you should take it off..." he suggested.

"You know what, you're right. I'm gonna change into my sweats," she said, yawning, "hang on a minute."

Jacob laughed so hard his stomach actually hurt. How was it possible for Bella to be this clueless? Wouldn't she know by now, how his twisted mind worked?

Bella found Alice laughing in the bathroom.

"What's so funny?" she asked as Alice danced around the bathroom.

"Bella, wake up. I know you're tired, but Jacob is trying..."

"Trying to what?" she asked, setting her clothes on the counter.

"He was trying to have phone sex, Bella! That's why he told you to take your clothes off!" she said, laughing all the way out of the bathroom.

_Crap._

She made her way back to the bed, feeling positively stupid.

"Jake," she said as she picked up the phone, "I.."

"It's okay, Bells," he said, still laughing. "Go to bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

_'SAY IT, DAMN IT'_

"Good night, Jake."

XXX

The shopping trip from hell was over, but Bella was glad to be able to spend so much time with Alice.

"Alice, I can't believe you got Charlie a boat!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, he needs a new one. No complaining, Bella!"

Alice's eyes glazed over as she had a vision.

"Oh! I see you having a dinner party on Saturday. It's a good thing we got you some new outfits!"

XXX

She wouldn't admit it, but Bella got the distinct impression that Alice was thoroughly enjoying herself by working at the bakery. She was having a human experience, one that she had sadly been denied.

"The boys have gone on a hunting trip, Esme and Rosalie went to Seattle, so I decided to come and spend some time with you. Plus, I don't trust your decoration skills, and this dinner party needs my touch on it."

Jacob still hadn't come to visit her. He told her the universe had conspired against them, because it seemed that all of the cars in the La Push/Forks area needed a tune-up, and he was swamped all week.

Bella made it through another week without Jacob's touches and kisses, still keeping her feelings to herself.

Alice watched as Bella struggled with something. She didn't want to pry, but she wondered if it had anything to do with...no, it couldn't. Perhaps, it had something to do with Jacob.

XXX

"I can't believe Lily told you she loved you!" Quil exclaimed as they finished up paperwork.

"It wasn't like that," Embry said casually. "She just said it when I gave her the best orgasm of her life," Embry added, looking like an arrogant moron.

"Well, who knows. Maybe she is secretly in love with you and could only tell you in that moment," Quil commented.

"That's not really a romantic way to say 'I love you', though. Shouldn't it be heartfelt or something?" Embry argued.

Jacob walked into the room and threw some papers on Embry's desk.

"Well, why don't we ask the expert, then? Jake, what was the setting like when Bella told you she loved you?"

Jacob _definitely _did not expect _that _question.

His silence spoke volumes.

Embry got out of his chair and walked toward him.

"Oh, man, she hasn't said I love you, yet? I thought you told her ages ago!" Now that he thought about it, Embry couldn't remember seeing any of Jacob's memories that involved Bella declaring her undying love to him.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it!" Jacob yelled, walking out of the room.

Jacob was really worried. .

Did it normally take people this long to say I love you back?

He remembered asking her to come to him when she was ready. Bella did come to him; she told him she wanted to give him, give them a chance.

What if their relationship wasn't working out the way she wanted? Was she comparing their relationship to her relationship with the leech?

He tried to recall their conversations, to look for the minute details that might give him some indication that she wasn't in love with him.

Jacob spent hours thinking about it, replaying things over and over in his head, trying to wrap his mind around it all.

He came to one conclusion at the end of the day.

Bella wasn't _in _love with him. She probably loved him, but she wasn't _in _love with him.

Could he spend the rest of his life with Bella, knowing that she wasn't in love with him?

Was he that selfish to want her for himself that he would allow her to live a lie?

END OF PART 3


	35. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 PROLOGUE

SM Owns Twilight

PART 4

PROLOGUE

XXX

"Are you serious?" Charlie yelled into the phone, "How is that even possible?"

"Don't know, just heard it from Quil myself...I think that we're in big trouble here," Billy mumbled.

"I...I don't get it," Charlie was at a loss for words.

"I don't either, but you know how they are. They spend too much time kissing to ever get any thinking done."

"Well, what the hell is Bella doing? I know she loves him, Sue knows she loves him, hell even Jake should know that she loves him! How could she not have told him yet?"

"I duuno, Quil thinks Jake might do something stupid," Billy grumbled.

"No, no, Jake doesn't do stupid things, I'll leave that up to my daughter.

"Charlie!" Sue hissed, glaring at him

"What? I know I'm her father and I shouldn't say that, but you know it's true. None of this would have happened if she hadn't done the stupidest thing she could have by getting back together with that Cullen kid after he left her for the first time. If she had just picked Jake then, I'd probably be a grandfather by now," he complained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, come on Charlie, don't talk about the mother of my future grandchildren that way," Bella said seriously.

"You think I should talk to her?" Charlie asked, looking at Sue when she shook her head 'no.' He ignored her and waited for Billy to answer.

Sue rolled her eyes. Sometimes she felt like she was a third wheel in her own marriage. Charlie spent more time gossiping with Billy than he did talking to her.

"I think you should tell Bella to come down for dinner, and Jake and I will join you guys, if it's okay with Sue, of course."

"Sue, can Jake and Billy join us for dinner? I'm gonna call Bella and have her come down too."

"Yes, Charlie, they're always welcome," Sue replied with a smirk. She knew what these two amateur detectives were up to.

"Yeah, it's alright with Sue. I think this is a good idea. We can 'assess' the situation at dinner."

"Sounds good. We'll be there."

"I'll try to think of something to get the ball rolling, you know, get some good ideas in place..." Charlie offered.

"You do that," Billy said.

Charlie hung up the phone and turned towards Sue.

"Do you have any good ideas, Sue?"

"Yeah, I do," she replied.

"Oh, okay. That's great. Hold on a sec," he said running around the room looking for a pen and piece of paper, "okay, let's write it down. What's your idea?"

"Butt out of it!"

XXX


	36. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 CH 1

SM Owns Twilight

PART 4

CH #1

XXX

"I prefer red wrigglers to boilies. They're just better bait. I catch at least three or four fish anytime I use the red wrigglers," Charlie said as he put a piece of steak in his mouth, "What do you think, Billy?"

" I prefer bait fish...you just can't go wrong with bait fish," Billy replied back in argumentative tone.

Sue disguised her laugh as a cough. As far as she was concerned, her beloved husband his best friend were the _worst _match makers in the world.

Charlie and Billy spoke over the phone for an hour, creating a list of 'ideas' that they had planned on trying out at dinner. Unfortunately, Charlie and Billy could 'talk the talk, but couldn't 'walk the walk' and after one look at Bella and Jacob-who were sitting across the table from each other, eating their dinner in silence—decided that it would be less awkward to talk about fish bait.

Jacob kept glancing at Bella, and Bella kept glancing at Jacob; they never made eye contact.

When Jacob entered with Billy, Bella stood in the living room, waiting for him to come to her: to sweep her up in a bear hug, to kiss her senseless, to hold on to her like he never wanted to let her go.

He did come to her.

Jacob raised her chin with a finger and kissed her sweetly, before giving her an affectionate hug.

"Missed you," he murmured.

"Missed you too," she replied back.

XXX

Charlie and Billy, realizing their massive failure at getting 'the job' done, decided to share embarrassing stories about Jacob and Bella when they were kids.

Unfortunately, they were the only fools laughing.

Jacob ate his apple pie and bread pudding unenthusiastically. What was he supposed to do? Breaking up with Bella for her own good had been Edward's M.O., and it turned out to be a complete disaster.

He told himself that he wasn't breaking up with her so she could go be happy with someone else. He wanted her...all of her. He loved her, and he wanted her to love him. It wasn't fair, to either of them, if she continued to be with him, to give him his chance, if she never felt _it_.

'_Okay, look, I know I've been beatin on you this entire time, but don't do anything stupid. It's just taking __her some time. You know, she's stupid. It takes her stupid brain a long time to figure things out. She loves you, okay? She freaking loves you, you stupid, pathetic, jerk-off, so don't go and fuck this up! You can't have your cake and eat it too! You told her to come to you when she was ready, and now, you want to bail because she's not coming fast enough? 'Tool,' my friend, that's what you are.'_

Bella ate her second piece of pie (Sue thought there was something wrong with her vision when she saw Bella reach for another piece of pie...Bella didn't usually go for seconds), and watched Jacob with a keen eye. She remembered their unusual reunion last year, their reunion this year, the bookshelves, the look on his face when she came downstairs in her underwear and bra, the declaration of love, their kisses, the adoration, the teasing...but most of all, she remembered the warmth.

It had nothing to do with his supernatural abilities.

He had always been this beacon of light in her life, her sun, showering her with friendship, patience, compassion...and love. Jacob warmed her from within.

How could she be so dense?

She put a huge piece of apple pie in her mouth when Billy started reminiscing about Jacob working days and nights to finish her truck before she arrived from Phoenix, all those years ago.

"Charlie, I told him to just make sure the truck got her to school and back, but this guy argues with me at two in the morning, about wanting that truck to be perfect for Bella..."

"I love you, Jacob," Bella announced, as some apple pie fell out of her mouth and on to the table.

XXX

Billy shut the hell up.

Charlie swore he heard some words coming out of Bella's mouth...

Sue cried happy tears...

Jacob looked up from his plate. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, as his breath quickened.

Bella watched as he blinked once, twice, and then his eyes just stayed glued to her face. She looked right back at him, hoping he could see _it _in her eyes.

A few seconds later, panic sunk in, and Bella did what she did best.

She ran away.

XXX

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid girl! You told him you loved him with your mouth full of apple pie! In front of the dads and Sue! Oh, and let's not forget the epic regurgitation of the apple pie.'_

Jacob got up and ran after Bella.

_'She said it! She said it, you idiot!'_

"WE DID IT!" Charlie yelled as he got up and ran around the table to high-five Billy. "We did it! I knew our ideas would work!"

Sue let out a laugh, catching their attention.

"Yes, your conversation about bait fish was absolutely riveting, and your trip done memory lane was fascinating. I'm sure Bella needed to tell Jacob she loved him before she dropped dead of boredom!" Sue said, laughing at her husband's naivety.

XXX

"Bells!" Jake yelled.

As soon as Bella heard his voice, she spun around to face him, her heart beating rapidly, screaming for her to let it all out.

"I love you!" she yelled, surprising herself.

He inhaled sharply.

"What?" he asked, hoping he heard right.

Bella looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. Her initial declaration had been far from perfect.

Perhaps, _this _declaration could make up for it.

"What did you say Bells?"

She placed her hand over her racing heart, and exhaled, trying to get a hold of herself.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you, Jacob Black. I always have. When we were in high school, when I was in college, when we weren't together, I've always loved you. I...I love you, I'm in love with you."

He exhaled loudly.

"I can't think when I'm away from you, I can't sleep if I'm not in your arms. I don't feel anything unless you're touching me or kissing me. I'm stupid, okay? I've been stupid all these years, and I'm still stupid, but I love you. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I will love you tomorrow. I'm in love with you, Jake, she said, raising her hand to wipe away the tears that continued to fall.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, everything was out in the open. She would have to try for a 'perfect moment' some other time.

"What about the day after tomorrow?" Jacob whispered, his voice thick with emotion. His eyes glistened in the porch light.

She let out a little laugh.

"Yes, I'll love you the day after tomorrow, and all of the days...for the rest of my life," she replied.

At that moment, a shift occurred inside of her heart, cementing Jacob's place in it. The piece that held Edward sealed shut...for good. She could feel it in her bones..._this_ change.

She would always love Edward, but now, she kept that piece of her locked away, buried it deep inside herself to remember on another day, when she was old and gray. The eighteen year old girl with aspirations to become a vampire died, and the twenty-four year old woman emerged, having finally chosen her path in life-a human life.

Jacob couldn't help it, he cried. It was happy tears for the most part, but at the same time, it was tears for finally, finally getting something he had wished for since childhood. The love of his life.

"Say it again,"

"I love you."

"Again."

She stepped closer to him, putting her hands around his neck and burying them in his hair.

"I love you, Jacob Black," she whispered, as her breath touched his skin.

He cupped her cheeks gently before putting his lips gently on hers, mumbling,

"I love you, Bella Swan."

Then, he kissed her like he had wanted to for so long.

He was gentle, loving, passionate, tender...and they both cried as they kissed, over and over.

"It's about damn time!" Charlie yelled.

Jacob and Bella broke off the kiss and looked around to see Charlie, Billy, and Sue at the front door, staring down at them with amused expressions. Sue was wiping the tears from her eyes.

It looked like they had an audience to their love-story.

"Now get back inside," he yelled. Sue smacked him lightly and then whispered in his ear. His face turned red before he turned back to them.

"Take your time to...you know...whatever," he replied before shutting the front door.

Jacob grabbed Bella by the waist, twirling her around.

"You love me," he said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I do," she said, kissing him again.

"Why did it take you so long?" he asked.

"I meant to say it for a long time, but it was never the right moment. I wanted to say it in a perfect moment," she whispered against his lips.

"Screw perfect moments, they're over-rated. The only thing perfect is this: you in my arms, and your lips on mine," he said before deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing in her front yard, Jacob picked her up to carry her inside.

"I may need to hear you say it again and again."

"We have all night," she said, kissing him on his cheek. "I'm in love with you Chief Jacob. I love" kiss, "love," kiss, "love," kiss, "you," kiss.

Jacob wanted nothing more than to take her upstairs and make love to her all night long. He knew it would be impossible to do since the dads and Sue were in the house.

He didn't care as long as she kept saying it all night long.

XXX

A figure stood in the tree line, witnessing the entire event unfold. It watched the couple enter the house.

The figure's scent had not yet been detected since it stood downwind.

It's frozen heart was at peace, after hearing the declarations of love.

Bella Swan had chosen a mortal life after all.


	37. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 CH 2

SM Owns Twilight

PART 4

CH #2

XXX

"You know what the best part is?" Jacob asked as Bella let her fingers run up and down his bare chest.

"What?" she asked, leaning in to kiss his chest.

"That I'll have this memory of you spitting up apple pie like a little baby," he teased, shaking with laughter. Bella smacked him on the chest before turning her body away from him.

Jacob immediately rolled over on his side, pulling her back towards him so they were face to face.

"You're a jerk, Jacob!" she said as her face flushed in anger.

"Maybe, but you love me anyway," he teased with a smug expression. He tilted up her chin with his fingers, making sure he could look into her eyes, "Right?"

Bella was completely helpless against the power of those eyes, so she pulled herself closer to him and nodded.

He smiled a happy smile and leaned down to kiss her.

Bella couldn't understand how the kissing got better after her declaration. Every touch was maddening, every caress of his fingers made her tremble, every movement of his lips, his tongue, sent jolts straight to her heart...and other parts of her body.

They were on her bedroom floor, laying on her comforter, blankets, and pillows. Charlie had been suspicious when Bella looked 'really excited' to go to bed. Every once in a while, they heard him yelling, "I can hear the mattress moving!"

Jacob, who had been busy making Bella tremble with his light touches, mentioned something about kidnapping her for a few days where they couldn't be interrupted by Charlie's 'cock-blocking' skills.

Bella shivered—in anticipation.

"Do you _have _to go to work?"

"Yeah, it's going to be really busy with Christmas and New Year's coming up. Oh, and Alice said I'm throwing a dinner party next week. She's probably going to go all out with the decorations."

"She's coming?" Jacob asked, surprised.

"She's probably at my apartment right now. I guess the rest of the Cullens are busy with other things, so she came down to spend time with me. That's not going to be a problem, is it?" she asked, worried that Jacob might revert back to his anti-Cullen movement from back in the day. He had been indifferent to the Cullens re-entering her life, perhaps because Edward was not with them. She knew he was grateful to them for saving his life—again.

"No...I, I think I understand their importance in your life. I'm not going to get all 'territorial' with you," he said quietly.

Bella let out a laugh.

"It's a little too late for that," she whispered against his skin.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, why didn't you ask me permission to go out with your friends?" she whispered, mocking Jacob's voice.

"Hey," he said, moving to tickle her, "it was one time, okay, and I was just jealous of that guy."

"That guy has a name. Alex."

"Well, what kind of a girlfriend leaves town with her friends without letting her boyfriend know? Let's say Embry, Quil, and I decide to go to Vegas for a weekend. You're expecting me to come over, but you don't hear from me. Then, Seth tells you 'oh, hey Bella, Jake went to Vegas with the guys, and they won't let him call you.' How would you feel about that?"

Bella thought about it and realized she would be _furious_.

"Oh my God, you're right! "

"I usually am, Bells," he said seriously.

"I'm sorry. I'm stupid," she admitted, "really, really stupid."

Jacob remained silent.

"Jake!" she said, trying to pinch him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Ugh!" He laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Listen, speaking of stupid things, I'm going to tell you something and I won't ask you to not freak out because I know you'll freak out."

"Oh no, what now?"

"Embry and Quil started asking me what the setting was like when you told me you loved me, and obviously, I didn't have an answer and I freaked out. Um, I thought you were just with me, but weren't in love with me, so I was going to break up with you because I didn't think it was fair that you were with me when you weren't in love with me." He exhaled loudly. "Does that make sense?"

Bella sat up and drew her knees to her chest.

"Did you honestly not think I was in love with you?" she asked sadly.

Jacob stayed on the ground, closing his eyes as he rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"It makes a really big difference to hear it, you know? When the guys asked, I just freaked out. You gotta know, when it come to 'us,' I act before I think. You know this from experience. All sorts of crazy things were running around in my head, and I ended up thinking the worst thing possible."

"Hmmm..." Bella replied thoughtfully.

"What?"

"You took a page out of my book. Getting paranoid and freaking out all the time...that's my M.O. I did it all the time with Edward," she was shocked that she didn't flinch when saying his name, "I shouldn't do that with you. I know everyone thinks I'm stupid. I've given them every reason to think so. We need to talk...period. I don't want anymore misunderstandings coming between us. I'm happy now, very happy. I don't want to be scared all the time, wondering when the other shoe will drop. I did it with Edward. I never felt good enough for him, and was afraid he'd see it one day and leave. Jake, I just want to take things, day by day." She turned her head to look down at him.

"So, honesty is the best policy?"

"Yes," Bella said, nodding at him.

"Your friendship with Alex bothers me. How would you feel if I worked with a chick that was into me?

"I'd hate it. Absolutely hate it. Jake, listen, Alex has been a good friend to me, and yeah, he flirts and stirs up trouble, but he's been there for me. I will have a talk with him. I'm not going to dump him as a friend, but I'll let him know what lines he can't cross. I won't lose you because of him, or because my friends love the drama."

"Really?" Jake asked excitedly, sitting up. He never expected this from her.

"They're wild, as Embry has probably already told you, but they've been there for me, you know? I can't erase the last year before you and I got together. I'll talk to them too. It's fun and games for them, I know, but they need to see that you and I...we're in this for the long haul."

Jacob was touched by her honesty.

"Thank you for listening to me," he said, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

"Sure, sure."

They smiled, giving each other dopey grins.

"I think we should shut up now," she said, placing a kiss on his neck.

"_Gah!"_ he mumbled, as she continued kissing him.

"What's _gah_?"

He answered by showing her exactly what _gah _meant.

XXX

Charlie swore he heard the mattress moving last night.

XXX

When Jacob and Bella walked into her apartment the next morning, Alice was in the process of decorating a twelve foot Christmas tree.

"Alice, what am I going to do with that tree once Christmas is over?" Bella asked, walking over to the tree to look at all of the ornaments.

"Don't worry, I will take care of it. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is," Bella said, shaking her head.

Alice turned towards Jacob, nodding,

"Dog,"

"Leech," he said as he nodded back to her, "thanks for saving us from the _other_ leeches."

"No problem," she said, giving him a genuine smile, "oh, by the way, Bella is having a dinner party next week. You should wear something nice. I can take you shopping if you like," she offered, her eyes shimmering with hope.

"Ah, thanks, but I think I'd rather go battle another vampire army," he said, making his way to the door.

"Be careful what you wish for!"

Bella laughed at the both of them and walked Jacob out to his car.

"I love you," they whispered at the same time.

Bella stretched her neck for a kiss, but Jacob shook his head 'no', and kissed her on the cheek instead.

"If I kiss you now, you won't be going back to work for another three days," he whispered seductively, his eyes darkening.

Bella watched him drive away, aware that her mouth was wide open and she was probably drooling.

XXX

"Word on the rez, my friend, is that you and Bella have finally said the big three words!" Embry exclaimed, slapping Jacob on the back.

"How do you know this?" Jacob asked, perplexed.

"Well, Billy called Quil this morning and told him everything. Spit up apple pie, nice, by the way. Great story to tell your kids. Oh, and then stalker-slutty Lily called to say that Bella looked so freaking happy that stalker-slutty Lily assumed you gave her the ride of her life. Then I told her the truth, and she screamed it to everyone in the bakery."

"Why do you call her stalker-slutty Lily?" Embry pulled out his cell phone to show Jacob all of his missed calls and texts from Lily.

"I swore I thought she'd be 'the one' for you," Jacob teased.

"Not if she's this clingy. I mean, come on man, you know how it is? You just want to get laid, you don't want to be nagged twenty-four hours a day. Don't you remember?"

Jacob _tried _very hard to remember his man-whore days, how it felt to flirt with the girl, say a few words, then whore himself out to her, but was unsuccessful in recalling the memories without cringing.

He was thoroughly repulsed with himself for his past.

"Hello?" Embry asked, snapping his fingers in front of Jacob's face.

"Honestly, dude, I can't remember that time in my life without wanting to puke. I mean, I'm sure they were great lays and all, but..." he was interrupted when Quil came running into the room, asking excitedly,

"So have you and Bella sealed the deal?"

Jacob shook his head.

"Seriously? After the undying love declarations, I figured you'd be going at it like rabbits or something," Quil teased.

"I don't want to push her," he said half-heartedly.

"Uh, Jake, seriously, from what I've seen from your memories, she wants it. BAD!"

"Well, she's going to have to ask for it then," Jacob said as an image of Bella begging him for sex came to mind.

XXX

Zack looked so disturbed that Bella walked over to him and gave him a hug. He was surprised; this was not typical Bella behavior.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled. _'Nothing except that I've had a thing for you, but now you're with him, and I'm going to die alone.'_

"Okay, I won't push you," she said, walking away with a slight frown on her face.

Molly set a tray down next to him and looked at him with the 'concerned friend look.'

"Let's go hang out after work. It's good to take your mind off of things. You might not get to have her the way you want to have her, but at least you'll have her as a friend, right?" she said, patting him on the shoulder before walking away.

XXX

Alice walked through the door of the bakery, all smiles.

"Bella, you need to hire somebody else," she said as her eyes glazed over in a vision.

"Why?"

Alice didn't answer; she just made her way over to the kitchen to help with the baking.

"Hi Bella," a shy voice said, pulling Bella out of her normal, confused state of mind.

"Kim! Oh, wow, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Well, I was doing some Christmas shopping and decided to stop by and get some treats for Jared," she replied, smiling shyly.

"Sure, pick whatever you want. On the house."

"Thanks, Bella. Oh, and by the way, congratulations, I heard the good news!"

Bella groaned.

"Guess there won't be any more secrets," she complained.

"Nope!" Kim exclaimed. "Welcome to the pack!"

Bella chatted with Kim as she fixed up a box of treats.

"Wow, you guys are always so busy!" Kim exclaimed as she looked around the bakery, noticing the gathering crowds. "Hey, listen, I know this is last minute, but if you ever need a hand, I would be more than happy to help," she offered.

It took Bella all of three seconds to remember Alice's suggestion.

"You're hired Kim."

"What?" Kim asked, surprised.

"I'm giving you a job, here, if you want. We need someone and I haven't had time to interview people, and you helped out a lot before. I think you'd be perfect!"

"Really?" Kim asked, excited at the prospect of having a life outside of La Push.

"Yeah. Come in tomorrow."

"Thanks, Bella."

XXX

Jacob and Embry were sure Quil was losing his mind. After all, he was standing at the front of the garage, laughing to himself.

"Quil, you alright?"

"Guess who's here?" Quil asked.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled, running out to the door...only to come face to face with 'tune-up' girl.

"Jake!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his waist. "I don't need my car fixed. I was in the area and wondered if you wanted to go back to your place..." Jacob disentangled himself from the girl's embrace quickly.

"Sorry, I don't want to. I have a girlfriend, and...I love her!" he exclaimed happily.

"She doesn't have to know..."

"Sorry. Embry's available though."

The girl looked positively offended that he rejected her before Embry came into view.

"Oh...oh, yeah, perfect. Let's go."

Embry smiled at her and gave Jacob slap on the back.

"Thanks, man."

Quil and Jacob went back to work and talked about Embry when said person walked back into the garage, looking like he'd just witnessed someone's murder.

"Embry, what's going on? Why aren't you with that girl?"

Embry sat down on a chair, burying his face in his hands.

"I can't," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Why?"

"Cuz, when she talked about what she wanted to do to me, I could only think of Lily!"

Jacob and Quil had the decency to refrain from laughing...for all of five seconds.

XXX

"Molly and I are taking you somewhere at lunch," Lily said as she handed back change to a customer.

"Where?"

"To a clinic."

"A clinic?" Bella asked, confused. "Why?"

"You need contraceptives my friend. Contraceptives. Oh, and make sure Jacob doesn't have any STDs before you two shack up," she said bluntly.

XXX

Molly and Lily sat in the waiting room, waiting for Bella.

"You know she's not going to ask him," Molly whispered. "She's not good with awkward."

"Well, for someone who is the very definition of awkward, I can't see why she would worry about being more awkward. Ah, screw it, I'll find out," Lily said, digging through Bella's purse for her phone.

Jacob answered on the first ring.

"I was thinking about you," he said seductively.

"That's great, but keep your clothes on for now, will ya? I need to ask you something for Bella's sake."

"What?" Jacob asked, concerned that there was something Bella needed her friend to do for her.

"Do you have any STDs?"

"No. Why?" Jacob asked, surprised at the question.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now tell me why?"

"Just had to make sure."

"Where's Bella?"

"Getting contraceptives."

"Oh."

_'WHAT?"_

"What?" he asked, shocked. His heart started racing when he realized what this meant.

"I don't think you want to be knocking Bella up anytime soon, do you?" Lily asked.

"N..No."

"Good. Now listen, we know you love her, and she loves you, but please. Don't hurt her," Lily said, her voice breaking, "she's out friend, our best friend, and she's been really sad for a long time, and I'm glad that you're making her happy, so don't hurt her, okay?"

Molly grabbed the phone from Lily.

"We'll make sure she doesn't hurt you either, Jake."

Molly hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

XXX

Jacob had a tough time concentrating on work. He was so nervous he started dropping tools everywhere.

"Jacob," Charlie's voice rang out from behind him.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked, worried about Charlie's reason for visiting.

"I gotta get back to the station so I'll make this quick. No hanky-panky in my house, understand? I don't want you to use my house my house for your...what's that thing that they said on t.v...oh, right... booty calls!"

Any excitement Jacob had felt towards taking the next step with Bella ended when Charlie uttered the words 'booty call.'

XXX

Embry drove down to the bakery, nervous and excited all at once.

Unfortunately, Lily was not pleased to see him.

"What are you doing here? I called and texted you, over and over, but you ignored me. Now, you want to get some, so you just show up out of the blue?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I just figured you'd want a relationship and all, but now I realized that I..."

"Embry, I don't care what your mother's maiden name is, I don't care what kind of a pet you owned as a child. I want you for one thing and one thing alone. Got it? Now, I'm going home, and you're coming with me!"

_'Holy crap.'_

As Embry walked to Lily's place, he realized what a moron he had turned out to be.

Now what?


	38. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 CH 3

SM Owns Twilight

PART 4

CH # 3

XXX

"How was your trip to Forks?" Alice asked as she cracked a dozen eggs in three seconds.

Rosalie walked over to the counter and picked up the chocolate chips, smelling them.

"Fine." Alice looked up at her sister, trying to read her face.

"What are you up to, Rosalie?"

"Nothing."

"One word answers? Really?"

"She told the dog she's in love with him."

"And?" Alice didn't understand Rosalie, even after all these years.

"Oh, Alice, for someone who seems to know everything, you really are dense!" she hissed. "Bella chose him, she chose a mortal life!"

"Well of course she's going to have a mortal life, Rosalie. Edward left her, no one else is going to change her!"

"You weren't there, so you can't know what I'm talking about. I'm not a fan of Bella's, everyone knows that, but I never wanted her to choose immortality. She was _so _wrapped up with Edward that I could never get her to _see it_, even after I told her my story. Edward, Edward, Edward...that's all she chanted. I'm sure she would have continued chanting his name if I didn't snap some sense into her, and now look," she said, her eyes blazing with excitement, "she found the path she was always supposed to take!"

"Why do you care, Rosalie? You wanted to kill the girl once upon a time, and now you go to Forks to spy on her!"

"I saw the look on her face, I head it in her voice. There's no going back for her. She's going to be human; Edward's lost her for good," she said happily.

"Seriously, Rosalie? Are you that happy that our brother lost the girl he loved more than anything in this world? How can you be so cruel?"

"I'm cruel? I'm cruel? Alice, Edward had no right to interfere in her life! Especially when he decided that he wouldn't change her! I'll bet you anything that if Bella hadn't begged him to change her, Edward would have been more than happy to spend however many years with her, knowing that she would never leave him. He would have let her get old, and watched as she wasted her life away with him. She would never have children, never have a real human life because she had to live around his needs. She'd never get to experience what her human life would naturally offer her."

She snapped a spoon in half, remembering what had been taken away from her.

"The minute he realized he loved her, he should have left."

"Rosalie, why are we talking about the past? It doesn't do anyone any good!" Alice asked as she took out the croissants

"The past has everything to do with the future! Don't think that I haven't seen you having visions here and there. You never speak of them; that's how I know they're about Edward. He's fighting with himself, isn't he? He's wondering whether or not he should come back to her. Isn't that right, Alice?"

Alice sat down on a stool, and buried her head in her hands.

"I'm not trying to get Bella to go back to him, if that's what you're thinking," she said quietly.

"Your interaction with Bella seems to be a frequent thing these days, Alice. They usually happen after I see you have a vision. Why is that, Alice?"

"His desire to come back is very strong now, as strong as his desire had been to remain in Forks and try to have a relationship with her when he realized he loved her."

"What else, Alice?" Rosalie knew Alice well enough to know that she was keeping something from her.

"He _will _change her."

XXX

At a loss for words, Rosalie finally decided to make herself useful in the kitchen and helped Alice with the baking.

"It's okay, Alice," she said after an hour of silence.

"What is?"

"That you're living vicariously through her. We all did, at one point. When else have you known the Cullen family to mingle with people on a daily basis? Especially as workers in a bakery?"

"I realize what you mean, now, about a human life. She's the only human friend I'll ever have, so I'm trying to enjoy what I can, when I can. Is that wrong of me?"

"No, Alice, trust me, I get it."

"I'm afraid, Rosalie. I'm afraid for her, I'm afraid for him. They've grown apart so much that I'm afraid she'll never remember the good things in him."

"This is Bella we're talking about. I'm sure there's a part of her that still thinks that the Earth revolves around Edward."

Alice let out a tinkering giggle.

"Are you sure of his decision?"

"Yes. That decision has been made. The only other thing he needs to decide is when he's coming back."

Rosalie remained quiet for a few minutes.

"Will she be happy as a vampire?"

"Why are you asking, Rosalie? Are you finally accepting the idea that she might be one of us?"

"No. I'm asking if she'll be happy."

"I can't answer that. I can only answer it when she decides what to do."

"She's already decided, Alice. I know this for a fact. What happened to her that night-it's done."

"It's young love, Rosalie. True love, but still very, very raw. They're in a delicate balance

right now."

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't need to be influenced by anything or anyone."

Rosalie suspected Alice was _still _holding on to the hope of Edward and Bella reconciling and uniting.

"Do you think Edward's going to think it will be just as easy to get back with her as he did the last time he left her?" Rosalie asked hastily. She always hated how quickly Bella had forgiven her brother. The woman had no backbone, whatsoever.

"I think, and I'm just guessing here-based on our knowledge of Edward-that he hopes she's moved on, but is terrified at the thought of being left behind. If there's an opening, he'll take it."

"Do you support him, Alice?"

Alice ignored the question.

"Alice, do you support Edward's decision to come back into her life and possibly change her?"

"I...I don't know, Rosalie. He's my brother, I want him to be happy, but at the same time, I want Bella to have the life she has right now."

"Remember _that_, Alice. Remember the life she has now, the one that she's built for herself after Edward abandoned her for a second time. _That _is what I'm trying to protect here. Alice, you better listen to me. I want to know when he decides. Don't lie to me, either, I'll know. I want to know when he's coming back so I can save her human life. You owe her that much!"

Alice nodded wordlessly.


	39. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 CH 4

SM Owns Twilight

PART 4

CH # 4

XXX

Alice seemed to be taking the holiday season to another level. When Bella arrived for work the next day, there were lights hanging around the bakery, wreaths on the doors, and several miniature Christmas trees scattered around the bakery.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so excited you're here! You have to try this hot cocoa recipe!" Alice screamed as she ran back into the kitchen and made it back to the front door in less than a second. "Oops...guess it's a good thing you're the only one here," she said giggling as she placed a hot cup of cocoa on the table.

"Alice...after all these years, I just don't know what to do with you," Bella said, shaking her head as she lifted the cup to her lips.

Alice waited with baited breath as Bella took a sip of her concoction.

"Oh my God, Alice. This is the best hot cocoa I've ever had," Bella mumbled in amazement.

"Yeah!" Alice said, bouncing around. Bella didn't pay much attention to her as she drank the entire cup in a matter of seconds.

"Alice, where did you learn how to make this?"

"Oh, I googled, of course."

"There's something in here, it's...I don't know what it is...but it's great!"

"Yeah, it took me a while to find the right ingredients, but I'm sure it makes a difference."

"Do you have any more?" Bella asked, hoping for a refill.

"Oh, I made a lot. We can sell it today."

XXX

Bella's staff had the same reaction to the hot cocoa. In fact, they finished half of it before the customers arrived.

"Bella, Lily is going to suggest changing the menu for a few days...cupcakes for the holiday season. I think you should agree. Christmas is next week, so you'll be busy for all of this week. In fact, if my predictions are correct..." she said as her eyes glazed over, "I'll be baking nonstop throughout the nights."

"Alice, you don't have to do all this work," Bella said.

"I love it! I'm having so much fun! Oh, the new girl is here. Kim, right?"

Bella noticed Kim walking through the front door, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Hi, Bella. Thanks for giving me a job," she said shyly.

"No problem. I should be thanking you, we really needed the help..." Bella stopped talking when Kim stared at the back of Alice's head. Bella thought Kim might have been afraid of Alice from the look on her face, but a second later, Kim straightened out her expression and walked over to Alice, tapping her on the shoulder.

"I'm Kim," she said, stretching her hand out. Alice smiled warmly at the girl and shook her hand.

"I'm Alice, it's nice to meet you Kim."

Kim waved at the others as she made her way back towards Bella.

"Where's Mrs. Baker?" she asked as she got to work immediately.

"Oh, she pops in every now and then. Alex signed her up to join some knitting club with people her own age, so they all get together and have knitting parties. She'll probably stop in today or tomorrow."

"Oh, that's really nice. Jared told me what happened with her husband and son. It's really nice that she gets to come here and still be a part of the bakery she started," Kim commented.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. She's a gem," Bella said affectionately.

"Her grandson's a hottie," Kim said, blushing.

"Alex is..." Bella started to say when she was interrupted.

"Alex is what?" Bella turned around to see Alex holding a bouquet of flowers.

"A jerk." Alex had the decency to look ashamed.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Kim, can you handle the counter for a moment? I need to speak with Alex."

"Sure, Bella."

Alex followed Bella to the storeroom.

"Alex, look..."

"I'm sorry, okay. I know I was being a jerk, but he over-reacted too!"

"Alex, I never really told you about my past, but there's a reason Jacob over-reacts when it comes to you. I have a history of leaving him for another guy. I've hurt him a lot, A LOT, and I can't do that anymore. You have to behave, please? When you flirt and stir up trouble, it's..."

"...it's unacceptable, I know," Alex added.

"Yeah, it is. You're one of my best friends, Alex, but I love Jacob. You need to respect that. Please."

Alex looked into Bella's brown eyes, now glistening with tears, and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be nice to him, and I'll stop flirting with you, but I won't stop calling you Hells Bells. That's my limit," he replied with a smirk.

Bella giggled and stuck her hand out.

"Deal."

"Deal," he said, shaking her hand.

As they walked out of the storeroom, they ran into Molly, who gave them an odd look.

"Hey beautiful," Alex said, winking at her.

Bella laughed hysterically as she made her way back out front.

Yes, Alex was still Alex.

XXX

Sometimes, Sue didn't understand her son. Apparently, Seth believed beer cans were the best decorations for the holiday season.

Seth hadn't been by for dinner for a few days, so Sue decided to drop off some some lasagna when Charlie suggested they go down to Billy's for dinner. She knew Billy and Charlie's standard dinner at the Black house would be pizza, so she cooked up another two lasagnas.

When Charlie and Sue stepped into the Clearwater house, Charlie took one look at the mess and knew what Sue was going to do, so he offered to help her clean up so it would be done quickly. Sue was horrified at the thought of Charlie helping; she knew him well enough to know that Charlie would just end up making a bigger mess of things, so she sent him to Billy's.

"Well, I guess, if it's okay with you, I'll go over there. I'll come back in an hour. Besides, Billy and I have to catch up on some sports news and stuff."

"You mean, you need to gossip about your children, right?"

Charlie's face turned slightly pink as he walked out the door.

XXX

It took Sue fifty-five minutes to clean up Seth's mess. After she filled up the last trash bag, she walked back into the living room to wait for Charlie when she spotted an old family picture; the last family picture they had taken before Harry passed away.

Sue stared at the picture, remembering her former husband and her missing daughter. She blamed herself for her family falling apart. If she had forced Harry to take care of his heart...if she would have done something different for Leah...

She let out a sob as she walked towards Leah's old room.

She gasped as she opened the door to the room. It almost looked like Leah never lived there in the first place; it was like she never existed.

Sue walked to the bed and laid down, curling herself into the fetal position.

She cried the tears of a mother losing her daughter.

"Sue?" called a female voice. Sue sat up and wiped away her tears, trying to get her breathing under control.

Rachel Black walked into the room. She swallowed the lump in her throat when she caught sight of Sue's appearance.

"I asked Charlie to let me come pick you up...I, I needed to say something to you..."

Sue stood up abruptly.

"Save your apology, Rachel. I have been civil to you, and I will continue to be civil with you, but I can't forgive your for your part in this. Leah," she choked as she said her name, "was getting better...she was on the path to accepting everything before you egged her on. I know everything isn't your fault, but you are partially to blame."

She took a deep breath and stood up.

"I don't want to speak of this again."

Rachel nodded and walked away. Sue just walked out of Leah's bedroom before she turned back around to look at it one more time.

She closed the door quietly, wishing for Charlie's comforting embrace.

XXX

"So what have you heard?" Charlie asked Billy enthusiastically, "Are they okay, or did they get in another fight?"

"All is well, Charlie. All is well."

They crashed their beer cans against each other, toasting their victories.

XXX

It was close to midnight when Jake started patrolling.

_'Have a good night, guys," _he said as Brady and Collin phased out. He started running as Sam and Quil phased to join him on their scheduled patrol.

"_Sam, how is Emily?" _Jacob asked. Sam and Emily had been wrapped up in their newly wedded bliss, and hadn't been out and about in La Push for sometime now.

"_She's great..." _Sam replied, his mind taking him to their honeymoon activities.

"_Woah, Sam, hold on there. Too much information buddy...but, wait, you know what? It's okay if you show those to Jacob, maybe he can pick up a thing or two..." _he added, laughing at Jacob's growling.

"_Shut up Quil, I'm glad you, uh, had a good time_," Jacob said uncomfortably.

Sam let out a howl, laughing at Jacob's discomfort.

"_What has gotten into you, Jacob? You of all people never had a problem with sex._"

"_Oh, Sam didn't you get the memo? Jake and Bells are in luuuuvvvvv. He doesn't believe in sex anymore. No, it's luuuuv making!"_

"_Quil, shut up or I'll assign you to patrol for six more hours!"_

Quil ignored him and continued to laugh with Sam.

"_I want to do something...romantic for Bella,"_ Jake said, trying to get them to stop laughing at his expense.

"_Cook her dinner,_" Sam suggested.

"_Really?"_ Jacob asked, bewildered that this was the most romantic thing Sam could come up with. Sam let his mind wander back to what happened when he cooked, or at least attempted to cook dinner for Emily. They ended up making love on the kitchen floor.

"_Jeez, thanks Sam. That's so helpful"_

"_I think it would be a nice gesture. After all, she's always cooking for you, and if you cook for her and she lives through it, she'll think 'OMG, he's sweet and caring. Let me take him upstairs and make love to him right now',"_ Quil said, mocking Bella's voice.

"_Quil!_"

"_No, he's right about one thing Jacob. Cook for her. I guarantee she'll shed a few tears, but, um, it would be great if you don't give her food poisoning in the process, you know? You finally got the girl, don't ruin it."_

"_Gee, thanks Sam."_

XXX

By the next morning, word over Jacob's romantic date had spread amongst the pack, and Jacob received several calls from Emily, Embry, Quil, and worst of all, his dad, all volunteering to help him out with the romantic dinner plans.

"Dad, seriously. I'm not going to talk to you about this!"

"Listen, son, you're obviously not capable of romance, seeing as how this is your first real relationship and all, and all you two do is mack on each other, so take my advice: light some candles, dim the lights, and Charlie said you should order out, put the food in some serving dishes, and tell her you did it all by yourself!"

"Dad, I would appreciate it if you and Charlie would leave me and Bella alone! I can be romantic without your help."

"Sure, sure," Billy said, not at all convinced.

XXX

Alice had a vision of Bella going home early, before her future disappeared.

She wondered whether or not she should disappear for the night, so Jacob and Bella could spend the night alone.


	40. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 CH 5

SM Owns Twilight

PART

CH # 5

XXX

Bella stood on the curb, across the street from her apartment, watching the scene in front of her unfold.

Alice stood by Bella, her arm around the girl's shoulder, whispering into her ear,

"This was _definitely _unexpected; then again, something like this was bound to happen when I can't see the future."

Jacob...well, Jacob sat on the curb in front of Bella's feet, his head buried in his hands.

A crowd gathered in the distance, watching the firefighters put out the flames.

Jacob's plans for a romantic dinner went up in flames...literally.

XXX

Mrs. Baker, Alex, Lily, Molly, and Zack stood outside of the bakery, along with other customers and watched a few firefighters running into Bella's apartment.

They wanted to laugh at Jacob, but doing so would mean they were laughing at the fact that their boss and friend's apartment was on fire.

"I'm just going to say the obvious," Zack said, "_that _guy is definitely not getting laid tonight."

"I guess the dinner party is postponed indefinitely," Molly mumbled.

"Oh, yeah, I'd say for at least a few months. Come on, Molly, help me clean my apartment. Bella needs a place to stay for a while. Will you guys let us know how bad it is?" Lily asked.

"Sure," Alex said, shaking his head in dismay. He wasn't going to say anything.

_'Shit happens, right?'_

XXX

"Ma'am, the kitchen has the most damage...you're going to need a total remodel, and part of the living room," the firefighter told Bella an hour later.

"Thank you," she replied. Alice joined the firefighter as he made his way back to his firetruck, asking for particulars.

Bella sat next to Jacob on the curb, his head still in his hands.

"I didn't like the kitchen anyway," she said with a slight smile on her face, "or the living room. Totally not my taste," she joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Jacob finally took his head out of his hands and looked up at her, his face set in the most miserable expression she had ever seen.

"Bells..I..." She put her finger to his lip to stop him from talking.

He was beyond humiliated at this point.

Bella looked at his miserable face...and laughed...hysterically.

"Jacob!" laugh, laugh, laugh, "Jacob!" laugh, laugh, laugh, "you set my house on fire," the laughing continued as she hid her head behind his shoulder.

Jacob stared at her shaking form with a shocked expression.

"Hold on," she said, trying to control her breathing, but failing miserably. At this point, she was laughing so hard, she actually cried.

"Ahahaha, ahahaha, okay, okay, I'm done. Jake," she said when she noticed the look on his face, "Jake, do you realize what this means? We've been through so much, seen so much, vampires, werewolves, imprinting, newborn armies, vampire wars...and_ this, _you setting my house on fire is the most 'real world' thing that's ever happened to us!" She exclaimed as she broke into another round of laughter.

"James, Laurent, Victoria, the army...I've been hunted by the world's best predators, and you've killed the world's best predators, and here we are, watching my place burn down, no thanks to anything but simple human food!"

Jacob shook his head, trying to understand the creature sitting next to him. He burnt down part of her apartment, and she thought it was hilarious because it was the most 'normal' thing to ever happen to them.

As he watched her shake in fits of giggles, he joined in, realizing Bella Swan was the weirdest person he had ever known...and that he loved her for it.

XXX

Charlie answered the door in his flannel pajamas. His eyes widened when he saw Alice Cullen standing in front of him.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" he asked as he noticed Bella and Jacob standing in his front yard.

"I'm just here to drop off Bella and Jacob," she said as Sue came to the door, fixing her robe.

"Why?"

"Jacob tried to cook dinner for Bella and ended up setting her place on fire," Alice replied quickly.

"WHAT?" Charlie yelled, loud enough to wake the dead.

"The kitchen suffered the most damage, and part of the living room."

"HE DID WHAT?" Charlie screamed, running down the stairs. Bella stepped in front of Jacob, trying to protect him from a raging Charlie.

"Dad, look, it was an accident," Bella tried explaining to her father without laughing.

"Why didn't you just order take out and put it in a nice bowl like I suggested?" Charlie yelled, his fists clenched

"Look, I'm really sorry, Charlie. I..."

"Jacob, Bella, come inside and go to bed. You've had a long night," Sue commented while trying to hide her laughter.

"It's okay, Charlie, my people are on it," Alice said, patting him on the back. "I'm going to go back to my house. Tell Bella to get some rest."

"Geez...thanks, Alice. I can't believe he did this!" Charlie exclaimed shaking his head.

"I don't think anyone will believe he did this..." Alice muttered, laughing as she walked away.

XXX

Jacob and Bella were on the verge of falling asleep when they heard Charlie yell from his room,

"HE SET HER HOUSE ON FIRE! HAHAHAHAAHAH!"

Jacob groaned as he buried his head under a pillow.

XXX

"Jake, you don't have to drive me," Bella said as she finished her breakfast. (Sue insisted on making them breakfast, and wouldn't leave the kitchen until she was sure Bella had been properly fed.)

"Ah, yes he does, Bells," Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen, "he set your place on fire, it's the least he could do," Charlie said as he tried to hide his smile behind his coffee cup.

"Dad!"

"Sorry," Charlie mumbled sheepishly.

"Besides, Lily said I could stay at her place so I don't have to keep going back and forth between Port Angeles and Forks."

"Well, that's nice of her, but I'd feel better if you stayed here until your place is fixed up," Charlie commented.

"Yes, Bella, please, stay with us," Sue added as she put some eggs and bacon on a plate for Charlie.

XXX

Jacob and Bella arrived at the bakery, surprised to see Mrs. Baker and her staff already working.

"What's going on?"

"Well, we thought we'd get a head start on the change in menu, and we feel bad about what happened, so we're all going to stick around after closing, and we'll be here early...whatever it takes to get the work done. Oh, and I'm still offering you my futon if you don't want to go back to Forks," Lily answered.

"Thanks, Lily, but my dad and Sue said I could stay with them, so it won't be a problem. Thanks, guys, for helping...I really appreciate it," she said before walking into the kitchen.

Mrs. Baker made her way towards Jacob, who had hidden himself at a corner table.

"Oh, don't worry my dear boy, these things always happen. You know, on our honeymoon, Mr. Baker tried cutting some wood so we could build a small fire and roast some marshmallows, but when he raised his arms to cut the wood into two, he missed and ended up swinging down on his leg. We spent our honeymoon at the hospital. These things happen, dear. Don't worry,"

"Thanks, Mrs. Baker," Jacob replied, feeling slightly better.

Bella walked over to him and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she whispered before kissing him on the lips.

"I'm sorry, Bells..." She shut him up by kissing him again.

"I want to go back to La Push with you; do you think they know?"

"Bells, come on, do you think Charlie would keep this to himself. I'm sure they're on the phone right now, laughing at what a moron I turned out to be," he mumbled.

"Hey, careful, no bashing the man I love. I'll go with you, in a show of solidarity. They can't say anything to you when I'm there."

"It's really sweet that you want to help me, but I gotta man up and do this myself. I'll come by and pick you up later, okay?"

"Okay," she said, giving him another kiss, followed by a kiss on the cheek

XXX

"Son," Billy said with a straight face as he watched Jacob enter the house. Jacob took one look at his dad's face and said,

"Just say it, Dad. Get it out of your system."

Billy started laughing immediately.

"Son, what do you want me to say? You have this pretty girl in your life, finally, and you set her place on fire," he spit out, laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair.

"Look, it was an accident. I should have just done what Charlie suggested. Now, if you're done making fun of me for being a jackass, I'm going to go to work."

XXX

Quil, Embry, and Seth waited for Jacob outside of the garage. He groaned as he parked the car, knowing this was just the beginning.

"Hey, Jake, we got you a present," Embry said as he pulled out a lighter, "why don't you torch the place to show us how much you love us? They laughed at the expression on his face. Though he wanted to explain himself, he knew they had every reason to laugh at him.

He fucked up. Big time.

Quil walked over to him and threw his arm over his shoulder, "Don't worry, bro, she'll always love you for the tool that you are."

XXX

He received visits from every member of the pack throughout the day, all chiming in with some stupid joke. Jacob just listened to them, knowing it was futile to try and defend himself.

Paul and Rachel arrived together—Rachel, still holding a grudge against Jake for ruining her orgasm that one day—laughed, and laughed, and laughed at her brother's misfortune.

By the end of the day, Jacob wanted to crawl underneath a car and stay there for the rest of his life.

"Jake?" Emily's voice rang out from the entrance to the garage.

"Here, Emily," Jacob said as she made her way towards his voice. Jacob was shocked to see the sympathetic look on her face.

"I heard what happened, and I wanted to help. Sam told me he came here and gave you a hard time, so I thought of a suitable punishment for him. He helped me clean up your garage, well part of it. I set up a little table in there, with some chairs, and hung up some lights. _I _think it's nice and you know, that's where you and Bella got started. Oh," she said, slapping her forehead, "I forgot the most important thing. I made you guys Spaghetti and meatballs for dinner! I'll bring it over when you go get Bella from Port Angeles."

Jacob grabbed Emily and hugged her, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Emily, you're an angel!" he beamed as he set her down on the ground.

"Well, actually, I'm not, because there is one more thing I got for you; graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. You can make some smores for dessert...and I take it you know how to start a fire," she said, her eyes lighting up as she let out a laugh.

"Oh, Em! I thought you were on my side!" Jacob exclaimed as he pretended to be hurt.

"I am, that's why I'm also letting you know that I have an air mattress that you can borrow if you and Bella want some alone time without any interruption. It'll fit in the garage," she said, winking at him.

"Emily!" Jacob hissed as his face reddened.

"I'm just saying, I have one if you need it."

XXX

Jacob stopped at the garage to look at the Emily's work when his father called him from the house.

He ran over to the house to find Billy with a fire extinguisher.

"You set my house on fire, I'll kill you," he warned as he handed Jacob the fire extinguisher.

XXX

It was a little after nine by the time Jacob arrived in La Push with Bella.

"Keep you eyes closed, Bells," he said as he helped her out of the car.

"Jake, what's going on?"

He led her to the garage door before whispering in her ear,

"Okay, open your eyes."

Bella opened her eyes as Jacob waited with bated breath. She took in the romantic décor and turned to Jacob, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Jake..." she whispered breathlessly.

"I can't take credit. This was all Emily," he admitted, "obviously, no one trusts me to do anything romantic for my girlfriend," he complained.

Bella turned towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You've done plenty of romantic things," she whispered, "like build my bookshelves, organize my books, help with the cupcakes, bringing me breakfast when I was really busy...Jake, you do so much for me. Don't ever say that you don't," she said, leaning up to give him a quick kiss, that Jacob stretched into two more kisses.

"Let's eat," he said, bending down to pick her up and carry her into the garage.

XXX

They really didn't need the other chair. Jacob pulled Bella on his lap, and they fed each other spaghetti and meat balls off of the same plate.

"You have some sauce on your chin," Jacob said as he leaned it to lick it off. Jacob knew once he phased for patrol, the pack would get a look at this memory and give him more crap for it than they did about the fire. He should have cared; after all, this was cheesy shit straight out of a movie, but if that cheesy shit meant Bella would look at him like this, touch him like this, and kiss him like this, well, damn...more power to the cheesy shit.

"You know, considering it's winter and all, I should be freezing, but thanks to you, my personal sun, I'm not cold at all," Bella said happily.

"Well, good, I'm glad I can be of help. Now, Emily also left us ingredients for smores, so let's head out so I can start a fire- a proper fire, this time," Jacob said, kissing her on the nose.

XXX

Billy sat at the living room window, watching Jacob start the fire, his hands clutching the cordless phone.

"Yeah, Charlie, he started it...wait, ah, yup, it's okay," he mumbled into the phone.

"Well, keep an eye on it, will ya?" Charlie asked as Sue rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not going to spy on our kids when they'll probably just end up..."

"Don't want to know Billy!" Charlie yelled into the phone before hanging up. Billy hung up the phone and wheeled himself away from the window.

XXX

"Jake?" Bella purred as Jacob's breath tickled her neck.

"Yeah?"

"This is the best date ever. You know why?" she asked as she turned around to face him. They sat by the fire in Jacob's front yard in their usual position; Bella sitting in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because," she said putting her hands on his shoulders, "this is where we fell in love," she finished as she raised her hips off of the ground, and used her grip on his shoulders to maneuver herself over him until she straddled him. Jacob hissed when a _certain _part of her made contact with a _certain _part of him.

"Gah..." his _expression_ was cut off when Bella thrust her tongue into his mouth, devouring him in a way that left no doubt in his mind about what she wanted. His hands made their way to the small of her back, and he put his hands on the inside of her shirt, stroking her back with his heated fingertips.

Bella moaned into his mouth and Jacob just about lost it when she moved her hips over _him. _

He moved his hands down to her hips to help guide her.

Jacob would do anything for that moan.

"Hey! Put out the fire before you set _her _on fire!" Rachel yelled gleefully from her bedroom window.

"Damn it!" Jacob hissed as he broke away from Bella's hungry lips.

"Ha! Come on baby brother, you didn't think I would let you get _yours_ when you ruined _mine!" _

The thought of his sister with Paul effectively killed the mood. Even Bella's labored breathing and heaving chest couldn't do anything for him.

_'Why don't you just smother Rachel when she's asleep? Then, she'll never ruin your sex life!'_

Bella stood up and straightened herself up as Jacob put out the fire.

"I better get you home," he said, bending down to pick her up again.

"Jake," she whispered against his cheek, "I'm always on fire every time you touch me," she purred, her face darkening a few shades as she said it.

_'It's the hormones talking, right? I don't normally say things like this, do I?'_

Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat.

Well, damn.


	41. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 CH 6

SM Owns Twilight

PART 4

CH 6

XXX

Alice's prediction about the Christmas rush was accurate. Bella's bakery was swamped. Word spread about the holiday menu change and people walked in and out of the store with cups of hot cocoa (Bella discovered that the special ingredient giving it the extra _umph___factor was a pinch of chili powder), and boxes of cupcakes.

Bella didn't even have time to go and get Jacob's Christmas present, so she enlisted the help of her good friend Emily, who was happy to come to the rescue. She did run out of the bakery at lunch time to get to the store to buy one thing that would be very important for the present she had in mind.

Alice had another vision...her apartment would be ready for her on New Year's Eve, and that she would be having the dinner party on New Year's Day.

Bella invited her staff down to Forks for Christmas, but they turned her down with different excuses. Alex and Mrs. Baker were going to Seatlle to spend Christmas with some of Mr. Baker's old friends. Lily's excuse was simple; she wanted to come, but she was leaving town to avoid Embry.

The one excuse that caught her by surprise had been Molly's. She was going to her parent's house in Seattle...and Zack was going with her.

_'When did all this happen?'_

Alice declined her invite politely, but she had a valid excuse.

"Some of Carlisle's non-vegetarian friends are coming to visit, so..."

"Oh! Yeah, I think it's best if they stay away from this area," Bella mumbled. She didn't want to lose anyone to vampire attacks, and she definitely never wanted to see Jacob injured by one.

"Don't worry. They will stay clear of the area. I've got my eye on it."

XXX

Bella received an interesting call the next day.

"Hello Bella," Sue said as Bella answered the phone.

"Hey Sue, what's going on?"

"Bella, there's huge boat in our yard."

"A boat?"

"Yes, a brand new boat."

"But who...oh, Alice! I forgot, she bought it when we went shopping. Does Charlie like it?"

"Does he like it?" Sue asked, laughingly. "There's a foot of snow on the ground, and Charlie and Billy are sitting on the deck of the boat in their winter coats, fishing poles in hand, pretending to fish!"

Bella laughed so hard there were tears falling into the batter.

Damn.

She got rid of the batter and started a new one.

"I need pictures Sue."

"Sure thing, Bella." Sue hung up the phone and shook her head as she stared lovingly at her goofy husband and his sidekick.

XXX

Bella tried to send her staff home early on Christmas Eve.

"Guys, seriously, go home. I gotta stick around until Jacob comes to get me, so I don't mind cleaning up," she said as she tried to pull a tray away from Zack.

No one listened to her and stayed until Jacob arrived to pick her up.

"Merry Christmas everyone," she said, giving them all a hug, "Be safe."

"Are you excited about Christmas?" Jacob asked.

"Actually, I am," she replied as they entered Forks.

"Really? Why?"

"Because it's my first one with you," she whispered. Jacob looked at her, then pulled to the side of the road. He grabbed her face and planted one on her.

"The first Christmas of many Christmases," he mumbled against her lips.

To their surprise, Charlie and Billy were hanging out his new boat, drinking beers.

"Aren't you cold, Dad?" Bella asked looking up at him as if he had officially lost his mind.

"Nope. Got a couple of space heaters and everything," he said as he raised his beer can to bump with Billy's can.

"I think they're having a midlife crisis," Jacob whispered as they made their way into the house.

"Oh, Jacob, if it is a midlife crisis, I'm scared to know what these two yahoos will do next," Sue said with a worried expression on her face.

XXX

"Merry Christmas, Bells," Jacob said as he kissed her on Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas, Jake," she whispered back, running her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back.

"Is Charlie up?" Bella breathed out as Jacob kissede his way down her neck.

"Um..." Jacob didn't know how to tell Bella that Charlie had just finished celebrating his Christmas morning in a very special way with Sue. He nipped at her collarbone, effectively cutting off any further questioning.

"You don't know what you do to me, Bells," he groaned out as she ran her fingernails along his back, "I..I just want..."

"I want you to," she said before letting her tongue out to taste the skin on his neck.

"Oh God, Bells, don't stop..."

A loud knock on the door.

"Bells? You up?" Charlie asked.

_'Note to self: kill Charlie and Rachel.'_

XXX

Jacob stayed away from the kitchen with the threat of arrest hanging over his head.

"Son, you stay away from the kitchen. It's for the best." Charlie ordered.

Jacob and Charlie watched television while Sue prepared dinner, and Bella prepared dessert. There were five wolves coming to dinner, so the women had their work cut out for them.

Billy, Embry, Seth, Quil, Emily, and Sam arrived in time for Christmas dinner. To everyone's surprise, Rachel declined the invite and decided to spend it with Paul and his family.

'Just as well,' Sue thought.

Conversation was kept to a minimum as the wolves inhaled the food on the kitchen table. Fortunately, the 'others' had plenty to eat before the rest of the food disappeared.

"So, Sam, what did you get for Christmas?" Charlie asked as he drank Bella's hot cocoa.

Sam looked around the table and smiled widely.

"Um, I'm not going to get to see it for another eight months, Charlie," Sam replied.

It took everyone a few seconds to understand before screams erupted around the table.

"Oh my God!" Embry said, jumping up to slap Sam on the back. "Congratulations, man! That's awesome.!"

"Holy crap, Sam! There's going to be a little you running around La Push? That's some scary stuff right there," Quil said, kissing Emily on the cheek.

Bella hugged her friend, crying happy tears, as Jacob shook hands with Sam.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered.

"Thanks, Bella," she said, hugging her back.

The good news called for another piece of dessert and as everyone around the table treated themselves to more sugar, Bella watched Sue's expression. It was clear that Sue was happy for Emily and Sam, but Bella knew that a part of Sue would always think 'It should have been Leah.'

XXX

Jacob and Bella were sitting on the floor of the living room, watching a movie. Their Christmas guests left about an hour ago, and Charlie and Sue had just gone up to bed.

"Where's my Christmas present, Bells?" Jake asked, tickling Bella.

"I was waiting for everyone to go so I could give it to you," she said as she unwrapped her arms from around his waist, "it's upstairs. I'll be right back."

Jacob pulled out his present from inside of his pocket, waiting for Bella to return.

"You first, Jake," Bella said as she handed him a gift wrapped box.

"Come here," he said, patting his lap. Bella happily sat on his lap and curled into his warm embrace.

"Open it, Jake," she insisted.

Jacob unwrapped his present much like a two year old kid. There was wrapping paper everywhere.

Bella looked at his face to see if he would recognize the present.

She had gotten him a large photo frame, with three smaller frames attached to it. Two of the frames already had photos in them.

"This is us, obviously" she said pointing to the photo frame on top of the larger frame, "I found an old picture of us and thought it would be perfect for this, and as for this one," she said laying her finger on the photo of La Push beach, "this is the place you saw our kids playing." Bella watched the myriad of emotions cross over his face. "These two blank ones," she whispered as her voice broke, "are for the photos of those two kids."

Bella watched as Jacob struggled with controlling his emotions. As she watched a tear escape his eye, she leaned in and kissed it away.

He exhaled loudly.

"William Charles and Sarah Renee," he said, "those are their names."

"I think the dads will like that," she said, kissing him on the nose.

"Bells, this...this is the best present I've ever gotten. Thank you," he whispered, kissing her inviting lips. "Thank you so much."

After a few minutes of kissing her senseless, Jacob broke away from her, reaching for his present.

"This is yours."

She opened the tissue paper to reveal a bracelet, much like the one he had given her at graduation, except this one had four charms on it. He pulled it out of the tissue paper and fastened it around her wrist.

"I've gotten better at carving, and I wanted to give you a wolf that reflected me. As you can tell, this wolf is much more good looking than the other wolf I gave you," he said smugly. "This is one is a cupcake, and that's supposed to represent you, and this one," he said pointing to the third charm, "is the sun, and this wolf wants his cupcake lady to know that he'll always make sure her life is full of light and warmth."

"The last one," he said, touching the fourth charm, "it's just a circle of wood with 'Jake & Bells' inscribed on it. It's probably silly, but Quil saw this movie 'The Notebook' and said that the girl had Alzheimer's and the guy kept telling her their love story so she'd remember who they were, and I just thought—not that I'm saying you'll get Alzheimer's or something-but I..I just..."

_'Shut up if you can't explain it!'_

He stopped rambling and waited for her to say something.

"I don't know what I did, Jake, to have someone like you love me," she said as he watched the tears escape her eyes.

"I don't know what you did either," he joked, leaning in to kiss the tears from her cheeks. "Do you like it?"

"I'll wear it, everyday for the rest of my life."


	42. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 CH 7

SM Owns Twilight

PART 3

CH 7

XXX

"Are you excited about your dinner party?" Alice said excitedly.

"Do you mind telling me who's coming, so I can figure out how much to cook?" Bella asked as stirred the batter.

"Everyone's coming! Your friends here, the pack, Charlie, Billy, Sue, Carlisle and Esme..."

"What about me?"

"Well, of course I'm coming, silly! I have to make sure everything is perfect. Oh, and you don't have to cook, you're catering."

"What about Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie?"

"No, they're going hunting, and Emmett hates people after he worked in the bakery. He said they're always complaining and whining," Alice replied, giggling.

Bella noticed Alice staring at her nails.

"Oh, Bella, what is this? Your nails will not go with any of your outfits. That's it! We're doing an emergency mani/pedi after work. Now, I am going to go check to see how the remodeling is going in your apartment."

As soon as Alice left, Lily and Molly came back the kitchen and surrounded Bella.

"We're taking a trip at lunch."

"Where to?" Bella asked, confused.

"Somewhere special."

XXX

"Lily, I..I don't think I can do this," Bella whined as she looked around.

"Listen, it's going to be uncomfortable and probably hurt like hell, but trust me, every girl needs to take care of business down there. Plus, Jake will love it!"

Lily and Molly waited outside, nervous about Bella's reaction to the Brazilian wax.

"AHHHHH!" Bella screamed.

"Oh shit!" Molly exclaimed.

"We're so getting fired," Lily commented as Bella screamed again.

Alice had just parked her car when Bella waddled out the door.

Bella, obviously sore and furious, walked towards her without saying anything to Lily and Molly. Molly pointed to herself and Lily, and took her finger and ran it across her neck, mouthing

'We're dead!'

Alice waited till Bella was safely in the passenger seat before smiling at the girls.

XXX

"Aren't you glad we're here instead of a nail salon?" Alice asked as she painted Bella's toe nails. They were at the Cullen house in Forks.

"Yes, Alice. I'm glad you decided to subject me to torture here instead of at another place," Bella teased as she flipped through the channels. She had been in a much better mood since leaving Port Angeles, and Lily and Molly behind.

"No pain, no gain," Alice said, winking at Bella. "There, all done. You're going to be a wonderful hostess, Bella!"

"I don't know why I should be hosting, I didn't do anything."

"Hush. Those people are coming to your party because they love you. Now, are you going to tell me the story behind the bracelet?" She asked curiously.

"Ummm..."

"You've been staring at it these past few days, and as your best friend, I'd like to know the story. I know you got him photo frames, and I don't know the story behind that either, since you don't tell me anything," she whined, giving Bella a rejected look.

"Okay, fine, but only because you'll never leave me alone if I don't. Um, after Emily and Sam's wedding, Jake and I went to the beach and he told me he saw our kids playing in the distance, a boy and a girl, so I gave him one picture of the beach, one picture of us, and told him the other two frames were for our children," she said shyly. "As for the bracelet, well, he's the wolf, I'm the cupcake lady, and the sun is to remind me that he'll always give me warmth and light, and the circle has our names inscribed on it...so I never forget."

Alice listened to the story as Bella's entire future disappeared in her vision. As she listened to Bella talk about Jacob and her future, as she watched Bella's face lighten up as she told the story, Alice finally understood what Rosalie has been talking about and obsessing over for the past seven decades.

It was a beautiful thing to be human.

"I'm happy for you Bella."

"Thanks Alice, that means a lot."

The vision hit by the time Alice made her way to the kitchen to get Bella some food. Alice wanted to scream at the universe.

Fate seemed to play cruel games with Bella Swan's life.

She waited five seconds before deciding she had enough time to get something done.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to drop you off at Charlie's. I need to go to Jasper...he...he might slip today," Alice said, hating that she had to lie to the girl.

"Oh no, Alice you have to go! Come on, let's get out of here."

Alice ran Bella to Charlie's front door.

"I'll call you, Bella," she said before disappearing into the trees.

She ran all the way to Seattle, waiting for any updated visions. She had to come close enough for him to hear her mind.

There wasn't time to alert the family...this was something she had to do on her own, for Bella.

XXX

"What's wrong with her?" Jacob asked into the phone, his hands shaking.

"Son, she just said she's not feeling well. Sue said it's female stuff..." Charlie mumbled into the phone, his face turning red at the mention of uncomfortable topics.

"Well, I'm going to come over to take care of her," Jacob said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jacob, she's asleep. This conversation is over," Charlie said as he hung up the phone.

After Bella assured him that she was not pregnant, she went upstairs to rest. When Charlie called Jacob to let him know that Bella was already at home because she wasn't felling well, Jacob naturally panicked.

Bella didn't want Jacob to come over; he'd ask her what was wrong, and she couldn't tell him what she'd done earlier in the day. It was just too...no, she couldn't tell him. Telling her boyfriend that she had the hair ripped from around her genitals was the equivalent of telling him her bowel movements had turned green.

She just wasn't going to do it.

Unfortunately for Bella, Jacob climbed through her window, frantic and upset.

"Bells, what's wrong? Whatever it is, I promise, I'll help you through it. I'll hold you hand, I promise."

Bella laughed at the image of Jacob holding her hand while she got a Brazilian wax.

"Jake, it's not child birth. It's just girl stuff. I feel better already. I promise. Now, come lay down next to me and tell me about your day," she said, patting down the space next to her.

Jacob laid down next to her and put his hot hand on her stomach, rubbing soothing circles.

"I remember my sisters using heating pads for this kind of thing, so I thought this might help," he commented.

Jacob's touches didn't sooth Bella's discomfort in any way.

Instead, they set her body on fire.

Oops.

XXX

Alice ran past Seattle to Spokane, circling the area three times.

He wasn't here yet.

She hunted while waiting for another vision.

As she drained her third elk, the vision she had been waiting for arrived.

She ran towards the location she knew he'd cross soon.

A few more feet, she would be within hearing range. He would read her mind, and leave...maybe, hopefully.

After all, there was nothing for him back in Forks.

She was sure of this after her conversation with Bella.

_'Edward!'_

He was getting closer now. It was only a matter of minutes before he could hear her.

XXX

Bella's heart raced as Jacob's hand continued to massage her stomach.

"Bells, you okay?" he asked, concerned that she looked a bit feverish.

_'Please, God, don't let me whimper.'_

"Yeah, fine," she said breathlessly as she fought the temptation to do something...naughty.

XXX

Alice did not expect this vision.

He was so close to detecting her mind, but he changed direction at the last minute, fleeing from the state of Washington.

He did not get close enough to read Alice's thoughts.

Alice watched the vision in her head as he ran away, once again, changing his mind.

Things were getting dangerously unpredictable these days.


	43. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 CH 8

SM Owns Twilight

PART 4

CH 8

A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to jharv241 and 82c10akaLynn for being the only two readers who read and reviewed my last updates.

XXX

Bella's remodeled apartment looked exactly the same as it did before, thanks to Alice's impeccable vampire memory. As Bella walked through her apartment on New Year's Eve, she couldn't believe that there had ever been a fire in the first place.

"Now, Bella, please make sure that Jacob does not attempt to cook anything ever again," Alice pleaded.

"Okay, Alice, you can stop making fun on him. It was an accident," Bella said as she smiled. "It's good to be back."

"Good, now, do you want to help with the decorations?" Alice asked excitedly.

Bella immediately looked at her wrist,

"Oh, you know what Alice, I have to get to work, sorry..." she said as she ran out the door.

"I know you don't have a watch, Bella!" Alice yelled after her.

Alice got to work immediately. The party wasn't until tomorrow, but she wanted to stay as close to Bella as possible. She texted Carlisle to let him know what happened with Edward, but asked him not to speak of it to anyone, especially Rosalie.

If Rosalie found out Edward was on the verge of coming back to change Bella, she would have chased him down and ripped his head off.

She watched as he made his way to Phoenix now; he wanted to visit Bella's old house. Edward's decisions were all based on Bella now. It was only a matter of time before he started running north again.

XXX

Emily and Sam were hosting a New Year's Eve party for the pack, so Jacob arrived in Port Angeles to pick up Bella.

"Do you want to see the apartment?" she asked as she greeted him with a kiss.

"Um..." Jacob blushed as he remembered the accident, "Bells, why don't I just go there tomorrow, you know, for the party?"

Bella sighed dramatically.

"Jake, please tell me you are not going to be afraid to come to my apartment because of one stupid accident?"

"No, I'm not going to avoid your place. I will be there tomorrow, I swear."

"Good. Let's get going, I gotta stop by and see Charlie."

"Oh, he'll be there at Sam and Emily's. Emily invited Sue, Charlie, and Billy."

"Oh," Bella said, surprised.

"Don't worry, I'll still kiss you at midnight."

"Sure, sure," she said, smiling.

XXX

Charlie and Billy were asleep on the couch by eleven thirty; it looked like they cleaned out the liquor store.

Sue stood in a corner with Emily and Seth, staring at her husband with an exasperated look.

"I just don't get those two sometimes," she commented.

"I don't think we're meant to," Emily replied.

Jacob and Bella sat outside with Embry and Quil, listening to their 'fire' jokes.

"Okay, that's enough, boys! If you don't stop, I will _never, ever _make any food for you again!"

That shut them up quickly.

Jacob drank his beer as Bella snuggled against his shoulder.

"Can I have a sip?" she asked.

He chuckled.

"No."

"Why not?" she whined.

"I'm not going to corrupt you," he said, winking at her.

"Too late," she said, reaching for the bottle.

"Guys, come inside, it's a few minutes till midnight," Emily said from the door.

"This sucks!" Embry exclaimed. "I can't believe Lily wouldn't come!"

Bella and Jacob glanced at each other quickly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Embry.

"Hey, I saw that look! What is that look mean?" Embry asked, panicking.

"Um, I'm looking into my girlfriend's beautiful brown eyes, Embry...trust me, there's no conspiracy theory here," Jacob replied calmly.

"Oh."

They didn't have the heart to tell him that Lily didn't even want to come to Bella's dinner party tomorrow, just so she could avoid him.

The pack had gathered themselves around the television, watching the countdown begin. Sam shook Charlie awake, since Sue refused to do so.

Jacob and Bella stood against the wall, away from the crowd.

"It's been an interesting year..." Bella commented.

"Yeah...it's been a great year, but the next year is going to be better."

"Really? Why?" Bella asked.

"Cuz, I'm starting it with you."

The pack started chanting as the ten second countdown began.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one...

Bella gave Jacob a small, happy smile, as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

It was the perfect kiss for a perfect new year...or so they hoped.

XXX

"Thank you for coming Carlisle, Esme," Bella said as she hugged Esme at her front door.

"We've wouldn't miss it for the world!" Esme said, touching Bella on the cheek affectionately.

Alice bounced around the party, offering appetizers to all of the guests. Bella could tell some of the wolves, particularly Brady, Collin, Jared, and Paul, were a bit uncomfortable—after all, vampires were still supposed to be their mortal enemies—and stayed on the other side of her apartment.

Alice had a plan in place to avoid actually eating the food. Unfortunately, that plan went to hell as soon as Mrs. Baker pulled Esme by the hand to sit next to her at the dinner table. Carlisle followed Esme to the table, where he spent a lot of time talking to Seth, who looked really happy to be sitting next to a vampire.

Jacob rolled his eyes at the scene, telling himself he wouldn't be surprised if Seth asked Carlisle to try and change him.

The pack watched in wonder and disgust, as the Cullens swallowed pieces of human food, trying to fit in at the table of humans. Lily and Molly didn't notice a thing, except for Carlisle's good looks. Zack and Alex seemed to be eying Esme a lot.

"Serves them right for pretending to be human," Paul remarked after the Cullens left, shortly after dessert. They had planned on staying for the entire party, but had to leave to rid their bodies of the human food.

"I feel so bad for them" Bella whispered to Jacob.

Jacob didn't say anything because he thought it was hilarious. He remembered the look on Alice's face as she put a piece of broccoli in her mouth, and laughed at the memory.

"Jacob!" Bella hissed.

"What? You have to admit, it was kind of funny since she couldn't predict _that _happening."

"She organized this whole party! It's not fair that she had to leave!"

"Bells, this is your party. People love you. They're here for you."

Sue, Billy, and Charlie approached Bella and Jacob, who were clearly ready to go to bed.

"It was a wonderful party," Sue commented as she hugged Bella, "thank you for inviting us."

"Thank you for coming, Sue."

"Great party, Bells. Good food, good dessert. Jacob, thanks for not burning down the place," Charlie said as he hugged Bella.

"Dad!"

"I know, I know."

"Thanks, Bella," Billy said, chuckling. Bella gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Bella's bakery friends and the pack thought they could relax since the 'old people' had disappeared, but they forgot about little old Mrs. Baker, who was in a corner chatting with Kim and Jared. It was apparent to everyone that she was very fond of the quiet girl.

Though Kim got along with Bella's other employees, they didn't get a chance to bond with her since she never stayed in Port Angeles to hang out with them. Jared was paranoid about Kim driving back to La Push in the dark, knowing that there were many things that could go wrong between Port Angeles and La Push...especially if supernatural beings were involved.

Kim understood the difference between the 'Cullen kind of vamp' and the 'other kind of vamp' to know that Jared had a valid point, so she left at five every night. There was always a wolf on patrol, watching to make sure she made it back safely.

Lily, Molly, and Zack thought Kim was being controlled by a possessive boyfriend, but they were pleasant to the girl during work hours, never voicing their opinion.

Jacob and Bella had been wrapped up in their own little world the entire night. They were never apart for more than a second. He _had _to be touching her, and _she _had to be touching him.

"You know, I was never really into parties before, but I don't mind them so much now," she commented as she eyed her friends mingling with the pack. Molly was currently rubbing Emily's flat belly.

She tried to laugh when she noticed Zack take a step back from Rachel and Paul. Clearly, he remembered her from the 'bakery' incident.

Paul and Rachel seemed to be getting along fabulously. Bella swore she saw the girl smile once or twice.

"Bella Swan, bona fide party animal! I swear..." Jacob stopped talking when Embry's raised voice broke out over all other conversations.

"I want to be with you Lily!"

The pack didn't even bother to hide their curiosity. They all turned towards the entertaining conversation.

'I don't want to be committed to anyone, Embry! We've been over this!"

"Why? Why don't you want to be committed to anyone? Why don't you let yourself love me?"

"It won't work; we'll just leave behind a trail of destruction!"

"That's not true, Lily! Look at Jake and Bella! That's true love right there! It's real! They've been through so much, but they battled their way through the galaxy to be with each other! We can be like them, Lily!"

Quil snickered at Embry's 'galaxy' comment...apparently, some guys just didn't grow out of the nerd phase.

"Ugh, Embry, seriously?"

"I can't bang another chick anymore! I can only picture you in my head! I want to be with you!"

Bella leaned back against Jake's warm chest, watching the scene unfold. She was touched that Embry thought so highly of their relationship. He was right about one thing; they did battle their way through everything to be with each other.

It was meant to be.

Bella turned around in Jake's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her gently.

She didn't want to be kissed gently anymore, she realized.

"Laundry room," she whispered against his lips.

No one saw Bella or Jake sneak off to the laundry room.

Jacob had no idea why they were going to the laundry room, but figured Bella wanted to talk to him privately.

_'Probably wants to help fix Embry and Lily's fucked up relationship!'_

Boy, was he wrong.

Bella took a deep breath, shut the door, and turned to look at Jacob.

They could hear Embry and Lily yelling at each other.

Bella was grateful for the noise; hopefully, no one would hear what she had to say.

"What's up, Bells?" Jacob asked, wrapping his arms around her waist as he bent down to kiss her nose.

"I want you to stay the night," she whispered.

"Of course, I'll stay the night. I always stay the night. You know I can't sleep without you."

Bella giggled nervously, her face turning red.

"Jake," she said as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him lightly, "I want you to stay the night, but I don't want to sleep...I want to _be with you_ tonight...all night."

She looked Jacob directly in the eye, hoping he understood what she meant.

Oh, he understood alright.

_'Blood shooting straight to penis.'_

Bella smiled shyly at the vulnerable expression on his face. She kissed his Adams apple before untangling herself from his arms.

He looked at her ass as she walked out of the room.

XXX

Embry and Lily walked out of Bella's apartment, hand-in-hand.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that this meant everyone else would leave as well.

Unfortunately, the universe knew what she was up to and decided to interfere.

The party dragged on...for another three hours.

To everyone's surprise, Mrs. Baker was still there, alive and awake...partying away.

Jacob hung around between the living room and kitchen; he was an odd ball of _very_ nervous energy.

Bella tried her best to mingle with Emily and Sam, listening to them talk about their unborn child, but her mind wandered to what would happen later.

She tortured Jacob every now and then, giving him 'the look.'

He spent a lot of time swallowing the lump in his throat.

XXX

When Rachel and Paul announced they were leaving, Jacob wanted to give his sister the biggest hug possible.

He didn't, of course; he knew that doing such a thing would only encourage Rachel to give him a catastrophic injury in a place that he needed functioning tonight.

Alex, who had behaved impeccably the entire night, left with Molly and Zack after Mrs. Baker shooed him out the door. They were followed by Quil, Jared, Kim

Seth left with Brady and Collin; they had to patrol. Sam and Emily were staying in a B&B in Port Angeles so they stayed a little while longer, much to Jacob's dismay.

Emily caught Bella giving Jacob 'the look' more than once tonight; she knew what would happen after all the guests left, and she just wanted to have a little fun...

"Sam, maybe we should cancel our reservations and just spend the night here," she said, smiling at Sam, who looked utterly confused.

Jacob and Bella looked completely shocked and panicked. They glanced at each other quickly, before turning back to Emily.

Emily giggled wickedly, shaking her head.

"Emily?" Sam asked, wondering if erratic behavior was side effect of pregnancy hormones.

"I'm just joking, Sam," she replied, winking at Jacob.

Bella exhaled loudly, relieved that Emily hadn't been serious about staying.

"Oh," Sam said, still confused.

"Well, I think we should be going now," Emily commented, pulling Sam towards the door. "Thanks for the party, Bella."

"Thanks for coming guys," Bella said, ushering them out the door, breathing a sigh of relief.

XXX

Bella shut the door, and turned around to see Jacob a few feet away, his eyes dark, dangerous, and sexy. They were ready to...

"Oh, this was such a great party!" Mrs. Baker exclaimed, getting out of her seat in the corner of the room. Jacob and Bella turned towards her, surprised.

In their rush to get together, they had forgotten about her.

"I had so much fun, Bella. We must do this again!"

"Oh, yes, we will, Grammy. I promise," Bella said, hugging the elderly woman.

"You know what I was thinking?" Mrs. Baker asked as she made her way to the kitchen table, where—much to Jacob's chagrin—she sat down in a chair and continued talking, "we should hold the parties in the bakery so you don't have to clean up."

"Oh," Bella said as Jacob stood against the island, his arms crossed over his chest, "well, as you can see, Mrs. Baker, Alice had everything taken care of. There isn't much for me to do except throw out the trash."

"It would be really fun to have it at the bakery...you know, when Mr. Baker was alive, we used to..."

Mrs. Baker talked for another twenty-two minutes and sixteen seconds before realizing it was time to leave.

"Can I call you cab, Mrs. Baker?" Bella asked as she helped the woman put her coat on.

"Dear, I'm old, not dead. I can still drive," she replied smugly, "thank you for the wonderful party dear," she said hugging Bella and Jacob.

XXX

They waited for the door to shut before Jacob grabbed Bella by the waist, crashing his lips to hers.

_'Finally!'_

A/N: Lemons up next; beware.


	44. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 CH 9

SM Owns Twilight

PART 4

CH 9

RATED: R/NC-17/M: LEMONS

A/N: This is my attempt at smut. I firmly believe that Jacob Black is a superhuman sex god, with superhuman sex abilities. :) :) :)

XXX

Jacob lifted Bella up to set her down on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He stood between her legs, never breaking eye contact.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered, kissing her lips.

"Yes," she said confidently, her heart racing.

"Then close your eyes," he said, kissing her sinfully. He leaned over her, forcing her to lean back on the island. Once she was flat on her back, he pulled her legs towards him, wrapping them around his waist.

Bella took in huge gulps of air. He hadn't done anything, and she was already on fire.

He leaned over, breathing on her neck, watching the effect it had on her.

Bella felt his lips on the right side of her neck, then the left side. He nipped at her skin, his tongue sneaking out to taste it. Then, he nipped at another spot, licking it again. She reached up to put her hands in his hair, but he stopped her by pulling her hands out of his hair and pushing them above her head.

"No hands," he whispered into her ear before sucking on her lobe.

"No hands for you either," she mumbled incoherently.

"Okay," he said with a smug expression. He came back up to her lips, taking her bottom lip between his, and bit down lightly, resulting in a very loud whimper.

He placed his hands on either side of her body and continued to ravish her neck with his teeth, tongue, and lips.

Bella felt like someone lit her on fire...in a good way, of course. She had this feeling every time she and Jacob started fooling around, but it was always a small fire. _This_ however, this would be the flame of all flames. She was giving herself to him, and when his lips parted from her skin, all she could think about was Jacob—Jacob as the fifteen year old who flirted with her on the beach, Jacob in the garage...every smile, every heated gaze, every touch, every kiss. The memories and emotions she recalled from each of them made everything happening right now feel more intense—if that was even possible.

Jacob was hard, but he tried to take the focus off of himself so he could love Bella the proper way, the right way. He sucked on her collar bone, eliciting a heated moan from Bella. Thanking the powers above for Bella's buttoned blouse, he kissed his way down her chest before taking a button in his mouth and...ripped it off. He continued down her chest, ripping every button off with his teeth.

Bella had raised herself on her elbows and watched the whole thing, her eyes darkening at the way Jacob handled himself. When he got to the last button, he ripped it off and kissed her bellybutton.

_'Get the shirt off of me, please! Shirt off! Shirt off!' _Bella chanted in her head. Jacob, seeming to hear her thoughts, pushed the shirt aside...and then ripped it off her body.

Jacob stood still for a moment, enjoying the view of Bella's breasts heaving in her black lace bra.

As nice as the bra was, it needed to come off.

"Come here," he whispered, his voice, low and husky.

She did as she was told, and sat up. Jacob moved his mouth to her bra strap, sliding it down her shoulder with his teeth. As she leaned back a little, Jacob was aware that the part of the bra that covered the most important area was two centimeters away from falling down and exposing the part that he had dreamed about since he was a teenager.

Bella wanted to die. This was torture. He was awakening every sensation in her body, but the anticipation was killing her. She could feel her breasts straining to get out of the bra.

'_Keep going, please keep going,'_ she chanted.

"OH MY!" a voice yelled from the the door. Bella and Jacob whipped their head toward the voice.

Mrs. Baker stood there, with her hand held over her eyes, shaking with laughter.

"I'm sorry, I just came to get my purse...I didn't see anything."

"Oh, God," Bella cried. This was worse than the idea of Charlie walking in on them...this was Mrs. Baker, her grandmother of sorts.

"Oh, no, no, dear. Nothing to worry about. Mr. Baker and I used to fornicate in our kitchen all of the time," she said laughingly. "Don't mind me, my purse is on the table here," she said walking to the side table with her hand still covering her eyes.

Jacob was close to losing it. He had come so close to his destination that the thought of Mrs. Baker standing there didn't bother him. In fact, he waited until he saw the front door open before returning to the task at hand.

Bella didn't have time to be humiliated when she felt a very hot, wet mouth suck on her nipple.

"_AAAAAHHHHH, OH GOD JAKE," _she screamed as she fisted her hands into his hair.

Mrs. Baker had just shut the door when she heard the scream, smiling to herself.

Bella Swan's screams were nothing compared to her own.

XXX

Jacob grabbed Bella's bra and ripped it off of her, his hands going to her left breast, kneading it, and pinching her nipple while his mouth worked on her right one.

Bella leaned back and arched, giving him unrestricted access to her breasts. He licked her nipple at an inhuman pace, swirling his tongue around the peak before sucking on it.

"_Ugggh, Jake, please...don't stop!"_

Jacob had no intention of stopping anything that elicited that kind of a reaction.

Bella needed her other breast in his mouth now, so she simply panted out,

"_The other one, Jake,"_

He took the other breast into her mouth, lavishing it with the same attention. Bella continued to moan and shake under him, and he knew he wanted to hear these noises coming out of her mouth for the rest of their lives.

The smell of Bella's arousal permeated the room. Jacob sucked in her nipple one last time before tearing himself away from her breast, and kissed his way back up to her mouth. She had been gasping and he wanted nothing more at that moment than to take those gasps into his mouth.

Bella's tongue was ready for his as their mouths united.

Jacob really needed to take his jeans off, his erection was throbbing against it. He stepped back from the kiss, and moved his hands to take off his jeans when Bella stopped him

"_Let me," _she whispered seductively. She looked into his eyes the whole time, unbuttoning his jeans, then pulling the zipper down. Jacob pulled down the jeans, leaving him only in his boxers, when Bella ran her hand over his throbbing erection.

"_Shit!" _he exclaimed. He inhaled sharply, catching a strong whiff of Bella's arousal, and he was gone.

"_I have to taste you, Bella, now," _he whimpered as he picked her up and carried her to the couch, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"_Yes!" _she mumbled out. She was so wet, and now, the anticipation of what his hot tongue would feel like down there, in her newly waxed area...she groaned, crashing her lips to his.

Jacob kissed her back feverishly, setting her down in the middle of the couch. He got on his knees, and pulled off her pants. He stared at the black lace panties before ripping them off too.

Jacob gulped as he stared at Bella's naked form. A combination of her taut nipples, the smell of her arousal, and the lust pouring out of her eyes forced him into action.

"I love you," he said, spreading her legs apart. He glanced once at her heaving breasts, deciding that he would go back to them later.

Bella moaned...she was turned on just by the way he was looking at her.

"You better hold onto something," he warned before lowering his head to her center. He skipped through the preliminaries: no need to kiss his way from her toes, no need to kiss her inner thigh. Not now. He had waited forever and a day to make her cum, and damn it, he was going to do it now.

Jacob sucked her nub into his mouth before releasing it to lap at it with inhuman speed, then sucked her nub again, over and over again.

Bella grabbed onto the back of the couch, screaming as Jacob's hot and talented tongue brought her to the edge.

"_Ahhh, Jacob, please, please..."_ she begged, moving her hips to meet his mouth.

He let go of her nub and raised his head to look at her face. Her eyes were closed, and her hands fisted into the couch cushions.

He was waiting for her to look at him.

Bella opened her eyes to see what the hell Jacob was doing. Once her eyes met his, he lowered his mouth back to nub, sweeping it with his tongue, never breaking eye contact.

This was incredible. For whatever reason, watching him watching her while he was pleasuring her was a big turn on and she kept her eyes on his the entire time.

Jacob licked, and licked, then sucked, then licked, then sucked again, before pushing his tongue into her entrance.

Bella's constant moaning had turned to screaming as Jacob now thrust his tongue into her, and used his thumb to apply pressure to her nub. He knew she was ready, but didn't want it to happen just yet.

She groaned as he pulled away, but he didn't go very far. He attacked her nub with a ferocity that should have frightened him, inserting a finger into her slit. Bella's hips moved to meet his attack, and he added another finger. The combination of her nub in his mouth and his fingers pumping in and out of her pushed her over the edge.

She climaxed. Hard.

"_Oh, Jake, Jake," _she mumbled, coming down from her orgasm.

Jacob lapped up every ounce of her juices; her taste was indescribable. He only knew he wanted to taste it for the rest of his life.

He wanted to continue ravishing her with his mouth but decided that he would save that for later. Right now, he wanted to be united with her in such a way that there would be no discernible beginning or end in sight.

"Jacob, make me yours," she whimpered out.

He didn't need to be told twice.

Jacob bent down, nibbling on each breast before lifting her into his arms again. She wrapped her legs around him, her core rubbing against his erection.

"You better stop that," he warned, "I don't want our first time to be on the stairs," he grumbled. She giggled, and kissed his cheek.

"We can come back to the stairs later," she whispered seductively. His eyes widened as he looked at the devilish look on her face.

Damn.

It was always the quiet ones that were crazy in bed.

He set her down gently on the bed.

This was it. This was the moment he had waited forever for. As much as he wanted to just drive himself into her, he couldn't, just yet. This was a beautiful moment for him...for them.

Jacob stood at the foot of the bed, admiring her in her post-orgasmic glow. God, how loved her. He couldn't even remember any of the other women he had ever been with. Hell, he couldn't even remember what sex was like.

Nothing existed in this moment except his Bells.

His hands started shaking; he was nervous. This was the most important moment in his life. He had the opportunity to show the woman he loved just _how much _he loved her. What if he messed up? What if he forgot what to do? What if he was a terrible lover?

He started to panic; Bella could sense it. She got up and crawled on her knees towards the edge of the bed. She placed her hands on his chest and raised her head to kiss his chin. Jacob snapped out of it and placed his hands in her hair, bringing her mouth to his.

Apparently, he wasn't over his panic-induced state of mind because he slammed his teeth into hers.

"_Ouch!" _Bella cried, as Jacob stepped back mortified. She saw what he was up to and pulled him back to her. _"No, no, don't. Jake, it's me, it's you, it's us. Just love me. That's it. Just love me."_

He was so touched by the look in her eyes that all of his nervousness evaporated. He brought her mouth back to his, and kissed her like he had meant to. Bella pulled him towards her as she leaned back onto the bed. He followed her lead.

He hovered over her, his tongue stroking hers. She reached down to pull down his boxers, but he beat her to it, ripping them off of his body.

There were no barriers between them now, but he still held himself over her. He knew that once he lowered himself to her, her breasts would be smashed up against his chest, and he would probably just die before getting anything done.

She curled her tongue around his, wrapping her legs around his thighs. His erection throbbed, but he maintained the distance.

Bella pulled at his hair, scratching his neck, moaning into his mouth.

She would have to take charge, it seemed.

"_Make love to me now, Jacob,"_

He groaned as her breasts made contact with his chest. There wasn't any space between them now, and his need to be inside her overwhelmed him.

"_I love you," _she whispered against his mouth.

"_I love you too, Bella" _he whispered back.

He positioned himself at her entrance and with one last look at her beautiful face, entered her.

She was hot, tight, and wet. He prayed he would last long enough to actually pleasure her.

Bella was aware the next few moments would be unpleasant, but she concentrated on his lips and tongue, claiming them for herself.

Jacob pushed further, breaking the barrier. She gasped at the pain, and Jacob did what he had to do to get her past the pain. He lowered his head and took her breast into his mouth, sucking ferociously at her nipple, while his hand traveled down her body to stroke the sensitive nub.

After a while, Bella moved her hips, and Jacob took that as a sign. He moved inside of her again, and again, and again.

It was uncomfortable for a while, but Jacob continued until Bella finally gave him the okay to go faster.

"_I'm okay, Jake," _she insisted.

Jacob was overwhelmed. She felt better than anything he had ever known. '_I love you, I love you, I love you,'_ he kept chanting over and over. He buried his face in her neck, placing open mouth kisses everywhere.

Bella wanted to cry every time Jacob thrust into her—not out pain, but out of happiness. Finally, he was hers, and she was his. She had been worried that this wouldn't be special to him, but she could tell, by the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the way he moved, the tenderness in his eyes...that this was the most important, most erotic moment of his life, just as it was for her.

Jacob could have gone and on and on, thrusting away like this, but he longed to hear her scream in pleasure. So, he placed his hands on her hips, lifting them off of the bed.

Bella opened her eyes to look directly into his dark ones.

"_I have to see you, Bells," _he whispered. She had no idea what he was doing, but with a twist and turn, the next thrust hit Bella in a spot that made her cry out.

"_Jacob!" _she screamed.

Yes, this was what he had been waiting for her. He held onto her hips as he continually thrust into her, watching her face as their bodies continued towards the finish line.

"_Look at me, Bella," _he pleaded as he kissed her. _"I have to see you."_

He could feel her coming to the edge, and decided to add to the sensations already coursing through her body.

Bella screamed again, when Jacob's thumb rubbed against her nub. He was moving in and out of her, his thumb hitting that hot button.

She was close...so very close.

"_Jacob!"_ she panted out as her orgasm ripped through her. Jacob hadn't released her nub yet, and she was still clenching around him.

Tears fell from Jacob's eyes when he heard her say his name in _that _voice, with _that _look on her face. He finally climaxed himself, spilling his seed into her.

Jacob swore he saw stars in his eyes.

"_Oh Jacob!" _she breathed out.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, anchoring him to her. She wanted him to stay inside of her.

"_I love you,_" he whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"_I love you, too," _she replied as he bent down to kiss her tears away. She wiped his tears away, worried that he was still trembling.

"_You okay?" _ she asked worriedly.

"_No," _he whispered, "_no, I'm not okay. I love you so much that I think I'll die if I leave your body," _he whispered.

"_Then don't_," she murmured against his jaw. _"Stay inside me."_

XXX

They made use of her king size bed that night. Bella was still sore, but knew the initial discomfort was well worth it.

Her voice had gone hoarse from all the moaning, and groaning, and screaming.

Jacob was relentless in his pursuit of taking Bella to another dimension. He was amazed to see her arching up against him, her body quaking as he thrust into her repeatedly to hit her in that spot that made her see stars.

They made love five times that night.

XXX

Bella just walked out of her bathroom the next morning, naked (what was the point of wearing clothes anymore, anyway?), and soaking wet when she spotted Jacob sitting at the edge of the bed, eying her hungrily.

"You shouldn't have showered," he said, his voice low and dangerous.

"Why?"

He stood up and made his way over to her, grabbing her by the waist.

"Cuz we're not done yet," he whispered seductively.

He threw her onto the bed, then crawled on top of her.

"Hold on to the bars of the headboard," he ordered.

Bella had no idea what he was doing, but obeyed, completely turned on. He placed a pillow under her hips, and kissed his way down her chest, before remembering to lick her nipples.

"_Ah, Jake," _she moaned.

"_Hold on tight," _he said as he lowered his head to her core-his fingers, lips, and tongue, going to work.

Bella made noises he had never heard before; she moved in a way that was absolutely sinful, and he wanted nothing more than to hear her beg him to continue.

"_Don't stop, oh Jake, please...oh, yes, yes, faster, don't stop, please..."_

He didn't stop; he couldn't.

XXX

Bella was so sensitive to the touch that she was afraid to move, so she lay there, under Jacob, as he kneaded one of her breasts in one hand, and devoured the other in his mouth.

It seemed Jacob had gone too long without hearing Bella scream his name, so he ran his hand down her body, stroking at the nub as his mouth ravished her breast.

"_Jacob!" _she screamed again.

She realized she never should have taken a shower.

XXX

"Bella's not here," Zack commented as he wiped the counter.

"Oh, I don't expect she'll be coming in any time soon," Mrs. Baker said, smiling to herself.

XXX

Jacob couldn't believe his eyes. He thought she was just teasing him when she told him to hold onto the bars.

Apparently, Bella had been listening the advice she got from Lily and Molly because she was incredible. How did she know how to do _that_?

Bella took him into her mouth, stroking the part that wouldn't fit. She took her other hand and lightly scratched his balls, just as she had been advised.

Inspiration dawned on her as she abandoned his penis and licked his balls, sucking on them gently. When she put her mouth back on him and licked his tip, Jacob came into her mouth.

He watched in amazement as she swallowed his release.

_'She swallowed! Holy crap!"_

She gave him a small, shy, seductive smile, and within minutes, she was on her back.

They went at it for hours.

XXX

"I don't want to go," Jacob grunted as he thrust into Bella against her front door. He had meant to open it and leave, but then her legs were wrapped around him, and she was still naked, so he thought, '_Why the hell not?' _before taking his pants off and pushing inside of he

"_I don't want you to go either, Jake..." _Bella panted out as Jacob continued thrusting into her.

It was three in the afternoon. They had been engaging in some sort of sexual activity since nine that morning, on only three hours of sleep.

"_I'll be back tonight!" _he grunted as he felt her clenching around him.

"_I can't wait."_

XXX

Unfortunately, Jacob spent most of the ride home thinking about Bella's naked body, her taste, and the noises she made, so he had to make a detour.

He found himself, once again, behind the tree, jerking off.

XXX

Bella's staff stared at Bella as she walked into the bakery.

Mrs. Baker smiled wickedly.

Bella Swan looked like she had been _thoroughly _fucked-which she had been.


	45. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 CH 10

SM Owns Twilight

PART 4

CH 10

XXX

Over the next few weeks, Jacob and Bella arrived at work tired, but happy. They were smiling all the time, and it was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"Dear, why don't you take take the rest of the day off?" Mrs. Baker suggested.

"But I'm already taking tomorrow off, Grams," Bella replied.

"Bella, you look exhausted. Go home and get some rest. The bakery will survive, I promise."

"Okay," Bella said, smiling widely at the thought of a nice nap.

She did take the afternoon off...and so did Jacob.

Bella laid down on her couch with a book to read. She just finished the first chapter when Jacob came into the apartment, kicking his shoes off.

"That was fast," Bella commented as Jacob laid down on top of her, using her stomach as a pillow. He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes as Bella ran her fingers through his hair.

"Guys said I was useless and they were sick of looking at me smile all the time..." he mumbled.

"Well, they don't know anything. I love your smile—it's one of my favorite thing about you," she said.

Jacob didn't answer...he was already asleep.

Bella continued to read her book for another twenty minutes before deciding to take a nap herself. After all, tomorrow was Jacob's birthday, and she would need her energy to give him his birthday present.

XXX

Jacob woke her up at ten, kissing her stomach over and over.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Kissing your belly. This is where my babies are going to live, and I just want to make sure that your belly is loved properly," he replied before kissing it again.

"That's so sweet," she murmured.

"It is, isn't it?" he asked, kissing his way up her body to her lips...only to find that she had fallen asleep again.

He carried her upstairs to the bed, settling down besides her.

Jacob kissed Bella on the cheek before drifting off to sleep.

He hoped he'd have a good birthday.

XXX

His birthday started off with a bang.

He woke up to a naked Bella, taking _him _into her hot, wet, mouth.

_'Happy Birthday Jake, you lucky dog!'_

XXX 

"Bella," he moaned out as she licked his tip. This was his fourth blow-job today, and it wasn't even noon yet.

He shuddered at the touch of her fingernails, his orgasm soon following.

Jacob flipped her over...and listened to her moan for the next several hours.

XXX

"Jake, do you think you'll get sick of me...of doing this with me?" Bella asked nervously. "I mean, we've been doing this since New Year's, and I'm worried you'll get bored."

Jacob raised his head to give her a 'are you freaking crazy' look.

"Um, Bells, honey, I will _never _be sick of doing this...in fact, I may be sick if we don't do this."

"We've kind of shut ourselves out from the rest of the world, you know? I'm pretty sure my friends think I've lost my mind," she mumbled.

"I thought the same thing when you suggested we do what we did earlier today...in the shower."

Bella blushed furiously.

"I...I didn't know if you'd like it...it was in this magazine...and..."

Jacob stopped her rambling by kissing her.

Pretty soon, they were at it, _again._

XXX

"Jacob, we have to leave the apartment. You can't spend your birthday cooped up like this!" Bella said as she threw on some clothes.

"Bells, I can't image spending my birthday any other way."

"Jake, it's your birthday. We're going to La Push so we can celebrate with the guys and your dad."

Jacob rolled out of bed and grabbed his pants.

"Okay, but if we're going to La Push, you better wear something to cover up your neck," he said smugly.

Bella looked in the mirror and gasped. She had completely forgotten about all of her hickeys.

"I mean, you don't have to cover them up," Jacob suggested playfully, smacking her butt.

She left the house, covered from head to toe.

XXX 

Lily ran out of the bakery to greet them.

"Jake, Molly and I got these for you," Lily said, handing him two boxes, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Lily," Jacob said, hugging the girl.

Mrs. Baker came out of the store with three boxes of treats.

"Happy Birthday, Jacob!"

"Thanks Mrs. Baker," Jacob replied, hugging the old woman. Thankfully, she had stopped winking at him. The last thing he wanted to think about-especially when it came to the memory of his first time with Bella- was Mrs. Baker walking in on them. At the time, he didn't care that she had; his focus was elsewhere, but now...now it was just embarrassing.

He sometimes wondered whether or not she heard Bella scream when he took her breast into his mouth.

Jacob really, really hoped she hadn't.

There were just some things nice old ladies were never supposed to see or hear.

XXX

They were surprised to learn that Rachel was throwing Jacob a surprise birthday party. Bella didn't bother asking why she hadn't been invited; not that it mattered to Rachel that Bella was Jacob's girlfriend and all.

Then again, Rachel didn't even bother inviting Paul.

Charlie was there, along with Sue, Billy, Seth, Quil, and Embry.

Sue baked two, huge chocolate cakes; one for Jacob, and the other for the guests.

Embry took pictures of the party, the guests, and the gifts.

Billy made him an extremely detail-oriented carving, while Quil, Embry, and Seth gave him a gift card to Golden Corral. After all, an 'all you can eat buffet' was the best kind of present any werewolf could get.

Charlie got him a subscription to some car magazine.

"Hey, who are those from?" Quil asked as he pointed to the two boxes from Lily and Molly.

"Oh, Lily and Molly gave them to me," Jacob said, handing one box to Bella to open.

When Bella and Jacob lifted the contents of the boxes to show their captive audience, the only sound that could be heard was the clicking of the camera.

Embry was photographing...Charlie's very, very red face.

Jake and Bella were holding up a pair of handcuffs, and a whip.

XXX

Everyone roared in laughter as Charlie got in his car and drove off...completely forgetting about Sue.

XXX

"Your present's in the garage," Belly whispered to Jacob as Billy headed off to bed.

"Really?" he asked as they made their way to the garage.

"Yeah."

Inside of the garage was Emily's air mattress, and a couple sets of sheets and pillows.

"Happy Birthday, Jake," Bella whispered seductively as she undressed in front of him.

XXX

Charlie spent the night on his boat-which was still parked in his front yard-surrounded by empty cans of beer.

He didn't realize till the next morning that he had left Sue behind.


	46. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 CH 11

SM Owns Twilight

PART 4

CH XI.

XXX

6 Months Later

Life went on as usual for the two lovebirds and their group of well-wishers (minus Rachel, but her attitude and ability to feel human emotions improved...very, very, very slowly).

Work, bakery friends, Alice, Charlie, Jacob, the pack...Bella's life was full and satisfying. She had remembered being _this _happy only once in her life...the first six months she spent with Edward, but she didn't dwell on those memories if she could help it. _This _happiness didn't revolve around one person, and it didn't take her away from her humanity.

To Bella's complete surprise, Renee seemed to finally remember that she had a daughter- a daughter she had spent seventeen years with- and decided to become more involved in her life. A week after Jacob's birthday, Renee showed up at the bakery for a surprise visit, crying for an hour about what a terrible mother she had been, and vowed to be _there _for Bella.

Renee _loved _Jacob, and didn't hesitate to tell him—in front of Bella—that he was much better for Bella than Edward, and that she never cared for Edward and the unhealthy relationship he shared with Bella.

Jacob _loved _Renee after that.

Renee's week long visit ended, and she returned to Jacksonville. She called Bella _everyday_, sometimes interrupting Jacob and Bella's 'alone' time...not that Jacob didn't find ways to distract Bella during their conversations.

In May, Renee and Phil invited Jacob and Bella to join them a Hawaiian cruise. Jacob, reluctant to accept such an extravagant gift, accepted when Bella reminded him that his sister, Rebecca, lived in Hawaii and this would be a great opportunity to visit her.

_Rebecca opened the door to her house, surprised to see two strangers on her doorstep._

"_Can I help you?" she asked, confused._

"_Rebecca, it's me, Jake."_

"_Jake? Jake? My baby brother Jake?"_

"_Yes, Rebecca, it's me."_

_Rebecca couldn't believe her eyes. What the hell happened to her scrawny, gangly baby brother?_

"_Jeez, Rebecca, it's been a long time since you've seen me...obviously I grew up," he commented, stepping into the house to hug his sister._

"_Oh my God, Jake, I can't believe it! What are you doing here? Dad didn't tell me you were coming!"_

"_I'm here with Bella," he said as Rebecca turned towards her._

"_Hi," Bella said shyly._

"_It's nice to see you, Bella. Welcome to my home," Rebecca said kindly. Bella exhaled, thankful that Rebecca wasn't bat-shit crazy like Rachel._

_XXX_

_Bella watched as Jacob and Rebecca interacted with each other after being apart for so long. It was clear that Jacob missed his sister very much, though he never talked about it. _

_She could only imagine how much Billy missed his daughter...which got her thinking._

_XXX_

_When Jacob and Bella walked into the Black house after returning from their trip, they stayed at the front door, smiling at Billy and Rachel._

"_Did you bring us back some souvenirs?" Billy asked seriously._

"_I did you one better than that, Dad," Jacob said as he and Bella stepped away from the door...allowing Billy and Rachel to see 'their gift'._

"_Hi Dad," Rebecca said, stepping into her house for the first time in years._

"_Oh my God, Rebecca!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs before throwing herself at her twin._

"_Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! I can't believe you're here!"_

_Rebecca returned the hug, and the long lost twins danced around their childhood home. Rebecca finally let go of Rachel and went to greet her father. Bella and Jacob teared up at the reunion between father and daughter...Billy actually cried._

"_Welcome home, Rebecca," Billy said affectionately._

_XXX_

_Rachel was extremely pleasant to Bella after that._

XXX

They were spending a lazy Sunday afternoon, lounging around the garage. Jacob was tinkering with his new pet project while Bella read on a book on the air-mattress. (She purchased a new one for Emily, along with several sets of sheets and pillows...she was sure Emily wouldn't want the 'used' mattress back.)

"Jake, can I run something by you?" she asked, setting her bookmark in place.

"Sure, what's up Bells?"

"You know that building in front of the Forks police station?"

"The shit-hole? Charlie said they've been trying to tear it down, but just haven't gotten around to it yet. Why?"

"Well..." Jacob heard the hesitation in her voice, and stopped what he was doing to go and sit next to her on the air-mattress.

"What is it, honey?"

"I was thinking of opening another bakery...there-after it's fixed up, of course."

"Why do you want to open a bakery in Forks when you already have one in Port Angeles? It's only an hour away," Jacob said, surprised.

"Well, it's been on my mind for a long time, but I never decided to do anything about it because I knew Alice would 'see' and then she'd get all excited about it...not that I'm trying to hide it from her, but still...I just want to put the idea out there."

"What brought this on, Bells?"

"Well, a couple of things, really. I don't think it's fair to you to always run up to spend the night with me. I know it's faster for you since you're running up as a wolf, but if we think about the future, what are you going to do if you can't run up there in wolf form?"

"Bells, you're not doing this for me, are you?" He asked, worried.

"You're just one part of it, Jake. The thing is, I miss Forks. Don't get me wrong, I love Port Angeles, and I'll still run the bakery there, but I'd let someone else handle the day to day things. I'd probably have to go up one or twice a week, tops. There really isn't anything like a bakery or coffee shop in Forks, and it would be nice for people to have something here too, you know? People from La Push can come to Forks for treats instead of making the hour long journey just to get some cupcakes," she said as she reaching for the warm soda can in a bag.

She took a sip and passed it to Jacob.

"Plus, Kim can work there and Jared doesn't have to worry about her driving to Port Angeles everyday. Emily can work there too, if she wants. She was talking about getting a job after the baby was born so she could help with the additional expenses, but she was afraid she wouldn't be able to find anything that would let her pick her hours so she could spend time with the baby. I've thought about all of this, Jake, and it feels like the right decision for me. I'll be here, close to Charlie and Sue, you, the pack, and Emily. After all, what kind of a godmother would I be if I wasn't there for my godchild?"

"Bells...where would you live?" If she lived with Charlie...they'd never get to have their hot, loud, sweaty sex...especially with Charlie screaming about 'hearing the mattress move' from the other room.

"It's a three story building Jake...I'm sure something could be done."

"Bells...you sure about this? I mean...wouldn't you miss living in a bigger city?"

She shrugged casually,

"Port Angeles was a place for me to escape to after...after Edward left me. I couldn't remain in Forks...it was just too painful at the time. Alice already got me the apartment and the bakery, and I just went there to find myself. I never had any idea that the bakery would be so successful, and I didn't know that I would make some really great, crazy friends," she replied affectionately, "but life is about moving on to the next chapter when you've finished with this one."

Jacob leaned in to kiss her.

"When did you get so wise?"

"Since I started spending time with you," she replied laughingly.

"That's true...I am a pretty wise dog," he said smugly.

XXX

"We're going with you!" yelled Zack, slamming his hand down on the table as he stood up. Molly grabbed him and forced him to sit back down, tears streaming down her face.

"I second that," said Lily.

"Guys, come on, it's not like I'm leaving forever. I just won't live here, and you'll still see me a couple times a week. I'll still be your boss, and I'll always be your friend. Molly, please don't cry," Bella pleaded.

"It's not going to be the same," she whined.

"Okay, I don't know why everyone's freaking out," Alex commented as he stood up, "Didn't you hear what Bella said? Right now, it's just an idea that has been planned out. It's going take a long time to get everything situated."

"Alex is right, guys. The place is a dump; I honestly don't think anything's going to happen for at least a year. So please, please, don't be upset. We've had plenty of good times behind us, and we're going to have a lot of good times ahead of us. Life is about moving on to the next chapter when you've finished with this one."

The gang got up and went back to work, still upset over the news. Alex pulled Bella aside.

"Do you know who you're going to leave in charge of this place?"

"Yeah, Zack."

"I was going to suggest him, too. Good, now that your news is out of the way, I have some news of my own to tell you."

"What's up?"

"I got a job offer in Washington D.C."

"What?" Bella asked, shocked.

"I got a job offer, and it's a really great opportunity for me. I start in September."

"But...but...that's across the country!" Bella yelled, upset.

"Hells Bells, come on. I'm done with grad school...you know I had to get a job eventually, right?" he asked, teasing her.

"Yes, but couldn't you get one here?" she complained. She didn't want to lose his friendship.

"Come on, don't give me that sad face. It doesn't matter where I live, you know we're always going to be friends, right? Isn't that what you were just telling the guys? I'm not going to live here, but it's not like I'm disappearing from the face of the earth."

Bella hugged him, hiding her face in his shoulder. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"I'll take that hug because you're not going to want to talk to me after I tell you the next part."

"What?" Bella asked, stepping away from him, panicked.

"Grams is going with me."

"WHAT?"

"Bells, she's my only family. I don't feel right about leaving her here, and I know she's very attached to this city, especially the bakery, but we had a long talk about it. We've researched different retirement homes for her, and we found one that's really nice. Plus, it's not like we won't come and visit. Life, like you said, is about moving on to the next chapter when you've finished with this one."

"Ugh!" Bella hissed, sitting down at the table.

"Hey, you started it," he commented.

"I'm going to miss you...a lot."

"I know, and I'm going to miss you too, but hey, that's the beauty and tragedy of life, right? Things change."

XXX

"I see you have been making decisions at La Push so I can't see them till much later," Alice said when Bella answered the phone.

"Aw, Alice, don't be mad. I know how super excited you get, and I just wanted to handle it before you went crazy," Bella said laughingly.

"Well, I'm going to go super crazy, just to get back at you!"

Alice vaguely heard Bella groan on the other line as she was hit with a vision.

A terrible, terrible vision.

The Volturi had decided to check in on Bella.


	47. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 CH 12

SM Owns Twilight

PART 4

CH 12

XXX

Alice paced back and forth as the rest of the Cullens gathered in the living room. They knew this day would arrive, but it still shocked them when Alice told them what she had seen.

Jasper tried sending calming waves to the others, but it had very little effect on them.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked as Alice sorted through different scenarios and the outcomes of certain decisions.

"They'll destroy us all Carlisle, including Bella. Caius wants to feed off of Bella in front of Edward to teach him a lesson, and to send a message to everyone else that the Volturi are not to be trifled with."

"No, no, no," Esme cried into Carlisle's shoulder.

"If they go to Forks for Bella, the pack will defend her. Caius won't spare the wolves. He'll have them all killed, and then he may go as far as destroying the entire tribe to make sure the line doesn't continue," Carlisle commented.

"What if we gather friends to help?" Esme asked naively.

"No one goes against the Volturi, Esme," Jasper replied.

"What if we have her run?" Rosalie asked, pacing back and forth in front of the window. "Her mind is silent, perhaps Demetri won't be able to track her."

"It's too risky, Rosalie," Jasper replied, "they'll catch her eventually."

"Okay, so let's say we put up a fight and die. We can tell Bella that if that happens, she can expose the truth to the world, with the help of the pack. What would the Volturi do then?" Emmett asked Jasper, desperate for some answer.

"How is she going to prove that vampires are real if we're all dead?" Rosalie asked sarcastically. "Let's say we are destroyed and Bella and the pack go to, I don't know, CNN, and tell the truth. The only thing people will see are some guys who turn into wolves...there's no proof of vampires. Then, the Volturi are going to go and kill off Bella and the pack."

"We can't expose our other friends, Emmett," Carlisle commented. "If the humans came to know of our existence...I dread to think of what would happen. We can't tell Bella to expose the truth if we are killed, Emmett. There's too much at stake."

"Then what do we do?" Emmett asked, agitated. "They won't stop until she's dead."

"Yes, they will," Alice interrupted calmly.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"They will leave Bella and the rest of you alone if Edward, Jasper and I join the guard for the remainder of Bella's mortal life," Alice replied stoically.

"What?" Emmett asked loudly.

"Caius wants to kill Bella, but Aro has always wanted us to join the guard. Our gifts," she said, turning to Jasper, "are extremely valuable. Aro would be virtually be untouchable with a mind reader, a psychic, and an empath. I've seen him accepting our services. He will leave Bella alone in order to get Edward on his side."

"Alice," Esme pleaded.

"It's the only way, Esme. Bella needs us, and if we have to waste some years of our life to ensure her safety and humanity, then so be it," Alice said confidently.

"Then we'll all go with you," Emmett offered.

"No. Keep in mind, Aro will accept our offer; however, Caius is a loose cannon. You never know when he could secretly order members of the guard to hunt down Bella. The rest of you have to stay close to Bella, just in case. I will always be looking out for her, so if anything comes up, I will try to let you know."

Alice turned towards Jasper.

"Will you be okay with making this sacrifice, Jasper?"

Jasper walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll go anywhere with you, Alice. If our services keep Bella safe, then I will be happy to help," he said, smiling gently.

"Alice," Carlisle said sadly.

"It's the only way, Carlisle. She's a part of our family. She's happy now, and she deserves a human life."

Rosalie rushed towards Alice and hugged her.

"I'll do what I can to make sure she gets to live her human life," Rosalie commented.

"Me too," Emmett chimed in.

"How much time before they arrive, Alice?" Esme asked, her expression miserable.

Alice searched the future, her face crumpling at the vision.

"One week. They'll be here in one week. We have to reach Volterra before they arrive here."

"What about Edward?" Emmett asked, "How the hell are we supposed to get a hold of him? We don't even know where he is!"

"He's at the house we stayed in while attending Dartmouth, but he's thinking about going to Jacksonville."

"Where Bella's mother lives? Why?" Esme asked.

"I think he wants to know what Bella's up to, but he won't visit Renee. He's hoping to learn about Bella by spying on Renee."

"Alice, you still haven't answered my question. How are we supposed to get a hold of him?"

Alice searched the future, gasping at its revelation.

"The house phone is working. He must have had it re-established, for some reason," Alice commented as she grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

The room was eerily silent as they waited for Edward to answer.

Alice knew she would have to get to the point quickly.

Edward answered the phone on the first ring.

"The Volturi are coming to check on Bella," Alice blurted out in a relatively calm voice. When he didn't answer, she continued, "Aro will leave Bella alone if we join the guard. Jasper and I will be leaving to Volterra soon, we need to get there before the guard leaves for Forks in a week. It's the only way, Edward."

Edward hang up the phone.

She searched the future.

Edward was leaving for the airport.

He would be in Washington soon.

Alice would keep an eye on him, but for now, she concentrated on the task at hand: saying goodbye to Bella.


	48. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 CH 13

SM Owns Twilight

PART 4

CH 13

XXX

Charlie opened the door to find Alice Cullen standing on his doorstep with a box of muffins and a large cup of coffee.

"Alice, come on in honey. What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I came to see you, Charlie, and I got some goodies for you!"

Alice left out the part about needing him to deliver something to Jacob...she'd get to that eventually.

"Well, then, I guess it's a good thing Sue's down at the reservation. She's cleaning her old house, can you believe that? I swear Seth lives like a pig. Speaking of the devil, he said he was hoping to talk to you and asked me to get your number from Bella. I'm not sure why, though. Hey, did Bella tell you she's thinking about opening a bakery right across the street from the Forks police station? She wants to move back here. God, Alice, I can't tell you how happy I am that she's going to be right across the street from me! I can see her everyday!" Charlie said excitedly.

Alice smiled as she listened to Charlie talk about Bella. He was so proud of her, and a tiny part of her wished she could have made her human father proud. She was surprised that the thought of her human life entered her mind; perhaps spending so much time with Bella and her human friends had made Alice miss the life she had never known.

"So what brings you here, Alice?" Charlie asked as he bit into a muffin.

This was the hard part. Alice had been very fond of Charlie, and she dreaded saying goodbye to him.

"Well, Charlie, I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Charlie asked, confused. Charlie adored Alice, and had been thankful for her presence in Bella's life.

"Yeah, Charlie. Jasper got his master's degree in international law, and he was offered a job in Paris,"

"Paris? Why does he have to go all the way to Paris for a job? This is America, we have jobs here!" Charlie exclaimed passionately.

Alice smiled at his enthusiasm.

"I know Charlie, but it's the opportunity of a lifetime. It'll give us a chance to travel, explore the world," she added.

"Well, damn. I'm really going to miss you, Alice. You sure do liven things up," he remarked.

"I'm going to miss you too, Charlie," she said sadly. "I should probably get going, I have some errands to run. I'm going to see Bella this afternoon, so I'll tell her then."

"Gosh, she's really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss her too, Charlie."

Charlie walked Alice to the door.

"Well, Alice, good luck with everything."

"Thanks, Charlie," she said, stepping forward to hug him. Charlie hugged her tightly.

"Keep in touch, Alice."

"I will, Charlie," she replied as she stepped away from him, "Goodbye Charlie."

XXX

Alice drove towards the treaty line and pulled over to the side of the road. She was sure one of the wolves would catch her scent and come over to investigate.

Sure enough, Brady came charging through the trees.

"Brady, it's me, Alice Cullen. I need to speak with Seth. Please." Brady looked at her for a minute before running away. Alice decided to kill two birds with one stone; she could find out why Seth wanted to talk to her, and use Seth to pass her message on to Jacob.

A few minutes later, Seth's came running out of the woods in human form.

"Hey, Alice, what's up? I asked Charlie to get your number from Bella. You didn't have to come all the way down here," he said, walking towards her.

"Well, I was in the area, so I thought I'd stop by. What can I do for you, Seth?"

"Well, I was hoping you might be able to help me with something."

"I'll see what I can do," Alice replied, thought she didn't know how she could help him, considering the fact she was leaving soon.

"I was wondering if you could help me find Leah. I know she doesn't care for us, but I've been thinking about her a lot, especially since Emily's having a baby soon, and I just, I just want to know that she's okay."

Alice looked at his helpless face and agreed.

"Really? That's awesome! Thanks, Alice!"

"No problem, Seth. I'll see what I can do. Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Can you give this to Jacob tonight?" She asked as she pulled out a large envelope from her purse.

"Sure thing, Alice," Seth replied cheerfully, taking the envelope from her. "Anything else?"

"No...no, that's it," Alice said sadly. "I'll let you know what I find out about Leah."

"Thanks, Alice."

"My pleasure. I need to get going, Seth."

"Alright then. Well have a good day," he said, smiling at her.

"You too. Goodbye, Seth," she replied as she got in her car and drove off towards Port Angeles.

XXX

"I know you're busy, but I was wondering if you'd spend some time with me today?" Alice asked as Bella frosted some cupcakes.

Bella immediately knew something was off.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, silly. Listen, Jasper and I are going on a trip to Paris, so I wanted to come and spend some time with you before we left."

"Paris? Why?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Because we're vampires and we get bored easily," Alice joked, "plus, I always wanted to get married in Paris, so I may throw myself an impromptu wedding.

Bella laughed.

"Well, then, I guess I should take the day off. Let me get my purse, and we can leave."

Alice waved goodbye to Zack, Kim, Mrs. Baker, Lily, Molly, and Alex. She had become quite fond of them since she started spending time at the bakery, and would miss them dearly.

"Where to, Alice?"

XXX

Bella should have known Alice would take her shopping.

"Alice, I don't have room for all of these clothes," she complained.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you're planning on building a new place in Forks then, isn't it?"

While Bella tried on all of the clothes Alice threw her way, Alice emailed Carlisle on her blackberry, letting him know about Seth Clearwater's request. She also told him what needed to be done for Bella's new bakery and house. Alice wasn't sure how much she would be able to do in Volterra.

Bella didn't see the point of trying on all of these clothes; she knew Alice would just end up buying them all.

Their shopping excursion lasted for hours, before Alice suggested they go see a movie.

"Wow, we're really having a girl's day out, aren't we?" Bella asked as they made their way into the movie theatre.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, a girl's day out wouldn't be complete without a mani/pedi, and perhaps a Brazilian wax.

"No Way, Alice!" Bella hissed.

"Okay, okay," Alice replied laughingly.

XXX

"I think we should have a slumber party, don't you think. Just us, of course," Alice suggested. She was supposed to be heading back, but couldn't find the strength to leave Bella just yet.

"Sure, Alice. Let me call and tell Jacob so he doesn't come over tonight."

Alice laughed as she listened to Jacob groan over the phone. She really wanted to yell at Jacob and tell him to let Bella go for one night, so she could share these last few human moments with her best friend.

"It's all right Bells, I can hang out with Embry and Quil. It looks like Embry and Lily are on a 'break' again, so he's probably just going to stay home and get drunk,"

"I just don't get those two, Jake. They break up every other month."

"Tell me about it," Jake replied, sighing, "I guess I should let you get back to your slumber party," he said grudgingly.

"Okay, Jake, I love you," Bella said happily.

"I love you too, Bells." Bella hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

"Okay, Alice, what do you want to do at our slumber party?" Bella asked.

"Well, I think the first thing we should do is get you some dinner," Alice replied as she drove towards downtown Port Angeles.

Alice parked her car in front of a fancy French restaurant.

"Since I won't be able to enjoy the delicacies of French cuisine, perhaps you might be able to enjoy them for me," she remarked when she saw the look on Bella's face.

"Alice, this is a fancy restaurant!"

"Fancy schmancy," Alice replied, rolling her eyes.

The waiters stared at Bella's bleak wardrobe, while marveling at Alice's. It was one of those pretentious places where the waiters spoke in French to show off and make the customers feel like fools.

Unfortunately for them, Alice Cullen was anything but a fool. She ordered everything off of the ten item menu.

"You have to let me know what's good, Bella," she said as Bella took a sip of the sparkling water.

Alice was aware that Jasper had been calling. She was supposed to be back hours ago, but she just couldn't leave. Her decision to take Bella to a French restaurant and order everything off of the menu was a simple stall tactic.

Unfortunately, Alice's stall tactic ended when the waiter placed a plate of _Escargots de Bourgogne _in front of Bella.

"Alice...I can't eat snails," Bella said as her face paled and a drop of sweat fell from her temple.

Alice leaned over and whispered,

"I've had stranger things to eat, Bella, but don't worry, I'll have them wrap up the food that's to your liking, and we'll leave the rest here."

The waiter came back with the rest of the food Alice had ordered. He was offended when Alice and Bella pointed to the items that they wanted to take home, leaving the other items completely untouched.

He wanted to yell at them for wasting his time and disrespecting the French cuisine, but decided against at it when Alice handed him a hundred dollar tip.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Bella said as they got back into the car.

Alice laughed heartily.

"Don't be. The look on your face when he set the plate of snails in front of you was absolutely priceless."

"Glad I could entertain you, Alice."

"Okay, now, it's time to party."

Alice's idea of partying meant reorganizing Bella's closet while Bella ate her edible french food.

Bella was confident that Alice would never be able to fit all of the clothes into her closet.

She should have known by now that Alice could pretty much do anything and everything.

Alice had finished reorganizing the closet within ten minutes, but she remained inside the closet, unable to leave. Carlisle called to tell her, as gently as he could, to stop putting off the inevitable because Jasper was on his way to pick her up.

"Alice? Are you done, yet?" Bella asked as she entered the closet.

"Yup, all done!" Alice replied quickly.

"I can't believe you did it!" Bella exclaimed in shock.

"I'm very talented," Alice joked.

"Yeah, you are, Alice. My very own psychic shopper and closet organizer."

"Bella, I'm sorry to do this, but Jasper is on his way here. We're going to leave sooner than expected, and Esme wants us to go on a family hunting trip before we leave, so I won't be able to stay for the slumber party," Alice whispered sadly.

"Oh, it's okay, Alice. I understand," Bella replied, disappointed that her friend was leaving, not knowing that it would be forever.

The doorbell rang just as Alice realized Jasper had gotten here much quicker than she anticipated.

"Oh, Jasper, hi!" Bella said excitedly.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper replied calmly. He could feel the waves of desperation and misery seeping out of Alice and he tried sending calming waves to her. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I came to pick up Alice. We really must be going."

Alice walked towards Bella, and if a vampire would be capable of having a breakdown, Alice would be having one right now.

She placed her hands on Bella's shoulder and stared at the face of her best friend, her sister.

"Be good, be safe, and be happy, Bella Swan."

"You too, Alice," Bella replied, stepping forward to hug her. "I'm going to miss you, no matter how short a time you're gone." Alice hugged Bella tightly, hoping and wishing her best friend a life full of happiness and sunshine.

"I'm going to miss you too, Bella. So much."

Jasper stepped forward and touched Bella on the cheek, surprising her.

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed before dashing into Bella's living room to get a camera. "We need a picture. Jasper, take one of us," she said thrusting the camera into Jasper's hands and throwing her arm around Bella's shoulders.

Jasper took the picture with a tight smile on his face. He knew just how much his wife was hurting.

When Alice realized she had no choice but to leave, she grabbed Bella for another hug.

"Goodbye, Bella," she said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye, Alice," Bella said as she watched Alice and Jasper get into Alice's car.

The best friends waved goodbye to each other, one of them knowing it would be the last time she'd see her best friend alive.

XXX

Bella headed to bakery, hoping to get some work done for the next day.

She couldn't explain why she was so wired up after Alice's visit. Normally, she'd be exhausted from spending the entire day shopping with Alice, but for some odd reason, she was wide awake and alert.

'_Might as well get some work done, I suppose,'_ she thought as she started baking.

Bella sat at one of the tables with a carton of ice cream, waiting on the muffins.

She just scooped up another spoonful of ice cream when she heard the door open.

_'I really need to remember to lock the door when I'm in here by myself.'_

'We're closed," Bella said as she turned towards the door...only to come face to face with her past.

"Bella," Edward greeted in a somber voice.


	49. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 CH 14

SM Owns Twilight

PART 4

CH 14

XXX

Bella watched Edward walk towards her, unable to move an inch. The spoon of ice cream hung in the air, dripping on to the table.

Edward sat across from Bella, his eyes glued to her face.

He was surprised to hear her heart beating at a steady pace; normally, her heart rate sped up whenever he was in the vicinity. It drove him crazy, not being able to read her mind, especially in a moment like this. She simply stared at him with a blank expression, which was even more frustrating since he had often relied on her facial expressions to help him figure out her thoughts.

The ice cream dripped all over the table, but Bella still held the spoon in mid-air. She was unable to take her eyes off of Edward.

Finally, Edward reached forward to take the spoon out of Bella's hand.

When his skin came in contact with hers, Bella gasped and came to her senses.

"What...What are you doing here, Edward?" she asked calmly. She couldn't believe her eyes. Surely, this was some sort of a hallucination.

"I came for you, Bella. I had to see you. I know this may be a strange request," an idea forming in his mind, "but I would like to go to the meadow with you. We can talk there, if that's okay?"

XXX

Bella didn't remember saying anything, but somehow, she must have given Edward the 'okay' because they were flying through the forest, on their way to the meadow.

A part of her wondered if the French used hallucinogenics in their cuisine, because this couldn't really be happening.

Edward was on cloud nine. Bella was on his back, just as she had been countless times, and he was whisking her away to their 'special place.' If there was a chance that Bella could forgive him for his stupidity and still want to be with him, he would bite her here, in the meadow itself.

He remembered Alice's phone call, but decided to ignore it. It was his arrogance and stupidity that brought him here, to beg Bella to take him back once and for all. Alice's warning about the Volturi forced him to face his truth; he couldn't live without Bella, wouldn't live without Bella. She was his mate, and he wanted to spend eternity with her.

Edward was arrogant enough to believe Bella had mourned him just as she had done before, and she would be happy to take him back...for good.

"Why are you really back Edward?" Bella asked once they reached the meadow. She hadn't been to this place in a very long time, but it looked the same as it did back when she was in high school. The stars and the full moon lit up the place, making it seem hauntingly beautiful.

"I was wrong, but what else is new?" Edward joked. "I was wrong to leave you the last time, just like I was wrong to leave you the time before that."

Bella remained silent.

"I was wrong to make the decision for you. I should have listened to what you were saying, instead of assuming things. I'm sorry, Bella," he said regretfully. "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. Please, forgive me. I love you, Bella, and this time, I'm listening to you. If you want to be with me, I will change you right here, right now."

They were sitting across from each other, barely touching. Edward watched as Bella played with her bracelet.

Bella rubbed each of the charms, trying to remain calm.

"What is that, Bella?" Edward asked, leaning forward to look at the charms on her bracelet. When he spotted the charm with the words 'Jake & Bells' on it, he looked up to see Bella watching him with an apologetic expression.

"Oh," Edward whispered dejectedly. He was not aware of what transpired in Bella's life since he left her two years ago, and he hadn't bothered finding out if she was with someone before he approached her.

He realized he deserved the title of the world's biggest fool.

"I'm with Jacob, Edward. I'm in love with him, and I have been since we were in high school. I'm the one that needs to apologize to you, Edward. I have to take responsibility for my actions."

Edward remained silent, trying to comprehend the words coming out of her mouth.

"I owe you an apology. I should not have strung you along for four years when I knew I was in love with Jacob at the same time. Now that I think about it, I should have let you go the day after the newborn fight. Do you remember when I decided to go to college instead of being changed? Well, of course you do...vampire memory..." she muttered, "I should have let you go then, but I didn't. I was a stupid, selfish person, Edward, and I have never been fair to you or Jacob."

Bella found it difficult to look at his heartbroken expression, but she knew she had to put all her cards on the table.

"There was a time, when I was seventeen, when I would have done anything to be changed into a vampire so I could spend eternity with you. Then you left, and I fell apart until Jacob started picking up the pieces and stitching me back together. You were right to say that those kinds of stitches leave its mark, because I was always torn in two after that. I never wanted to get married, but I kept you with me because I was a selfish person. All the while, I was missing Jacob and thinking about him. When I returned to Forks and discovered that he had moved on, I was upset and decided that it was time for me to be changed."

She moved over to sit next to Edward, reaching for his hand.

"I left Forks after you took off," she whispered. "I went to Port Angeles and took over a failing bakery. I made friends, and tried to make something of myself. You know, your family was always there for me, but I was so angry and hurt that I ignored them for a long time. Eventually, Jacob found out I was in Port Angeles..." she stopped talking when she noticed the miserable expression on his face.

He didn't want to hear the rest, but he needed to know what her life had been like.

"Tell me everything, Bella. I need to know," he pleaded.

They laid down in the meadow, holding hands, and Bella started to tell him everything that happened in the past two years.

If a vampire could have cried, Edward would have been sobbing.

He felt like an idiot for believing he could just waltz back into her life and change her. It was clear from the way she spoke, that she very much enjoyed being human.

Long ago, when Edward first discovered his feelings for Bella, he had battled between what he _wanted_ and what he knew to be _right_. He ignored what he knew to be right—to leave her alone and let her live the human life she was meant to live. Instead, he pursued her, hating himself every step of the way. He wanted nothing more than for her to have a chance at a normal, happy human life.

As he listened to her talk, he realized she was living a full, satisfying, and happy life—the life that he had always wanted for her. He regretted trying to change her mind, and vowed, right then and there, to let her go.

"So, the bakery in Forks should be completed in about a year," Bella said, exhaling. It felt wonderful to be here in the meadow, to tell Edward everything that had gone on in her life.

"You're happy?" he asked, needing to hear her say it.

"Yes, Edward, I'm happy. Are you?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm happy if you're happy," he replied.

Bella sat up and looked down at his face. When she touched his cheek, he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling.

"What are you thinking, Edward?"

"That I never should have come into your life," he blurted out.

"Edward, please stop feeling so conflicted. I love you, Edward. A piece of my heart will always belong to you, and I don't regret the time we spent together. I regret hurting you, of course, and I regret the pain you put me through when you left, but I forgive you, Edward. I never would have had the life I have now if you hadn't left two years ago. I see it now, Edward, I see what Rosalie had been trying to tell me long ago; it's great to be human. So, thank you, Edward, for leaving me for my own good," she joked. "Although, I absolutely hated the fact that you made the decision for me without consulting me, but I appreciate it now. I really do."

Edward sat up and took Bella's hands in his. It was difficult for Bella to see the pain in his eyes. She knew he was hurting.

"Thank you for loving me, Bella, thank you for letting me be a part of your life. I...I've been loved. I'm a monster, but you loved me anyway. At least when I die, I will be able to die, knowing that I was loved."

Alarm bells set off in Bella's mind.

"Edward! No! Please don't tell me you're going to kill yourself?" she asked, horrified.

Edward shook his head.

"No, Bella. I won't die until you do. I can't be in a world where you don't exist."

"Edward...please, don't..."

He placed his finger on her lips.

"Bella, you're my only love. I will always love you. You're it for me. I don't see the point of living forever once you're gone. I have to believe that I will see you again, in the afterlife."

"Edward, I'm not worth dying over," she cried.

"I think it's safe to say Jacob would beg to differ on that point," Edward teased.

Bella needed to change the topic; she was afraid of the look into Edward's eyes, knowing that she was the reason behind his misery.

"Does your family know you're here? Alice was here just a while ago. She came to say bye; she's going to Paris with Jasper."

'Ah,' Edward thought. Alice already said goodbye to Bella, but left out the part about the Volturi, which was for the best. Edward knew Bella well enough to know her reaction to the truth. She would hate knowing that they were serving on the guard to protect her life.

It seemed he would need to lie to her as well.

"No, I haven't seen my family. I suppose I will go see them before I go to Paris to apologize to Jasper and Alice."

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Bella, I came to see you, to see if you still wanted to be with me. I know now that you don't wish to be changed, and that you have chosen to live a human life. It won't be fair to you or Jacob if I hang around your lives."

"But...but..." Now that he was here and they had talked through everything, she hoped he would not leave his family again. She also wanted him to be a part of her life.

"Edward, just because we're not together doesn't mean we can't be friends," she pleaded.

Edward laughed when he thought of Jacob's reaction to Bella telling him _that_.

"What's so funny?" she asked, confused.

"Bella, I was never comfortable with you hanging out with Jacob when we were together. It was one of the hardest things I had to endure. I don't think Jacob would be comfortable knowing that I was always hanging around you."

"But, he doesn't mind Alice or the rest of you family," Bella said hastily.

"I think it's safe to say that Jacob would mind very much if I stayed in Forks."

"So...that's it? You're leaving again?" Bella asked, horrified that she was freaking out.

Edward smiled at her and leaned towards her. He cupped her face so he could stare into those beautiful brown eyes...one last time.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. You are the light in my dark life. Please...be safe, and be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you," he whispered as his voice broke.

This was it. It was really happening.

Since Bella had chosen a mortal life, he would go to Volterra and serve on the guard...never to see her again.

He couldn't bear the the thought of never seeing her again. The main was too much for him to handle.

Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bella's, savoring the warmth and feel of her lips.

"I'll always love you, Edward," she said breathlessly.

"I know, but don't dwell on the past, Bella. Keep me in your memory, one that you can recall decades from now."

"Can I ask you one thing?" she asked, now crying. She realized her request would be an odd one, but it needed to be asked. If he was really leaving her life for good, then she needed one thing from him.

"What is it Bella?"

"Will you come see me once...before I die?" Bella was really hoping she'd die an old lady, warm in her bed. That was the only way he could come and see her. If she had a sudden death, then this request wouldn't be possible.

Edward closed his eyes, dreading the day she would be taken from this world.

He didn't know if he could give her an answer...it all depended on what Aro would do. Yet, the thought of seeing Bella again, to listen to the story of her life...it was something he couldn't resist. He would want to know what her life had been like.

So, he nodded.

"Yes...I promise to see you once more, Bella."

They stood up together, holding hands. Bella bent down and picked up two flowers, handing one to him.

"I won't come back here, Edward. This was our meadow, and it won't be right for me to return here again."

As they walked toward the tree line, hand-in-hand, a feeling of profound sadness washed over them. They took in details of the meadow, in Bella's case, to commit to memory so she could remember it all one day.

Bella hopped up on Edward's back, clinging to him tightly.

They stood at the end of the meadow, saying their silent goodbye to the place...and to the past.

It was no coincidence that their love story started...and ended here.

A/N: Next up: Jacob and Edward...

Please review...


	50. THAT ROAD IN FORKS PART 4 CH 15

SM Owns Twilight

PART 4

CH 15

A/N: When I wrote these last two chapters (14, 15), I listened to one song over and over and over again.

It's the 'Dear John Theme' by Deborah Lurie.

XXX

"Edward, do you mind playing my lullaby for me?" Bella asked as they raced through the forest. Edward immediately changed direction. He would do anything for a few more moments with Bella.

"I would be honored, Bella."

They arrived at the Cullen house, and Bella sat next to Edward at his piano—just as she had done on her first visit to the Cullen house.

She closed her eyes and cried as she listened to his composition.

He wiped away her tears once he had finished playing.

They walked around the house, eventually making their way up to his old room.

"Do you remember the first time we had lunch together? You were drinking a lemonade, and you took the cap off and set it on the table. I stole the lid from you," he confessed suddenly. There was this urgency that set him off...he knew he was running out of time and needed her to know anything...and everything possible.

Bella giggled.

"Do _you_ remember what it was like the first time you caught my scent in Biology?" Bella asked, smiling.

Edward laughed heartily. The sound was music to her ears.

"I guess that is where we first met," he commented, "would you like to take a trip to Forks High School?"

Bella smiled and nodded. She hadn't been back since graduation.

She had no idea why she was doing this, but a small part of her realized the finality approaching...and she wanted to put it off.

Thanks to Edward's stealth skills, they were able to break into Forks High School and make their way to the Biology classroom.

"It still looks the same," Bella commented as they took their old seats.

"Yeah, it does. Do you have contact with anybody from high school?"

"Oh, yeah, I've seen Mike, Angela, Ben, and Jessica after I moved to Port Angeles."

"God, I still hate Mike Newton," Edward joked. "You know, I carved out a piece of this table when you walked in that first day," he said as he looked for the spot, "ah, here it is. You know, I think I want to leave a piece of us here," he commented.

"How?" Bella asked.

She watched as he carved the letter 'E' on his side of the table and 'B' on her side of the table. In between the two letters he carved the date they first met.

"There," he replied, flashing his signature crooked smile. "I've always wanted to do something like this," he added.

"Vandalize school property?" she joked before yawning.

"Bella, I'm sorry. It's close to dawn now...you must be exhausted."

"It's okay, Edward. I'm fine. I'm having a hard time saying goodbye to you. I didn't think it would be so hard," she replied. At this point in her life, she was so used to saying goodbye to Edward that it shouldn't have been this difficult, but then she realized that this was the 'real' goodbye.

"The thought of leaving you breaks my heart, but it's the only way you can live your human life."

They stared at each other quietly, holding hands on their old desk, waiting for the other to speak.

Time was running out.

Edward memorized everything about her. The memory of her would be the only thing he would be able to take with him to Volterra.

Bella was about to say something when Edward stiffened.

He heard a wolf howl.

"Edward?" He gave her a sad smile.

"I think it's time I take you to Jacob," he whispered.

Bella reluctantly got out of her seat before Edward pulled her to him.

"Forgive me, but I won't get to do this again," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

As a parting gift, Bella's heart raced at the touch of his lips.

Edward wanted to take Bella to one more place before he left her with Jacob.

Her old bedroom.

XXX

_Jacob,_

_I'm having a hard time writing this letter to you, so bear with me. The Volturi have decided to check in on Bella. When Bella went to Italy to rescue Edward, they made us promise to change her into a vampire. Obviously, we haven't done that, so our lives may be in danger. I've sorted through different scenarios and have found one that would keep Bella alive and human. Jasper and I are leaving to Volterra, where we will serve on their guard for the remainder of Bella's mortal life. My psychic abilities and Jasper's ability to control emotions will serve them well. Edward will also be joining us, because his mind reading ability is a valuable asset to the Volturi. It is the only way we can protect her. After all, it is our fault that she is in this predicament in the first place._

_Jacob, I must also warn you to be on the lookout for the next several years. The Volturi are power hungry and just because one of them will allow Bella to remain human, doesn't mean the rest will necessarily obey. Caius, one of the other leaders, wants Bella dead, and he hates werewolves. I fear for the pack's safety. I will definitely let you know if I 'see' anything so that you can be prepared, but it might be difficult since I cannot 'see' the pack. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie will stay in Washington to make sure that Bella is safe._

_Finally, I must also tell you that Edward will come back for Bella. I ask that you allow him some time to say goodbye. You must be worried about him returning for Bella, but I know Bella, and she has chosen you, Jacob. Please, please, take care of her and make sure she leads a full and happy life. That's all we've ever wanted for her._

_I will never see you again, Jacob Black, so this is my farewell to you. Be good, be safe, and be happy._

_I have enclosed a letter for Bella as well. Please do not give it to her until Edward leaves. She cannot know the truth until then._

_Goodbye, Jacob Black._

_Sincerely,_

_Alice Cullen, _

_aka 'the pixie leech' :)_

Jacob read the letter, over and over again. He couldn't believe that the Cullens would sacrifice _this_ _much_ for Bella.

Bella would be devastated when she learned the truth. She hated it when people tried to do things for her, and she especially hated it when others were in danger because of her.

As for Edward...Jacob had wanted to rip the guy to pieces for what he did to Bella the last time he left, but he knew he couldn't do it. Edward obviously loved Bella so much that he was going to sacrifice himself to allow her the chance to live a human life.

Jacob appreciated the gesture...but it didn't mean he didn't want to punch the leech in the face-for old time's sake.

"Seth?" he called as he exited his bedroom. Seth had waited in the living room while Jacob excused himself to read Alice's letter in his bedroom.

"What's up, Jacob?"

"I need you to pull everyone off patrol, and I want you to patrol by yourself. Let the others know they need to ignore your howl."

"What's going on, Jake?" Seth asked, confused.

"Just howl when you catch a scent, okay?" Jacob said before returning to his bedroom.

XXX

Edward ran up the side of Bella's house, and opened her window, just as he had done so many times.

He set her on her bed.

"You know, I consider this place to be my sanctuary," he whispered as she laid down on the bed, hugging him as she had done countless times.

"Edward, I..I'm really sad," Bella cried into his shirt.

"I'm sad too, Bella, but..."

"But this is the beauty and tragedy of life...things change," she whispered.

"Yes. Yes, they do change," he commented. "We should get going, Bella. I'm sure the wolves are worried."

Bella jumped out of bed and ran around her room, searching for something.

"Here," she said, handing him an old picture of them, "I want you to have this."

Edward took the picture to examine it. It was a picture of them at their junior prom.

"Thank you, Bella," he said, standing up to walk towards her. He just had to kiss her one more time.

So he did.

XXX

By the time they got to the treaty line, Bella was sobbing into Edward's shoulder.

He set her down gently, and wiped away her tears.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," she replied, hugging him tightly.

They held onto each other as the sun rose in the distance.

XXX

Seth came running through the trees in human form, smiling at Edward.

"Edward!" Seth yelled as he hugged his former ally. "It's good to see you, man!"

"It's good to see you too, Seth," Edward replied.

"_Do me a favor, just take the moron with you and turn him if you can," _Jacob's voice reached him through the trees. Jacob was phasing to human form so he could come out to meet him.

Jacob walked through the tree line, towards his natural enemy and former rival.

"Jacob," Edward greeted, nodding his head.

"Edward," Jacob said, nodding back. It felt weird to say the leech's name normally; Jacob didn't like it one bit.

Edward snickered.

"Seth, you're free to go home now," Jacob said to Seth, who looked at Jacob like had just taken away his favorite chew toy.

"It was nice seeing you again, Seth," Edward replied.

"You too, Edward. I missed ya," Seth said, fist bumping him. "Take care, man," Seth said, shooting a worried glance at his step-sister.

Bella's heart raced as she realized what was going to happen now. She looked over at Jacob, then at Edward, and for some odd reason, she looked down at the ground and recognized something.

Jacob was standing on one side of the treaty line, Edward on the other, and Bella...was standing right in the middle.

She wanted to laugh at history repeating itself, except she wasn't torn into two anymore.

Her decision had been made...she knew which side she belonged to.

Jacob thought the things he wanted Edward to know.

_The pixie told me everything. I know what you're doing for her, and I just want to say thanks._

Edward gave him a nod. He needed to say some things to Jacob, but couldn't risk Bella hearing them. He watched as Bella stared off into the woods. Again, how he wished he could read her mind.

"You know, I fought against nature to be with her, but you were the natural path she was always supposed to take. I know you love her, and I know you'll give her the best life possible," he said at an inhuman speed. Only someone with supernatural hearing could hear what he had just said.

Jacob nodded at him.

"She's asked me to come see her once before she...before she dies," he said miserably. Jacob wasn't sure if he was just letting him know or asking him for permission.

"Both," Edward whispered.

"_I want to say no, but I can't. You're sacrificing yourself to protect her...and you're a part of her life, so if she wants to see you, then I won't object. As long as you don't try to steal her away from me or something," _he added just to make a point.

Edward smiled.

"I need to leave, Bella," Edward said loud enough for her to hear. Bella looked at him with a terrified expression.

Jacob didn't want to leave, but he knew he should give Bella a chance to say goodbye.

Bella walked towards Edward, her legs shaking.

Jacob did something he never thought he'd do.

He stuck his hand out...to shake Edward's hand.

_'Guess I've come a long way,'_ Jacob thought to himself.

Edward had to agree.

The vampire shook the werewolf's hand.

"Goodbye Jacob."

"Thank you," Jacob replied, "_Good luck."_

He turned around and walked away, stopping a few feet away from the treaty line; his back turned towards them

Edward turned to Bella. She gasped as she saw the sunlight reflect off of his skin.

"I love you, Bella."

She opened her mouth to say it back, but Edward put his finger to her lips. Jacob didn't need to hear her say that to another man.

Bella understood why he did what he did, but she moved his finger and said it anyway.

"I love you too, Edward...and thank you, for being a part of my life."

Edward leaned down and kissed her forehead. Bella hugged him tightly, memorizing his scent.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said, letting go of her.

She watched him walk at a human pace until he reached the bend in the road. He stopped to look back at her.

Edward flashed his crooked smile at her, waved, and disappeared.

The last image she had of him had been a flash of bronze.

XXX

Jacob waited until Bella turned around to face him. He didn't have to wait very long.

She wiped her tears and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I know that couldn't have been easy for you."

He stepped towards her and wiped the the one tear that had just escaped her eye.

"I'll live," he replied. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I am now," she said, reaching for his hand. She turned back once more—only for a brief second.

She held Jacob's hand as she stepped over the treaty line, _finally_, _finally_ crossing that road in Forks.

END OF PART 4

A/N: I have an obsession with goodbye scenes, so I tend to drag them out forever...

I have three epilogues in mind...


	51. EPILOGUE 1

SM Owns Twilight

EP 1

XXX

The exhaustion took over as soon after Edward left, so Jacob carried her to his bedroom, where she slept for twelve hours. She was surprised to find Seth sitting on the floor in Jacob's bedroom.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh, I just came in when I heard the change in your breathing. Jake wanted to make sure you were okay. He had to go to work, but told me to call him once you were awake. He needs to talk to you. Why don't you go freshen up while I call him?"

Bella dragged herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. As she splashed her face with cold water, she couldn't help but remember Edward's cold touch. It was hard to believe so much had happened within the last twenty-four hours.

By the time she got back to Jacob's bedroom, Jacob was already waiting for her. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Hey," she said, smiling up at him.

He didn't smile back.

"Come here, Bells," he said as he took her hand and led her to the bed. He made her sit at the end of the

bed before kneeling down in front of her, taking both of her hands into his own.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Bells, I don't know how to tell you this, but..."

"What, Jacob? What is it?" Something was definitely wrong. She could see the pain in Jacob's eyes.

"Bells, Alice and Jasper didn't go to Paris."

"They didn't?" Why would Alice lie to her?

"No, Bella. Alice and Jasper went to Volterra."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Bella's heart started to beat through her chest as she realized what this meant.

"Alice had a vision that the Volturi were going to check in on you. She found a way to keep you human. Jasper and Alice agreed to join their guard for the remainder of your life, and, well, Edward's going to join them as well."

Jacob pulled Bella to him when he saw the expression on her face. He hugged her tightly as she sobbed into his shirt.

"NO, NO, NO! Jake, they can't do that! I can't let them do that! No...oh Alice, oh God, Edward...Jasper,...why..."

Billy wheeled himself to Jacob's room when he heard Bella screaming. Jacob nodded towards his father, letting him know he would handle this himself.

"Bells, I'm sorry, but Alice asked me not to tell you until Edward left. She wrote me a letter, and she has one for you too. Here," he said, pulling both letters out from under the bed.

It took Bella a while to read the letters because the tears kept getting in her way. Jacob stayed with her while she read Alice's letter to him.

She asked him to leave before she opened the letter addressed to her.

"Jake, go back to work. Please. I'll meet up with you later. This is something I need to do on my own."

Jacob nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Bells. I'll see you later."

He wanted to stay, he wanted to comfort her, but he would respect her wishes.

After all, she would come to him when she was ready, just like she had done before.

Bella dried her tears, and opened the letter addressed to her.

_Dear Bella,_

_Please don't be upset; I know it was wrong for all of us to lie to you, but it was the only way, Bella. Saying goodbye to you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I always wanted to be a part of your life._

_We were responsible for your introduction to the Volturi; now it our responsibility to make sure they don't touch you._

_I see you crying over this letter. Please don't cry. You've shed enough tears for a lifetime. You have a gift, Bella. You get to be human. So, go on, live your life to the fullest. I know you will continue to be successful, and you will be surrounded by friends and family, and Jacob._

_Be sure to maintain a balance in your life, Bella. Make time for people outside of Jacob (ha, ha, just joking...you can tell him I said that). _

_I wish I could be there for your wedding, to see you become a mother, to watch your children grow up and take them shopping._

_Do not worry about Edward; his main concern has always been your life and your happiness. _

_Jasper sends his love._

_Though we are not there in person, we will be there in spirit. _

_Goodbye, Bella._

_Your best friend,_

_Alice_

_P.S. You better wear all of the clothes in your closet._

Bella read the letter five more times before putting it back in the envelope. She got up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a good two minutes.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward were sacrificing themselves so she could live a human life.

She intended to honor their sacrifice.

Billy was waiting for her in the living room.

"Bella, how are you?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm going to be okay, Billy," she answered truthfully.

"Yes, you will be," he replied.

XXX

Carlisle hugged his son, promising him that he would always keep Bella safe.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

The remaining Cullen family members were thrilled...and devastated to see Edward. He had returned after two years, but would now be leaving for several decades.

"Stay safe, bro," Emmett said, hugging his brother. He would really miss Edward and Jasper.

Esme stared at her son's face, recalling the words she had told him long ago. She told him that he deserved happiness, that fate owed him _that_ much, and it would all work out for the best. She didn't understand how it had come to his. Her son was leaving for the worst place on Earth. He lost the love of his life. This was not the future she had wanted for Edward.

"Esme, I'm happy if Bella's happy. I spent five glorious years with Bella; that's more than I deserved."

Edward hugged his mother, patting her back as she sobbed into his chest.

Rosalie stood in the corner of the room, unsure of what to say. She had a hard time looking Edward in the face; something she never expected. On one hand, she had fought for Bella to remain human, but at the same time, she felt somewhat responsible for her brother's heartache.

"Don't think like that, Rosalie. You fought for her life, like you always have. I appreciate it," Edward replied stoically.

"We'll come visit you, bro," Emmett said.

"No, Emmett, you can't visit us. I don't trust Caius for one second; if he thinks he has a chance to kill her, he'll take it. I think it's best if you stay here and make sure Bella's safe."

"We will be here, Edward. Nothing will happen to her," Esme reassured him.

"Thank you." He walked towards the door and opened it, but turned around one last time to look at each of his family members. "I want to apologize to you, for all the trouble I've caused. I never meant to hurt any of you, and I'm sorry for all of the pain you suffered because of me. Please take care of yourselves...and Bella."

"Goodbye, my son," Carlisle replied, his voice full of grief.

"Goodbye," Edward said before leaving.

He ran towards his destination, leaving behind his family, his past, and the reason for his existence, his Bella.

XXX

Bella went to Charlie's house to shower and change her clothes. Jacob had to patrol after work, so she planned to meet him down at First Beach later on.

Before putting her clothes into the hamper, she raised her shirt to smell it; Edward's scent still lingered on it. A part of her wanted to put the clothes in a bag and keep them unwashed, so she could smell his scent whenever she felt like it. The rational part of her mind told her to put the clothes in the hamper, because it was time to move on.

So, Bella inhaled Edward's scent once more—for the last time, and threw her clothes in the hamper before heading out of the house to meet Jacob.

She drove down to First Beach, making her way to her usual spot, and waited for Jacob to join her.

The night sky was filled with thousands and thousands of stars, and the moonlight reflected off of the ocean waters beautifully. Bella couldn't believe she had spent the night with Edward in their meadow under the same sky, just one day before.

It seemed like it all happened in another lifetime.

She stood up walked towards the water, looking up at the sky.

Bella closed her eyes, and thanked her guardian angels.

_'Thank you for giving me this life. I miss you. Edward, I'll always love you.' _

She felt two warm arms wrap around her waist.

Jacob hid his face in her hair.

"You okay?"

Bella looked at the sky for another second, before turning around to put her arms around Jacob.

It was time to move on.

One chapter in her life ended; it was time to start another.

She nodded, bringing his face down to hers.

Jacob kissed her passionately before taking her hand and leading her back to 'their' spot.

Bella sat in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her head as they looked out over the ocean.

They sat in silence for an hour, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Three," she whispered.

"What?" Jacob asked. She pointed to the distance.

"Two kids there, and one in here," she said pointing to her belly. "Three."

Jacob laughed before whispering in her ear,

"Deal."

XXX

"I don't know what the hell is going on with the youth of this town!" Charlie yelled.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Bella asked as she made her way to the door with the trash bags.

"Vandalism, that's what's going on. Some dumb kids broke into the school and carved out the letters E and B on a desk, along with some random numbers in between," he said, frustrated.

Bella smiled as she walked down the stairs to throw out the trash. She waited until she reached the lawn before laughing hysterically.

She put the trash bags in the can and turned around to go back inside when she spotted a breathtakingly beautiful figure standing in the trees.

Rosalie.

Bella smiled and waved at her.

Rosalie nodded, and turned around to leave.

Bella swore she saw a smile on her face.


	52. EPILOGUE 2

SM Owns Twilight

EP 2

XXX

_September 13th of the following year_

Bella's bakery opening was scheduled to be the biggest event to hit the town of Forks in in the last decade. They were scheduled to open at nine o'clock the next morning, and if Bella had anything to say about it, her staff would have been preparing for the opening.

Instead, her new staff and her old staff decided to throw Bella a birthday party, inviting all of the important people in her life.

Bella stood in a corner, observing all of the people in the room. Charlie and Billy were in one corner of the room, having a conversation with Jacob. The pack sat around several tables, inhaling food. Her new staff—Emily, Kim, and Rachel (who would have known that hell would freeze over so soon?) mingled with her old staff—Zack, Lily, and Molly. Sue was sitting at a table with Renee, Phil, Mrs. Baker, and Alex. They had all flown in just for the occasion.

Emily caught Bella in the corner by herself and excused herself to go and drag her best friend away from the corner and into the room.

"It's your birthday party, Bella. Stop standing in the corner and mingle with your guests. We're going to cut the cake soon, but we're waiting on one thing."

"What?" Bella asked, just as the door to the bakery opened.

"Your VIP guests," Emily whispered as the Cullens entered the bakery. Bella looked over towards Jacob, who winked at her. She ran over to them and thew herself at Esme.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Esme whispered, hugging her.

"I'm so happy you're all here," Bella said as she untangled herself from Esme and turned to Carlisle.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Carlisle said as he hugged her.

Emmett ruffled her hair, and said,

"Sorry we're late. I was afraid there would be, you know, customers here," he said with a horrified expression.

Rosalie smiled and wished her a happy birthday.

XXX

Bella blushed as all of her well-wishers sang Happy Birthday to her. She looked around the room, reveling in all of the love and happiness she had been blessed with.

_This_, right here, _this_ is what Edward had always wanted her to have; friends, family, love, and happiness. She thought about him a lot, especially today. After all, her eighteenth birthday had changed everything for her. Then she thought about Alice and Jasper, their unique relationship that made them click; his quiet demeanor, and her exuberant personality. Sometimes, she really wished to be dragged out of work to go on a shopping spree.

Bella remembered the words in Alice's letter; though they weren't here physically, they'd always be in her heart.

Jacob took an obscene amount of pictures as she cut the cake. Seth videotaped everything, cheering her on as she tried to blow out all of the candles in one breath.

She didn't succeed.

"Old age, Bells, comes with the territory," Charlie joked.

After everyone had their share of cake—excluding the Cullens, which disappointed some pack members who made bets on whether or not the Cullens would eat human food again, the party died down as people started to head home.

"Bella, we have to get going. It's Marie's bed time in a few minutes," Emily said, hugging Bella.

"Give her a kiss from me. I'll see you tomorrow," Bella said.

Emily and Sam had a beautiful baby daughter, Marie. Sue almost had a heart attack when she saw the baby for the first time, because Marie's eyes were just like Leah's.

Bella remembered Leah's ominous words in the letter she left behind, '_As for Sam and Emily, well karma is a bitch, and they will suffer in the end. I know it.'_

They all secretly hoped that little Marie would grow up to be much more pleasant.

One by one, the pack, , Alex, Lily and Embry (still together), Molly and Zack (on the verge of getting engaged), Kim (living happily ever after with Jared), and Rachel (now in a serious, committed relationship with Paul), all left the party, wishing her a happy birthday.

The only people left were the Cullens, Jake, Renee, Phil, Charlie, Billy, and Sue. Esme and Carlisle were speaking with Charlie and Renee. Bella overheard Charlie asking about Alice, and she smiled when she realized she wasn't the only one missing her best friend.

Bella laughed when she realized that Seth had stayed behind to hang out with Emmett. She walked over to them, sitting down in the chair that Emmett had just pulled out for her.

"I missed you guys. Where have you been? I haven't seen or heard from you in months," Bella complained.

"We split up for a while, trying to track down some of our friends," Emmett replied. "One of us has always been around Washington, while the others were out, but we're trying to get the word out.

"What word?" Seth asked, confused.

"Well, we just don't trust the Volturi. I'm sure you've noticed an increase in vampire activity in the Olympic Peninsula, so we're trying to find out if they're just nomads passing through, or something more serious. So, we decided to get them all cell phones and put them in our plan, and told them to call us if they hear anything, or see anything strange. You know, a little heads up would be nice if the Volturi are involved."

"Huh. I guess I never realized most vampires don't carry around cell phones," Seth commented.

"HA!" Emmet exclaimed, "You should have seen how we tried to explain to them how to use it. I mean, we're pretty intelligent, but still, if you've wandered around the earth for hundreds of years, staying the woods all the time, you're still going to have some issues with modern technology. They picked it up pretty quickly."

"That's one phone bill I'd like to see," Seth joked.

"Emmett, I was wondering if you would be interested in working for me?" Bella asked in her most serious expression.

Emmett stared at Bella like she had lost her mind.

"Bella, I would put you out of business because I would kill all of your annoying customers...which would be all of them," he replied seriously.

Bella and Seth roared in laughter.

Carlisle walked over the table, ruffling Bella's hair.

"Seth, can I speak to you for a moment? I have something for you," he said.

"Sure, Dr. Cullen," Seth replied eagerly as he got out of his chair.

They made their way to the kitchen to speak in private.

"Before Alice left, she told me about your request to find out about your sister. I've had some people look into it, and I have something for you," he said as he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Seth.

Seth was speechless for once.

"Oh, wow, Dr. Cullen, thank you so much."

"My pleasure, Seth. I'll leave you to look at what's inside," he said with a smile.

Seth tore open the envelope to look at the single piece of paper with all of the relevant information on it.

Leah was living in New Mexico, attending college, and was living with her boyfriend, a member of the Navajo tribe. There was a post-it on the bottom, from the private investigator that said "She looks really happy."

Seth whipped out his cell phone, dialing the phone number.

"Hello?"

Seth exhaled at the sound of his sister's voice.

"Hello?"

"Leah, it's me, Seth." He heard her inhale sharply. "Look, I just wanted to hear your voice. You don't have to talk to me. Um, I just wanted you to have my number, just in case, you know..." he mumbled hastily as he read off his cell phone number. "Um, okay, that's it. Bye, Leah," he said as she hung up.

Leah stared at the post-it with Seth's number written on it. She felt stupid for writing it down in the first place. Perhaps she should just tear it up and throw it away.

She was about to tear it up when she did something unexpected.

Leah opened her drawer and placed the post-it at the bottom of the drawer.

_'Just in Case.'_

XXX

_Alice,_

_It's my birthday and I'm having a party. The bakery is opening tomorrow. I know you told Carlisle what needed to be done for the house and bakery, and I want to let you know that you did a great job. I miss you, Jasper, and Edward. _

Bella shut the journal and put it away. She had started writing journals, just as Edward had, to keep track of her life, writing down all of the important moments (which were photographed and videotaped as well). Whenever Alice, Jasper, and Edward returned, they could see and read what she had done with her life.

XXX

The Cullens left soon after, promising to visit her in a few weeks. They were followed by Renee, Phil, Sue, and Seth.

Bella found it odd that Billy and Charlie were still hanging around the bakery.

"Beat it, old man!" Jacob joked as he pushed his father's wheelchair to the door. "It's past your bed time."

Bella laughed at the look on Billy and Charlie's face when they were ushered out of the bakery by Jacob.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, shutting the door behind him. "I never thought I'd get you alone," he said as he swept her up in his signature bear hug. "Happy Birthday, Bells," he whispered before leaning down to kiss her luscious lips.

Bella held his face in her hands as she kissed him like she had wanted to all night. Jacob released her lips, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" she asked, disappointed that he broke off the kiss.

"I have a present for you," he whispered, kissing her nose.

"Does it involve us going upstairs to the bedroom?" she asked seductively.

Jacob laughed.

"That's part two of my present. This is part one," he said as he let go of her and walked over to retrieve a package from underneath the counter.

He set it down in front of her and walked to the other side of the counter, waiting for her to open it.

Bella leaned towards him to kiss him before opening it.

She opened the box to find a small wooden box with an intricately carved design on the lid.

"It's a jewelry box," Jacob commented as he pointed to the carvings on the lid. There was a wolf standing next to a girl with long hair, and sitting in front of them were three little children.

Bella understood the meaning of the carvings, and looked up at him, smiling through her tears.

"It's beautiful, Jacob," she whispered.

"Open it," he insisted.

She lifted the lid of the box to find...a diamond ring.

Now she understood why Jacob had been working late nights and doing extra odd jobs around Forks and La Push over the past few months. It was to get her this.

Bella chewed on her lip, staring at the ring and understanding what it represented. She remembered hating the idea of marriage, and not wanting to go through with her wedding to Edward. Yet, now, years later, the thought of being Bella Black warmed her heart.

She realized she never cared for marriage—until now. Jacob was the only one she would ever really want to say yes to.

Bella looked up at him, his eyes light and happy, a small, amused smile stretching over his face.

"You don't have to say yes," he whispered, "I'll still spend the rest of my life with you..."

"Ask me," she ordered.

"Marry me," he said reaching for the ring.

Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"That wasn't a question."

Jacob chuckled.

He reached for her hand and made her walk around the counter to stand in front of him.

"Well, if you're going to be so formal and difficult about it," he murmured before bending down on one knee.

He looked up at her, and Bella saw nothing but pure love and devotion in his eyes.

"Will you marry me, Bells?" he asked in the tenderest of voices.

"Yes," she whispered back. Jacob put the ring on her finger—where it would stay, not for eternity, but for the rest of her human life.

He stood up and grabbed her face, kissing his fiance with all the love and adoration he could muster up.

"WOOAAH! YES! YES! YES!" Charlie screamed as he wheeled Billy into the bakery, followed by Sue, Renee, and Phil.

Billy whistled as the rest of their guests clapped at the scene in front of them.

"They were spying on us...they didn't think I'd get the job done," Jacob whispered in Bella's ear.

After the congratulations went around, Renee and Sue immediately went into wedding mode, making Bella miss Alice even more. Charlie and Billy couldn't wait to take their future grandchildren out on Charlie's damn boat.

Eventually, the excited parents left, and Jacob carried his Bella upstairs so he could make love to his fiancee all night long.

XXX

They married in the following year. It was a beach wedding, and Jacob personally invited the Cullens to attend, knowing how important it would be for Bella.

Bella has just finished showering when she entered her room to find Rosalie sitting in her rocking chair with a small smile on her face.

"What are you doing here, Rosalie?" Bella asked, surprised to see her here. She expected her to attend the wedding, of course, but she didn't know why she was at Charlie's house so early in the morning.

"If Alice was here, she would be doing this for you, so I hope you don't mind if I help you get ready for your wedding," she offered. "Hopefully, Alice 'see' you in your wedding dress, and Edward will be able to see you as well," she said sadly. Rosalie missed her brothers and sisters, though she found it to difficult to express her feelings.

Alice would have been proud of Rosalie's work. Bella looked breathtakingly beautiful.

After Rosalie left, Bella stood in front of her mirror for the first time since Rosalie finished helping her get ready.

She closed her eyes and said a silent thank you to Alice, Jasper, and Edward for giving her this day.

XXX

Alice was in her room watching Jasper and Edward play chess when the vision hit.

Bella was starting to walk down the aisle on her father's arm as Wagner's march played; she was dressed in white, a radiant smile appearing on her flushed face as she stared off into the distance.

"She's getting married today," Alice whispered sadly. She walked over to Edward and sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Edward remembered having this vision before. He was in high school, and Mike Newton had just asked Bella to ask him to the dance. Bella hesitated, and Edward saw what her future would be like if he left her alone. He recalled the pain he felt at the moment, and it came back today, feeling a thousand times worse.

Jasper fell to the floor under the power of Edward's pain.

'_It will be like I never existed,'_ he had once said to her. As he watched Bella in Alice's mind, it made him think that statement was absolutely true.

Alice, who had been comforting Jasper, seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Edward, you were her first love. She will carry you with her for the rest of her life. Don't forget that she spent five years of her life with you. You always wanted this for her, remember?" Alice asked, concerned that Edward would fall into a deeper level of self-loathing than he was already in.

Edward shook his head and got a hold of his emotions.

Alice was right.

"This is the way it's supposed to be. He was always the better man."

Someone knocked on the door, bringing them back to their present circumstances.

It was time to report for duty.

'_Be Happy, Bella' _Edward wished as he walked out the door.

XXX


	53. EPILOGUE 3

SM Owns Twilight

EP 3

XXX

The vision that Bella had at Emily's reception came true, oddly enough.

Except...

They had four children instead of the two she had initially 'seen'.

Bella and Jacob, who were living above the bakery until Alice came along, moved back to La Push and built a house right next to Billy's.

The twins were named William Charles and Sarah Renee, they named their third child, a girl, after Alice.

They had planned on stopping at three, but something happened along the way.

It all started when Bella yelled at Jacob because little Alice walked in on them in a _very_ compromising position, and while Bella was beyond mortified, Jacob thought they were simply 'shit out of luck' and should just put her to bed, shut the door, lock it, and get back to 'it.'

Obviously, he slept on the couch that night.

Jacob wanted to make it up to Bella, so he thought he would light some candles and draw her a bubble-bath. He had everything set up before he left the house to drop off the children at Emily's for the night, and to pick up the food she had made them for dinner.

Unfortunately, little Alice's kitten made its way to the bathroom and knocked down a few candles, setting the bathroom rug on fire.

Thankfully, Carlisle and Esme were in the area and decided to drop by for a visit when they smelled the smoke. They put out the fire before it spread, rescuing the little kitten as well.

Once again, the pack, Billy, and Charlie gave him hell for playing with fire. Bella was so upset with him, not because the rug in the bathroom caught on fire, but because Alice's little kitten could have been seriously hurt.

So, Jacob slept on the couch for two weeks, without any touches, kisses, hugs, or sex.

Jacob had to make his way back to the special tree to relieve himself of the pent-up frustration. He had never gone more than two days without making love to Bella, so this was a form of cruel and unusual punishment.

It turns out, Bella couldn't stand to be away from her husband for more than two weeks either, so she dropped off the kids at Emily's, and spent _all_ night making love to Jacob.

As a result of the spontaneous union, they were blessed with a little boy nine months later.

Jacob added another carving to Bella's jewelry box.

They named the boy Jasper Masen.

Esme sobbed when she heard the name.

XXX

The years passed by, meaning something as they passed. Bella watched as her children ran towards Jacob when he came home from work (Bella finally told him the truth about where the money for the garage had come from...Jacob wasn't mad, though. The money the Cullens gave them to start their business helped a lot of people in the tribe, and he was grateful for their generosity).

She laughed when he picked them up and swung them around, enjoying their laughter echo around the house. Charlie, Billy, Sue, Renee and Phil would visit, and spoil their grandchildren with love and gifts.

Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Billy took their grandchildren fishing on that damn boat. During winter, the children would simply hang out on the boat in grandpa Charlie's front yard.

They learned so many things from their grandfathers.

Grandpa Charlie taught them the difference between red wrigglers and boilies, while Grandpa Billy taught them the legends of their tribe

The Cullens spoiled the children with love and gifts as well.

Rosalie wished for nothing more than the chance to sit on a porch somewhere with Emmett, gray-haired by her side, listening to the laughter of her grandchildren; though that wish never came true for her, she lived vicariously through Bella's life experiences.

It was the closest thing she would ever get to having a family of her own.

They had a family picnic every Sunday, just like Jacob had once envisioned. Jacob and Bella would sit in their spot, eating cupcakes and brownies while they watched their children play in the distance. Then, they would go home for movie night and bed time stories.

Sometimes, Jacob would take Bella for a ride on one of their old motorcycles, reliving the days of their youth.

As the children grew older, Jacob and Bella wondered what they should do if the children started phasing. The Cullens had become a part of their life, and it would be unfair to distance themselves from them.

Carlisle wouldn't hear of it; he did not want any more innocent lives being destroyed because of their presence so the Cullens left the state of Washington and moved to Oregon for the time being.

XXX

Time continued to go by quickly. Bella and Jacob had to suffer through the loss of their parents. One by one, Renee, Phil, and Billy passed away, leaving Charlie and Sue all by themselves.

Sue was able to see Seth get married and have children of his own, but she always mourned the loss of her daughter. As Sue neared the last days of her life, Seth made a phone call to Leah, telling her this would be the only chance she would get to do right by her mother. (Seth and Leah had kept in contact with each other, though she never visited).

Leah arrived on the day her mother died, and she was able to spend the last few hours of Sue's life by her bedside, telling her about her life. (Leah ended up marrying her Navajo boyfriend, but she never spoke of her werewolf heritage. Some secrets were meant to go the grave).

She finally, finally apologized for the pain she had put her mother through.

Sue died in peace; she was happy that she got to see her daughter one last time.

Charlie, alone and heartbroken, died soon after. He had gone fishing with William Charles and Jasper Masen, and had just gotten his last fish when he had a heart attack.

At least he died a happy man on that damn boat.

XXX

Jacob always stood behind Bella with his arms wrapped around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, as they watched their life unfold in front of them.

The children grew up, went to college, and started families of their own. Soon, their grandchildren started having children of their own.

The Cullens visited often, but made sure to keep their visits short because they didn't want another generation to start phasing. Jacob and Bella's children and grandchildren had not phased. Unfortunately, there seemed to be in an increase in vampire activity by the time Bells'a great-granchildren grew up, so they started to phase, one by one.

Jacob requested the Cullens to return to the area; there was no need for them to keep their distance since the wolves had already started phasing.

The Cullens returned again, happy to enjoy the opportunity to watch Bella's descendants grow up.

XXX

The vision Alice had been expecting, but dreading had finally arrived—sixty five years after she left Forks.

Bella Swan, her best friend, would die at the end of the week. She would go peacefully in her sleep, around six a.m.

Jasper held Alice as she mourned her best friend's impending death.

Edward rushed to the room, his frozen heart broke when he heard the news.

He had a promise to keep.

XXX

"How tragic, Edward. I'm sorry, but I cannot grant you your request. You cannot leave until she is dead. That was the arrangement I made with your sister. You were to serve me for the remainder of Bella Swan's life. Once her life is over, you are free to go, although I strongly urge you to remain here," Aro said cruelly.

Edward was on the verge of ripping Aro's head off when Aro's face lit up with a wicked smile.

"I see a better solution for you, my young friend. I will allow _you_ to leave to say farewell to beautiful Bella, but you, and your brother and sister must serve us for another ten years."

Aro knew Edward intended to be destroyed after Bella died, but he took pleasure in knowing he could make Edward suffer for another decade before allowing him to be destroyed.

"We'll do it!" Alice yelled. She was desperate for Edward to see Bella one more time, and if it meant she had to serve the devil for ten more years, so be it. Jasper agreed as well; since he started serving the Voltuir sixty-five years ago, he suffered from a guilty conscious. If he had not _attacked _Bella all those years ago...Edward would not be as miserable as he had been for the last several decades. She would have been a vampire, and they could have spent eternity together. (Thoughts like these made Jasper feel even more guilty, because he realized he was _here_ trying to make sure she had a human life, while wishing she was a vampire at the same time, for his brother's sake. It seemed Jasper had taken over Edward's talent of being conflicted all the time).

"Excellent, my friends. Excellent. You have one week. If you do not return..."

"I will be back, Aro," Edward said angrily.

Alice and Jasper walked him out..

"Give Bella our love, Edward," Alice sobbed.

"I will, Alice...and thank you for giving me the chance to say goodbye" he said to the both of them before he fled the wretched city.

XXX

When Jacob opened the door of his house to see Edward, he immediately realized what this meant.

He fell to the floor, only to be caught midway by Edward.

"When?" he asked, already crying.

"Tomorrow morning, six a.m."

Jacob led him to their bedroom where Bella had been resting.

"Bells, there is someone here to see you," he said.

"Who?" she asked.

As Edward walked into the room, Bella's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the boy who had captured her heart many lifetimes ago.

"You're here," she whispered, crying. "When, Edward?"

"Tomorrow, six a.m."

"I'll let you catch up," Jacob said as he walked away. He would let Edward spend some time with Bella before calling the children.

Edward walked towards Bella's bedside and knelt by her head, taking her hand in his.

"Thank you, for what you've done for me," Bella whispered. "I have so much to tell you, Edward. I wrote it all down, and there are pictures and videos of every part of my life," she told him, her tiny body shaking as she cried. "The children have made copies of everything, so please take these with you," she said pointing to the bookshelves full of journal, photographs, and videos.

Edward had so much to say, but didn't know where to start, so he started off with something simple.

"Can I hum your lullaby to you, Bella?"

"I'd like that very much," she said as Edward hummed his song to her.

"How are you, Edward?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"I'm sad, Bella."

"Don't be. I've had the best life, Edward. I owe you and Alice and Jasper so much for sacrificing yourselves so that I could live a human life. You protected my family, all of them, Edward. Thank you."

"Alice and Jasper send you their love."

"Tell them I love them too. Make sure she sees the journals, and the photos and videos. I want her to know that I did not waste the sacrifice you, Alice, and Jasper made for me."

"I will take them with me when I return to Volterra."

Bella gasped.

"Why do you have to go back?"

"It was the only way Aro would allow me to see you; he wants us to serve for another ten years."

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I would have done anything to see you one last time," he whispered. "Let us talk about something else," he said, desperate to hear her voice for as long as he could.

Bella closed her eyes and remembered something funny.

"You know, Charlie yelled about the vandalism you committed in the Biology classroom on our last night together," she said, laughing at the memory.

Edward smiled at the memory.

"I've spent the last sixty-five years, remembering every moment we've spent together, Bella," he whispered. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. Thank you for keeping your promise to come see me."

Edward could hear several minds entering the house. He realized he would not have all day and night to spend with Bella; he could not monopolize her time when there were so many people here who deserved to spend time with her more than he did.

"You are the reason for my existence, Bella." He leaned down and gently kissed her lips...one last time.

Jacob led the children,grandchildren, and great-grandchildren upstairs to meet Edward. They had known about him from the legends they were told as children.

"These are our children and their families. This is William Charles, Sarah Renee, Alice, and Jasper Masen," Bella whispered. Edward's eyes widened when he realized Bella and Jacob had named their children after him and his siblings.

"It's the least we could do after all you've done for us," Jacob said as if he'd read Edward's mind.

Edward spent time getting to know Bella's children, her grandchildren, and her great-grandchildren, who showed up later on in the day.

"Edward, I've called your family. They would want to say goodbye to her, and I know they'd want to see you too," Jacob said.

XXX

The Cullens were overjoyed to see Edward, but devastated at the thought of Bella dying. They stayed in the house with Edward, talking with her children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, who all took turns, one by one, spending time with Bella.

Members of the pack arrived to say their goodbyes as well.

Jacob finally went up to the room when he realized he couldn't be in denial anymore. He spent all day watching everyone say goodbye to her, but didn't have it in him to go and spend time with her. Doing so would mean the end was near, and he just couldn't think of living in a world without Bella.

A part of him wanted to ask Edward to change her so he could have her for a little longer, but realized that was a really stupid thing to do. After all, he had always fought for her to remain human.

"There you are," Bella said as Jacob laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her as he'd always done.

"Bella, please don't leave me," he cried. "I can't live without you, Bells."

"Ssshhh," she whispered, raising her hand to wipe away his tears. "Jake, don't cry. Please don't cry. We did it, Jacob, we lived our lives. Look at what we made together. We have four beautiful children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. I grew old with my best friend, Jake. Remember?" she asked as she played with her charms. "Jake & Bells. You are the wolf that gave his cupcake lady a lifetime of sunshine and warmth."

Jacob continued to cry as he leaned over and kissed every conceivable part of her face.

"I would ask you to make love to me, but I don't know if my heart would make it till six a.m; although that wouldn't be a bad way to go, would it?" Bella teased. "Kiss me, Jacob. Kiss me, goodbye."

Jacob Black kissed his wife for the last time.

XXX

Her children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren came back up to visit her one more time before she fell asleep. She gave them her blessings and her love.

The Cullens came to say goodbye next.

"Sleep well, my daughter," Esme said as she kissed Bella's forehead.

"Goodbye, Bella," Carlisle said as he kissed her forehead.

To everyone's surprise, Emmett sobbed like a baby.

"Bella, let us save you," he begged. Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head before taking a seat next to Bella.

"You did it, Bella. You did it."

"Thanks to you, Rosalie." The two smiled warmly at each other before the Cullens excused themselves from the room.

Edward came back in. He looked devastated.

"Edward..."

He took her hand in his and held it to his face.

"You can drink my blood now, if you want," she teased.

He glared at her.

"I'm joking. I guess I should thank you for not killing me on that first day of Biology class," she joked.

Her jokes weren't working on him.

"Thank you for loving me, Bella. Thank you for spending so much time with me. I will always love you, and I'll see you again, someday."

"I love you too, Edward." He kissed her forehead.

Edward wanted to stay in the room with Bella, but knew it was not his place.

Bella deserved to be with her husband.

XXX

Jacob held Bella as close to him as possible.

"I love you, Jacob," she whispered.

"I love you too, Bells."

They maintained eye contact until Bella closed her eyes...for the very last time.

XXX

Jacob didn't sleep all night. He stayed awake to watch her sleep, remembering their life together.

Five minutes before her six a.m., he called for Edward.

"I shouldn't be in here, Jacob."

"Yes, you should be."

They each held her hand, crying in their own way as Bella Black breathed her last breath.

XXX

Jacob Black, chief of the Quileute people, died six months after his wife passed away.

It turned out, it was difficult for him to live without his 'heart'.

He hadn't been to the garage since Bella passed away, but decided to visit it for some strange reason.

Jacob sat down on the air-mattress that they had used hundreds of times, and remembered her funeral.

_It was a warm, sunny day when they buried her._

_The Cullens had to stay in the tree line until everyone who didn't know their secret left. Then, they came by to pay their last respects._

_Jacob stayed by her grave until nightfall. _

_So had Edward._

_Edward spent the days leading up the funeral reading all of Bella's journals, looking through her photographs, and watching all of her videos. He was relieved to know that she had led a full, satisfying life._

"_Jacob," he said, helping him off the ground. "I have to return to Volterra._

_Jacob looked at him, surprised._

"_Why?"_

"_I had to promise to serve them ten more years before they allowed me to come see her."_

"_Ten more years! Jacob exclaimed. "I can't even think about going on for another day without her. How can you live in a world where she doesn't exist?"_

"_I don't plan to, Jacob. When my time is done, I will be destroyed."_

_Jacob waved him off._

"_You were always the melodramatic one," he joked. "Listen, you can have your ashes buried here, if you want. I don't particularly find that idea appealing, but she would probably want it. But I swear, if we're stuck in a tent together in the afterlife, I'm kicking your ass out!"_

_Edward smiled at his former rival._

"_I probably won't be here for another ten years, so I just want to say thanks for doing what you did," Jacob said seriously._

"_I need to thank you, Jacob, for giving her the life I never could. You were always the better man."_

"_Yeah...I guess I was," Jacob joked. _

_The former rivals shook hands...one last time._

As Jacob laid down to rest, in the place where he and Bella fell in love, his last thoughts were about Bella, and how he wished to see her soon.

His heart gave out a little while later.

XXX 


	54. EPILOGUE 4

SM Owns Twilight

EP 4

XXX

"You have fulfilled your promise, dear Cullens," replied Aro, holding Edward's hand for a moment before dropping it quickly. He was unable to look into Edward's mind for it was filled with nothing but sorrowful images of his beloved: her last day on earth, his last conversation with her, the last kiss they shared, and finally, the last breath she took.

"Allow us to leave, Aro," Edward said turning towards his brother and sister. "We have fulfilled our promise."

"Yes, I know that, but it will be such a waste to lose your gift. Won't you consider remaining immortal?"

"I will be of no use to you. I cannot walk this earth knowing that _she _ is gone." Aro studied the heartbroken expression on Edward's face.

"Very well, my young friend. What a tragedy this truly is. You are all excused, though I may call upon you two in the future," he said to Alice and Jasper.

Alice and Jasper nodded, though each one thought they'd rather be destroyed then ever set foot in this hellhole again.

"Such a waste, such a waste, such a waste..."

XXX

Before Edward returned to his home in Forks, he made a trip to La Push. He simply wanted to see Bella's descendants, to know that she had lived on in some form.

It was his lucky day, all of her great-grandchildren were waiting for him at the old Black house. Someone from his family must have called to let them know.

William Charles' grandson picked up the sweet scent and turned around to see Edward standing at the edge of the property. He waved for him to come forward.

The pack had been told this day would come.

"I just wanted to see you all, to see that Bella was alive in some way, that a part of her would continue on," Edward said sadly.

"Then why don't you stay alive so you can see her continue on in generations to come?" asked Sarah Renee's grandson.

"My end is here. It has been a punishment for me to have remained alive for the last decade, and I cannot take the pain anymore."

Jasper Masen's granddaughter made her way towards Edward.

"Our great-grandmother always loved you. She wrote in her journal that you had a beautiful soul and she was sure she would see you again, on the other side, with our great-grandfather."

"Thank you for telling me that," Edward replied. "I promise you that my family will leave the area so you don't have to worry about future generations phasing. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to contact them," he added.

Alice's great grandson approached Edward, his face set in a serious expression.

"Where would you like for this to happen, Edward?" he asked.

"In the trees behind Charlie Swan's old house. I will let you know when."

XXX

The Cullen family all gathered outside of the white house to welcome their long lost son and brother home. They knew this would be his last trip home.

Edward walked towards them at a human pace. Though he was relieved to be joining Bella, he was still devastated to know the impact this would have on his loved ones.

"Welcome home, son," Carlisle said, hugging his first companion in the immortal world.

"Thank you" Edward mumbled, hugging his father.

Esme was at a loss for words; out of all of her children, Edward was her favorite. She had gone through the pain of having almost lost him once, but there were no words to express her anguish right now. She hugged him tightly. Emmett and Jasper slapped him on the back, while Alice jumped at him and hugged her favorite brother. To his surprise, Rosalie stepped forward and hugged him.

"Edward, please join us for one last hunt," Carlisle pleaded, his voice breaking at the end. Edward read all of their minds, understanding that they needed these last moments with him. He had been gone for sixty-five years, only to return for a week before disappearing for another decade.

"Yes, of course. Emmett, Jasper...would you like to race?"

Emmett and Jasper smiled gravely, but nodded. One final race between the three brothers.

Alice counted them off.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Alice yelled as the three of them took off through the trees. Emmett and Jasper were hoping to run far enough away so Edward could have his favorite: mountain lion.

One last meal.

Edward decided to let Emmett win the face; it was only fair that Emmett finally got to beat him. Emmett knew Edward let him win on purpose, but was touched by the gesture.

They found a few mountain lions, and for the last time, Edward relished the speed, the thrill of the hunt, and the taste of the hot blood soothing down his throat.

A few hours later, the Cullens returned to the white house, not ready for Edward's final farewell.

XXX

"I'm sorry, Edward," Jasper whispered as they sat in the living room, playing chess. "If I hadn't lost control _that _day, you never would have left, and Bella wouldn't have chosen Jacob. She would be here, as a vampire, with you. I am the reason this is all happening. I can never forgive myself."

Edward could feel the regret, the grief, pouring out of Jasper.

Even though they spent the last seventy-five years together, Edward could never get Jasper to forgive himself for the events of _that _day. The man had sacrificed seventy-five years to protect Bella's human life, but still believed that _he _was the catalyst behind Bella's choice to stay human.

"Jasper, please. You can't sit here and tell me you think Bella would be better off as a vampire instead of having the life we were all deprived of?"

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I hope that I've done right by her."

"You have, Jasper. You have also done right by me. All I wanted for her was to live a safe, happy, human life. She did just that. So, please," he said, making the move that would allow Jasper to win, "forgive yourself."

He hugged his brother, thanking him for going to Volterra.

XXX

Carlisle and Esme stood behind Edward as he sat at the piano and played the song he wrote for them. He played it several times before playing Bella's lullaby. The song set his mind at ease.

When he finished playing, he turned to Esme, taking her hand and leading her outside to the garden.

"Esme, you have been the best mother I could have asked for. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, and the pain I'm about to cause you, but I can't live like this. I can't live without her. I've already lived ten years without her. She's waiting for me on the other side. I have to believe that."

Esme hugged her son and sobbed into his chest.

She remembered losing her son when she was human, but she never thought she'd have to go through it again in her immortal life.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Esme."

XXX

Edward didn't know what to say to Emmett, but Emmett didn't mind.

He grabbed Edward and gave him the biggest bear hug he could muster up. This was his goodbye. He couldn't say the words.

Then he turned around and ran away to his room.

There were just some things Emmett couldn't handle.

Saying goodbye to his first brother was one of them.

XXX

Rosalie stood across the room from Edward, letting him read her mind as she remembered all things 'Bella related'

"I'm sorry I valued her human life over your feelings for her, Edward."

"Don't be. You did the right thing, Rosalie. I thank you for it."

Edward turned to leave before Rosalie called him back.

He was her first sibling when she entered this life.

They never saw eye to eye, but she needed him to know that she truly loved him as a brother.

Rosalie hugged Edward goodbye before running to her room to console Emmett.

XXX

"I spent the last ten years reading Bella's journals, looking at her photographs, watching the videos. I know that we did the right thing by her."

Edward kissed his sister on the forehead.

"I'll miss you, Alice."

"I won't stop you, I can't," Alice said sadly. "I understand, Edward. I miss her too, so much, but she was the love of your existence. My pain cannot compare to yours. Just know that I love you so much, and I will miss you everyday."

She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"I can't get over losing Bella, even though I knew it would happen one day. We won't get over losing you, Edward."

"I'm sorry, Alice. For everything. I'm thankful that you were selfless enough to do what you did for the past seventy-five years so she could live a human life. I will always be grateful."

XXX

This was probably the most difficult goodbye for Edward.

Carlisle had been his creator, his father, his best friend. He had been with Edward since the beginning.

He knocked on the door to Carlisle's study.

"Come in, Edward,"

Edward stepped into the study to see Carlisle standing at the window, his back towards him.

"I know what you must do, son, but there are no words to express my anguish at the thought of losing you."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I am truly a selfish person for doing this to all of you. I have always been a selfish person."

"Don't say that, Edward," Carlisle hissed, turning to face his son. Edward flinched at the look on Carlisle's face and immediately looked away. He could not bear to see his father's pain.

"You have sacrificed your happiness over and over again. Bella knew that. I know that. If you are to leave this world, then I would ask you to think better of yourself, in honor of the woman who made you better."

Edward nodded wordlessly.

Carlisle walked towards his son.

"I love you, son. I wish I could stop you, but I know I would have done the same if Esme didn't exist. We all would have. I pray that you find peace, Edward. I hope you won't be conflicted, as you always were."

Edward stepped forward and hugged his father, sobbing against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Thank you for saving me that day, and thank you for bringing me into this life. If you hadn't, I never would have met Bella. I'm grateful to you for that."

XXX

Edward wanted to go the meadow. He wanted to go to the school to look at his old Biology desk. He also wanted to go to Bella's old bedroom.

He couldn't, however. Bella wasn't there to accompany him, and he saw no point in putting off the inevitable.

Edward walked through the great white house, one last time before deciding it was time to go. He called Bella's great-grandson and told him to meet him in the woods behind Charlie Swan's house.

"I would like to visit Bella's grave, and I'd like you all to come with me," Edward asked.

Before leaving the house, each member of the Cullen family hugged Edward, conveying their love for him through their minds.

The grief was too severe to speak of right now.

XXX

Somehow Alice produced some freesias for Edward to place at Bella and Jacob's graves.

Edward knelt in front of the grave, his eyes on the headstone. He glanced over at Jacob's grave, to pay his respects.

_'I will see you soon, Bella_,'

The Cullens stayed with him until it was time to go.

He touched the headstone on Bella's grave before standing up to face his end.

The Cullen family members were falling apart, one by one.

He hugged each and every one of them again before stepping back from them.

"Please take care of each other, and be safe. Try to find some happiness in this world."

"We love you, Edward. We always have, and we always will. You will always be a part of this family. Go, be at peace, son," Carlisle said as he placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Goodbye," Edward whispered, his frozen heart breaking as he looked around at his family...one last time.

The Cullens watched him disappear...never to see their beloved son and brother again.

XXX

Edward looked up at the bedroom window that had once been his sanctuary. He knelt on the ground as he felt the pack approaching.

Images of his family came to mind.

"_Goodbye, Edward,"_ said the wolves together.

Edward closed his eyes and remembered Bella's face as they laid together in the meadow for the first time.

_'I love you, Bella._'

XXX

The Cullens buried Edward's ashes next to Bella's grave. They were surprised to see Bella's descendants, who had arrived to pay respects to the man who had saved her life. He was someone Jacob Black had spoken highly of.

They gifted the Cullens with a headstone for Edward's grave.

Alice and Jasper spent time getting to know each of Bella's descendants. They were touched to learn that she had named her children after them.

They informed her family of their decision to leave the area so further generations of wolves would not appear, but asked them to keep in touch and call them if they ever needed anything.

Soon after, the Cullens disappeared from Forks.

Life went on for Bella and Jacob's family.

XXXXXX

_1,000 Years Later_

The world had changed, except for the Cullens.

On the anniversary of the day they lost Edward, they returned to visit his grave; the first time in a thousand years.

The stars were shining in the black sky as the family members gathered to pay respects to their beloved brother and son after all of these years.

They looked to the sky, and hoped, wherever he was, he was at peace.

XXX

Somewhere up in heaven, Jacob had Bella in his arms, while Edward sat in a corner and watched.

They were in _the _tent.

THE END

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading, and thanks to those of you who've read and reviewed along the way. I'm sorry I never responded to each review, I was always trying to finish the story because my biggest fear was leaving it unfinished.

If you've never reviewed, I would love to hear from you.

If you have any questions, or want to see something specific written for an outtake, please let me know.

Thank you.

Enov10


	55. OUTTAKE 1

SM Owns Twilight

EXTRA 1

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day!:)

This is just a short, random outtake to commemorate V-Day...very short. Takes place in the Epilogues.

(Jake & Bella's first V-Day as husband and wife...etc,etc.)

Rated: M

XXX

"_Ah, Jake, don't stop!" Bella screamed as Jacob continued to thrust into her._

"_Ugh, Bells, ugh...you feel so fucking good," he moaned, leaning down to suck on a breast._

When Jacob walked into the house with a copy of the Kamasutra-claiming it to be the best Valentine's day gift ever-Bella had her doubts.

"Just go upstairs, and get naked," he demanded, grabbing her ass and squeezing it.

Bella did as she was told and ran upstairs, ripping her clothes off as she laid down on the bed. Jacob walked upstairs with the book and threw it on the bed. He watched as Bella watched him undress, licking her lips unconsciously as his manhood sprung free from his boxers.

"Pick a position," he ordered.

Bella opened the book to a random page and pointed, never taking her eyes off of Jacob's naked body. He reached down and looked at the book for a moment before beckoning her with his finger.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bells," he whispered seductively in her ear before getting her into right position.

When Jacob finished with said position, all of Bella's doubts evaporated.

She grabbed the book and picked another position.

"This one," she moaned out as Jacob massaged her clit with his thumb.

"Do you want me to stop doing this," he said, flicking her thumb, "or..."

"Don't stop doing that," she hissed.

"Okay, then," he replied before continuing to pleasure her with his fingers as he watched her body heave and write underneath him.

"_Aaaaahhhh, Jacob!" she screamed/_

"Good, now where were we," Jacob said in a no-nonsense tone.

They continued their exploration of the Kamasutra, well into the night.

XXX

Weeks later, Bella straddled Jacob's naked body with her own, her hand hiding something behind her back.

"What do you have there, Bells?" Jacob asked placed open-mouth kisses up and down Bella's chest.

"I meant to give this to you in the morning, but you had to leave for work in a hurry. Then you came home, and we..."

"...fucked like rabbits?" he finished for her.

"Mmmmm," she mumbled incoherently as Jacob nibbled on her nipples. "Jake, seriously, stop. I have to show you something, first. Then we can celebrate."

She handed him the pregnancy test.

Jacob stared at it for a few seconds before Bella leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Congratulations, Jake, you're going to be a father," Bella beamed.

Her husband was in shock.

"Jake," she said, nudging him.

"I'm going to be a father," Jacob whispered.

"Yes, Jake, you're going to be a father, and I'm going to be a mother," Bella added.

It took Jacob another minute to comprehend the news when he finally yelled,

"I"m going to be a dad!" he screamed. He lifted Bella off of him and threw on his clothes.

"We have to tell the dads!" he exclaimed as he threw her clothes towards her. "Get dressed, Bells."

Bella frowned. She was hoping they could celebrate first.

Jacob seemed to be reading his wife's mind.

"We'll celebrate later. All night. Promise."

XXX

Jacob ran up the stairs to Charlie's house, before realizing he had left Bella in the car. She got out and made her way to him, grabbing his hand so they could walk into the house together.

Billy and Charlie were sitting in the living room, watching the television as usual. Sue was making dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey kids," Charlie nodded, taking a sip of his beer. Billy smiled and waved.

Jacob walked over to the television and turned it off.

"Hey!" Billy and Charlie protested, as Sue walked in to sit besides Charlie.

Jacob and Bella walked to the middle of the room.

"What's going on kids? Charlie asked, now in cop-mode.

Jacob pulled the pregnancy test out of his pocket and held it so everyone in the room could see.

Bella felt slightly uncomfortable at the thought of anyone touching something she had peed on that morning. Gross.

"We're having a baby," Jacob said, his voice full of emotion.

"AAAHHHHH!" Charlie and Billy exclaimed, Charlie spilling beer all over the place as he jumped on the coffee table.

Unfortunately, in all of his excitement, he tripped over the beer cans littered on the table and fell off the coffee table, onto Billy, and then landed on the floor, clutching his hand.

XXX

Charlie sprained his wrist, but he didn't seem to care about humiliating or injuring himself in front of the others.

He would get to teach his grandchild the difference between red wrigglers and boilies, and he'd get to take them on the _boat_.

XXX 

Jacob and Bella celebrated later that night.

'_Thank you Kamasutra!'_


	56. OUTTAKE 2

SM Owns Twilight

EXTRA #2

A/N: Jake, Bells, old & gray, sex...V-Day.

Rated: R

XXX

"You know, I'm too young good looking to be a great-grandfather," Jacob said as he stood in front of the mirror, checking himself out.

"Hmmm," Bella mumbled from the bed, a smile on her face.

Jacob made his way back to the bed and laid down next to Bella.

"What are you smiling at, Bells?" he asked, stroking her cheek with his fingertips.

"I'm smiling because my husband is in denial."

"Denial?" Jacob scoffed. "Come on Bells, look at us. Do we look old enough to have great-grandchildren? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled they're expecting, but still, look at me," he said pointing to his body.

"Jacob, we're old geezers now," Bella said, reaching for the hand stroking her cheek and bringing it to her lips.

"Old geezers?" Jacob asked incredulously. "Old geezers? Bells, what I just did to you in bed...no old geezer could pull that shit off!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"Jake!" Bells hissed. "Shhh...we can't talk about our sex lives anymore. No one wants to imagine old people having sex!"

"Speak for yourself. You're the old one here; you are two years older than me."

"Well, if I'm so old why don't you go get yourself a young girl?" Bella asked, sitting up in bed, her joints cracking in protest of the sudden movement.

"Hey, you heard what that girl at the grocery store said? She said I looked good for my age, and then she gave me that look..." Jacob said smugly.

"Jake, she gave you that look because you were buying XL glow-in-the-dark condoms!"

"She was impressed!" Jacob defended himself.

"Sure, sure," she said, smiling affectionately at the look on her husband's face.

"Hmmpph."

"You know it's Valentine's day in a few minutes..." Bella commented.

"Well, then, I think we should continue our celebrations, don't you think?" Jacob asked as pulled out a packet of XL glow-in-the-dark condoms.

"Jake, seriously? Why are we still using glow-in-the dark condoms?"

"Because they are cool!" Jacob replied. Bella rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. They were on the verge of becoming great-grandparents for the first time, and her husband still acted like—what Quil fondly referred to him as—a total tool.

Jacob pulled out a book from underneath the bed.

It was the Kamasutra.

"Pick out a position, Bells," he said, watching her skin flush with embarrassment.

"What are you so embarrassed about, Bells? You're never embarrassed when we're actually doing this stuff," he teased, "in fact, you're usually begging for it to be harder and faster." He couldn't believe the things they had done throughout the years. Bella Black, all around sex goddess.

On their first Valentine's day together as husband and wife, Jacob arrived home with this book...and they spent all day and night acting out the different positions from the book.

Truthfully, Jacob had once seen the book in Charlie and Sue's house. Their copy had check marks on all of the pages, apparently his in-laws had tried every position available. After he got over the 'ick' factor of thinking about Charlie and Sue in such a way, he went out and bought a copy for himself.

He never regretted the decision.

Bella rolled her eyes at him before opening up to a page. She glanced at a few of the positions and picked three.

"Think you can handle three?" she teased.

Jacob pushed her back on the bed, kissing her on the lips.

"I can give you three with this," he said, leading her hand down to his manhood, hissing when her small hands made contact with him, "and I can give you three with this," he said, sticking his tongue out to lick her lips.

"Okay," she whispered before Jacob reached up to dim the lights; the brightest light in the room had been coming from the condom.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jake," Bella mumbled as she kissed him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bells."

They were just about to get things started when the phone rang.

"Damn it!" Jacob yelled as Bella reached for the phone.

"Hello," Bella said as she tried to control her breath.

"Mom, it's time. She's gone in to labor," William Charles said into the phone. He was already at the hospital with his wife, son and daughter-in-law, who had just gone into labor.

"We'll be there right away!" Bella replied as she got out of bed. "Jake, it's time. We're going to be great-grandparents!" she exclaimed, excited.

They dressed quickly and headed out the door before Jacob cursed.

"Shit! I forgot to give you the most important thing!" he exclaimed as he made his way back into the house.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

Jacob came back within a few minutes and handed her a box of candy hearts.

"To remember our first Valentine's Day together," he whispered, kissing her on the lips. "That day led to all this," he murmured.

Bella threw her arms around her husband, kissing him passionately.

She withdrew, breathless as usual, and looked into the eyes that had watched her for so many years.

"I love you, Jacob Black."

He smiled the smile that won her heart over and over again, and whispered back,

"I love you too, Bells. Let's go meet our great-grandchild."

XXX

Bella sat in the recliner, holding her great-grandchild in her arms, as Jacob sat on the arm of the chair with his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"What a beautiful baby," she whispered. Jacob chuckled, and she looked up to see his amused smile.

"What?" she asked.

"I think he kind of looks like a porcupine," Jacob replied, laughing.

"Jacob!" Bella hissed.

"Oh, come on, Bells! Look at his hair, it's crazy."

"Dad, did you just say my grandson looks like a porcupine?" William Charles asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, son, sorry about that."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I thought the same thing," he replied, slapping his dad on the shoulder.

"You boys are impossible," Bella said, her eyes returning back to the baby in her arms.

He didn't look like a porcupine.

Bella thought he looked like Charlie.


	57. OUTTAKE 3

SM Owns Twilight

EXTA #3

AFTERLIFE

Rating: some cursing...

A/N: Basically, I took Earth and photocopied it into heaven.

XXX

Bella felt as if she was floating away. She felt light and free.

"Bells, honey, open your eyes," a familiar voice whispered.

Bella opened her eyes to find her mother and father looking down at her with smiles on their faces.

"Dad? Mom?" Bella asked as Renee hugged her.

"Welcome to heaven, Bella," Renee replied, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"I've missed you, Bells," Charlie said, hugging his daughter.

"Heaven? Wow," Bella said, standing up and looking around. "Wait, this looks exactly like home," she replied. They were in their house in Forks.

"Well, I guess heaven is what you make of it," Charlie responded as Sue walked into the room.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Sue,"

"Hello, Bella," Billy Black said as he _walked _into the room.

"Oh my God, Billy!" Bella exclaimed, shocked that her father-in-law was walking.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" he asked, winking at her.

"Yes. Wow. So what, what is all this?" she asked, confused.

"Well, it's pretty much whatever you want it to be. Everything we've had in our human life is up here too. Your mom hangs out with Phil over in Florida, Billy and I get to fish on the boat, and Sue and I get to..." Charlie looked up at Sue and gave her that 'smile.'

"Whenever a loved one joins us, we hear bells ringing, and they lead us to where we need to go. Plus, we can go wherever we want. It's crazy. Like, I wanted to see my dad, so I just wished it and poof—he was right there in front of me. You just have to wish it and whoever you want to see will be there. Most of the time, if it's people you don't know, there are just flashes of lights, and you'll see that person's soul appear out of nowhere," Renee added. "Oh, and the best part: we're all a younger version of ourselves. Phil has a theory; he thinks we look the age we were when we were at our happiest. Look at you, you like you're in your twenties!"

"Huh! I guess that is cool. So I can see anyone I want? What if I want to see Grandma Swan?"

A flash of light later, Grandma Swan appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Bella," her grandmother said as she hugged her.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this! I feel like I'm dreaming! Grandma Swan, I've missed you."

"Welcome, Bella."

Billy cleared his throat.

"Bella, there's someone who'd like to see you," Billy said, smiling.

A beautiful woman walked into room, her dark eyes piercing Bella's heart. She would know those eyes anywhere.

"Mrs..Black...Mom?"

"Hello, Bella, dear, it's nice to see you," Sarah said as Bella walked towards her and hugged her, "thank you for giving me beautiful grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and great-great grandchildren. They're so beautiful, Bella, and thank you for making my son so happy. You've changed his life."

Bella smiled at her and stepped back, looking at all those who have gathered to welcome her into the afterlife.

"So, what's next?"

XXX

It was an odd feeling, to observe her funeral. She watched as the Cullens hid in the trees to pay their respects, how her children held onto each other and cried as her casket was lowered to the ground. Now that she thought about it, she wished she would have been cremated. Something about being stuck in a box forever didn't sit well with her.

She watched as her husband shook hands with his one-time rival, and couldn't help but laugh at Jacob's threat about spending the afterlife with Edward.

Bella spent much of her time bouncing around between different people, much as she had done in her human life. She spent time with her parents, Billy and Sarah, Mrs. Baker and her bakery pals, who had all arrived in the afterlife before her. In her spare time, she always looked down to watch her family, especially Jake. She knew his health had been deteriorating, and it worried her.

As much as she wanted to be reunited with him, she still wanted him to enjoy life with their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren.

One lazy afternoon, Bella wanted to see Alice, Jasper, and Edward. So, she went to the heavens above Volterra.

Heaven was an amazing thing. She could pretty much go wherever she wanted, and got there in no time at all.

As she arrived in the place above Volterra, she was surprised to see flashes of lights appearing one after another.

'_What is going on?'_ she thought to herself, until she heard a conversation that set things right.

"What just happened? We were going on that tour, and then the door shut, and I was in a lot of pain when something bit me..." a woman commented.

"I don't understand what happened," the man replied, "what is going on, where are we?"

Bella floated in between the lost souls, trying to get through the masses as they all tried to figure out what had happened to them.

Suddenly, a voice boomed around them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please. I know you must be confused, if you bear with me, I will tell you everything, we just have to wait for a few more minutes until the others join us."

Bella looked down to see Jane, Alec, and Aro finishing their meals. Within seconds, the three souls appeared, one by one, looking very confused.

"Now that everyone is here, I can tell you what it is that happened to you. My friends, unfortunately, your human life has ended. You are all here in heaven."

The crowd gasped and screamed in horror, but once again, the voice urged them, in a calm and confident tone, to remain silent until he could finish explaining.

"You were never on a tour, I'm sorry to say. You were herded together and led into a room to feed vampires. Yes, there are such things as vampires, and they have been around for thousands of years, feeding off of humans."

The woman who had spoken before, yelled in shock.

"We're dead! Because of...of..."

"Vampires, yes, dear. They are real, but you never knew of their existence. Now, usually, when one dies, they are welcomed by their loved ones who have come before them. Unfortunately, there are some circumstances, such as sudden and horrific deaths, such as this, which require some explanation. It is, after all, unfair to spend your afterlife never knowing how your human life ended. Now, if you close your eyes, and think of your loved ones that have passed on before you, you will be transported out of here and back to your loved ones. There's no need to spend eternity here, watching the horrific events unfold down there."

One by one, the souls disappeared, and Bella was able to get a much clearer view of Volterra.

"Ah, Bella, what are you doing here?" asked the voice. She turned around to see who had been talking to her, but couldn't see the source of the voice.

"Are you here to see your old friends?"

"Yes," she replied, still confused.

"You can't see me, child."

"Oh."

"I believe your friends are out hunting, but should be returning in two minutes. In the meantime, I thought perhaps you would like to see what happened to the _other_ vampires when they are killed."

"Umm..." Bella wasn't sure she wanted to see this.

Just then, a hole in the center of the earth opened up, and Bella watched as flowing lava encompassed hundreds of screaming figures.

"This hole is especially for vampires. I'm sure you'll recognize a few faces."

Bella stared into the hole, watching as the figures screamed in agony as the lava flowed around them. Then, she spotted three familiar figures.

James, Laurent, and Victoria.

They stared up at her in shock, before they screamed in agony.

"As you can see, Bella, they're literally burning in hell. I'm sure you're worried about what would happen to your vampires. Only time will tell. Now, go see your friends."

The voice stopped talking as Bella turned her attention back to Volterra. Sure enough, she spotted Edward, Alice, and Jasper walking through hidden passageways.

It was night time now, and Bella watched as Edward, Alice, and Jasper made their way to the clock tower. Just before Edward and Alice walked through the door, they simultaneously looked up at the sky...directly at her. It was as if they could sense her presence.

XXX

Bella watched as Jacob took his final walk to the garage. Charlie, Sue, Billy, and Sarah had gathered to welcome him. They were in Billy and Sarah's house in La Push.

Sue rubbed Bella's shoulders as she watched Jacob close his eyes for the last time.

"Bella, it's okay, he'll be here soon," Sue whispered.

Sure enough, Jacob arrived a few minutes later.

"Go, wake him up Bella."

Bella walked over to Jake's sleeping form and bent down to kiss him awake. He responded to the kiss immediately.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," she whispered against his lips.

"Bells!" Jacob exclaimed, his eyes wide open.

"Jake, it's me. We're here, in heaven, together forever."

"Oh my God, Bells!" Jacob screamed, grabbing her in his signature hug. "Wow, you're hot!

Bella smacked him.

"What are you saying, I wasn't hot before."

"No, no, of course not. You're always hot, honey. God, I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. I promise. Now, come on, there are some people waiting to see you."

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob," said a voice that was so familiar to Jacob he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Mom?"

"Yes, it's me. Welcome, Jake."

Jacob hugged his mother.

"I've missed you so much, Mom," he whispered, his voice quivering in emotion.

"I know, baby, I know. Come, see your dad."

Jake's eyes widened when Billy _walked_ into the room.

"Pretty cool, right?"

"Dad, wow, this is crazy!"

"Jake," Charlie said affectionately. "Welcome to the real party, son."

"Ha ha. Thanks Charlie. It's good to be here."

Jake reached for Bella's hand as they sat down around his old living room.

"Tell me everything," he insisted, pulling Bella into his lap.

XXX

After Charlie and Billy gave him the rundown on how things were in heaven, Jake and Bella excused themselves so they could go the beach.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Bells. I'm so happy I'm dead because now we're together."

"Um, I guess I'm glad you're dead too, Jake, as weird and morbid as that sounds."

"What have you been doing up here?" he asked, moving her hair out of her face.

"Spending time with the dads, and my bakery friends, Mrs. Baker...watching the kids. I made one trip to Volterra, to check on Edward, Alice and Jasper. It's such a tragic place, Jake. All the poor, innocent people that die there, their souls are so confused. But then, God told them everything and then they went to where they needed to go."

"God?" Jacob asked, skeptical.

"Well, I think it was God. I don't know, it was a voice. Anyway, he showed me what happened to the other evil vampires, and I saw James, Victoria, and Laurent. They are literally burning in hell!"

"Shut up! Are you serious? I have to see this!" Jake exclaimed, grabbing Bella by the hand. "Come on, Bells, I have to see this!"

A loud sound echoed around them as the Earth opened up to reveal a large hole.

"Oh, I guess we don't have to go to Volterra. We can see it here," Bella commented.

Jacob's eyes widened as he watched the lava flowing around the screaming vampires.

"Ha ha! Bells, I'm sorry I gotta do this!"

"Do what?"

Jacob let go of her hand and walked closer the hole, looking down at Victoria and Laurent.

"Ha ha! You stupid mother fuckers. Take that! Get your ass out of there, I'm going kill you again!"

"Jake!" Bella hissed, grabbing his hand. "They're already dead! Let it go!"

Victoria screamed, her eyes screaming bloody murder.

"I really wish the guys were here, we'd have so much fun torturing these fuckers."

"Jacob Black," a voice said his name calmly.

"It's God, Jacob!"

"Um...yeah?" Jacob asked, turning around to look for the source of the voice.

"Go home with your wife."

"But..."

"Son, don't think I don't know what you did with all of those women before you married Bella. If you want, I can send them to torture you for breaking their hearts! I'm sure, by the end of _that_ experience, you'll be wanting to join _those vampires_ in hell."

"Um...yeah, no, that's okay. I'll...I'll go home."

"Good choice."

Before leaving, Jacob turned around and stuck his tongue out at the burning vampires, and flipped them off for the fun of it.

"JACOB BLACK, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS!" the voice said angrily.

XXX

"Is it kind of weird that our house is up here, in the clouds, when our descendants are down there in the same exact house?" Jake asked as he and Bella laid down in bed.

"Yeah, it is. I mean, we can see them, but they can't see us. It's weird, I know."

"Hmmm..." Jacob murmured, kissing Bella's cheek.

"What?" Bella asked, smiling as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips.

"Tthere's something I need to do now," he whispered seductively as he started kissing Bella's neck.

"Hmmm..." Bella responded, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, "what do you want to do Jake?"

"Make love to you. After all, we have six months of sex to catch up with."

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you, Bells," Jacob whispered as they tore the clothes off of their bodies and started to make love.

XXX

Ten years later, Bella watched as Edward, Alice, and Jasper returned from Volterra. She watched as her descendants met with Edward and arranged for his death.

She hoped Edward wouldn't go to hell with the other vampires. After all, he had done so many good things in his life...that had to count for something, right?

Jacob was with guys, hanging out over the hell-hole, making fun of the vampires. Throughout the years, the voice (God) did punish Jacob by sending 'tune-up girl's soul' to punish him. Bella couldn't forget the look on Jake's face when the girl showed up at the doorstep and yelled at him for being a man-whore. One by one, random girls showed up to give Jake hell.

Unfortunately, Jake thought the whole thing was a joke now. Initially, it freaked him out when the girls showed up, but he finally figured out a way to calm them down.

He gave them his sob story: he was in love with Bella, and she left him for another guy, and he mourned her by losing himself in sex. He gave the girls his 'kicked puppy dog eyes' and told them he found the meaning of life when Bella walked back into his life and married him.

Bella was sure God was going to get Jacob one of these days.

She looked over at the Cullen house as Edward said his individual goodbyes, and it broke her heart to see the look on their faces. When Edward visited her grave, she wished she could give the Cullens some sort of a sign to let them know she was watching over them.

As Edward made his way to the woods behind Charlie's house, Bella looked away and concentrated on the remaining Cullen family. Edward was the soul of that family; she wasn't sure how they would ever get back to being normal.

Just then, Bella felt herself hearing bells.

Edward was going to heaven!

She made her way towards the sound, and ended up in the meadow. Within a few minutes, Edward appeared in front of her, his eyes closed.

Bella walked to him and touched his hand. His eyes snapped open and Bella gasped in shock.

His eyes were green.

"Edward, oh my God, you're..."

"He's in his human form, Bella," the voice whispered in her ear.

"Bella!" Edward said, smiling.

"Edward, you're human! Your eyes...they're green, and you're not pale anymore. You're...you!"

Edward smiled and hugged Bella, spinning her around. 

"I'm so happy to see you, Bella. You were the last person I thought of before I died. I've missed you so much!"

"Edward," said a female voice.

Edward turned to look at the person who had called him.

"Mother," he replied, shocked.

"Hello, Edward." Edward stood up slowly and walked towards his mother. "There's someone else who wants to see you too, son." A tall, handsome man walked towards them, and Edward gasped.

"Father."

"Son," Mr. Masen replied, pulling his son and wife into a hug. "Welcome home."

Bella stood by, happy to see the family reunion.

"Mother, father, there is someone I want you to meet," Edward said, leading them towards Bella.

"Oh yes, Isabella. We know, son. We've seen you two together. My, what a beautiful young lady you are," Mrs. Masen said as she hugged Bella.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Masen, Mr. Masen," Bella replied as she smiled at Edward's father.

"We have so much to catch up on, son," Mr. Masen commented as they sat down in the meadow and spoke to each other for the first time since 1918.

XXX

Jacob finally arrived home to find his house empty.

"I told you I would punish you, Jacob. You cannot behave like that here, yet you continue to do so," the voice said calmly.

Jacob's eyes widened in horror as the realization hit him.

"Bella! Where is she? What happened to her?"

"Close your eyes and find out."

Jacob closed his eyes.

XXX

When Jacob opened his eyes, he recognized the feel of Bella in his arms.

"Bells, oh my God, where have you been? I've been so worried!" he exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Um..."

"Wait, where are we?" Jacob asked, looking around.

Bella watched as Jacob's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

They were in the _tent_.

Slowly, Jacob turned his head toward the corner of the tent.

Edward smiled and waved at his rival.

'OH HELL NO!" Jacob screamed, jumping up and lunging towards Edward.

"Jacob! What are you doing?" Bella screamed, getting up to try and stop him.

She was too late.

Jacob grabbed Edward by the collar and punched him the face.

He was surprised that Edward didn't put up a fight.

"Jake! Damn it! He's in his human form!" Bella hissed.

"What?" Jake asked, looking at Edward holding his face.

"Look at his eyes! They're green!"

Jacob narrowed his eyes to look at Edward. His eyes were indeed green, and he didn't look pale anymore; in fact, he looked rather...dull.

"Well, that's great that he's human! It means I can kick his ass and he can't do a damn thing about it!"

"Jacob, please, don't act like a child," Edward insisted, rolling his eyes.

Unfortunately, Jacob growled and lunged for Edward again.

"I told you I would kick you ass out of the tent if you showed up here in the afterlife!" Jacob yelled as he and Edward rolled on the floor, fighting with each other.

"Get off of me, mutt!" Edward hissed back. He poked Jacob's eye and kicked him in the stomach. "I should have destroyed you years ago!"

Jacob picked up Edward and threw him out of the tent, tearing a hole in it.

"Stay the fuck out of here, leech!"

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD PUNISH YOU, JACOB BLACK!"

Edward and Jacob straightened themselves up, as Bella stood away from them, shaking her head in dismay.

"I told you to behave, did I not? You are not to judge those in hell, yet you and your friends constantly abuse them. That is not your job. As for you Edward, who are you to tell him that you should have destroyed him years ago? I know you are used to a position of power, but you are no longer a vampire. I will not tolerate this behavior here."

Jacob took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay."

"I'm sorry, as well," Edward added.

"You will be sorry, boys. Unfortunately, you have to learn your lesson the hard way."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked, scared to find out the truth.

Just then, Jacob noticed Edward flying towards them, the tent sealing itself up. In fact, the tent became smaller.

"Welcome to the afterlife, boys. You are free to go about your day to day business, but you will spend your nights in the tent, much like you did many years ago. This will be your afterlife until I feel you have learned your lesson, Jacob Black. As for you, Edward, you need to learn some humility. Until that time, my friends, goodnight and good luck."

XXX

Edward once again sat in his corner as Jacob wrapped his arms around Bella.

Somewhere, God was having a good laugh.

XXX

THE END

A/N: Okay, so this is the end...really, it is. One of the reviewers asked for a scene with the three of them in the tent and I went overboard and created a 'heaven' for them.

Thanks for reading! Be on the lookout for new stories!

Enov10


End file.
